


Watching

by IsolationShepherd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, F/M, Kabby, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pre Season 1, Smut, Smut Sunday, The Ark, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolationShepherd/pseuds/IsolationShepherd
Summary: What starts out as an accident, soon becomes a habit. Kane likes to watch. Abby likes to be watched. There are rules, but rules are made to be broken...





	1. In The Beginning

It started innocently enough. Kane was on a night patrol in a little-used area of Alpha Station. His officers had heard rumours of illegal drinking sessions taking place in disused rooms in Sector C7 but none of the patrols he’d put in place had uncovered any evidence. Kane had decided to investigate himself before crossing the rumour off as unsubstantiated. The hallway he was walking down was dimly lit, and cold. Kane shivered as he turned the corner. He had one more stretch of hall to check before he could finish for the night and head back to his quarters for some much-needed sleep. He had to be up early for a meeting with Engineering and a Council summit to discuss the oxygen crisis. As he neared the end of the hall he heard noises coming from behind a door to his right, like the clatter of metal against metal. He put his ear to the door, and listened. There was definitely someone in the room, two people perhaps, because he could hear voices, soft, and whispery. He eased the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wanted to surprise whomever was behind the door and catch them red-handed.

As he stepped quietly into the room, he was expecting to see a group of teenagers passing moonshine around, laughing and whispering. He was not expecting to see a couple having sex on a makeshift bed at the back of the room, and he certainly wasn’t expecting that couple to be Jake and Abby. Kane froze in the doorway, one hand gripping the frame. They hadn’t seen him yet. Jake was lying on his back, eyes closed, and Abby was on top, riding him, her head thrown back, long hair loose and almost reaching her waist. Her hands were behind her, supporting herself on Jake’s thighs, and her eyes were closed. She was moaning. Kane knew he should leave before they saw him, but he was rooted to the spot, shame and excitement coursing through him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Abby, the supple play of her muscles as she moved, the bounce of her breasts, the hard peaks of her nipples, pink against her pale skin. Kane’s cock twitched and swelled, he couldn’t help it, and he shifted to ease the discomfort of it pressing against the seam of his trousers. The movement caused his clothes to rustle and Jake’s eyes flew open. He stared at Kane, and Kane stared back, unable to move, or speak. Jake held his gaze, and then he nudged Abby, who stopped moving and opened her eyes. Jake directed her gaze towards Kane where he stood in the doorway, heat flowing to his face and through his limbs. Her glare was icy, and although it cut through him, it did nothing to cool Kane’s overheated body. It was a look she gave him often, especially when they were arguing, and it had heated many of his late-night thoughts, and early-morning fumbles. He waited for her to shout at him to get out, and he didn’t even know why he was waiting. He should leave. Now. He should have left a minute ago when he first saw what was happening, and who was doing it. But here he was, standing in the doorway of a dimly-lit room, his hand still clutching the frame, his cock throbbing, and he was unable to move.

Abby continued to stare at him. Her eyes were huge and dark. Beads of sweat dotted her brow and her chest. A few drops coalesced and formed a rivulet that ran down the valley between her breasts, and Kane’s eyes dropped briefly, to follow it, and then he looked back at her. She didn’t speak. She held his gaze, and then, in a move that would haunt his dreams for days to come, she started to rock again. Her body rose and fell, her hands gripped Jake’s thighs tightly, and all the while she watched Kane watching her. Kane forgot Jake was there, until his thumb came into view as it started to massage Abby’s clit. Her breathing became heavier and more ragged, her moans still soft, but higher pitched. Kane wanted to touch himself so badly it was painful. If his pants weren’t such thick canvas his desire would be obvious, but instead he was constricted within, only a small bulge betraying his need, and he doubted Abby or Jake could see it in this light. He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to imagine it was him Abby was riding, his cock she was taking her pleasure from, but he just stood there awkwardly, hot from head to toe, and watched.

Abby was getting close to her release. Jake was thrusting up to meet her, and at last she closed her eyes as her body trembled and a flush of red spread across her chest and over her cheeks. The sounds she emitted as she came were so abandoned that Kane had to swallow a moan of his own. He could barely form a coherent thought as he watched her lean towards Jake, her hands holding his face as she kissed him. It was at this point that Kane finally made a move, and left the room before they could both look up again. It disturbed him to see her kissing Jake, which was ridiculous because she was married to the man, always had been, and it had never bothered Kane before. Well, not too much. His fantasies about Abby had been just that; he’d never wanted to do anything real about them, never been jealous of Jake and what the two of them had. A woman as difficult, stubborn and argumentative as Abby was the last thing Kane needed in his personal life. It was bad enough putting up with her at work. But now, something had shifted. When she’d held his gaze he’d felt a connection, as though an invisible wire existed between them and it was conducting electricity from her body to his and back again.

He walked as far as the corner and then stood with his back to the cold metal wall. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it while he closed his eyes and pictured again the moment Abby started rocking, and the way she bit the corner of her lip as she looked at him. It only took a few strokes before he was coming into his hand. Heat flushed through him, making him feel light-headed. He rested a moment before using the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe the residue off his hand. He’d have to wash it himself later; there was no explaining it to the laundry. He shook his head. What the hell had just happened? The last few minutes already felt like a dream, and Kane half expected to wake up in his bed with this having been an erotic fantasy. He’d had them before, though never one involving Jake as well. What was going to happen tomorrow? He had to see Abby at Council. Would they talk about it? None of them had spoken while it was happening, but then Kane had walked out thereby cutting off any chance of discussion. He made his way back to his quarters, and decided to let Abby take the lead, see how she wanted to play this, before saying anything himself.


	2. Aftermath

Kane hardly slept after he got back to his quarters. He’d got into bed and closed his eyes, but all he could see was Abby, and her dark eyes watching him. When he’d finally got to sleep, she’d haunted his dreams, and when he’d woke, his cock was harder than it had been in a long, long time. He’d masturbated in the shower, as though the water could cleanse his mind of her, even as he was pleasuring himself to the slideshow of images of her that were seared into his brain and his whole being.

His meeting with Sinclair was a welcome distraction from his thoughts about the previous night, and he prolonged the discussion, trying to fill up as much time as possible between that meeting and the Council summit. He still didn’t know what he was going to say to her. Should he try to dismiss it as an accident? Yes, it was an accident that he walked into the room, but it wasn’t an accident that he had stayed, or that she had so obviously wanted him to watch. The normal thing to do when one walks in on other people in private moments, is to turn around and leave, and surely most people, upon being caught in such an act, would yell and scream at the intruder to get out? There would be red faces all round the following day, but it was an accident. Everyone has sex, well everyone except him right now, and sometimes embarrassing things happen. What you didn’t do was stand and watch, and you didn’t resume riding your husband’s cock while staring at another man and biting your lip suggestively. Did Abby and Jake do this regularly? Did they have sex in unusual places in the hope that they might be caught? Did it turn them on? There were so many questions, and he felt unable to ask any of them.

He arrived at the meeting room bang on time. He didn’t want to be early and risk the two of them being the only ones in the room, and he didn’t want to arrive late because Abby was nearly always late and that was the surest way of bumping into her. He thought that if he was sat in his seat when she walked in, everything would be normal and not awkward at all. Of course, it didn’t turn out like that, and she came around the corner just as he reached the door. She looked at him without smiling, her face devoid of all expression.

“Councillor,” she said, her voice steady, tone even.

“Councillor,” Kane replied, his voice so much higher pitched than usual it sounded to him like a mouse squeaking.

He wanted to avert his eyes, but he also wanted to try and see what was going on in her mind, to give himself fair warning of any intent she might have. So he studied her carefully. Her eyes crinkled just the tiniest bit in what could be mistaken for amusement, and then she pushed past him to enter the room, the touch of her shoulder against his being as light as a feather, and so heavy it left its impression long after she’d taken her seat.

Kane sat opposite her, as usual. Jaha started the meeting, and Abby was looking at the Chancellor as he spoke, so Kane took the opportunity to look at her. She was wearing a dark V-necked sweater underneath her blue jacket, and she was leaning forward with her arms crossed, which pulled the sweater down a little. He could see the curves of her breasts, the cleft between them. He remembered how those beads of sweat had run down her chest last night. He had seen her in low cut tops before, it was nothing new, but now he was keenly aware of exactly what was beneath the rest of the sweater. He knew the perfect roundness of her breasts, how they would fit in his hands. He could imagine how they would feel, the warmth of them, their weight as he held them, what it would be like to take one of those pink nipples into his mouth and suck on it. Kane reached down beneath the table and adjusted his trousers, thankful once again that his uniform was so thick and heavy. She’d barely looked at him and he was in danger of embarrassing himself. This was going to be a long meeting.

He realised that a silence had descended, and as he raised his head he saw that Abby was looking at him. Had she caught him rearranging himself? Then the rest of the room came out of shadow, the faces of his fellow Councillors stealing into view as the spotlight of his vision that had been focussed solely on Abby, widened. Everyone was looking at him. Shit. What had they seen? Kane shifted again, uncomfortable in every possible way.

“Well?”

Jaha was speaking to him. He must have asked Kane a question, and everyone was waiting for his answer.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t catch that.”

“Wake up, man. I asked if you could report back on your meeting with Sinclair this morning. You did meet with him, I take it?”

“Oh. Yes. Of course. Yes, I met with him.” He glanced at Abby, and she held his gaze, but it was her usual cool look, with little warmth. There was nothing different there, no spark of recognition, no hint of a shared memory. I saw you naked last night, Kane wanted to yell at her. I watched you come! Did it not mean anything to her? Kane was confounded by her attitude. It wasn’t that she wasn’t embarrassed, or regretful, or happy. She wasn’t anything. It was like nothing had happened, and Kane was starting to doubt his own memory. He definitely hadn’t dreamt it. The t-shirt that was lying in a stiff ball in the corner of his bathroom was proof of that.

“Are you unwell, Kane?” Jaha again. Kane had to regain his focus. If she wanted to play it cool, then that was fine by him. Keeping a tight hold of his emotions was bread and butter to Kane. He could play her game.

He coughed, and shook his head. “It was a late night, Sir. I was out patrolling.” He gave Abby a penetrating look, and then shuffled his papers and began to give his report on his meeting with Sinclair. The discussion that followed was amicable and focused solely on the facts at hand, and they agreed that further investigation into the oxygen problem was required. That meant consulting with Jake, who was Senior Environmental Engineer. Jaha gave that job to Kane, and Kane decided he would delegate it to Sinclair. He had no intention of speaking to Jake before he’d spoken to Abby, and she had shown no sign that she wanted to speak to Kane. Maybe she would once the meeting was over. That moment came soon enough, and Kane lingered to give her the opportunity to talk, shuffling his report papers together once, twice, three times, before he looked up and realised Abby had gone. Maybe she had an emergency in Medical. He could go there and find out. He was halfway to Medical before he paused to consider what he was doing. Why was he chasing her around the Ark? If she wanted to talk about last night, she could come to him.

Kane went to Go-Sci, to brief Sinclair on the results of the Council meeting. Afterwards, he stood at his monitoring station, and thought about his relationship with Abby and Jake, such as it was. He’d known them both a long time, since he first got a commission in the Guard, and was posted to Alpha Station, where Jake was an Engineering student, and Abby was training to be a doctor. They were already an item, joined at the hip. Kane and Jake had got on okay. They sometimes had a drink together, sometimes watched a film. He considered Jake a friend, someone to be relied upon when needed. Kane and Abby had always had a fractious relationship, mainly because they had wildly opposing views on how the Ark should be managed. Jake was often cast in the role of peacemaker. They all wanted the same thing, always had, to secure the future of the Ark and its citizens; they just couldn’t agree on how best to do that. Kane considered Abby a friend, although he doubted she thought the same thing about him. He infuriated her way more than she did him.

One thing that could be relied upon, was that Jake and Abby were a unit, tight, close, always there for each other. This was why what happened last night had so confused Kane. He had thought they were the kind of couple you couldn’t slide a piece of paper between, and yet they had let him into the most intimate and private part of their lives, without warning, the only discussion between them being a nudge and a glance. He could understand it if there had been some hints beforehand, flirting, suggestive banter, but he had never discussed anything even remotely like that with either of them, couldn’t imagine how such a conversation would come about. And why him? He’d have thought he was the last person on the Ark Abby would want to witness her in such a personal act. No, it was a mystery, and he had a feeling that it was going to haunt him in the days to come. Maybe that was what Abby wanted, to torture him. She was certainly a dominant personality, he wouldn’t put it past her to be behaving this way deliberately, although that still didn’t explain the exhibitionism of last night. Who would ever have thought Abby and Jake Griffin were one of those couples?

Kane didn’t dwell too much on his role in proceedings. He considered himself an accidental voyeur. He’d been presented with an unusual circumstance, and he’d let his curiosity and desires get the better of him. He’d been without a partner for a long time now, had no time for one. Nor did he wish, if he was honest, to have someone else in his life in any kind of permanent way. It was too disruptive, and distracting. He had needs, though, like anyone. They’d overwhelmed him last night, and Abby was a beautiful woman, he could never deny that. Who wouldn’t be turned on by what he’d seen her doing? No, Kane wasn’t to blame for what happened, and if she or Jake wanted to talk to him about it then they were welcome to, otherwise he would just get on with his business as usual and banish them from his thoughts.

Of course, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and avoiding thinking about Abby was harder than Kane had ever thought it could be. She seemed to be everywhere over the next few days, spending more time in Go-Sci than in Medical. She finally spoke to him, but it was all business. Jake even came into the room at one point and nodded at Kane before speaking briefly to Abby and leaving again. Kane spent two nights and mornings denying the raging hard-on he got whenever he tried not to think about Abby. There was a permanent ache in his groin and in the end, he’d given in and disappeared to his quarters in the middle of the day to relieve his burning need.

He supposed it was inevitable then, that exactly a week after the event that had disrupted his every waking thought since, he should find himself heading down to Sector C7, at a quarter to midnight. It did not really surprise him that his long legs were striding purposefully down the hallway, past the corner where he’d touched himself, and onwards, inexorably, towards the room at the end. He dismissed the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him this was wrong, that no good could come of it, that there was no way they were going to be there again. They were toying with him, laughing at him for some unknown reason. He knew this voice well, had been listening to it for a week now. It made no difference. His body kept moving, propelled by desire, and an overwhelming need to _know_.

He stopped outside the door. His heart was thumping louder than the entire percussion section of an orchestra. His ears were throbbing with its sound. He took deep breaths, tried to calm himself so that he could better hear any noises coming from the room. He looked around to make sure he was alone, and then put his ear to the metal. The throb of the Ark’s life systems vibrated against his head. He put his hand on the door. It was cold, freezing almost. He couldn’t hear signs of life within. Now was the time to turn back, return to his quarters and forget that anything had ever happened. He’d have to live with never knowing why, unless he asked Abby straight out. His mind was walking back down the hallway even as his hand turned the handle, and his shoulder eased the stiff door open.  


	3. The Rules of Engagement

The room was lit by two small lamps, giving the cold metal a warm orange glow. It was darker than it had been last week, more intimate. The position of the bed had changed, giving a more sideways view to Kane, who stood in the doorway as before, taking it all in. Abby and Jake were lying side by side on the bed kissing each other. They were both naked. Jake’s back was towards Kane, but Abby was looking past her husband, towards the door, and Kane. She didn’t acknowledge him, but she whispered something to Jake, and then pushed him down onto his back. Kane thought she was going to straddle him again, and she did, but not with the intention of riding him. She kissed his body, starting with his clavicles and working her way down to his nipples, sucking each one in turn. Jake moaned. He must be sensitive there, as was Kane. Sometimes women were too hard on him, nibbling at him like he was a hard biscuit. It made him squirm. Abby was gentler with Jake, flicking him lightly with her tongue, before sucking him again, then moving down, following a long line of dark hairs towards his groin, where his cock was lying pressed up against his belly. It was thicker than Kane’s though not as long.

Kane’s own cock throbbed and stiffened in anticipation of where she was going, and what she would do when she got there. Jake’s cock jumped, and Abby kissed the side of it, avoiding the head, until she reached the root. She licked the length of the underside with her tongue, and Kane’s cock twitched so much his hand strayed to his pants in an effort to still it, not that it could go anywhere so constricted was he by the canvas. She sucked on the head and a pulse ran through Kane that was so strong he feared he would come there and then. He squeezed himself through his pants, and Abby must have noticed, because she smiled, and sucked at Jake again, letting her tongue flick out to taste him. Oh, it was a sweet torture watching her. Kane could almost feel the heat of her mouth, its wetness, the gentle pressure of her tongue as she took most of Jake’s cock into her mouth and sucked it. Her long hair fell forward, partly obscuring Kane’s view but it didn’t bother him. It allowed him to better erase Jake from the scene and imagine it was him instead. He watched as her head bobbed up and down, her hand gripping the base of Jake’s cock, massaging the parts her mouth couldn’t reach. She was enjoying Kane’s reactions, watching what made him stroke himself through his trousers and doing it again to build up the tension. He was sure she was deliberately trying to make him explode.

Where was this all going to lead, in the end? What did she want from him, from this situation? Would they have sex? The two of them, the three of them? Kane had no problem with other men’s naked bodies. Being in the guard, living at close quarters, there was little about the men you were with that you didn’t see or hear. He’d never had sex with a man, although there’d been a dalliance once, when he was young. More of an experiment than anything else, a need to know the unknown. What he remembered most from that time was how hard a man was compared to the women he’d known since. Angular, and muscular, taut skin stretched over sharp bones, thin lips that gave surprisingly soft kisses, and of course the hardest part of all, familiar in his hand, and yet so alien. His actions were practiced and sure, but it did not belong to him. It was another man feeling the heat rise, the waves flow. The relationship, if you could call a few fumbles a relationship, hadn’t lasted long, and he’d never wanted to repeat it. He wasn’t sure he did now, but if Abby wanted it, if that was where this was going, the three of them together, then he couldn’t let uncertainty get in his way.

His eyes must have unfocused as his mind drifted away, because Abby coughed, bringing him back to the here and now. She made sure she had his full attention before crawling back up the bed to Jake, kissing his mouth, letting him taste himself on her lips. He flipped her onto her back, and entered her. They both gasped, and Abby wrapped her long legs around Jake’s back, pressing him to her. He fucked her, hard, pounding into her, and her hands gripped his back, fingertips curling into his flesh, leaving red semicircles behind. Kane wished he could take his cock out, stroke it properly, bring himself to a climax at the same time as them, so that they would all be satisfied. He couldn’t, though, because it didn’t feel right, like too much of an intrusion. He’d realised as soon as he saw Abby that she had been watching the door, waiting for him to come down again, that she knew exactly how this was affecting him, because she could clearly see right through him. She knew what she was doing, how she was making him feel, and he thought it was turning her on even more. Still, he felt as though he needed permission, and that was a strange feeling, because Kane was used to striding around the Ark as though he owned it. Nowhere was out of bounds to him, no doors were closed. He didn’t need to ask permission of anyone, except for Jaha. But now, in this room with Abby and Jake, he was a guest, here at their indulgence, not his. He was at their mercy, and it was strangely liberating.

Abby and Jake reached their climax, and Kane crossed his legs and tried not to think about his aching balls, and painfully squashed cock. He’d be free soon enough. He watched as Abby smiled at Jake, and this time, when she kissed him, Kane didn’t leave. He stared at a point just above their heads so that it wouldn’t look as though he was averting his gaze, but it meant they were only a blur in his field of vision and he didn’t have to look too closely. He wasn’t sure why this, of all the things he had seen and thought since last week, was the one thing that was bothering him. He refocused his eyes as Jake spoke for the first time since this began.

“There are rules. You can touch yourself, but you can’t touch us. If there’s something you want us to do, you can tell us, and we will do it if we want to. This stays in here. No fraternising other than for work purposes outside of this room.”

Kane nodded, and then Jake turned to Abby. “You can’t look at him when you come. Only at me.”

There was an almost imperceptible raising of her eyebrow, and then they both turned to look at Kane.

“Do you agree?”

Kane agreed, but he was surprised at the formality of Jake’s terms. They seemed well-thought-out, as though they had done this before. He had to ask.

“Have you done this before, with other people?”

Abby shook her head. “This is the first time, or last week was.”

Kane was astonished. He’d been so sure that this was a regular thing for Abby and Jake, that there was some underground swingers network on the Ark that he had no idea existed until now.

“Then why me?”

Abby shrugged. “Why not you?”

Kane could think of a hundred reasons why not him, starting with the fact that she could barely stand the sight of him, or so he had thought. He supposed it wasn’t about him for her, though, it was about Jake. Kane was just added spice to their relationship, a means to an end, as they had started to become for him. He wondered whose idea this had been, surely not Abby’s, but then why would Jake? Whosever idea it was, they had obviously discussed it since last week, and decided on the rules of engagement. He pondered Abby’s raised eyebrow. It hinted at surprise, as though the final rule had not been agreed upon in advance.

“You may leave,” said Abby, with a tone of such finality that Kane simply nodded in answer, and left the room. This time he made it back to his quarters before getting in bed, closing his eyes, and taking himself in hand. He had a whole new set of images to entertain himself with, and he was determined to take his time. Next week would be different, because he could touch himself while watching them. The thought made him nervous, and excited. His cock pulsed in his hand, and he stroked it gently. He was going to have to practice self-control, because the last thing he wanted was to betray the greatness of his desire by coming too soon. That would not do at all.


	4. Kane Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Kane has been waiting for has arrived, when he can participate more actively in their threesome. So why is he hesitating?

The week dragged slowly by. Kane saw Abby three times in a work-related capacity. Each time the conversations were perfunctory, about the project, and no hint of what was happening between them was apparent. Kane studied Abby every moment he got, when she was focused on someone else, when she had her head down to study a monitor, when she was joking with Jackson. She didn’t seem any different to usual, albeit she was quieter and less argumentative, although the project they were working on was not a contentious one, so it was probably that she simply had nothing to argue with Kane about. He supposed the pattern was being set for their future behaviour. They could do what they wanted in the room, but there would be no acknowledgement of it outside. Kane told himself he was fine with that. The last thing he wanted was for a change in his relationship with Abby to be noticed by other people. There was something nagging at him, though, a disappointment perhaps, that Abby was unaffected by their situation.

Kane had masturbated a lot in the first few days. He varied the images that played in his mind when he touched himself, but there was one scene he kept returning to, and that was the first time, when Abby started rocking on Jake’s cock, all the while looking at Kane. He’d added the raised eyebrow from last week to her look, and this completed his fantasy, and was guaranteed to make him come hard. He’d stopped pleasuring himself three days ago, though, to build up the anticipation.

When he thought about it, Kane figured he was average when it came to the amount of masturbating he did. If he woke up with an erection, he didn’t like to waste it. In fact, the morning was his favourite time of day for doing it. When he was in a relationship, which wasn’t frequent these days, he liked to have sex first thing in the morning. It set him up for the day ahead, cleared his mind, made him feel good. Over the previous two weeks, however, he had set a personal record for doing it. He was permanently on heat like he was when he was a young man and first discovered what his cock could do. It was all he could think about, and he recognised the signs of a growing addiction. He had to get control of his mind and body, which was why he had forced himself to stop until he saw Abby and Jake again.

Now the time had arrived. He had only to head down the hallway and he would see his fantasy in the flesh. Could touch himself while watching her, could hear her moans, see the pleasure on her face. In fact, she and Jake had probably already started, because he was late. He was standing just inside the door of Sector C7, and he’d been standing there for five minutes. He wasn’t sure what was preventing him from walking down the hallway. He’d been looking forward to it all week. He wasn’t worried about getting his cock out in front of them; after all, Jake and Abby had the bigger part to play in this. Kane’s job was to sit quietly, watch, and stroke himself. He was pretty sure he could manage that. Maybe it was a fear of disappointment, of that deflated moment you get when something you’ve wanted is finally yours. The dream is over, the excitement gone. What happens next? He shook his head. He wouldn’t even get to that possibility if he didn’t make a move. He took a deep breath and headed towards the door. He grasped the handle firmly, opening the door without hesitation, and went inside.

Abby was lying on her front on the bed and Jake was sat astride her calves, giving her a massage. The scent of the oil he was using hung heavy in the air, a little cloying for Kane’s taste, but he supposed he would get used to it. They both turned to look at him. Abby frowned, and for a moment Kane thought she was going to berate him for being late, but she didn’t speak. Kane sat in his chair, leaned back, and kicked his long legs out in front of him. He was wearing his usual uniform of black jacket and black canvas pants. He had meant to change into something lighter, with easier access, but he had been kept late at his work station due to a technical issue and hadn’t had time to go back to his quarters.

Nobody spoke for a moment and then Jake broke the silence. “Do you want anything in particular?”

Kane hadn’t considered a scenario for today, hadn’t thought they would ask him so soon. He had one prepared for next time, but he wasn’t ready to see that now, the circumstances weren’t right. “No. Whatever you want.”

Jake turned back to Abby, grabbed some more oil from the bottle on the floor, and continued to massage her. Kane watched as Jake’s long fingers moved deftly over Abby’s shoulder blades, his thumbs tracing the sharp peaks of her bones, pressing into the soft flesh of her back. Abby breathed in deeply and let out a long, slow sigh of contentment. Jake smiled, and pressed harder, making her groan.

Abby’s face was turned towards Kane but her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the massage, and he studied her face, watching her grimace as every firm stroke of Jake’s hands brought her pleasure and some pain. Kane wondered if she liked that combination. He’d never tried it himself, but there was something in the challenging way she looked at him sometimes that made him think she might. Strong people often wanted to be vulnerable. Maybe she liked to be tied up and dominated. Kane shook his head and dismissed the thought. If anyone was to be tied up it would probably be Abby doing it to him. The thought made his cock twitch, which surprised him. Maybe he would suggest it one day; it would be worth it just to see her response.

Kane brought his attention back to the present. Jake’s fingers were moving down Abby’s spine to her ass. Abby had a nice ass, Kane had always thought that. It was firm and curvy but not too big for her frame. It was even nicer without her pants to cover it. Jake used his thumbs to part her cheeks, running them up over her sex, and Abby moaned. Kane’s cock pulsed and swelled as Jake massaged her outer lips and then slipped an oiled finger inside her. Abby bucked her hips and Jake put his other hand on her back to hold her still.

Kane couldn’t last any longer without feeling skin on skin, so he undid the button at the top of his pants and then unzipped. The sound was so loud in a room where the only noise was Abby’s soft moaning. Jake was intent on his fingering, slipping another one in to join the first, but Abby’s eyes were open now, and she was watching Kane. Her eyes were fixed on his while he reached inside his pants and pulled out his cock. He was glad he was nearly fully hard when he saw her gaze drop to look at him. He watched her closely for her reaction; a part of him wanted her eyes to grow wide, or her mouth to drop open, so impressed she was at the sight of him, like this was one of those awful porn movies they sometimes showed in secret in the Ark cinema. She did nothing of the kind, of course. His was hardly the first cock she’d ever seen, and Jake’s was equally impressive albeit in a different way.

Kane made a loose fist and stroked his cock, running his thumb over the head on the upstroke. Blood was still flowing to it, swelling it, making him feel lightheaded. Abby looked up at him again, and for a moment they did nothing but stare at each other, Kane’s hand stilled on his cock, Abby took a small breath, her lips parting slightly. Then a look of pure steel came into her eyes; it was amazing to see it happen. Her eyes grew dark, and narrowed, the lamplight made them glint. She turned slightly so she could see Jake.

“Fuck me,” she said.

Kane was so surprised he swallowed and took in air at the same time and nearly choked. He disguised it as a cough, but Abby wasn’t fooled. He could see her slight smile as she put her head down while Jake released her from his grip. Once she was free, she raised her body up until she was on all fours. Heat flooded Kane’s whole body. Hearing her say those words, seeing that look in her eye, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was, lit a fire in him. His pulse was so quick his cock was throbbing, and he stroked it as much to try and calm himself down as for pleasure. These weekly visits were going to kill him there was no doubt.

Jake stroked his own cock a few times before entering Abby from behind. He pushed her forward with the force of his thrust and she gripped the edges of the cot to steady herself. There was nothing passive about Abby and that extended to how she was in bed. She pushed back against Jake with a violent delight that left him buried deep within her. He responded by withdrawing almost completely, and then thrusting back in. Abby laughed, and they continued like that, moving together like two people in battle. Kane was breathless as he watched them and tried to match their rhythm with his own strokes. He watched as Abby reached between her legs to touch herself, noted how she circled her clit in a clockwise motion, which side she favoured most. Kane felt his orgasm build, and he wanted to let go so badly, but he also wanted to time it to match Abby, to come at the same time as her. But how would he know when she was close? She was panting, and that pink flush was starting to spread across the part of her chest that he could see, but that might be from exertion. She was working hard, fucking Jake equally as hard as he was fucking her.

All this time she was watching Kane, watching him stroke his cock, caress his balls. He wondered if she was taking note of how he liked to touch himself, as he was doing with her. It was affecting his technique, making him take his time more than usual, wanting to be perfect, to put on a show for her. He was hotter and more turned on than he had ever been before, and it was hard to maintain control beneath her burning gaze. Suddenly Jake leant forward so that his head was closer to Abby’s and he whispered something that sounded like “no”, and she turned her gaze from Kane and looked down at the bed. Her breathing was fast and shallow and Kane knew then that she was close. He adjusted his grip on his cock, got into that rhythm that always made him come, and stroked himself into the deepest and longest orgasm of his life. He had forgotten a cloth and he made a mess of his shirt and his pants, but his brain was too full of endorphins to care.

He flopped back in his chair as Abby collapsed forward onto the bed with Jake on top of her. The room was heady with the smell of sex and oil, and the sound of three people breathing heavily. It was a full minute before anyone moved, when finally Jake rolled off Abby onto his back, and Abby turned onto her side to look at Kane. He still had a loose hold of his cock. He couldn’t tuck it back into his pants without cleaning himself, so he forced himself to allow her to see him as he softened. It somehow felt more intimate than anything they had been through that evening. She surprised Kane by smiling, and he was about to smile back when Jake sat up and the spell was broken.

Kane looked around for something to wipe himself with, finding a piece of rag in a corner of the room, which was hardly hygienic but that was his fault for not being properly prepared. He would know for next time. He stood with his back to them as he cleaned up as best he could; there were some sights that definitely ruined a mood. When he turned around, Abby and Jake were sitting on the edge of the bed. Abby had pulled underwear and a t-shirt on, and Jake was wearing his boxers.

There was an awkward silence again. This was still new, and strange, and despite the show they had just put on for each other, Kane didn’t think any of them were entirely comfortable with this scenario/relationship/whatever you might call it. Not yet. He wondered if he should say thank you, but then that sounded weak and pathetic to his own ears, and he had to remember that everyone in this room was getting something out of this, not just him.

Jake was the one who spoke first, as he had on the previous occasions. He wanted to be in control, Kane supposed. After all, it was his wife Kane was watching, and desiring, if he was honest. Did Jake know what was in Kane’s mind? Kane hoped not, but Jake wasn’t stupid, far from it. If him being in control meant that this threesome would continue, then Kane was all for it.

“Do you have any special requests for next week?”

Kane had thought for some time over the last week about what he wanted next time. There were so many things, and settling on one had been a difficult task.

“I want to watch you undress each other.”

Jake looked at Abby, who bowed her head slightly in acquiescence. “Okay. Is that all?”

Kane nodded. “For now.” In fact, there was something very specific he wanted them to do, but he wasn’t going to tell them now, he was going to save it up for next week. It didn’t require any preparation, and if they were starting fully clothed, he had plenty of time to tell them his desire. The thought that he knew what was going to happen to Abby next week, and she didn’t, was making his blood warm again. He already knew this thought would fuel his fantasies all week.


	5. Kane's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kane's turn to be in charge, and he gets more than he bargained for.
> 
> This chapter is definitely not safe for work or in fact anywhere except the privacy of your own room.

The Ark is a small place, not in terms of physical size, for it is comprised of twelve vast space stations and numerous satellites, but in terms of people. There are just over two and a half thousand people left on the Ark scattered amongst the stations. It’s little more than a village, and each station is a hamlet, where everybody seems to know what everybody else is up to. Kane pondered this as he stared at his monitor in Go-Sci the morning after the night before. Sinclair had been giving him odd glances all morning. Whenever Kane looked up, Sinclair looked away, but Kane knew he had been looking at him, he could feel it; it was making the short hairs on the back of his neck rise. It was disturbing, and Kane didn’t know what to do about it. In a small place gossip runs riot, and Kane had often used that to his advantage when investigating criminal activity. However outrageous the scuttlebutt, there was usually a grain of truth hidden deep within it. Had gossip about him, Abby and Jake got out? Did Sinclair have some hidden security devices in the lower reaches of the Ark? Did he see Abby and Jake heading into the room, and Kane following them? Did he see Kane in the hallway that first time, so desperate to relieve himself he took his cock out in a public place where anybody could have walked by? He was going to have to find out.

The trouble was, Kane only had a working relationship with Sinclair. They didn’t discuss personal things or indulge in small talk. Kane didn’t do that with anybody. He wasn’t sure how he was going to bring up a subject that he didn’t want Sinclair to know was a subject if he didn’t already know. That thought itself was complicated enough. He cleared his throat, and looked up, but of course this time Sinclair was not looking at him but down at his monitor. Kane bit his lip as he decided whether to disturb Sinclair, decided against it, and went back to looking at graphs. Half an hour went by and if Kane had been questioned on what the graphs were telling him he would not have been able to answer. He’d spent the whole time deciding how best to approach Sinclair, and now he felt the time was right.

He strode over to Sinclair’s workstation, and hovered over the man’s shoulder, watching him punch numbers into a spreadsheet. Sinclair turned his head to look at Kane, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Sir?”

“Everything alright, Sinclair?”

“In what way, Sir?”

“Just, you know. Generally. With you.” Kane smiled and nodded in encouragement, but Sinclair’s frown only deepened. He cast a glance at Peterson who was the only other person in the room with them. What was that glance about? Did Peterson know something too? Kane’s pulse quickened.

“Erm. Everything is fine, Sir.”

“Good. And your wife? All is well?”

“Yes.”

Kane nodded again. This was not going as he expected. Sinclair was reticent, and Kane didn’t blame him. It was impossible to open up a general conversation with someone you never normally talked to in that way and Sinclair was understandably wary. Kane was about to return to his workstation defeated when Sinclair spoke.

“Actually, Sir, while you’re here.”

“What is it?” Was this the moment? Was Sinclair going to ask Kane about the late-night goings on in Sector C7? In front of Peterson? Kane felt ill.

“There’s an anomaly here, in the data from Farm Station.” Sinclair handed his tablet to Kane and Kane flicked through the data screens.

“What am I looking at?” Kane was relieved that it was a technical problem, but he couldn’t yet relax. There was still the issue of why Sinclair had been staring at him.

“A discrepancy between the amount of fertilising solution that leaves the Fertiliser Production Unit and that which reaches the Greenhouse Unit. Twenty litres have gone missing since the last audit a month ago.”

“Could it have been an oversight, or a spillage of some kind?”

“Unlikely, Sir.

Kane sighed. “It’s probably being diverted to fertilise the growth of other substances.”

“It seems that way.”

“Do we have any form of surveillance in that area?”

Sinclair shook his head. “I could install some, if you wish.”

“That would be useful.”

“I’ll have to take the equipment out of Sector 17. We don’t have enough to set up a new surveillance operation.”

“I see. So much of the Ark is dark to us, isn’t it?”

“It is, Sir.”

Kane nodded as though he was contemplating this fact. “I was down in Sector C7 a couple of weeks ago, following up reports of illegal activity.” He studied Sinclair’s face intently as he said this, looking for the slightest hint of awareness at the mention of the Sector. Sinclair was an honest man; if he knew something, Kane was sure his face would betray him, but there was not so much as a flicker of recognition. “Do we have eyes down there?”

“No, Sir. Sector C7 is all but abandoned. There has never been any trouble to warrant surveillance there. Do you want me to install some?”

“No, no. I didn’t find anything. I just wondered, while we were on the subject, if there was any evidence available.”

“It would be no trouble, if you need it.”

Kane smiled and shook his head. “No need at all.”

Sinclair turned back to his station, but Kane still had the original question of his staring to resolve.

“Oh, Sinclair.”

“Yes?”

“Did you want to speak to me earlier? I thought you were trying to catch my eye at one point.”

“Yes. Sorry about that.” He glanced at Peterson again.

“There was something?”

“Not really. It’s just.” Sinclair hesitated.

“Spit it out, man.”

“Well, Sir, you seem to have paid less attention to your personal grooming than usual.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You haven’t shaved, and your hair. It’s…” Sinclair waved his hands towards Kane’s head in a wild gesture. Kane touched his hair, felt it’s untamed curls sticking out in all directions, and remembered with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had woken up late and got dressed hurriedly in the dark. Shit.

“I did not sleep well.”

Sinclair nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“You should have pointed this out Sinclair. I expect you to.”

“Of course, Sir. If it happens again, I will.”

Kane nodded, and then left for his quarters so he could tidy himself up. He had been too wired to sleep after watching Abby and Jake last night and had ended up having less than two hours rest. Clearly this had affected his abilities. Perhaps he should speak to them about bringing the time of their meetings forward an hour or so. He dismissed the thought as soon as he had it, because it made him feel old. He would get used to it. Right now it was all new and exciting, and was all he could think about, but he would get his thoughts under control and then all would be well.

\---

Two days went passed during which Kane had switched his morning masturbation routine to an evening one. He found it helped him sleep, and he was feeling rested and on top of his game as he headed to an early evening Council meeting. When he entered the chamber, Abby was already in her seat, the only other person in the room.

She nodded at him. “Kane.”

Kane was it? She usually called him Councillor when greeting him, as though his given name was too much of an effort for her even when it contained fewer syllables. She was being polite for some reason. Maybe she was in a good mood as well. He decided to be polite in return.

“Abby.”

“We appear to be early,” she said.

“Yes. It is unlike you.”

She raised her eyebrow at his remark. He wished she would stop doing that, it made him hot every time.

“I got rid of my last patient a half hour ago.”

“Not literally, I hope.”

She didn’t respond, his poor joke clearly too lame to waste oxygen on.

“You look well,” Kane said, still hovering in the doorway.

Abby sighed, and looked at him. “What does that mean?”

Kane shook his head, taken aback at her response. “I don’t know. What do you mean what does that mean?”

She sighed again. “Nothing. It means nothing. Are you going to stay in the doorway until someone pushes you into the room, or are you coming in?”

Kane took his seat, sitting primly with his hands folded on the table in front of him, careful not to invoke any memories of the other night by spreading out. Not that he needed any reminders. Every time he saw Abby he saw her in her various poses from the last few weeks. This was the first time she had seen him since that night. Was she picturing him as he was then, cock in hand, eyes locked on hers? She must be, but she showed no signs of it.

“I just meant that you look…” he wanted to say lovely because she did, with her braid looser than usual, and wisps of escaping hair framing her face. “You look rested.”

Abby laughed. “Rested?” She shook her head, still laughing. “Rested,” she whispered again to herself. She smiled at him then, a warm smile, possibly the warmest she’d ever given him. Kane relaxed. It felt like a small breakthrough, a crack in the icy demeanour she’d been showing him since this all started. They were silent for a moment, but it was comfortable, companionable almost, until she spoke again.

“Stop looking at me,” she said. Kane was surprised. He wasn’t aware that he had been looking at her; he’d been lost in his own thoughts, and then the ridiculousness of what she’d said given what they spent an evening doing to each other each week hit him, and he laughed.

“Really?”

Abby stared at him for a moment, and then she gave him a rueful smile.

“Yes. Well.”

“Not the time?” said Kane.

“No.”

“Nor the place.”

Councillor Muir entered the room, and Abby looked up, and then quickly back at Kane.

“Definitely not.” Her voice was low and feathery in response. It sent a shiver of excitement through Kane’s nerves. She looked at him, those brown eyes piercing into his soul, and then she looked away, smiling at Councillor Muir and Councillor Fuji who had followed Muir in.

Kane watched her as she exchanged small talk with the other Council members. She had acknowledged what was happening. At last.

\---

Kane had always liked the anticipation of getting something more than the receiving of it. Whether it was hunting down a felon on the Ark, or the slow build-up to a possible relationship, it was the thrill of the chase that he liked best. So tonight’s encounter had been exciting him long before he turned the handle and walked into the room. There had been the anticipation of the night itself, of seeing Abby again, of watching her undress, and the biggest thrill of all, of knowing what he wanted Jake to do to her, when she had no idea. The build-up to this night had given him some pretty good orgasms already, and he was throbbing with anticipation from the minute he left his quarters.

Jake and Abby were sitting on the bed talking quietly when Kane entered the room. There was music coming from somewhere and Kane looked around until he spotted a small portable music player in the corner. Classical music was playing, and Kane looked at Abby in surprise. He had always thought she disliked the style, whereas she knew he loved it. Had she done this for him?

“Better than silence,” said Abby, in response to his unspoken question.

“Much better.” In fact, the music was relaxing, made the scene less formal, like they were three people hanging out and two of them were getting a little bit too close.

Kane sat down on his chair, which had been pushed further back today, to give more space in the room. Jake and Abby stood up, and he held her close, swaying with her as though they were dancing to the music. He kissed her neck, while his fingers played with the buttons on the front of her dark blue shirt, popping them out one by one. There wasn’t really a point to it, because they were mainly ornamental, but Kane appreciated the time Jake was taking with Abby. She lifted her arms and Jake pulled the shirt up over them. She was wearing a black vest underneath instead of a bra. Kane caught a glimpse of taut belly as the vest rose up with the shirt, and then it was gone as she dropped her arms. Her nipples were hard already, pressing through the thin cotton of her vest. Jake caressed them with his thumbs, and Abby closed her eyes, let out a contented sigh. Kane hadn’t unzipped himself because he wanted to enjoy the show slowly, but the sight of her nipples made him squeeze his cock through his pants. He was tempted to get it out, but he told himself no. Not yet.

Jake pushed the vest up, exposing Abby’s breasts and those perfect pink nipples. He went to take one in his mouth, and then turned to look at Kane. Kane realised he was asking permission, and a surge of heat flowed through him. This was his request, and he was in charge. The thought was a turn-on after three weeks of being at their mercy. He nodded, and Jake flicked his tongue out to tease Abby’s nipple into a harder peak. He sucked on each one in turn, turning them a dusky rose colour, and Abby was pressing herself towards his mouth, moaning.

Kane’s erection was straining at his pants, pushing the thin material out. He’d finally managed to find a pair made of cotton rather than the usual thick canvas. He wasn’t wearing underpants, and he’d made a wet spot on the front of the pants. Time to unzip. He undid his pants as Jake pulled the vest over Abby’s head leaving her naked on top. Kane sighed. She had the nicest breasts of any woman he had seen. Firm and round and just the right size for his hands. He took his cock in hand and rubbed his palm over the top where it was wet, coating it with his juice.

Abby was a lot shorter than Jake, so he pulled his sweater over his head himself. Kane wasn’t bothered about that; he was here for Abby. She tucked her fingers into Jake’s belt and pulled him towards her, reaching up to kiss him. Kane still struggled with the sight of their intimacy. Sex was one thing, expressing their love for each other was another entirely; it made him want to squirm. He decided the only way to get through that was to erase Jake as much as he could from the scenario, and imagine it was him Abby was kissing, his pants she had her hands on.

She used her strong surgeon’s fingers to deftly release his belt, teasing the prong of the buckle from its hole, sliding the leather through the frame inch by inch, taking her time until it was finally released. Then she popped the button from its slot and eased the zipper down. Kane imagined how it would feel to have her hands so close to his cock, just a tug of his pants away from releasing it to her gaze, and her touch. His cock jumped in his hand and he stroked it while he watched her slide the pants down until Jake’s cock sprang free. He kicked off his boots and stepped out of his pants, standing naked in the cool air. Kane couldn’t help but appraise his body, wondering what it was about him that Abby loved so much. He was big and strong and muscular. Did she like that? Did the strongest woman he’d ever known secretly like being protected? Kane was tall but slender. He didn’t have much body fat but at the same time he didn’t have much muscle either, because he never worked out. He didn’t have a lot of spare time and when he did he liked a drink, and some music. He couldn’t imagine sweating it out in a gym every night after work. He probably wasn’t Abby’s type of man at all.

He dismissed those thoughts from his mind quickly because Jake was moving Abby backwards towards the bed and this was the part Kane was most looking forward to. Jake pushed her down and then he knelt before her and pulled off her knee-length boots. Kane was sorry to see them go. In fact, he would like to see Abby in them one day. Just the boots. Nothing else. He watched as Jake unzipped Abby like she had done to him, slowly, letting the material flap open, exposing the briefest glimpse of black cotton panties. Kane sat up a little in his chair, gripped his cock tighter. This was what he loved. The promise. The tease. Abby lifted her hips and Jake dragged her jeans down in one swift movement. There was only that thin bit of cotton left between the two men and her nakedness.

Jake pressed a hand to her stomach, and then trailed his fingers down to the waistband of her pants. Kane held his breath, stopped stroking his cock for a moment. Jake’s fingers hooked into the cotton, and then he peeled the briefs down her long legs, over each muscled calf, before dropping them onto the floor. Abby lay before them, naked in the lamplight, her legs slightly parted, the curls covering her entrance already damp. Kane was so hot he was sweating, his hand moist where it gripped his cock. Jake was still kneeling before Abby. Kane took a deep breath. This was the time to tell them his next and greatest wish.

“Taste her,” he said.

Jake and Abby both looked at him.

“I want you to taste her,” he repeated. “I want you to make her come with your mouth.”

Jake looked at Abby. She didn’t speak, or nod, but she spread her legs wider, ran her fingers up and down her entrance before holding her lips open. Jake bent his head to her sex and licked her. Kane nearly convulsed, a bolt of such intense desire swept through him. His strokes became more erratic as he watched Jake explore Abby with his tongue, swirling it around her clit, dipping it inside her. Abby was moaning loudly, her hands in his hair, guiding him. She lifted her hips, pressing herself to him, forcing him to lick her harder, and faster. Kane’s head was fuzzy with desire, his vision beginning to blur. He was imagining what it was like to have Abby like that, to press his nose into her, to smell her, taste her, have her juices coating his tongue. He was coming almost before he realised it was happening, hot, hot and sweet, oh so sweet. He was floating, his limbs tingling and as light as a feather. He was vaguely aware of Abby’s cry as she came, of Jake entering her, fucking her to his own climax.

When he came down he cleaned up, tucked himself away. He didn’t know if Abby and Jake were aware of the intensity of the desire he had felt watching them, they seemed caught up themselves, lying collapsed together on the bed, breathing heavily. Kane was still buzzing from the experience, it had been far better than any of the fantasies he had conjured up during the week, so he didn’t think clearly before he spoke.

“Tell me how she tastes.”

Jake sat up, and looked hard at Kane, frowning. In fact, it wasn’t a frown, it was a glare. Kane knew he’d made a mistake, gone too far. It was too soon to ask something like that, and maybe he never could.

“That’s crossing the line.”

Kane nodded. “Of course.”

Abby had sat up too; her expression was neutral, but her skin was even more flushed than it had been a moment ago.

Kane stood up. “I should go.”

Jake nodded, and turned his back on Kane while he got dressed. Kane was certain it was meant to slight him, and he couldn’t blame the man.

Abby pulled on her jeans and stood up as well. As Kane went to leave, she pressed something into his hand, and then turned away. Kane didn’t look at what she had given him until he was out of the room, but he was pretty sure he knew what it was from the feel. It was still a shock when he got around the corner and opened his hand to look. He was right. She had given him her panties. Fuck! Why had she done that? They were damp to his touch, and he brought them to his nose so he could inhale her scent. She was musk, and spice. It was intoxicating. He was growing hard again, right there in the hallway. He heard the scrape of the door to their room as it opened, so he stuffed the panties into his pocket and hurried through the labyrinth of halls and stairways until he reached his quarters.


	6. Doctor, Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane enjoys his gift, and seeks medical expertise.

Kane had had a few interesting experiences with lovers over the years. There was one who used to leave him erotic love notes in odd places. It was fun until the day he handed a report into Jaha, and a sliver of acetate covered with her large, round handwriting fell out. Kane had watched in horror as Jaha read the note. The Chancellor said nothing at the time but took Kane to one side after the meeting and told him to be more discerning and discrete with his private life. Kane had retrieved the note from the trash. It had described in detail what the exceptional length of his cock did for her. Not exactly the worst thing a man could read about another man, but that was the end of that dalliance nevertheless. Kane had been careful not to let business and pleasure coincide ever since, not that there had been much pleasure recently, until now. And now, of course, business and pleasure were intertwined in a way he would never have thought possible, and with a woman who had continued to surprise him since the moment he opened the door in Sector C7.

No woman had ever given him her underwear, not even accidentally. When he got back to his quarters he sat on his bed and pulled Abby’s panties out of his pocket. There was nothing fancy or special about them; just plain black cotton, but to Kane it was what they represented that mattered. Her desire, her need, her trust. He brought them to his nose again. He should feel guilty doing this, but he didn’t. She wanted him to know her in this way. She must do, or why else give them to him? Was she back in her quarters now, lying next to Jake, thinking about Kane and what he was doing with them?

That thought made him hot all over again. He undressed and got beneath his thin blanket, because the air was cold, even though he was burning inside. He stroked his cock, and closed his eyes, imagining her lying naked on his bed, opening her legs for him. How ripe and plump she was, forbidden fruit. He settled himself between her legs in his fantasy, buried his nose in her, her scent all around him. He could stay here forever, just breathing her in. He clutched the panties tighter in his other hand, but he didn’t need them, her scent was ingrained in his memory. He could only imagine how she tasted though, imagine his tongue teasing her lips apart so he could get at the juice of her, that bittersweet taste of a woman, but not just any woman, of her, of Abby. His hand was pumping his cock, faster and faster. If he could just get to the stone of her, wrap his lips around it and suck, oh that would be so sweet, so hot. She would cry out with pleasure and he would circle it with his tongue like he had seen her do with her fingers, round and round, building the heat and the pressure, making her moan his name, Marcus, Marcus! Fuck! He came in a breathless rush, his juice spurting out over his stomach, onto the sheet, everywhere.

He lay back, waiting for his heart to stop racing, his brain to function again. He had rarely had such intense orgasms, even during sex. What would it be like if he ever had sex with Abby? He shook his head to get that thought out of his overheated brain. There was no point torturing himself with something that could never be. He must stick to the weekly voyeur sessions and these private moments, for no good could come of anything else.

\---

For three days, Kane stalked the Ark with Abby’s panties tucked into his pocket. Simply knowing they were in there when he was talking to Jaha or Sinclair was a thrill. It was less so when his mother accosted him to ask him about the upcoming Unity Day service. Then, it was as though his pants were transparent, and the contents of his pocket visible to his mother’s disapproving gaze. He had put his hand over the pocket instinctively as though that would hide them from her view. No one could see them, though. No one knew he had them except for him and Abby, and that was the one thought that he couldn’t shake from his mind, that whirred round and round in the middle of the night, when he was sated from orgasm, and allowed himself to think.

Why had she given him the panties? She wanted him to know her scent, that must be it. There really weren’t any other reasons why she would do that. Why she decided it was a good idea for her to do it, and why she did it behind Jake’s back he was less sure about. Kane had asked Jake directly, out in the open, but Abby had responded secretly. She had involved Kane in a deception against Jake. Why had she done that? He had to know the answer to these questions before he saw her and Jake again, otherwise his mind was never going to rest. Abby did not appear in Go-Sci, and there were no scheduled Council meetings, so Kane had no choice but to seek her out on her own turf.

There was no sign of Abby when Kane entered Medical. Her assistant, Jackson, was cleaning equipment, and he turned to see who had come in. He stood straight when he saw it was Kane, but he didn’t smile. Kane suspected Jackson was not his biggest fan. He didn’t know why because he’d never done anything to him or his family as far as he was aware. Perhaps Abby had complained about him and his methods a lot over the years, and Jackson disliked Kane on her behalf. Kane didn’t worry too much about it.

“Where’s Dr Griffin?” Kane asked, not bothering with any niceties.

“She’s just finishing up with a patient in the consulting room.”

“Will she be long?”

“No, Sir. A couple of minutes maybe.”

“Good. I’ll wait.” Kane remained standing in the doorway, and Jackson remained standing by the sink, soap dripping from his hands, eyes fixed on Kane. He looked guilty of something, but then a lot of people did when they were confronted with Kane. He had that effect on them whether they were innocent or not.

“Continue what you were doing. Don’t mind me.” He said to make the young man look away.

While he waited for Abby to appear, Kane looked around her domain. He usually avoided coming here as much as possible. He was blessed with good health, and he believed part of that was because he tried not to go to places where germs abounded. Abby rarely got sick either, but then it would take a determined germ to pick a fight with her. Everything in the room was ordered and tidy, quite a contrast to the abandoned woman he saw every week in Sector C7, but then she’d always had an insouciance to her, a casualness in the way she moved and talked, a glint in the eye, that damned raised eyebrow.

“Kane?”

He looked around and there she was, standing with hands on hips, the sleeves of her blue lab coat pushed up around her elbows. There was no raised eyebrow, though, thank God. She was frowning.

“What are you doing here?”

“I. Erm. I needed to see you.”

Abby sighed. “Jackson, can you go and visit Mr Lemkin, his daughter is due a vitamin injection.”

“Yes, if that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

Jackson packed a bag with equipment and then pushed past Kane as he left the room.

“You are making a habit of hovering in doorways,” said Abby. “You had better come in. Is it a medical matter?”

Kane closed the door and took a few steps towards Abby. She stood her ground but he could tell she was uncomfortable, or unsure maybe, about what he wanted.

“Not exactly.”

Abby frowned. “If it’s about the other night…”

“I can’t stop thinking about what you did.”

She stiffened, her back straightening, her hands dropping to her sides. “We can’t talk about that, Kane, you know the rules.”

“I just need a moment of your time.”

“If Jake comes in... We can’t.”

Kane wasn’t about to let up, that pause she just made gave him hope that she secretly wanted to talk about it. “You’re a doctor. It’s perfectly legitimate for me to be here.”

“For a check-up, yes. Not to stand there looking at me like you are.”

“Then give me a check-up.”

“What? No.”

“I’m not leaving here until we’ve spoken about it.”

Abby let out an angry breath. “Fine. Take a seat. And take your jacket off.”

“Take my jacket off?”

“It’s not going to look like much of an examination if you’re sitting there fully clothed. Take it off.”

Kane felt the stirrings of desire at the fierceness of her words and her expression. He removed his jacket and flung it onto the nearest chair.

“Get up onto the table.”

Kane did as she asked, settling himself onto the metal table. Abby took hold of his sleeve and rolled it up, her fingers brushing his bare skin as she did so. Kane shivered but Abby didn’t notice, she was too busy getting the blood pressure cuff. Kane hated that thing. He always felt panic when it was pumped up even though he knew it couldn’t harm him. She wrapped the cuff around his arm and started pumping it. He grimaced as it tightened and his arm began to tingle. Abby smiled.

“You’re enjoying this,” Kane said.

“Not at all,” she replied. “Now be quiet, you need to be as calm as possible.”

Kane felt the opposite of calm. The anticipation of what he had to ask her, the fact that she was standing close enough for him to smell her hair, the knowledge of what he had in his pocket, was all combining to make his heart race.

Abby placed her stethoscope in the crook of his arm and listened as she released the pressure.

“Why did you give me what you gave me?” he asked at last.

Abby closed her eyes briefly, whether in annoyance or as a way of avoiding looking at him Kane didn’t know.

“Shush. I need to listen to your pulse.”

“I can tell you what it’s saying.”

She ignored him, just kept releasing the pressure until his arm felt normal again. When she was done she stepped back to look at him.

“Your blood pressure is one hundred and twenty over eighty. That’s at the top of the acceptable range.”

Kane rubbed his arm where it was still tingling. “That’s hardly surprising, given the circumstances. You haven’t answered my question.”

She took her stethoscope from around her neck, wrapped it around itself, and then sighed. That was all she seemed to do when it came to Kane.

“I don’t know why I did it. It was a spur of the moment thing.”

“You wanted me to know.”

Abby bit her lip. “Kane.”

“You wanted me to know,” he repeated, more softly.

She turned away from him without speaking, went over to a shelf and took down a box, started to open it. Kane stood up, followed her. She didn’t look up, just kept tearing the box open, pulling packets out of it. Kane put his hand on hers to still her. She pulled her hand away.

“I was caught up in the moment. You wanted to know. It was flattering, I suppose. I gave them to you without thinking.”

“Have you thought about it since?”

“What do you mean?”

“You must have thought about what I might do with them.”

“I am not answering that.”

“That means you have thought about it.”

“Kane. There’s a reason the rule exists about not fraternising outside the room, and this is why.”

“Just tell me that you wanted me to know. That you _want_ me to know.” Kane moved closer to her, so that their faces were mere inches apart. This time she did not back away. Her breaths were loud in the quiet room. Kane thought that if he used the blood pressure cuff on her she would have the same reading as him.

“Don’t ruin this, Kane. Don’t spoil what we have,” she whispered.

“How can this spoil it? It only makes it better.”

“For you. I have a husband.”

“He’s not here. He won’t know.”

Abby exhaled a shaky breath. “Yes. I wanted you to know. In the heat of the moment I wanted you to know.”

Kane wanted to push her, to make her admit that she _still_ wanted him to know, not just in that moment, but he knew it would be pushing her too far. She wasn’t ready to admit it, and as stubborn as she was, it could push her in the opposite direction. There was certainly no way he was going to ask her about why she deceived Jake. That would have to wait for another day.

“Thank you,” he said, and she nodded. She returned to sorting her packages and Kane stood back to give them both space, because there seemed to be no air in the room. He started to leave, and then he stopped and reached into his pocket, took out her panties, and not without some regret, pressed them into her hand as she had done to him.

“You’re intoxicating,” he said, and then he left the room before she could reply.

Kane didn’t see Abby again, but their conversation had pleased him, left him satisfied, at least for the time being, and it was with a lightness in his step that he approached the room in C7 the following week. He had no scenario in mind. He was keen to see what they would come up with, and whether Abby would do anything else to surprise him. He was surprised alright, because when he opened the door the room was dark. There was no sign of Jake and Abby. Kane was bang on time as always, and so far they had always been in the room ahead of him. They must have been held up somewhere, a work issue presumably.

Kane switched on the lanterns and selected some music from the player which was still sitting in the corner of the room. He settled into his chair to wait. He must have dozed off because he woke up with a start, surprised for a moment to find himself in a chair instead of his own bed. When he realised where he was he looked around. Still no sign of Jake or Abby. The music player had fallen silent. A full hour of a Mozart concerto had passed and who knew how long since then. Disappointment washed over Kane. Jake and Abby weren’t coming. Something had happened to prevent them keeping the appointment, a problem with Clarke perhaps, that required them both to take care of. He hoped it was nothing serious; she was a wilful child, just like her mother, but Kane had never had to deal with her in a criminal capacity. He would find out tomorrow what it was. It certainly couldn’t be because of what happened in Medical the other day with Abby, could it, because that had been a harmless flirtation, nothing more. She knew that, didn’t she?


	7. Tension? What Tension?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby are propositioned by an unlikely source

The following day Kane rose early. There was a Council meeting first thing and he wanted to get there before everyone else in the hope that Abby would have the same idea and they’d be able to talk about the previous night before their fellow Councillors arrived. He was to be disappointed, because Abby was the last to arrive. Kane was already in his seat and the first he saw of her was when she walked past him to take her usual place opposite. She glanced at him as she settled into her chair, and he raised his eyebrows in a quizzical gesture. She shrugged her shoulders in return. What did that mean? It was nothing? I can’t talk now? I don’t want to talk? It was frustrating having her so close but not being able to speak to her.

Kane concentrated on the meeting, trying not to look at Abby too often. Every now and then he sensed that she was looking at him, but when he looked up she was staring intently at Jaha. He could be mistaken and she wasn’t looking at him at all, but he didn’t think so. She was just more adept at turning her glance away than Kane was. The meeting ended with no conclusions, and Kane stood up quickly, wanting to be ready for whatever move Abby made. He was annoyed then when Jaha spoke up.

“Kane. Abby. A word.”

Abby looked at Kane then, a frown on her face that matched Kane’s.

“Sir?” said Kane.

“Is something going on?”

Fuck! What was he asking? “What do you mean?”

“Between the two of you.”

Abby went white. Kane didn’t dare look at her, but he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

Kane pursed his lips, shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean, Sir.”

Jaha sighed. He gestured to their respective seats. “Sit down.”

Kane took his seat and placed his hands flat on the table to keep them from shaking. He looked at Abby. Her hands were nowhere in sight; she must be sitting on them. She returned his look, her eyes wide and confused. Kane tried to transmit some reassurance to her. Whatever Jaha knew, they would just deny it. There couldn’t be any proof of what was going on in Sector C7. Kane had made sure there was no security coverage, and how else would Jaha know about their threesome?

“I’ve detected a tension between you lately, more so than usual,” said Jaha.

“Sir,” said Abby.

Jaha held up his hand to stay her. “Let me finish. It is not only I who have detected it, but your fellow Councillors. There is an atmosphere in this council chamber that is difficult for me to articulate but I don’t like it, and it stems from the two of you.”

“Sir,” replied Kane. “I can assure you that Dr Griffin and I are on cordial terms.”

“Your assurances mean nothing Kane. It is your actions that betray you. You barely speak to each other. Your glares across the table are cold enough to cause an ice age. We can all feel it.”

Abby slid a hand out from beneath her and reached across the table towards Jaha. “Sir. It is true that Councillor Kane and I do not see eye to eye on many of the matters that come before this Council, but lately…”

She did not get to finish her sentence because Jaha stood up and pushed back his chair. He pressed his fingers onto the table, leaning forward so that he was close to them both.

“Your protestations are of no consequence. I have a project that requires skills you can both bring to the table. Perhaps cooperating on that will force you to overcome your differences, for the sake of us all. Come to my chamber tomorrow for a briefing. Together.”

With that he left the meeting room, leaving Kane and Abby to stare at each other. Abby’s colour had changed from white to red. She was angry.

“What the hell does Thelonious think he’s doing?”

Kane shook his head. “I don’t know what he’s thinking.”

“There’s no tension between us,” continued Abby.

Kane didn’t answer, because he really didn’t know what he could honestly say to that. Abby glared at him.

“What?” she said.

“Nothing.”

You clearly wish to say something.”

“Well, you don’t think there’s a tension between us?”

“There is right now, but that’s because of him.”

“What about in Medical last week?”

“That was. That was… We’ve dealt with that.”

“Have we?”

“We can’t work together,” she said, ignoring Kane’s question. “What’s Jake going to say?”

“He can’t say anything when it’s a direct order from the Chancellor.”

Abby paced the room while she thought. “Whatever this project is, you do your thing and I’ll do mine.”

“I don’t think that’s the cooperation Jaha has in mind.”

“Screw Jaha.”

Kane laughed. This was the Abby he felt on much surer ground with than the one who teased him in the bed chamber.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing.”

Abby headed towards the door and Kane followed her. He put his hand on her arm as she went to pull the handle. She didn’t shrug it off, but the look she gave him was not full of warmth.

“What?”

“What happened last night?”

“Really? You want to talk about that now?”

She pulled away from his hand and left the room. Kane put his hands on his hips and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

\---

Kane received the summons from Jaha at noon the following day. When he arrived at the Chancellor’s quarters, Abby was waiting for him outside.

“Just agree to whatever he says, and then we’ll divide up the tasks between us later,” she said.

“Good day to you too,” replied Kane, who was in a disagreeable mood having slept poorly.

Abby rolled her eyes. “Don’t start with me.”

“I’m not. I’m merely trying to embrace the friendly and cooperative attitude our Chancellor desires.”

“No, you’re trying to bait me.”

Kane looked her up and down, slowly and deliberately.

“What are you looking at?” Abby muttered.

“Nothing really. I’m just trying to reconcile the angry woman before me with the woman who brazenly gave me her damp panties only a few days ago.”

“Kane!” Abby looked around her with shock just as the door to the Chancellor’s room opened and Jaha appeared.

“Kane. Abby. Please come in.”

Kane held the door for Abby and whispered in her ear as she went past. “Are you wearing those again now?”

“You are impossible,” she hissed as she pushed past him.

“What was that?” said Jaha.

“Nothing, Sir. I was thanking Councillor Kane for his gallantry in holding the door for me.”

“You know how much I enjoy lurking in doorways for you, Councillor Griffin.”

“Now, see, this is what I am talking about,” said Jaha, “this venomous undertone to your interactions. You are not as clever as you think, and it has become tiresome.”

“I apologise, Sir. Clearly, Abby and I got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“Not the same bed,” said Abby with an alarmed glance at Kane.

“No. Obviously not.”

“Obviously.”

Jaha shook his head, a perplexed look on his face. “Nevermind, nevermind. I have a project that I want you to work on together.” He moved to his desk and sank down in his chair. He picked up a chess piece from the set in front of him. “Have you ever played chess, Abby? I know you do, Kane.”

“I have, but I do not have the patience to practice it.”

“It requires being able to plan, and calculate, to anticipate your opponent’s every move.”

“I’m sure Councillor Kane is very good at it,” said Abby with a sly smile.

“He is, and that is why he is my second-in-command. He has a sharp mind, and is a quick thinker, as you well know, but he doesn’t always win, because he forgets one thing.”

“And what is that?” asked Kane, curious to see where he failed in the Chancellor’s eyes.

“You forget that your opponent doesn’t always think rationally, that a sacrifice can be made, or not, on the whim of the heart, and not the head, and therefore you are often surprised.”

Kane rubbed his chin as he took this information on board. “I. There is no room for sentiment in chess.”

“No, and yet there is. You, on the other hand,” continued Jaha, turning to Abby, “bring too much sentiment to play. You would sacrifice yourself before one of your lesser pieces. A strategy that is rarely a winner, especially for you.”

“Well, as I said, I don’t really play,” said Abby, thereby shutting down any further discussion about her own shortcomings, of which there were plenty, Kane believed.

“You two would make a great team, if you could only get along. Therefore, I am sending you both to Prison Station to help me with an experiment I want to run.”

“Prison Station?” said Abby. “For how long?”

“That depends, but I expect a minimum of two weeks, maximum a month.”

“What about our other duties, Sir,” said Kane. “Are we to split our time between the two?”

“No. You are to work full time on Prison Station. The experiment will require monitoring twenty-four hours a day, so for the next two weeks or so you will live and breathe in the Skybox.”

The look of incredulity and annoyance on Abby’s face was priceless to Kane. “Sir. My daughter. My medical duties. I cannot leave them for that length of time.”

“Your daughter has two parents. Jake will cope. Doctor Jackson will be fine, and you will not be far away if there is an emergency.”

Kane had no excuse to try and fall back on, no child depending on him, no wife to pine while he was gone, so he offered none. It wouldn’t harm his reputation with Jaha if he was seen to cooperate on this project from the beginning. Besides, the thought of spending two weeks with Abby wasn’t the nightmare it might once have been.

“I’m sure we can make it work, Abby, if we are both willing to try.” He gave her his smuggest smirk, and she returned one of her own.

“Of course. I am always willing,” she said.

“Are you?” replied Kane, with a deliberate raise of his eyebrow. Abby shot him a look that would take down an asteroid at a hundred fathoms.

She took a deep breath. “Please tell us about the project, Thelonious.”

“I want to address the oxygen situation before it becomes a major issue. As you are both aware, there have been some anomalies in the data recently that we can’t fully explain.” 

“I’m sure it’s just a data error, sir.”

“That may be the case, Kane, but I’d like to be prepared for the consequences nevertheless. We need to know more about the effects of oxygen deprivation, and you two are going to conduct an experiment on the prisoners.”

“Sir!” Abby began to protest, and Kane could anticipate what she would say, but Jaha didn’t let her finish.

“There is no argument here, Abby. This is an order from your Chancellor and I expect you to follow it to the letter. Is that clear?”

She was about to answer, and Kane didn’t think it would be what Jaha wanted to hear, so he stepped in front of her and then turned so that Jaha couldn’t see her face.

“Remember what you said outside,” he whispered. He turned back to Jaha. “It’s very clear, Sir. Abby and I will get you what you need.”

“Good. I’ve left full instructions with Captain Seymour of the Guard. You know him, of course, Kane.”

Kane nodded. “I do.”

“He’s expecting you at zero eight hundred hours tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Kane ushered Abby out of the door, and she turned on him the moment it was closed.

“You don’t speak for me, Kane.”

“I do when you’re about to get yourself into trouble. He expects us to do this and nothing you can say will change that.”

“Since when are you Jaha’s number one fan? You’re always plotting against him.”

“I only ever do what is best for this ship, and you know that. Jaha is right, we need to be prepared, and if this ridiculous project to make us cooperate will help with that, then I’m happy to work on it.”

“We don’t even know what he wants us to do.”

“Exactly. We don’t, so let’s find out tomorrow, and take it from there.”

She seemed satisfied with that, as far as he could tell. She sighed, though.

“Jake is not going to be happy about this at all.”

“I don’t see why not. We’re not breaking any of the rules.”

“It’s not as simple as that, and you know it.”

“Look. We’re not fraternising outside of work, this IS work. The whole project is work, so there is nothing for Jake to be concerned about, is there?”

They had already broken the rules over the panties, and they both knew that, so Kane’s words rang hollow even to his own ears. There was still the subject of the other night to broach as well. In for a penny…

“Speaking of Jake.”

Abby closed her eyes in anticipation of what he was about to say.

“What about him?”

“Why didn’t you show up in our room the other night?”

“Jake had to work, and I couldn’t come alone for obvious reasons.”

“You couldn’t have let me know?”

“It was a last-minute thing.”

Kane frowned. “I don’t believe that. I’ve checked the logs, there was no emergency that night which would have needed Jake to work.”

“Nevertheless, that is what happened.”

“Was it because of what I said, about tasting you?”

Abby shifted uncomfortably, looked around the hallway to make sure no one was listening. “Do you have to keep bringing that up?”

“Was it?”

“He wasn’t happy about it, so perhaps there was an element of punishing you.”

Kane nodded. “I thought so. He doesn’t know about the other thing does he?”

“Of course he doesn’t know about that, and he’d better not find out.”

“Well, I won’t tell him.”

“Good, make sure you don’t.”

Abby turned to leave but Kane caught her arm. “I was disappointed that we missed a session. I’ve come to… look forward to them.”

She put her hand on his, and warmth spread throughout his body. “I know.”

“Now we have two more weeks to go without.”

Abby bit her lip. “I hadn’t thought of that. We can work something out.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, smuggle Jake in or something. He is my husband; I’m sure we’ll be allowed to see each other.”

“What will you do with him?”

“We can’t talk about this now.”

“No one’s listening.”

“I guess it should be your decision, as we skipped out on you this week. What do you want us to do?”

Kane thought for a moment. “Well, we’re in a prison.”

“We are. Oh.” She smiled when she realised what he was implying. “Which of us is the prisoner?”

“Which do you think?”

She pulled on her bottom lip while she considered Kane’s question.

“Me?”

“Do you want to be?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me all helpless and under someone else’s control.”

Kane shrugged his shoulders in a ‘Who, me?’ gesture. He’d like her helpless and under HIS control but he wasn’t about to admit that to her.

“Would you like that?”

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yes. Yes, I would.”

“Now we have something to look forward to during this hellish project.”

“I have to go, Jake is expecting me.” She removed her hand from his and started to walk off down the hallway. Kane let her get so far before he spoke again.

“Oh, Abby?”

She turned, exasperation on her face. “Yes?”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Wearing them now?”

She was puzzled for a moment, and then she smiled, raised that damned eyebrow, and turned the corner without another word.

Kane adjusted his pants to alleviate the pressure on his cock, which had been semi-hard since they’d left Jaha’s room. He was looking forward to this fortnight with Abby more than he’d care to admit even to himself.


	8. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby start work on the project, not without some discussion, and things get personal.

Kane arrived at the office of Captain Seymour five minutes early. He didn’t go inside, thinking it would be best if he and Abby went in together, presented a united front from the start. Fifteen minutes later he was tapping his feet in frustration. This was typical Abby. She was probably doing it on purpose to annoy him. She knew how much he hated being late to anything.

He was about to give up and go into the office when the automatic doors opened with a poof of air and there she was, her hair in a messy plait, her top unbuttoned and her jacket sleeves pushed up. She looked like she’d just rolled out of bed into the first items she’d found on the floor.

“You’re late,” Kane hissed.

“Clarke needed me.”

“She’s fifteen. What does she need you for?”

“Teenage girls need their moms, Kane. I’m not going to see her for at least a fortnight. I wanted to say goodbye properly.”

“So it was more like you needed Clarke.”

“The day you’re a mom you can talk to me about needing your child.”

“Two weeks with you and my balls will probably shrivel so far up I’ll practically be a woman.”

Kane thought she would give him one of her patented glares for that remark but instead she laughed. “That I would almost like to see,” she said.

Kane leaned in closer to her. “Play your cards right, and you never know.”

She shook her head, ignoring his innuendo but still smiling. “We’d better go in before we’re even more late.”

Kane opened the door and they went through together. Seymour was sitting at his grey metal desk in the middle of a room that was devoid of any personal objects at all. It reminded Kane of his own room. In fact, Seymour was a man Kane greatly admired, having handpicked him for the job of Governor of Prison Station some two years ago. As Head of the Guard, Kane was Seymour’s boss, but Jaha had made it clear that for the duration of this project, Seymour was in overall charge. He did not look happy when he saw Kane and Abby.

“You’re late.”

Kane was about to protest that he had in fact been early, and it was Abby who had kept them all waiting, but he thought better of it. He had a vested interest in keeping Abby happy this fortnight, because he wanted her to get Jake to come to the station so they could have the session she’d promised. He needed to keep on her good side.

“My apologies, Captain,” he said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kane could see Abby turn to look at him in surprise, but he didn’t look at her; he merely pursed his lips and looked straight ahead.

Seymour looked at Kane and then at Abby and nodded. He handed them each a tablet. “Here are briefing notes on the project. You will begin this afternoon by selecting suitable prisoners for the trial based on their biological data, which you have Doctor Griffin. Their criminal history may be negligible when it comes to results but we can’t rule it out. Sir, you have all the information you need to be able to cross reference the subjects Abby suggests.”

“Thank you. We look forward to getting started,” replied Kane.

“Do you have any questions?”

“Are we allowed visitors?” said Abby.

“You are not prisoners yourselves, so technically that is within the rules. However, Chancellor Jaha is keen that you are not distracted from the project, so please keep visitors to a minimum.”

Kane turned to Abby. “I’m sure you can go without your husband for a few days, Abby.”

Abby took in a sharp breath. “I was thinking about my daughter, but rest assured, I can go without my husband for as long as it takes.” She smiled smugly, and Kane smiled back.

“The Chancellor warned me you two would be trouble, and so it would seem,” said Seymour. “You should know, Sir, that I have been told to report back not just on your performance on the project but also your cooperation as a team. I am very keen to be able to tell the Chancellor what he hopes to hear.”

“You can be sure, Captain, that Doctor Griffin and I will perform to everyone’s satisfaction.”

“Good. Major Byrne will show you to your quarters. We will meet again in two days once you have got the project up and running. Good luck.”

“Thank you,” said Kane and Abby in unison.

Major Byrne was waiting outside, and Kane and Abby followed her to the wardens’ quarters which were separated from the main prison cells by a long hallway and a thick steel door. She left them outside two adjoining rooms, having pointed out a private meeting room where they could work and conduct their experiments.

Kane opened the door to his room and went in. It wasn’t much bigger than a cell and had the same grey walls and floor as the cells in which the prisoners were housed. Abby had followed him into his room and he turned to her.

“I think we are prisoners, despite what Seymour says.”

“What the hell was all that, Kane?” she said, ignoring his remark. Her eyes were flashing with anger, and she had a bloom of pink on her cheeks. She wasn’t happy.

“What?”

“You can go without your husband, and we will perform satisfactorily?”

“A poor joke, I concede. I apologise.”

“I don’t understand you sometimes. One minute you’re taking the blame for my lateness, which is most unlike you, and the next you’re insinuating things about our relationship in front of Captain Seymour!”

“He isn’t going to read anything into what I said.”

“That is NOT the point. Do you want us to have one of our meetings while we’re here or not?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then perhaps it would be best to do as little as possible to raise any suspicions about us with the man who is reporting back to Thelonious.”

Kane had to admit she was right. He had been childish in his conversation with Seymour. The truth was he was feeling horny, there was no other polite word for it, and it had affected his judgement, made him speak rashly in the hope of what? Exciting her, enticing her? He hadn’t really thought at all about what he was saying, but it had clearly had the opposite effect to whatever he had intended.

“You are right. I’m sorry,” he said to Abby.

“I do understand how… unique our situation is, you know.” Abby sighed. “We must compartmentalise. We have our own lives, we have our work, this project, and we have our private time. They must be kept separately. It’s the only way it will work.”

Kane nodded his agreement to Abby’s words, but they smelt of denial to him. They were tangled up together now whether she liked it or not, but he would go along with this façade of separation if it made her comfortable with what they were doing. They had only just begun, and he wasn’t ready for it to end any time soon. 

“Shall we meet in the work room in half an hour and find out exactly what we have let ourselves in for?” Kane said.

Abby smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” She paused as she opened the door. “We can do this.”

Kane didn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself, but he nodded. “I’ve always respected your work, you know,” he said.

Abby raised both eyebrows. “Have you?”

“Your methods are questionable, and your solutions will probably kill us all one day, but Jaha was right, you see the human factor, you understand the variables, which I do not.”

She shook her head, but she was smiling. “You do surprise me,” she said softly.

Kane shrugged in response, and Abby looked at him for what felt like an age, before she turned and opened the door. “I’ll see you in half an hour,” she said, and then left.

\---

When Kane walked into their designated work room half an hour later Abby was already there, pacing the room. She walked towards him and waved her tablet in front of his face.

“Have you read this?”

“No. I thought we were going to do that together.”

“I couldn’t wait. He wants us to experiment on the prisoners.”

“We know that.”

“Yes, but do you know how?”

“How can I when I haven’t read the briefing? Stop waving that thing at me.”

Abby put the tablet on the table. “He wants us to deprive the prisoners of oxygen for differing lengths of time and to different degrees to test their responses.” She crossed her arms and looked at Kane with incredulity.

“So?”

“So! We can’t do it.”

“Abby. How else are we going to find out what the effects are? We don’t have animal test subjects.”

“It’s inhumane, Kane. The prisoners are human beings just like the rest of us. They have rights.”

“They gave up their rights when they committed the crimes for which they are incarcerated. Many of them are due to be floated anyway.”

“And that makes it alright?” She shook her head. “I’m not doing this.”

Kane sighed. “You have no choice.”

“I do have a choice. This whole project is a made-up one so that Jaha can exert control over us. I don’t see why the prisoners should be made to pay for our behaviour.”

Kane pulled out a chair and sat down. He kicked out the one next to him and pointed at it. “Sit down.”

Abby remained standing, arms crossed. “I’m fine where I am.”

“Sit down, and let’s talk about it. I’ll explain it rationally, you can show me how heartless I am, and maybe we’ll reach a compromise.”

Abby frowned but she took the seat Kane offered. “Go ahead.”

“This project may be a way of Jaha controlling us or silencing us or just simply trying to make us get along. I don’t know, and I don’t care. The oxygen crisis is a real threat. I told Jaha yesterday I thought it was a data error but I did some investigating last night and I am no longer sure.”

“When I told Jake what we were doing he said Jaha had him interrogating all the systems to find out the truth. His findings so far are concerning him.”

“Then we need to be prepared.”

“But using these people, Kane, it’s wrong.”

“If we don’t know how to deal with this situation, then more people could die. We all could. Isn’t it better that a few people suffer for a short period of time so that the rest of us can be saved?”

“I’m a doctor. I swore an oath to do no harm.”

“Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.”

“There has to be another way.”

“Such as?”

“There must be historical data, from past experiments on Earth.”

“There is, but it is over a hundred years old, and it doesn’t relate to people who were born in space, who have lived in an artificially-oxygenated environment their entire lives. We don’t know if that data is relevant. If we get it wrong, then the future of the human race is at stake.”

“That’s a bit dramatic when we don’t even know if there is a crisis.”

“We have to assume there is and act accordingly.”

“I don’t want the people to suffer, Kane.”

“They will do this experiment anyway. If we refuse to do it, then they will do it without a doctor, and without any proper safeguards and controls.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do, because that is something I would authorise if I had to.”

She drummed her fingers on the table while she thought. Kane sat back and waited. She was going to give in, he could tell.

“You will let me design the experiment myself, to minimise the risks?”

“If that is what you wish.”

“And we can give the prisoners something in return for their cooperation?”

“Like what?”

“Their freedom.”

“Their freedom? No way. These are criminals, Abby. They should not be rewarded.”

“You want them to be experimented on without their consent, to feel pain and perhaps suffer long-term consequences, and they should do this for no reward?”

“They are helping to save their people. That is their reward.”

“They are human beings who have made a mistake, Kane. If they help to save all of us, then we should save them.”

Kane sat back in his chair and looked at Abby. This was the moment where he would usually dismiss her bleeding heart request and assert his authority. Releasing criminals back into the community was ridiculous and would only lead to problems further down the line. Problems that he would have to deal with while she was sticking plasters on scratches and petting people on the head. That was a petty thought, he knew. She was much more than that. Still, this was going to be a hard sell to Captain Seymour.

“I can’t see the Captain agreeing to this, Abby. I’m sorry.”

“You’re his boss. Make him agree.”

Kane picked at his bottom lip while he contemplated her. Making a success of this experiment was what mattered. They were going to do this one way or another, and he could either have a cooperative Abby for the next two weeks or an angry combative one. Much as he enjoyed sparring with her, his life would be easier if she was compliant.

“Very well. I will speak with him.”

She smiled in triumph. “Good. Thank you.”

Kane nodded.

“What are you still doing here?” she continued.

“You want me to do it now?”

“When else? Let’s do this.”

Kane groaned, but he got up and left the room to do as she asked. The sooner he spoke to Seymour, the sooner they could get to work.

\---

Convincing Seymour had been a difficult task, and Kane had had to bring his full authority to bear to persuade the man. They had agreed that only those prisoners who had committed lesser crimes could be used in the trial. Abby had been satisfied with that, and they had spent a pleasant day choosing the subjects and setting up the parameters for the experiment.

They were finishing a quick dinner while writing up their first day report when Abby turned to Kane.

“I can’t in all conscience subject anyone to these parameters,” she said, pointing to the last row on their spreadsheet.

“We have to know the worst-case scenario.”

“I know, but these levels of deprivation will be dangerous and could result in long-term damage.”

“It is a risk we will have to take.”

“I agree,” she replied.

Kane was confused. “Then what is the problem?”

“It is a risk I will take. I will be the subject for these parameters.”

“No!” The word came out louder and harsher than Kane intended. He was shocked at her proposal and alarmed at the thought of her putting herself at risk like that.

“It’s the only way.”

“You are not taking that risk.”

“Why not? It’s okay for the prisoners to take it but not me. What’s the difference?”

There was a great deal of difference, not least that Kane didn’t care two hoots for the prisoners, but he cared for Abby, and as strange as their relationship currently was, he didn’t want her to be hurt.

“You’re a mother,” he said, which was the only thing he felt safe saying to her.

“Some of the prisoners are mothers.”

“Yes, well. You’re monitoring the project. How can you do that and be a subject at the same time? It’s impossible.”

“I could save myself to the end. Do the rest of the experiment and then subject myself.”

“Absolutely not. Who would monitor you? What if something went wrong? You are too valuable to this ship. You are not doing this.”

“Well I’m not doing it to a prisoner, so what else can we do?”

Kane scratched his head. The woman was impossible. Putting him in difficult situations all the time. Why couldn’t she just do her job and keep quiet? How hard was that? She was leaving him no choice.

“I will do it,” he said.

Abby looked at him wide-eyed. “You?”

“Yes.”

“You would really do that?”

“If that’s what it takes then yes. I will do it.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“For the same reasons you just told me. You’re needed to monitor the experiment.”

“Not in the same way that you are. I’m expendable.”

Abby put her hand on his arm. “Don’t say that.”

“I don’t mean in life, I just mean in the project. You could do this by yourself.”

She shook her head. “I can’t do this by myself, Kane. I need you.”

“Do you?”

“As much as it pains me to admit it, you are, on occasion, right. At least you are when you have me to temper your more wayward desires.”

“You’re not tempering my desire right now,” said Kane, risking the comment despite the inappropriate circumstances.

“Offering yourself as sacrifice turns you on, does it?”

“No, but you saying you need me has a small, very small effect, perhaps.”

“I do need you.”

“For more than just the project.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve never talked about that first night.”

Abby withdrew her hand from his arm. “There’s a reason for that.”

“We’re not supposed to fraternise, I know, but we’re beyond that.”

“We are?”

“You know we are.”

“Kane.”

“Have you always wanted to be watched?”

Abby swallowed visibly. She took a deep breath. “That’s… That’s a really personal question, Kane.”

“We’ve watched each other come, Abby. There’s nothing more personal than that.”

“Christ.” She breathed out again. “Okay. If you really want to know.”

“I do.”

“It’s a fantasy I have had I suppose, on and off.”

“But you never acted on it?”

“No, I told you that.”

“Until I came along.”

“Yes. When I turned around and you were there, and you didn’t move, you didn’t speak. I was shocked. I thought you would be disgusted, flee the room or something but you just looked at me, and there was something in your eyes, I don’t know. It made me hot. I started moving without thinking.”

“Like when you gave me your underwear.”

“Kind of like that, yes.”

“Is it as good as you fantasised, being watched?”

Abby started to tidy her side of the desk, pulling her things together into a neat pile, closing her tablet down. She was delaying answering his question. When there was nothing left to do, she stood up.

“It’s better,” she said, and then she headed for the door.

Kane smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.

Abby nodded. She opened the door a little, and then shut it again. “Did you fantasise about watching someone?”

“Not until I saw you.”

Abby closed her eyes briefly, then opened the door and slipped out through the gap.

Later that night, Kane lay on his bed, thinking over the day’s events. Him watching her was better than her fantasy. That made him feel good, and hot. He stroked his cock through his pants, bringing it slowly to life. Abby was just the other side of the wall. He knew she was lying in bed too because he had heard her coughing a few moments before. The walls of Prison Station were designed to be thin, so that as little as possible could be hidden from the guards. Kane listened carefully. She coughed again and then he heard what sounded like a small moan, and then another one. Was she touching herself as well? His cock jumped into life at the thought. She was definitely moaning. Every exhale of breath came with a soft sigh. Was she thinking of him? Did she know he was on the other side of the wall touching himself and thinking of her? Kane considered letting out a moan so she would know, but thought better of it. She probably didn’t know that he could hear her, and he didn’t want to embarrass her. It was one thing when she knew he was watching her, another when she didn’t. That wasn’t going to stop him stroking himself in time to her sighs though.

He pictured her lying with her legs open, fingers circling her clit in the way he knew she liked. Would she dip them inside her, or just concentrate on the outside? Her moans got closer together and higher in pitch as she neared her climax. Kane’s hand was a blur on his cock. He thought he groaned when he came, but it was too late to do anything about it. When he got his breath back it was silent in the next room. This was fucked up, he knew it was. To anyone outside it would seem crazy what they were doing, and guaranteed to end in trouble, but he couldn’t stop. He was addicted to their sessions, and he was addicted to her. He was no longer content with just watching. The question was, did Abby feel the same?


	9. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby may be bound, but who is really in control?

Kane was in their room checking the spreadsheet for errors when Abby walked in. She closed the door and pulled out a chair opposite him.

“Morning,” she said.

“Morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby.”

She opened her tablet and started swiping screens. “You snore a little.”

Kane looked up. “I do? How do you know?”

“I could hear you.”

Kane studied her. She was looking at him coolly, those dark brown eyes giving nothing away.

“The walls are thin,” he said.

“So it would seem,” replied Abby.

She knew. She knew he’d heard her. It must have been his involuntary groan that gave her the clue. More to the point, she wanted him to know that she knew, or else why start this conversation?

“Did it bother you?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“I’ll be quieter in future.”

She shrugged, still holding his gaze. “There’s no need. Besides, you can’t help it.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Then it’s not a problem. So, what is on the agenda for today?”

Kane took a moment to answer. His mind was still trying to unravel the threads of their conversation.

“Er. The prisoners. Seymour will have informed them, so we need to visit them, and you need to give them a health check before we start the experiment.”

“Right. Is there anything else, or should we get to it?”

“We still need to decide on the final subject. Is it going to be me?”

“Oh, that.” Abby was silent for a moment. “I don’t think it should be you. I appreciate you putting yourself forward, but you too are valuable, to the ship. I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

“I’m happy to do it.”

“I know, but what would Jaha say? Who would he play chess with for one thing if you weren’t capable? I’d be no match for him.”

“I think you’d be a match for anyone, at anything.”

“Even you?”

“You already have me beat.”

“I very much doubt that.”

Kane didn’t answer, just gave her a penetrating look. Abby held his gaze. The door opened, making Kane jump. It was Captain Seymour.

“You asked to see me, Sir.”

Abby frowned at Kane. He hadn’t told her that he had sent a message to Seymour.

“Yes. We have a slight problem with the person who will be subjected to the worst of the experiment. Doctor Griffin is not willing to use a prisoner, especially without their consent, and I agree with her.”

“What do you propose? We need that subject for the success of the experiment.”

“We could ask for a volunteer,” said Abby.

“Who would volunteer for that task?” said Seymour.

“We won’t know unless we ask.”

“What do you think, Sir?” he said, turning to Kane.

“I’d be surprised if anyone volunteers, like you say, but it won’t hurt to try.”

“Thank you,” said Abby.

Kane nodded. “Let’s head to the cells and make an announcement.

In the end, it was one of the guards who volunteered, the one who had shown them their quarters the day before, Major Byrne. Kane didn’t know her well, but Seymour said she was a loyal soldier, committed to the Ark. Abby seemed as happy as she could be under the circumstances, having informed Byrne at great length of the risks she was undertaking, and still receiving an agreement.

By the time they had finished the rounds of the prisoners and set up the experiment it was late, and Kane was tired. He was surprised, then, when Abby suggested they go for a drink in the Guard’s Mess.

They got two carefully-measured cups of moonshine and sat at a table in the corner of the Mess.

“That went well today, in the end,” said Abby.

“You were satisfied with Byrne, I take it?”

“She had informed consent, which is something the prisoners were denied, so yes, I am satisfied.”

“They are getting their freedom, as you requested. They seemed more than happy to put up with the consequences of the experiment to me.”

“Yes. I know.” Abby took a sip of her moonshine, and grimaced. “This stuff is lethal.”

“The Guards keep the best of what they confiscate for themselves, always have. I don’t condone it.”

She smiled. “No doubt. Listen, I have something to tell you.”

Kane’s pulse quickened. He’d thought it was unusual for her to want to spend extra time with him.

“What is it?”

“Jake has to work on Monday.”

Disappointment flushed through Kane. “So there won’t be a session again?”

“Oh, there will,” replied Abby, with a grin. “It’s just that it has to be tomorrow.”

Kane raised both his eyebrows in response. “You’re evil.”

Abby laughed. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“Tomorrow, then? We’re not prepared.”

“What do we have to be prepared for?”

“The scenario. You’re a prisoner. We need ties for your wrists, and a uniform.”

“A uniform? What the hell am I wearing?”

“You won’t be wearing anything, hopefully. It’s for Jake.”

“Oh. You mean a guard’s uniform?”

“Yes. I’ll have to obtain one somehow.”

“You’ve thought way too much about this, Kane.”

“I’ve thought of little else since we suggested it.”

Abby took another long draught of her drink. “So you want us to role play?”

“A little. Have you done that before?”

“Not really. Have you?”

Kane signalled to the bar tender for two more drinks. “There was someone who liked me to wear my guard’s uniform a lot. She liked to pretend she’d been bad and I had to arrest her. Stop laughing.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“It’s just. Well it’s like I can picture it and yet I can’t at the same time.”

“You think I’m boring, strait-laced.”

Abby shook her head. “It’s not that, and clearly, you are not.”

The bar tender interrupted them then by putting their drinks down and clearing the empty cups away.

“How long have you and Jake been going to that room?” Kane asked when he had gone. Abby was sitting back in her chair, looking relaxed. He was hoping the moonshine would loosen her tongue.

“That room, about six months before you caught us; there have been other places before that. It’s hard to find time for yourselves when you have a child. And Clarke is home a lot, or she has friends round.”

“I thought I’d stumbled on a secret swinger’s network.”

Abby snorted with laughter. “Really?”

“What was I supposed to think when you did what you did? I thought you must do it all the time, or you were hoping to be caught, that it turned you on.”

“There probably are things like that going on, but not with us. Like I said, you’re the first.”

Kane wanted to ask her why him again. He didn’t feel like he’d got a proper answer from her the first time around. ‘Why not you?’ was not much of a response. It smacked of neediness, though, to ask again, so he didn’t. He brought the subject back to the next night instead.

“What did Jake say when you told him about the scenario?”

“He was fine about it. He’s like you, he’s looking forward to having me under his control.” She laughed again.

“He didn’t mind that we’d talked about it?”

Abby looked down at her drink, then took a sip. “I didn’t tell him that.”

Kane was surprised. “Oh. What did you tell him?”

“I suggested it myself, said I thought it would be fun.”

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?”

“You know why.”

“There’s nothing going on between us so why not tell him?”

“You saw how he reacted after our last session. I thought he might say no if he knew the idea had come from you.”

Kane suspected she was only telling part of the truth. “You didn’t want him to know we’d been talking outside of the room?”

Abby circled the rim of her cup with a finger. “It’s against the rules. What we are doing now is against the rules.”

“We’re two colleagues having a drink after a hard day’s work, that’s all.”

Abby swirled her drink, watching it intently as the liquid sloshed around in the cup. It was a few moments before she spoke.

“You’ll need to get the uniform and the ties to me before Jake arrives, so he will think I got them.”

“I will.”

Abby pushed back her chair and stood up. “I must go.”

Kane stood up as well. “I’ll walk you back.”

“No. Finish your drink. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the morning.” She rubbed his arm briefly, and smiled, and then she left.

Kane watched her go, before sitting back down and taking another sip of his drink. Something was weighing on her conscience. Whether it was the small deceptions against Jake that they were involved in, or whether it was something more, Kane wasn’t certain. He finished his drink, and then went back to his room.

Abby’s room was dark and quiet. Kane lay on his back and thought about her, and her silence when he’d said they were just colleagues. Was he becoming more than that to her? It was ridiculous when you considered it, given that they had spent many years barely getting along, but then he would never have put money on him feeling the way he was starting to feel about her. It wasn’t love, but it was something. Desire. Want. Need.

It would be wrong to push her into something that could mess up her life, her relationship, if they were caught, but if she made that decision herself, would that be so bad? She was an adult, capable of calculating the risks and deciding whether to act on them. Kane believed in the autonomy of the individual within the state. Once a community had agreed its rules, it was up to the individuals to decide whether they would follow them or not. If they chose not to, then they must accept the consequences of disobedience. That was why he had no qualms about using the prisoners in their experiment. Kane had always chosen to follow the rules, and now he had already broken one of those Jake had enforced and was considering breaking them further. It was exhilarating, he had to admit. Liberating. Excitement fluttered in his chest. He knew he was going to break all the rules; it was just a matter of time.

\---

The next day he was up early so he could raid the supply stores before anyone saw him. He obtained a uniform in what he hoped was Jake’s size and two pairs of nylon hand restraints. Kane didn’t think Jake would want to bind Abby at the ankles as well as the wrists because that would be very restrictive for everyone, but he brought an extra pair just in case. He stuffed the equipment into his backpack and walked back to their quarters with a determined stride that he hoped would put off anyone who might want to stop him and talk. Nobody saw him. He put his head around their workroom door, but Abby was not there, so he went to her room and knocked. She opened the door after a long minute, bleary-eyed, wearing only underwear and her vest, and with her hair loose and tangled. Kane had never seen her in such an unguarded moment, and it made his breath catch in his throat.

“Kane, what the hell? Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s early.”

“It’s not even five o’clock.”

“Oh.” Kane had not realised he had risen quite so early. “Sorry. I went to get the things we needed for tonight.”

Abby rubbed her eyes while Kane slipped the backpack off and then handed it to her.

“Is this your backpack?”

“Yes.”

“You’d better come in a moment while I empty it.”

She took the backpack into her room, and Kane followed her, closing the door behind him. She’d kept the room tidier than he’d imagined she would. Her clothes were folded up neatly on the shelf, along with a drawing of her, Jake and Clarke, presumably done by Clarke because neither Jake nor Abby had artistic talents that Kane was aware of. Her bed was along the same wall as his, the thin blanket flung off, the impression of where she’d lain still visible in the pillow.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he said.

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied as she pulled on her pants and jacket. Kane was not sorry that she’d covered up; the sight of her in those black panties was having an effect on him.

Abby sat on the bed and took the uniform out of the bag. “I was slowly coming around I think anyway,” she continued. She put the uniform on the bed and then rummaged around in the backpack until she found the restraints. She turned a pair over in her hands. “I’ve seen these used often enough, but I’ve never worn them myself.”

“I don’t believe they’re too uncomfortable. Not if you don’t make them too tight.”

“Will you show me?”

“I’m sorry?” Kane was taken aback at her request.

“Put them on me, so that I will know what to expect tonight.”

Kane took a deep breath. This was an unexpected turn of events. It was probably a good idea for her to get used to them; being restrained for the first time was often a frightening experience for people, but he couldn’t help feeling that there was a lot more to this than that.

“Stand up,” he said, in a softer tone than he usually used when he was dealing with prisoners. Abby did as he requested.

Kane turned her so that she was standing with her back to him, and took her left hand, bringing it behind her back where he slipped it through the first loop of the restraints. He moved closer to her so he could reach around for her right hand, bringing that back to join the other. He put the loop over it and then he pulled both hands back towards himself, tightening the loops as he did so. Abby gasped.

“How do those feel? Not too tight?”

She turned slightly, her hair brushing against his lips she was so close. She was sleep-warm and herb-scented. The temptation to place a kiss on her head was shocking to Kane in its intensity. His cock had started to swell, and he wasn’t at all sure that he wanted her to feel it. He took a small step back.

“They feel okay.”

“Good. Your hands probably won’t be behind your back tonight, though. It’s just, this is how I’m used to doing it.”

He saw her lips curve into a smile.

“When I arrest people,” he added in case she got the wrong idea.

“I know,” she said. “I’ve seen you.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You had better take them off.”

Kane pulled the central ties down, freeing the loops, and Abby slipped her hands out. She turned to face him, took the restraints out of his grasp and turned them over, examining them.

“I should have put them on you,” she said. “Had you at my mercy.”

“Next time,” replied Kane, and then he walked towards the door. “I’ll see you in the work room when you’re ready.” He left and went straight to the room, resisting the temptation to get back in bed and masturbate. If he held onto what had just happened, let the frustration build up, then tonight promised to be the best one yet.

\---

It was a long, long day working next to Abby, being professional and detached on the surface while underneath all Kane could do was think about that morning, and about the night to come. They had arranged that Kane would go to her room at twenty-two hundred hours, when most of the guard would be at rest or on shift. Luckily, they were at the end of a wing, with no close neighbours, so the chances of them being seen or heard were slim.

At the appointed time, Kane knocked on Abby’s door and it was Jake who opened it. He was dressed in the uniform and Kane had to supress a laugh, it just seemed so incongruous on him. He had spent some time in his room earlier thinking that this night was either going to be the hottest night they’d had together, or the most ridiculous, and right now he was erring towards the latter. Jake leaned towards him as Kane passed, and whispered in his ear.

“Behave yourself tonight.”

Kane nodded, and went inside. Abby was standing at the far end of the room. She was dressed in a blue buttoned up shirt that was too big for her, and a pair of short shorts that were the hottest thing Kane had ever seen her in. Where had she got those? Jake must have brought them for her.

Kane was wearing his Head of the Guard uniform, because he’d thought it seemed appropriate given the scenario, not that he expected to participate. Jake would never go for that. Abby noticed, and smiled.

“Two guards! I must have been bad.”

“You’ve been very bad,” said Jake. “And this guard is here to make sure you don’t cause me too much trouble. He’s going to sit, quietly, and keep an eye on you.”

“I’m not sure I can guarantee not to cause you any trouble.”

“Are you going to make me restrain you?”

“Do you think you can?”

Kane sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and watched while Jake went over to Abby. He took the restraints out of his pocket and then grabbed hold of her, pulling her roughly towards him.

“Hold your hands out.”

Abby shook her head, kept her hands behind her back. “No.”

“Don’t make me ask you twice.”

Abby raised her eyebrow in that defiant way she had, and Kane squeezed his cock through his pants. Jake reached behind Abby and pulled her hands round, slipping the restraints on while she was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He pulled them tight, and she groaned.

“So rough!”

“You like it rough,” said Jake, his voice husky. “You want a strong man.”

“You’re not strong enough to cope with me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

He pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down on it. “Here in the Guard, we have our own way of dealing with naughty prisoners like you.”

He straddled her and pushed her bound hands above her head. Her shirt rode up, revealing that taut stomach again. Kane unzipped his pants, slipped his hand inside to stroke his cock, but he didn’t take it out just yet. He wanted to wait. Jake got the other pair of restraints out and looped them through the ties on Abby’s wrists and then through one of the bars on the headboard.

“Hey!” Abby shouted and writhed but she could not get free. She was helpless, and after a moment she gave up and went still. She looked at Kane. “Are you going to help me?”

Kane shook his head, and then he took his cock out, gave it a long, slow stroke while she watched.

“I see,” said Abby, with a slight smile.

Jake turned Abby’s head back towards him. “Don’t look at him, look at me.”

“I can look at him if I want.”

“No. You’re my prisoner, and you will do as I say.”

“I can’t do anything else when you have me tied up, can I?”

“Exactly. You’re mine, and I’m going to do whatever I want with you.”

“And what is that?”

“You’ll see.”

Jake unbuttoned Abby’s shirt, and pulled it apart, exposing her breasts and toned stomach. Abby squirmed in response but Jake pinned her to the bed, and kissed every inch of bare flesh. Kane could almost taste the salt of her skin, the sweet tang of her nipples as they were sucked and licked. Abby was moaning and pressing up against Jake.

“What do you want?” Jake asked.

“Go lower.”

“Will you be good, and do as I say?”

Abby nodded. “I’ll be good,” she replied breathily.

Jake eased Abby’s shorts down. She was naked beneath them, and Kane stifled a groan when Jake kissed her mound.

“Is this what you want?”

“No, lower.”

He worked his way slowly down, kissing her everywhere except where she wanted him the most. Without her hands to guide him Abby could do nothing except wriggle her pelvis to try and get his tongue in the right place.

“Being devious and trying to make me do what you want won’t work, Abby.”

“Please. I want your mouth on me.”

“Are you a good girl?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Abby glanced at Kane, who didn’t dare move a muscle of his face.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay then.” Jake spread Abby’s legs and buried his face in her sex. She groaned and put her head back on the pillow, her hands still stretched out above her.

Kane would have taken more time with her if it had been him, run his hands over her body but lightly, so she craved a stronger touch. It would be torture for him too, not to give in to her need for his mouth, but he would have held out longer, made her wait for his tongue until she was begging him to lick her.

Abby was moaning loudly now; she was in that rhythm that always seemed to make her come, and then Jake stopped licking her, and sat up.

“Jake?”

Jake ignored her, just sat back on his heels and watched her.

“Let me come, please. I’m so close.”

Jake shook his head. “Bad girls don’t get to come when they want.”

Abby said “fuck” and Kane thought the word at the same time. He squeezed just beneath the head of his cock to stop himself coming, and his erection subsided a little. If she had to wait, so would he.

“Foul language means extra punishment,” said Jake.

“And what is that?”

“You’re going to suck my cock, just the way I like it.”

He moved up the bed until he was kneeling above Abby, and then he unzipped his uniform pants and brought out his cock. “I’m trusting you,” he said. “Lick it.” Abby did as she was told, licking the whole length of it, sucking on the head. Jake groaned. Kane felt a strong pang of jealousy that made his stomach twist into a knot. Jake let Abby continue for a minute and then he put his cock fully into her mouth and thrust in and out while she sucked him.

Kane stroked himself without much intent while this was happening, just enough to keep his erection but not enough to overstimulate him. The sight of her in this pose was too much for him. He closed his eyes and tried not to imagine the silky feel of her mouth around him, the delicate pressure of her tongue as she ran it up his shaft. He wanted to taste her and for her to taste him more than he wanted to be inside her, it seemed more intimate somehow, more personal.

His thoughts must have made him drift away because he was brought back to the present with a start when Abby said “Oh” in a disappointed voice, and he looked up to see that Jake had withdrawn from her mouth, and was positioning himself at her entrance.

“Don’t bad guards get to come either?” she said, looking first at Jake, and then at Kane, who was gripping his cock but not moving.

“All in good time,” said Jake, and then he lifted her legs and wrapped them around him before plunging inside her. Abby was pressed down into the mattress and the bedstead was banging against the wall with every thrust. Kane was worried someone would hear and come to investigate but neither Jake nor Abby seemed concerned.

“Will you touch me?” she asked.

“Are you reformed?”

“I’m sorry for being bad.”

Jake reached down between them and circled her clit. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his pleasure and hers. This was when Abby usually turned to look at Kane if she hadn’t already, and she didn’t disappoint. She looked at him and he started stroking his cock again, using alternate fists to give himself a deep massage. Abby bit the corner of her lip, and then she mouthed something to Kane that he didn’t understand at first. She mouthed it again, and he realised she was telling him to come. Fuck! She wanted to see him come before she did, when she would have to turn and look away. Who was watching whom now?  Kane didn’t know if he would be able to oblige because suddenly he felt hot and cold at the same time, but he needn’t have worried. Watching her watch him, seeing her dark eyes, their pupils wide and black as space, fixed on him, on his hands and his cock, was enough, and he came while he was holding her gaze. It was so intense he thought it would never stop. Then Abby looked away and she was coming as well, her hips lifted off the bed, her head flung back, and Kane thought that he would explode if he didn’t have her soon.

He tidied himself up while he waited for Jake to finish, and by the time the man was done, Kane looked as though nothing had happened. His mind was playing a repeat showing of Abby mouthing “come” to him, but his outward demeanour was cool, detached. Jake undid her restraints, and she sat up on the bed, rubbing her wrists.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” she said to Jake.

“Why?”

“Because that’s the only time you’ll get control of me.” She smiled to show she was joking, but Jake didn’t smile back. Instead he turned to Kane.

“It’s probably time we all went to bed, don’t you think?”

Kane stood up, surprised at Jake’s dismissive tone. “Yes, of course. It’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said while looking at Abby.

She nodded. She’d buttoned the oversized shirt up again, but in the wrong order, and something about that moved Kane. He smiled, and nodded, and then he left before Jake could say anything else.

Back in his room, he lay on his bed fully clothed, too tired to undress right away. He wanted to replay the events of the night before he went to sleep. He didn’t get chance to press play in his mind, though, before voices drifted to him from the other room. He shuffled closer to the wall and listened. Abby was speaking.

“That was rude.”

“What was?”

“The way you dismissed Kane.”

“I don’t give a fuck about Kane, and I doubt he gives a fuck about me.”

“What’s the matter with you?”

There followed a brief silence, before Jake spoke.

“Why did you ask him to help you?”

“What do you mean?” Silence, and then. “Oh. It was just part of the role play.”

“It was more than that. Is something going on between you?”

“Of course not.”

“He’s so cocky around you, so comfortable.”

“That’s just him. You know what he’s like.”

“I thought I did. I thought I knew you as well.

“You do know me. What is bothering you?”

“I did this for you, to make you happy.”

“No. We did this, for us. It makes us both happy, doesn’t it?”

There was another silence.

“I don’t like the way you are together.”

“We’re working together, that’s all.”

Silence again.

“Do you think of him, when we’re having sex?”

“I think of him watching us sometimes, yes, but that was the whole point of it.”

“I don’t want you to think of him anymore.”

“Jake.”

“I’m serious, Abby. If you want these sessions to continue, then you are not to think about him, or talk to him about it, at all. Not inside this room, or outside.”

“You can’t tell me what to think, or to do for that matter.”

“It’s up to you.”

“Don’t you like the sex, when he’s here?”

“I do, but I like the sex with you. I don’t want to fuck him.”

“Neither do I.”

“Are you sure about that?”

There was a long silence. Then Abby spoke again. “I love you.”

There was no reply that Kane could hear. He turned over so that he was facing away from the wall. There was trouble in paradise. Who would have thought?


	10. The Spoon And The Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby deal with the consequences of the night before, and decide to blow off some steam.

It was the morning after the night before, and Abby had been quiet so far, reserved. Kane had fallen asleep fully-clothed and was feeling refreshed. Abby looked as though she had been awake most of the night. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red-rimmed and had shadows beneath. Kane had refrained from commenting on her appearance, or the events of last night, or indeed anything. He had kept all discussions to their work on the project.

They took a lunch break in the Mess, but Abby pushed her food around her plate, not eating.

“You need to keep your strength up,” said Kane. “We have a long day ahead.”

“I’m not hungry,” Abby replied.

Kane contemplated her, decided to risk saying something in case she was in the mood to talk.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“You’re quiet, and you’re not eating.”

“It’s one meal, Kane.”

“I know, but you don’t seem yourself.”

“Well excuse me for not being your entertainment for the day.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Not everything is about you, you know.”

Kane raised his hands in despair. “When did I say it was? I was concerned that’s all.”

“No, you’re concerned that I’m not behaving the way you want me to. You don’t control me.”

“Clearly,” said Kane.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

Abby glared at him and Kane decided his best course of action was to keep quiet for the rest of the day, or the rest of his life if her mood didn’t improve. He didn’t get a chance to avoid trouble, though, because Abby brought it to him.

“I don’t think the parameters are right,” Abby said after a minute spent breaking up her biscuit into tiny pieces.

“What parameters?”

“All of them.”

“All the parameters? There’s nothing wrong with them.”

“We’re not getting the results I would have expected.”

“It’s early days.”

“We need to change them.”

“Abby, no. It’s too soon to think about that.”

“We can’t let it continue, Kane. If it goes on too long and we do nothing about it, it will all have been for nothing.”

Kane wondered if she was still talking about the experiment or if there was something else going on, something to do with Jake. He thought about asking, did a thought experiment whereby he told her he’d heard them talking last night, and was there anything she wanted to talk about, but one look at her frowning face and sparking eyes made him dismiss the idea.

“Well?” she demanded.

“Well what?”

“Are we going to change them?”

“No, we’re not.”

“This is a joint project, you don’t have the final say.”

“And neither do you.”

“So now what?”

“So we wait and see.”

She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like ‘arrogant bastard’, and then got up and left him alone in the Mess. What had happened with Jake after Kane fell asleep? More than just what he had overheard judging from her mood and her red-rimmed eyes. He was desperate to know more, but asking her seemed akin to floating himself, which he wasn’t keen to do, so it would be best to keep quiet, and hope that she would open up sooner or later.

When he got back to their workroom Abby was there, checking the data, running analysis, modelling possible outcomes, all of which was supposed to be Kane’s job. He settled in his chair and set himself the task of changing the parameters, to test her theory. They worked in silence for the rest of the day. Kane barely noticed so engrossed in his work he became. He didn’t realise how late it had got until he heard the scrape of Abby’s chair as she pushed it back. He looked up to see her standing, arms crossed, and looking at him.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” said Kane, puzzled.

“You haven’t uttered a word all afternoon.”

“Neither have you.”

“I’ve been out of the room twice to pee and you didn’t even notice.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

She uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. “What have you been doing?”

Kane wasn’t at all sure he wanted to tell her what he’d been up to, but he thought if he lied, she would see right through him, and that would make everything worse.

“I’ve changed all the parameters to test them.”

“You’ve what?”

“I thought if I modelled some changes I could see whether it would affect the results we’ve been getting. It might indicate whether we’ve set them up wrong, and if we have then we can change them as you suggested.”

Abby stared at him as though he had just told her he’d strapped on a jet pack and flown to the moon.

“What was the conclusion?” she asked at last.

“A slight change was indicated but it is not statistically significant.”

She didn’t answer, just looked at him with her brows knitted into something that wasn’t a frown, but Kane wasn’t quite sure what it was.

“I can run more simulations,” he continued.

“No. No. There’s no need.” A slight smile tugged at Abby’s lips. “You tested my theory.”

Kane had the feeling he had just won a prize in Abby’s eyes, so he shrugged nonchalantly and didn’t reply.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I’m sorry the answer was not what you hoped for.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. I didn’t want to have to start all over again. I’m glad I was wrong.”

Kane suppressed a desire to comment on her admission that she was wrong. Instead he nodded, and gave her a half smile. She smiled back.

“Drink?” ventured Kane.

Abby shook her head. “Not tonight. Tomorrow, though, if you like.”

“I’ll check my diary,” replied Kane.

Abby laughed. “You do that.” She walked to the door, and opened it, turning back to look at him. “Night,” she said.

“Night,” he replied, and watched as she disappeared into the dark hallway. Kane congratulated himself on a job well done. He’d melted Abby Griffin when she was in full ice maiden mood. This had to be a first in the history of their relationship.

\---

After spending a far more pleasant day working together then the previous day, the time to down tools had arrived. Kane had decided to let Abby make the move when it came to having the drink she’d promised, so he pushed his chair back, stretched out his long legs, and watched while she fussed over getting her things together. She spent longer than was necessary shutting down her tablet, and then finally she looked at him.

“Did you check your diary?”

Kane regarded her coolly. “I did.”

“And?”

“I have an opening.”

“I see. And when is that?”

Kane looked at his tablet. “Oh, right about now.”

“How fortunate!”

“Yes. Are you buying?”

Abby sighed, but she was smiling.

“The first one.”

“There’s going to be more than one?”

“I think we’ve earned it.”

Kane wasn’t going to say no to more than one drink with Abby, so he snapped his tablet shut and stood up.

For the first two drinks they talked about the project, made plans for the coming week. Abby was more relaxed than she’d been the day before, sitting back in her chair, her legs stretched out beneath the table, her foot resting against Kane’s, he presumed accidentally.

“Do you think Thelonious will be pleased with our progress so far?” she asked.

“I think he is. Seymour passes him our daily reports and he hasn’t made any negative comments that I’m aware of.”

“No, I mean our progress, me and you.”

“Oh.” Kane watched her as she took a sip from her drink, looking at him over the rim of her cup as she did. “What do you think?”

“I think we’re doing okay.”

“It’s been surprisingly trouble free so far,” said Kane.

“You sound disappointed!”

“You know I like a good fight now and then.”

“Do you pick them with me on purpose then? Is that why we’ve had so many?”

“No, you’re just impossible most of the time,” replied Kane with a smile.

“I’m impossible?” Abby laughed.

“Stubborn, self-righteous.”

“Don’t hold back, Kane!”

“Hot-tempered. Fiery.”

“You know it.”

“Yes.”

They both smiled and took a drink.

“If Jaha only knew,” said Kane.

Abby didn’t answer at first. She hid behind her cup as she took a long drink before setting the cup down empty on the table. Kane signalled to the bar tender for another for them both. His limbs were warm and heavy. He felt at ease with Abby for the first time in many years, like they had reached an understanding. It was probably the alcohol. Definitely the alcohol. It was having the same effect on her judging by her demeanour.

“The other night,” she said, and then paused. Kane waited, wondering what she was going to say. “I enjoyed it.”

“I could tell.”

“Yeah.”

“You liked not being in control?”

“Just for that moment, yes. It was freeing.”

“I can imagine. I think.”

Abby pondered him. “You already know, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“When we are in our room, most of the time you’re not in control, you give that to Jake, and to me.”

“I suppose.”

“You suppose.” She laughed softly. “You know.”

“It wasn’t a conscious decision. It’s the natural result of being the voyeur I guess. It is freeing you are right, but I enjoyed telling you what to do as well.”

“Yes, you did.” She frowned and looked down at the table. “Are we fucked up, Kane?” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, as though she was nervous to hear his verdict. What could he say except the truth? There was no point trying to make what they were doing other than what it was.

“Yes, but does it matter?”

“Sometimes I think yes, and then others…” she trailed off.

“We’re consenting adults. Any time you want to stop you can.” He watched her for her response, but she was quiet. “Do you want to stop?”

She shook her head. “Do you?”

Kane raised his eyebrows in response and Abby laughed. “We’re not doing very well at compartmentalising this, are we? Or not fraternising for that matter.”

“We’re stuck here for two weeks. What are we supposed to talk about, Ark politics? You know where that leads us.”

“Yes. Trouble,” replied Abby.

“Yes.”

They drank in a companionable silence. Kane had slipped into a honeyed warmth that made his whole body feel loose and languid. Abby had her head flung back and her eyes had been closed for at least a minute. Kane wondered if she’d fallen asleep, but then she opened them and propped herself up in her chair.

“Have you spoken to Clarke?” Kane asked to change the subject.

“Yes, this afternoon.”

“How is she?”

“She seems fine. Not missing me at all.” Abby stuck her bottom lip out into a pout.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Why?”

“Shows you’ve done a good job, raised an independent and useful citizen.”

“She’s a child, Kane, not a citizen.”

“We’re all citizens.”

“Yes, well some of us are humans too.”

She pulled a face at him and Kane couldn’t help but smile. “Jake is looking after her well,” he said.

Abby nodded.

“How is he?” Kane continued.

Abby frowned. “Why do you ask?”

Kane hesitated. Deep down he knew it was a bad idea to bring up the end of the other night, but his drink-fuelled brain didn’t tell his mouth that.

“Our session ended abruptly the other night. He seemed upset.”

“Oh, that,” said Abby, taking a gulp of her drink.

“Yes. What happened?”

Abby looked at Kane for a long time, nodding as though she was having an internal conversation. She sniffed and took another sip of her drink.

“He thinks there’s something going on between us,” she said at last.

Kane feigned surprise. “He does?”

“Uh huh.” Abby nodded again. “Silly, right?”

Kane sat forward, elbows on the table, his hands steepled into a prayer-like gesture, fingertips resting on his bottom lip. “I don’t know why he’d think that,” he said, shaking his head.

Abby shrugged. “Things have been… strained.”

“For a while?” asked Kane, surprised at how much she was opening up, and keen to find out the cause of their problems before she clammed shut again.

“Yes.”

“I see.”

“He’s stubborn. Once he gets an idea in his head he doesn’t let go easily. He thinks he can control me,” she said, leaning towards Kane and whispering as though they were co-conspirators, which he supposed in a way they were.

“Then he doesn’t know you,” he whispered back.

Abby looked at Kane, her face only a few inches away from his. “I’m beginning to wonder.” She sighed, and her eyes dropped from looking at Kane’s to his lips and then back up again. For a heart-stopping moment Kane thought she was going to kiss him, and then she leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. “It’s your turn,” she said.

Kane was confused for a moment; in his mind she had not leant back but further forward, and her lips were touching his. “Er. What for?” he replied.

“Another drink.”

Kane couldn’t get up and go to the bar because he had a tell-tale bulge in his pants that he didn’t want Abby to see. He looked towards the bartender to signal him, but he was not looking their way.

“You go,” he said.

“It’s your turn.”

“I thought you were an independent woman.”

“You have to be kidding me!”

Kane slid the payment for the drinks across the table towards Abby and she snatched it up with a huff, and got up to go to the bar.

When she returned she slammed Kane’s drink down in front of him so that some of it spilled on the table.

“I’ll never understand you,” she said.

“No one ever has.”

“I am not surprised.”

They sat in silence for a while, and then Abby spoke.

“I’ve never seen you with a woman.”

The question came out of nowhere and Kane was surprised. “Er, no, probably not.”

“At events you’re always alone.”

“Yes.”

“Have there been many?”

“Events?”

A tiny smile appeared on Abby’s face although she looked as though she was trying to fight it. “Women.”

“A few.”

“No one special, though?”

“Can’t say that’s been a priority.”

“Never wanted a child?”

“God, no.”

“Why not? They enrich you.”

“Have you seen the ones locked up in the Skybox?”

“They’re not all like that. Clarke isn’t. To have the unconditional love of a child is a wonderful thing, Kane. You should try it.”

“No woman would put up with me long enough for that to happen,” he said, meaning to be funny, but Abby wasn’t amused. She reached out and put her hand on the back of Kane’s hand, her fingers tracing the crease at his wrist with a light touch that sent shivers through him.

“There’s a spoon for every drawer,” she said, her words slurring together so that Kane had to take a moment to unravel them.

“What?”

“You know. There’s a spoon that fits every drawer.”

“That makes no sense.”

Abby frowned. “There’s someone for everyone.”

“Oh. You mean, there’s a lid for every pot.”

Abby frowned again, and then laughed. “Fuck! I thought it was a spoon for every drawer.”

“Why would it be? A spoon automatically fits every drawer, otherwise what’s the point of the drawer?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.” She laughed again, her hand still on his.

Kane covered her hand with his, mainly to stop her stroking him because she was starting to light a fire in him again and he didn’t think she realised what she was doing.

“I think it’s time for bed,” he said.

“Do you?” She smiled at him, her eyes half lidded with tiredness and the alcohol.

“Yes. Come on, let’s get you home.”

Kane removed her hand from his and went around to help her out of her chair. She leaned on him as they walked back to their quarters, but Kane resisted the urge to put his arm around her. It wouldn’t lead to anything good, and if they were seen then the scuttlebutt would be all over the ship by morning. If Jake were to hear about it that would be the end of their sessions, and maybe the end of Abby’s marriage.

“Are you taking me to bed, Kane?” she said, leaning a little harder into him to emphasise her tease.

“I am, but then I’m leaving you there to sleep this off.”

Abby pursed her lips as though she was disappointed at this news. She wasn’t serious, Kane knew, but it was taking every ounce of his limited self-control to have her leaning against him, her body warm and her hair tickling his face, and not take her into his arms, press himself against her. He was relieved to get back to her room. He opened her door and helped her inside. She flopped down on the bed fully clothed. Kane pulled off her boots and then rolled her so he could pull her blanket out from under her and cover her with it. She was almost asleep. He stood and watched her for a moment while she turned over and got comfortable on her side, and then he left, shutting the door gently and returning to his own room, and his cold bed.

\---

The day after had been a long one, with both of them hungover but Kane didn’t think Abby had any regrets. He certainly didn’t. They hadn’t done anything or really said anything to be concerned about. Abby had opened up more than usual, but then so had Kane. It was what blowing off steam was all about he supposed.

Nevertheless, for the next few days they didn’t talk about anything personal, and neither of them mentioned going for another drink. Abby’s demeanour changed on the fourth day, and it turned out Jake had been in touch and relations were friendly again. He’d also agreed to another session the following day, which Kane was very happy about. Everything returned to what passed for their new normal, and Kane wasn’t too sorry about it. His main concerns were that Abby should be happy and that the sessions continued.

\---

With the time of their session rapidly approaching, Kane was about to pull his boots on to go to Abby’s room when there was a knock at his door. Dammit, he thought; it had better not be anything important. He opened the door with a frown on his face and was surprised to see Abby standing there in her bare feet, dressed in jeans and a blue vest.

“I was just about to come around. I’m not late, am I?” he said.

“No, it’s not that.” Abby sighed.

“What’s the matter? Has something happened with the experiment?”

“No. It’s Jake. He can’t make it.”

Kane’s heart sank. This was getting to be a habit of Jake’s. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” said Abby.

“Come in for a moment,” said Kane, holding the door wide open so she could pass him.

She hesitated, looking at him with tired eyes, and then she gave in to whatever internal battle she was having, and entered the room. Kane went over to the table in the corner and poured himself a whisky.

“Do you want one?”

Abby nodded, so he poured her a drink and handed it to her. She took a long draught, and coughed, rubbing her chest.

“Yes, it burns a little,” said Kane with a smile.

“You’re not wrong,” replied Abby, coughing again.

“Take a sip, but don’t swallow, swirl it around and let the heat of your mouth warm it. Then swallow.”

He watched her as she followed his instructions, and this time when she swallowed the dark liquid she didn’t grimace.

“Better?”

“Yes. It might grow on me.”

“Things you find unpalatable at first often do,” said Kane.

Abby smiled, but didn’t reply.

“So, does he have to work again?” continued Kane, curious as to why Jake had cancelled another session.

“That’s what he says.”

“You don’t believe him?”

“I believe that he’s working. I’m just not so sure that he has to.”

“It’s a shame.”

“Yes, it is,” said Abby.

Kane regarded her as she sat sipping the whisky. Why had she come to his room to tell him? Why not wait until he went to hers? Was it because she didn’t want the temptation of having a session, or because she did and it was better on less personal ground? She had settled herself on the edge of his bed and was showing no signs of wanting to leave. He decided to take a chance.

“We could still have the session,” said Kane, watching Abby closely for her reaction. Her eyes grew wide.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re both here, we were both looking forward to it. It seems a shame not to carry on.”

She shook her head. “No, we can’t. Kane, come on. And what would we do?”

“We don’t need to break any rules. I could watch you, as usual, no touching or anything like that. I’d be in my chair, you’d be on the bed.”

“Watch me doing what?”

“Touching yourself.”

Abby took a deep breath. “Kane…”

“I’ll watch you, and you can watch me.”

“Are you serious? We can’t.”

“I am serious, and I don’t see why we can’t. I’ve watched you before. You wanted to see me last week.”

“But Jake was there.”

“He’s not here now, though, is he?”

“No.”

“You like me watching you.”

“You know I do.”

“Well then.”

She took a few deep breaths while she regarded Kane. “I’d need a scenario, to help me.”

“I can do that.” Kane had rarely indulged in dirty talk with lovers, never role played to any great degree, so he had just promised something he had no idea if he could deliver. He had to try, though. Abby was about to give in, and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity to be alone with her pass him by.

Abby shifted her position on the bed, crossed her legs, then uncrossed them. Despite all her bravado over their voyeuristic relationship these last few weeks, she was a long way out of her comfort zone here, Kane could tell.

“You’re in Medical,” he said, to give her somewhere familiar to anchor herself.

“Okay.”

“Jackson has gone out to do his rounds. He won’t be back for a while. The door isn’t locked, though. Anyone could come in at any moment.”

“That’s dangerous,” she said.

“Yes, it is,” replied Kane. “Someone could see you.”

Abby breathed out a long “ohh.”    

“You’ve been horny all morning, thinking about sex.”

“Women don’t get horny, Kane.”

“Of course they do.”

“No, that’s a male thing.”

“Okay. You’ve been hot and bothered then, is that better?”

Abby laughed. “No, but it will do.”

“There’s a man at work, someone you shouldn’t think about, but you do.”

Abby raised both eyebrows. “Oh, really? And who would that be?”

Kane shrugged his shoulders, raised his hands in the air as though he had no idea who it could be. He was playing on dangerous ground here, but the risk was worth it.

“You decide,” he said.

Abby nodded, regarding him with an amused smile. She probably thought he was teasing her to put her at ease, which he was, but he was also deadly serious.

“He was talking to you earlier, flirting with you,” he continued. “He wants you, and you know he does. It’s making you burn with desire.”

“Yes,” she said.

Kane drew a deep breath. “You’re imagining what it would be like to have him touch you. Just the thought is making you wet.”

Abby groaned.

“You want to touch yourself, have to. You don’t care if anyone sees, the need is too great. You get up on the examining table and lie back.”

Abby adjusted her position on the bed in preparation, propped herself up against Kane’s pillow.

“You unzip your jeans and slide your hand inside your pants.”

Abby did as he said, spreading her legs to give her better access. Kane unzipped his own pants, pulled out his cock which was rock hard, had been since the moment she’d swallowed the whisky the way he’d told her to.

“Are you wet?”

“Yes.”

“How does it feel?”

“Silky.”

Kane’s heart was racing, each pulse sending a rush of blood to his cock, making it jump in his hand. He didn’t think he would last very long at this rate. Abby’s eyes were closed for now as she concentrated on the scenario, and he watched her slowly caress herself beneath her jeans. He was going to have to get those pants off her.

“You’re frustrated, though.”

“Why?”

“You can’t get close enough to your centre, to the heart of your desire.” That sounded lame to Kane, but he hoped she didn’t notice.

“It’s my pants.”

“Yes.”

“They’re too restrictive.”

“They are.”

“I should take them off.”

“Yes, you take them off,” said Kane. “Slowly,” he added.

Abby lifted her hips and peeled her jeans down, discarding them on the floor next to the bed.

“And my underwear,” she said.

“Yes,” said Kane, and he watched in sweet agony as she eased her black panties down her long legs and dropped them onto the floor. She lay back and let her legs fall open, stroking herself casually while Kane looked. He’d never seen her this intimately before, not right into the core of her. She was the dusky pink of a rose, plump and wet. The temptation to dive in and bury himself in her was overwhelming. It was all he could do to remain in his seat. He squirmed, and Abby heard the scrape of his chair legs as they rocked against the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m stroking my cock and looking at you.”

“Are you hard?”

“Very.”

She opened her eyes and looked him up and down. “Take your pants off.”

Kane was completely taken aback at her words. “I’m sorry?”

“Take them off. I want to see you properly.”

“You’ve seen the most important part of me.”

Abby smiled. “I want to see the rest.”

Kane stood up so he could pull his pants down easily. His cock sprang free, bobbing up and down with a mind of its own as he kicked the pants away. He pulled his t-shirt over his head as well for good measure, and stood naked for a moment while Abby appraised him. He hoped she liked what she saw. He kept himself as neat and tidy down there as he did everywhere else. Not a hair out of place, just a long thin line of them leading from his belly to his cock.

Abby took a deep breath. “That’s better,” she said. “I don’t feel quite as alone.”

“You’re not alone,” said Kane, as he sat back in his chair.

“No,” replied Abby. “I think there’s someone in Medical with me, watching me.”

“Who is it?”

“The man, the one I work with.”

“He likes to look at you, to watch you touch yourself.”

“Yes.”

“He wants to do more than look at you.”

“Yes.”

“He wants to fuck you.”

“I think he does.”

“There’s an instrument on the surgical table next to you, long and thick.”

Abby’s breathing was quick now, and loud. “I see it.”

“You pick it up, warm it in your hands.”

“It’s big.”

“You can take it. You spread your legs, put it inside you. It fills you, stretches you.”

“Oh.” Abby bent her knees, put a finger inside her, and then another. “Fuck.”

“Yes, fuck. He’s going to fuck you, hard.”

Kane could hardly breathe as he watched her fuck herself with her fingers. He made a tight fist, stroked his cock to the rhythm of her thrusts. It was him inside her, buried in her heat, squeezed within her tight walls.

Abby was working hard, her fingers pumping in and out, her other hand stroking her clit. She was moaning, and Kane was groaning, and if anyone could hear them they would be the talk of the Ark by morning.

“Are you nearly there?” he said.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Look at me.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“The rules.”

“Fuck the rules.”

“Jake.”

“He won’t know. He’s not here. Look at me.”

She looked at him then, her eyes dark and wide. She was so lovely like this, mouth slightly open as she breathed heavily, skin flushed and damp. Kane felt a burst of emotion that startled him, made his heart skip a beat.

The circles she was making round her clit grew tighter and more concentrated. She was groaning now as she watched him. Kane’s strokes of his cock became looser and less controlled under her gaze.

“Kane?”

“Yes?”

“I’m coming.”

Fuck! Hearing her say his name, say those words, tipped Kane over the edge as well, and he came in a rush of heat that made his limbs weak, and his heart race almost out of control. Abby closed her eyes at her moment of climax, but out of pleasure, Kane thought, not because she didn’t want to see him. She opened them again as she came down, and looked at him.

There was silence between them for a long time while they got their breath back, recovered their composure. It was Abby who spoke first, her voice low and throaty.

“That was...” she trailed off, unable to form the words.

“Amazing,” said Kane.

“Yes.” Abby looked away for a moment, stared at the wall for what felt like an age.

“I never thought I’d hear Marcus Kane say, ‘fuck the rules’,” she said at last.

“No.” Kane smiled. “There’s a lot of things I’ve done lately I never thought I’d do.”

Abby didn’t reply. They looked at each other in silence for a long time. The air felt thick and heavy; it was difficult to breathe. Abby bent down to pick up her clothes and slowly put them back on. Kane didn’t speak. He suspected she felt guilty, and any words from him might make her feel worse. He pulled on his pants and t-shirt, and stood up when she did, following her to the door. She hesitated, gripping the door handle but not opening it. Kane moved closer to her.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” she said.

“Why not? We’ve done it before.”

“Not like that. Not just the two of us.”

Kane reached out and tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. “No one will ever know,” he whispered.

“Don’t do that, don’t touch me like that.”

“It’s just your hair.”

“It’s not just my hair.”

“No. It’s not just your hair,” he replied, and then he leaned in and kissed her lips, a light kiss, friendly, nothing more. He surprised himself with the gesture as much as he did Abby. She didn’t flinch, which he thought was a good sign. Instead she took a deep breath.

“Kane.”

“Abby.” Kane kissed her again, because she was looking at him with her lips slightly parted, and she smelled of sex and spice, and her breath was warm on his cheek she was so close.

She didn’t respond at first, and then she leaned into him, and her hands snaked up into his hair. Her lips parted further, and her tongue sought out his and suddenly they were kissing like the world was about to end, and this was their one and only chance. He’d thought she would taste sweet but she was smoky like the whisky she’d drunk. Kane was overwhelmed with desire to be touching her like this at long last. He pressed her against the door, his lips leaving the softness of her mouth to seek out her cheek, and her neck, and down to the sharp blades of her collarbone. He wanted to kiss her all over, taste every part of her. She was still damp with sweat, and salty. She pushed against his growing hardness, her hands on his ass, pressing him into the vee of her legs, rubbing herself against him. He moaned it felt so good. He pulled her top up roughly, exposing her breasts, and bent to take one of those pink nipples into his mouth. At last, at last, he thought, as he sucked on it. He massaged her other breast and yes it did fit so perfectly into his hand, exactly how he had imagined. He tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she was gasping, and moaning beneath his touch, and then she was calling his name.

“Kane! Kane!”

“What?” he said breathlessly.

“We can’t. Stop. We can’t.”

She pushed him away and pulled down her top. “I’m sorry,” she said, and then she opened the door and left him standing there, shell-shocked at the abrupt way this had ended. He managed to close the door before anyone walked past and saw him with a huge erection straining at his pants, and then he went over to his bed and lay down. His pulse was racing, his whole body was on fire with need, but he took deep breaths and forced himself to calm down, to let his desire subside. As much as he wanted to relieve himself it didn’t feel right. Abby had said no. He didn’t think she really meant it; it was guilt talking, because it was clear from the way she responded that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

This was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Exciting because a world of possibilities had just opened up, and terrifying because the thought of that may send Abby as far away from him as she could get. She wasn’t someone for whom lying and cheating came naturally. She was probably on the other side of this wall, her thoughts in turmoil because of him. Kane put his ear to the metal, where he knew her bed to be, and listened. He had heard her and Jake well enough last week when they were talking, but this time there was nothing. If she was in there, then she was completely silent.


	11. Je Ne Regrette Rien?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, and Kane and Abby should talk, but will they get the opportunity, and what will happen if they do?

Kane was late getting to their workroom. He’d spent a long time tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about what he and Abby had done, and how it had ended. The bed had creaked so much he’d felt sure Abby must have heard him, but there had been no sound from her side of the wall. Kane wasn’t certain she was even in there. Perhaps she’d slept elsewhere, or gone home to see Jake, to confess, or to make up for her guilt. Maybe she’d just wanted to get as far away from Kane as she could. They hadn’t really done anything, though, had they? Just a kiss, and a feel, nothing more than that. Then he remembered how they’d ground against each other, how he was moments away from having her jeans down and his cock inside her. Her moans of pleasure had haunted his long night of wakefulness, and the thought of what might have been had kept his blood rushing south at regular intervals. He’d fallen asleep with an hour to go before he had to get up and he was feeling worse than if he’d been awake the whole night.

Now he was standing outside the door, having come to no conclusion as to what he was going to say to her, and wondering if she would be there to talk to if he could find the words. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A figure was standing at the row of monitors, watching the metrics of the subjects in the experiment. It wasn’t Abby. It was Jaha. Kane was speechless; not a single word came into his mind, so he just stared at the Chancellor.

“Morning, Kane. A late start is it?”

Kane finally managed to gather himself enough to speak. “Sir?”

“I’ve surprised you.” Jaha walked to the table and sat down in Kane’s usual chair.

“Yes. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I’ve had such good reports from Captain Seymour, I wanted to see the project for myself.”

“It is good to see you. We have been working hard, so…” Kane trailed off, hoping that would satisfy Jaha as to his lateness.

“You have, and I’m very pleased with you both. Where is Abby?”

“I.” Kane was interrupted by the door banging open and Abby propelling herself into the room like she had a rocket behind her. She stopped abruptly when she saw Jaha. She frowned at Kane, her mouth turned down in a ‘what the hell’ gesture. Kane could do nothing except raise his eyebrows and give an almost imperceptible shrug.

“Abby.” Jaha got up and walked towards Abby, smiling. He hadn’t smiled when he saw Kane. “How are you? Kane tells me you’ve been working hard.”

Abby looked at Kane again. “Er, yes, yes we have. It’s good to see you, Thelonious.”

Jaha stared at Abby with eyes wide, like a starving man looking at a banquet. Kane supressed a smile. Did Jaha have feelings for Abby? How had he not noticed this before? Kane studied Abby as well. She looked tired, her eyes heavy with dark shadows beneath. Her hair was loose, and in need of a brush. She was wearing the same top as the night before, the one he’d pushed up so he could get at her breasts. In fact, her entire outfit was the same. She surely wasn’t wearing the same clothes to taunt him with memories of their session? Perhaps she’d slept in them like Kane had after their bondage night.

Abby looked from Jaha to Kane and back again, a perplexed look on her face. Kane wondered if he looked at her the way Jaha did, and how long had he been looking at her like that? Perhaps he’d betrayed his desire for her long before that first night in Sector C7. Perhaps she’d always known.

“We should get down to business,” said Jaha, clapping his hands together. “Give me an update on your latest results.”

Abby deferred to Kane with a sweep of her arm, and so he picked up his tablet and projected their latest findings onto one of the monitors. It was a relief in many ways to have Jaha with them. It allowed them to immerse themselves in work without having to talk about the night before. Abby was standing next to Kane, the sleeve of her jacket brushing against the sleeve of his. She made no effort to move away, and neither did Kane. When her hand grazed his as she moved to point out a particular dataset, electricity sparked through Kane as though he’d touched a live wire. Abby gasped, and Jaha turned to look at her.

“Are you okay?”

The skin above Abby’s breasts had flushed pink, like it did when she came. Kane didn’t think a touch from him had that much of an effect on her, though; she was probably embarrassed, and it was warm in the room with the three of them crammed in it. “Yes,” she said. “It was a cramp, in my foot.”

“It’s probably time for a break. Kane, arrange some lunch.”

Kane nodded, and left the room without looking at Abby. He was glad to be out of there for a while. One thing was certain. She had felt it too, the spark. And she hadn’t run away. She was still here, working with him, standing close to him, touching him. He had no idea what that meant, but it was a relief to know he hadn’t ruined their relationship completely.

Over lunch Kane and Abby spent more time looking at Jaha than was necessary in order to avoid looking at each other. At least, that was what Kane was doing, and it seemed as though Abby was employing the same tactic. She was attentive to Jaha, and the Chancellor lapped it up. To Kane’s ears there was an artificiality to Abby’s laughter, and a lightness to her tone that was unusual for her. It made for a surreal atmosphere, as though they were acting in two plays at the same time, the show for Jaha, and the real show between the two of them. Kane was having difficulty following the script because all the words were unspoken and Abby was giving nothing away. He longed for Jaha to leave so he could speak to Abby.

In the afternoon they visited the prisoners. Kane stood in the doorway of each cell and watched in silence while Abby checked the subject and Jaha questioned them. Each prisoner was greeted by name and with a warm smile by Abby. She was efficient in her examinations, but caring, preceding every test with a touch and a smile and an explanation of what she was about to do. She was more relaxed here, in her element, doing what she loved.

Kane still believed she was too soft to make a good Chancellor. Seeing how the prisoners reacted to her, the easy way in which they submitted to her, might make someone think she would be a good leader, a peoples’ champion. It was precisely those qualities that would make her a bad leader. She was too close to people, too caring. How could she ever make the tough decisions, the sacrifices necessary to ensure survival? She would feel she was betraying the people, and in the end that would put everyone at risk.

No one had discussed in any depth what an oxygen crisis could mean, but if it proved to be real, then there would be hard times ahead, and difficult choices to make. Someone would need to step up, someone with a strong will and a level head. Abby wasn’t that person, and neither was Jaha in Kane’s opinion. Kane believed he was the man for the job, always had done, but could he do it alone? Would Abby be a useful partner, would she bring balance to his leadership or would she get in the way? They had proved they could work together on this project, and even compromise. Kane had got what he wanted out of the experiment and so had Abby, with only a little push and shove. Perhaps they could be a team.

Abby glanced at Kane before making notes on her examination of their last subject. There was, of course, the more immediate problem of their current relationship. He wanted her, sexually, there was no doubt about that, and she wanted him. Last night had proved that. Would she overcome her guilt and allow herself to indulge her desires? Should he push her, and how far? They had come so close last night, and Kane had no shame about wanting to go further. They had been building up to this since he first walked in that room, and he wasn’t ready to give up, because he needed it. The desire to have her was a physical ache that pervaded every part of his body. He had to relieve it. He sighed, and then realised he must have done that out loud, because Abby and Jaha looked at him.

“Are we boring you, Kane?” said Jaha.

“No, Sir. It has been a long day, and I had a sleepless night.”

“Something on your mind?”

Kane saw Abby pause mid typing on her data pad. She looked at him, her shoulders bunched up as she held herself tight in anticipation of his words.

“Only the success of our project.”

“I think that is a given. Perhaps you had better not come for a drink when we’ve finished here. I’m sure Abby will provide me with company before I have to return to Alpha Station.”

Behind Jaha Abby’s eyes had grown wide and she was shaking her head at Kane. The Kane of a couple of months ago would have ignored her protestations and left her to her own devices with Jaha so he could go to bed and rest. Now, though, he couldn’t resist her plea, and more to the point he wasn’t keen on leaving her alone, drinking with Jaha. Not that Abby would do anything, but he couldn’t say the same for the Chancellor.

“That’s okay, Sir. A drink and good company should wake me up.”

Jaha’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded. “Very well.”

Abby smiled, and then hid it by looking down at her data pad when Jaha turned to her. Kane smiled as well. He had a good feeling about how this was all going to turn out.

\---

In the bar later, Jaha and Kane had a cup of moonshine, but Abby stuck with water. Maybe she’d had enough alcohol for one week, or maybe she wanted to keep her wits about her with the Chancellor, Kane didn’t know. Jaha was in a good mood.

“You’ve done well,” he said, “and not just with the experiment.”

“Sir?” said Kane.

“The two of you.” Jaha gestured at Kane and Abby. “You seem to be getting along much better. I knew as much from Seymour’s reports, but now I have seen it with my own eyes. Have there been any problems at all?”

“None at all.” “No problems,” said Kane and Abby at the same time.

Jaha looked sceptical. “Last time I saw you, you were bickering in that falsely polite way you have. Are you telling me you changed, just like that?”

“Not just like that,” said Abby. “We’ve worked hard.”

“Kane here hasn’t been giving you any trouble?” Jaha said to Abby.

Abby didn’t look at Kane when she replied. “He’s been very patient.”

“Really?” said Jaha.

Really? thought Kane. He’d been like a cat on hot bricks all day. The last thing he’d describe himself as was patient. A response was needed, he felt, and not a facetious one.

“There’s been nothing to be patient about. I’ve enjoyed working with Abby,” he said, and it was the truth. Even without the added dimension to their relationship, these last few days working together had been pleasurable.

Abby looked at him then, her dark eyes giving nothing away.

“Well that’s good,” said Jaha. “I’m pleased.”

“Thank you, Sir,” replied Kane.

“I hope it continues when you get back to your Council jobs. Now, tell me about the next steps in the project.”

They talked about the experiment, and Kane forced himself to listen and take a full part in the conversation, even though all he really wanted was for Jaha to go so he could be alone with Abby. It was two long hours before Jaha finally got up to leave.

“Do you think you will be on target for completing the project within the initial two-week period?” he asked as he pushed his chair under the table.

“Give or take a day or two,” said Abby. “We should be on track, as long as no unexpected problems arise.”

“So another four or five days, and then you will be home,” said Jaha.

“Yes,” replied Abby.

“Very well. Keep up the good work.” Jaha left, and Kane and Abby were alone at last. It felt to Kane like days had passed between the events of last night and now, but it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours. Abby stared at her cup of water, and Kane swirled his moonshine around but didn’t drink any.

“Well?” he said, when they had sat in silence for a couple of minutes and he could stand it no longer.

“Well?” Abby looked quizzical, as though she didn’t know what he was asking, but she damned well did, and they both knew it.

“We can’t avoid talking about last night forever.”

“No. I know.”

“I don’t regret it,” said Kane, thinking he might as well make his position clear from the start.

“No,” said Abby.

Kane waited for her to expand on that, because it was unclear what the no meant, but she was quiet.

“But you do?” he said when she didn’t reply.

She sighed. “It’s not that simple.”

“Just be honest, Abby. Nothing you say will shock me or disturb me.”

She sighed again, shook her head.

Kane took a deep breath. “I want you. I have no shame in saying that. I want you no matter the rights or wrongs or the consequences. I don’t care about them. That’s the man you’re dealing with. You can say anything to a man like that.”

Abby looked at him while he spoke. Her eyes were bright, as though tears were pricking at the corners of them. Kane hoped he hadn’t gone too far, been too blunt.

“You’re more than that,” she said at last.

“More than what?”

“More than the emotionless robot you’ve just made yourself out to be.”

“I wish I were a better person than that, but you know who I am.”

“You offered yourself for the experiment. You changed the parameters to satisfy me even though we both know I was being ridiculous.”

“That’s because I wanted to get into those black panties of yours.”

Abby laughed at his response, and Kane smiled. He knew he’d broken through.

“I don’t regret what we did,” she said, sitting forward in her chair so she was closer to him, and no one else could hear them. “I regret that I let myself do it. Does that make sense?”

“I’m not convinced there’s a difference,” replied Kane.

Abby let out a long breath. “I wish I hadn’t made the choice to go ahead with the session. I should never have come into your room.”

“But you did.”

“Yes.”

“Because you wanted to.”

“Yes.”

“You knew what I would say, and you knew what we would do long before you knocked on my door.”

“Kane.” She was shaking her head again, but Kane thought she was trying to hide from the truth of her own role in what happened.

“Be honest, Abby.”

She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears, smoothing them down a few times, before she answered. “I was feeling some tension.”

“You were horny,” said Kane, smirking.

“Hot and bothered,” replied Abby with a smile.

“You wanted a release.”

“Yes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“You know what’s wrong with it.”

Jake was what was wrong with it, of course. She had a husband whom she loved, and she had a man in front of her whom she wanted. She didn’t think she could have the latter without hurting the former. Kane didn’t want to bring Jake into the conversation in any real way because his presence would definitely send Abby running in the wrong direction. He leant further forward himself, closing the gap between them to just a few inches so he could whisper to her.

“No one else needs to know about this. Whatever we do here in the Skybox, stays in the Skybox.”

Abby let out a shaky breath. It was warm on Kane’s cheek. “We can’t do anything.”

“We already have.”

She closed her eyes, took a series of deep breaths. When she opened them again she looked straight into his eyes and her brow was furrowed with indecision. Kane wanted to reach out and touch her, take her face into his hands and reassure her it would be alright. He was reaching up to do just that when a voice boomed out behind him. It made him jump back in his seat in shock. He had completely forgotten they were in a bar with other people around them.

“What the hell are you two doing in that room that requires such close whispering? Top secret is it?”

Kane turned to look at the man behind the voice. It was Major Stephens, an old colleague from Kane’s early days in the guard.

“Very top secret, Stephens. Can’t tell you I’m afraid.”

Abby pushed her chair back and stood up. “I have to go,” she said.

“Abby…” Kane stood up as well, but she rushed past him without looking at him and headed for the door. There was nothing he could do or say with Stephens standing next to him, so he was forced to watch her go.

“Something I said?” Stephens laughed.

“She had to check on a patient,” replied Kane.

“Mind if I join you?” said Stephens.

Kane waved at Abby’s vacant chair. “Not at all,” he replied with a heavy sigh. He spent half an hour politely nodding as Stephens reminisced about their shared history in the guard, but he wasn’t listening. All he could think about was Abby, and what she had been about to say, or do. As soon as he got an opportunity to interject he made his excuses and left the bar to go back to his room.

He paused outside Abby’s door, put his hand on the metal. He couldn’t hear anything inside. He considered knocking but thought better of it. He’d laid his cards on the table; it was up to her now whether she wanted to pick them up and play. He went into his own room, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots. He left them in a pile on the floor and poured himself a whisky, taking a couple of sips before lying down on his bed with his arms tucked behind his head as a pillow. What would she have said if they hadn’t been interrupted? She was conflicted, he thought, hadn’t decided one way or the other. Or maybe she had. Maybe her leaving abruptly had been her decision. He should respect that, but despite his earlier thoughts about leaving it up to her he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lie there, knowing she was on the other side of the wall, just a few inches away from him, wanting him as much as he wanted her. He had to try one last time.

He got up and strode across the room to the door. He wrenched it open and was shocked to see Abby standing there. They stared at each other. Her lips parted, and she took a deep breath. Kane reached across the threshold and took her arm, pulling her into his room. He shut the door and she stood against it like she had the night before. They didn’t speak. Her eyes were huge and dark and unfathomable, but Kane didn’t need to second guess what she was doing here; there could only be one reason. He leaned in and kissed her, his fingers curling into her hair, bringing her towards him. She put her hands on the back of his neck, teasing the short hairs there with her fingertips. It sent a shiver down Kane’s spine, and he pressed her against the door, wanting to get as close to her as he could. Her tongue sought out his, and they kissed while their hands roamed all over each other. His traced the curves of her breasts, down over her hips to her ass. Hers trailed down his back to his ass and then one hand moved to the front, fingers tracing the outline of his cock as it strained against his pants. She made Kane gasp when she squeezed him. Her touch was making him throb with pleasure. He had to stop her before she got him too excited. He pulled her hand away, so she gripped the edges of his t-shirt and pushed it up instead.

He raised his arms and she pulled it over his head. She rubbed her thumbs over his nipples, massaging them into hard peaks. Kane groaned when she put her mouth to one and sucked it. He wanted to do the same to her, to lavish more attention on her than he had got the chance to do the day before. He pulled up her top and her vest in one and dropped them onto the floor. Abby leant back against the door as he cupped her breasts, and bent his head to her nipple, circling it with his tongue, licking, and sucking until she was moaning and pressing herself harder against him.

Her hands were at the waistband of his pants, tugging at the button, trying to get the zipper down but she was too urgent, fumbling, and he wasn’t ready for that yet. He pulled her hands away and instead undid her pants, his hands steady despite his excitement. He eased the pants down her long legs and she stepped out of them and kicked them away. She was naked now except for those black panties. Kane kissed her breasts again and then he sank slowly to his knees, his lips tracing a path down her body, skirting the sharp edges of her ribs, pressing soft kisses to her flat stomach. Her taut muscles rippled when his lips touched certain places. She was ticklish there. At last his lips reached the edge of her underwear, and he kissed the soft material covering her sex.

Abby moaned. “What are you doing?” she whispered. It was the first either of them had spoken since he’d opened the door.

“What I’ve wanted to do since this started,” he replied, and he pressed his nose against the cotton, inhaling the musky scent of her he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind since that night she’d given him these very pants. He breathed deeply. “You ARE intoxicating,” he said.

Abby bucked against him as he said those words. “God, Kane,” she groaned, her voice low and raspy.

Kane peeled the panties down slowly and when she stepped out of them she parted her legs and he ran his thumbs over her sex, opening her up so he could bury his nose and his mouth in her as he had desired for years now. The forbidden fruit was his at last. She was as ripe as in his fantasy, wet with desire, and it was overwhelming to lap at her juices, knowing he had caused this, that it was for him. Her hands were pressing down on his head to steady herself, and she was rocking against his tongue as he licked her. He worked his way up to the stone at the heart of her and sucked it gently. She bucked again.

“Too much, too much,” she whispered.

Kane used his tongue to circle her clit instead, like she did with her fingers, avoiding touching it directly. This seemed to give her more pleasure, and her moans grew louder, her fingers curling into his hair as she moved to his rhythm. She was pulsing against his tongue as shocks of pleasure ran through her. She had to be close.

“Don’t stop,” Abby said, and Kane suppressed a smile. There was no way he was stopping, even though his tongue was aching, and he had to work hard not to deviate from the rhythm he’d set up. He wanted to push her over the edge, to make her come hard, and then it was happening. She was shaking as she cried out, and Kane lapped up all her juices, drank his fill of her until they were both sated. Abby fell back against the door, and Kane dragged himself to his feet. His knees were creaking, and his back was aching, but he barely noticed.

He kissed her again so she could taste herself on his lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and moulded her body against his. Her breasts were squashed against his chest, her nipples hard and rubbing against his skin. She was naked but he still had his pants on and he was desperate to get out of them. He moved to unbutton them but she pushed him away before he had a chance. Kane was confused. Was she rejecting him at this crucial moment? Was regret already starting to take a hold of her? No. She was pushing him towards the bed and when his legs hit the frame he half fell onto it and she followed him, straddling his thighs while she teased the buttons on his pants out of their holes one by one, and pulled the zipper down with an agonising slowness. She smiled at him when he groaned with impatience.

“Is something the matter, Kane?”

“You’re killing me.”

She laughed. “You’ve waited so long, will a few more seconds really hurt?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want?” Her smile was sly, and her eyes were sparkling. She was confident now, as though they’d overcome a hurdle and she was on surer ground. They had crossed the line, he supposed, and there was no going back. There was only one way this could go.

“I want you to touch me,” Kane said.

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Lift your hips then.” Kane did as she asked, and Abby peeled his pants down. His cock was so hard it stood upright when it was freed, and Abby sat back and looked at it for a moment.

“You are beautiful,” she said, and then she smiled when his cock twitched at her words. “I thought that the first time I saw you.”

She ran her fingers lightly up the vein on his cock and Kane sighed with the agonising pleasure of such a delicate touch. He wanted more, but he also wanted her to take her sweet time, to make this last as long as possible. This might be the only chance they had. Abby trailed her fingers back down again, caressing his balls when she reached the bottom and then she made a loose fist and stroked his cock, her hand sliding up and down, thumb pressing on the vein. Kane laid back and closed his eyes to better concentrate on her touch, so it was a shock when he felt the wet heat of her mouth around him. His eyes flew open, and he propped himself up so he could watch her. He could only see the top of her head, her long brown hair trailing over his stomach. He reached down and caressed her hair. It was soft, and a little damp, and her head was warm from her exertions. Her tongue running up his shaft as she sucked him felt so good. Too good.

“Abby.”

“Mmmm,” she mumbled, the vibrations from her voice sending a ripple of desire through Kane’s cock.

“You have to stop that.”

“Why?”

“You’re going to make me come.”

“Isn’t that the point?” she said, as she took him out of her mouth, and sat up.

“Yes, but I’d rather we were doing something else when that happens.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She crawled up the bed, rubbing herself along the length of him as she went. She stopped before the tip of him could reach the place it really wanted to go and Kane groaned again. She stopped his groan with a kiss.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky,” she said, and then she took hold of him, raised herself up and sank with infinite slowness down onto his cock until he was buried inside her. She was hot, and tight, and her grip on him was firm, and breathtaking.

She sat still then and looked at him. She took a deep breath. He knew what she was thinking. This was it. They hadn’t just crossed the line, they had left it well and truly behind. Kane was desperate to move in her, but he didn’t dare. He wanted this to be Abby’s decision. She leant forward and placed her hands on his chest, and then she started to move, rocking back and forth on his cock, slowly, so slowly at first. She was in complete control, changing the angles to suit her own pleasure, watching his face to see what excited him. Kane could do nothing but lie back and watch her.

He couldn’t help remembering that first day, when he’d caught her in a similar position with Jake. He’d wished then that it was his cock she was taking her pleasure from and now she was. He watched as she changed position, sat back more. From this angle Kane could see her breasts as they bounced with every move she made. He could reach out and touch them if he wanted to, so he did. He massaged her nipples with his thumbs and she moaned and increased her speed.

“Touch me,” she said. “Touch my clit. Now.”

Kane circled her clit with his thumb, round and round, faster and faster.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, like that. Like that. Oh, fuck.”

She came again, her muscles squeezing Kane’s cock with every pulse of her orgasm. It was so hot and slick and tight within her that he couldn’t last much longer. He hung on to her hips while he thrust up into her, his orgasm building, sending waves of pleasure from his ass to the tip of his cock. Abby squeezed him one last time and then he was coming, his brain and all his limbs heated and pressurised until he released inside her with a long sigh. He flopped back onto his pillow, and Abby climbed off him and lay next to him. She turned on her side, placed a warm hand on his hot, sweaty chest. Kane covered her hand with his and they lay together, not speaking, the only sound in the room their pants as they tried to slow their breaths.

“Amazing,” Kane said when he could finally speak.

“Yes,” replied Abby.

She propped herself up so she could look at him, and Kane turned to face her.

“Was it worth the wait?” she asked.

Kane kissed her lightly on the lips. “What do you think?”

Abby smiled, and then she frowned, and her face crumpled and Kane could tell she was fighting back tears.

“Don’t, Abby,” he said. “It’s just us. It’s just here.”

She nodded, and sighed. “I should go.”

“What, right now?” Kane had barely recovered. He wanted a few more minutes at least with the warmth of her body next to his.

“Yes. I can’t stay. It’s not. I can’t.”

He nodded, and watched while she pulled on her clothes. She sat on the edge of his bed when she was dressed and leaned in and kissed him.

“No regrets,” she said.

“No regrets,” replied Kane.

She smiled, and then she got up and left him alone. He heard her door shut behind her as she went into her own room, listened to the creak of her bed a minute later when she got into it. There was only a thin wall between them, and Kane hoped she hadn’t been lying when she said no regrets, that she wasn’t on the other side of the wall wishing she’d made another choice. What was done was done, and it had been fantastic, he couldn’t deny that. He wanted to do it again, but he had no idea if she felt the same. Only time would tell.


	12. Four Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiking vital signs..

Kane slept better after Abby left than he had in weeks. He’d thought he would lie awake worrying about what she was feeling, but it seemed being sexually satisfied was a guarantee of a good, deep sleep. He was feeling on top form when he walked into their workroom the next morning.

Abby was standing by the monitors, checking the prisoners’ vital signs. She turned to look at him when he entered the room.

“Morning,” she said.

“Morning.” Kane studied her. She looked better too; the shadows under her eyes had diminished, her hair was brushed and braided.  “Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad we established that,” said Abby. Her eyes were twinkling, and she seemed to be in a good mood. Perhaps she had no regrets after all.

“Are you okay?” Kane wanted to give her the opportunity to tell him if she did have regrets. It was best to get that out of the way so they could get on with their project work.

“I’m fine. Honestly.” She smiled at him, and then she pointed to the monitor. “There’s an anomaly in the data from Prisoner 103.”

“What do you mean?” Kane moved to stand next to her so he could see the data clearly.

“There. Look at that spike in his vital signs. It happened around zero four hundred hours.”

“What could it mean?”

“I’m not sure. Something got his heartrate up considerably. I should check on him.”

“Maybe it was just a night dream.” Kane had no idea what had caused the spike but it didn’t seem too important to him.

“A night dream?”

“Yes, you know.”

“No.”

“Maybe he just got excited, in his sleep.”

“Oh. I suppose that’s possible. He is of the right age for nocturnal emissions.”

“There’s a right age?” Kane was astonished. He’d had more than a few dreams where he’d woken up sticky and sweaty. They hadn’t stopped as he aged.

“It’s more common in the young, but you can have them throughout your life, as you probably know.” She looked at Kane with amusement.

“I’m surprised there haven’t been more spikes like this,” he said, to deflect her from any more personal questioning.

“What makes you say that?”

“I was thinking more about oxygen deprivation being a recognised enhancer of sexual arousal.”

Abby raised both eyebrows when she looked at him.

“You’ve thought about that?”

“In relation to this experiment, yes, I’ve wondered about it.”

“I see.” She tapped her fingers on the monitor while she thought about something. “Have you ever?”

“No.” Kane cut her off before she could finish that sentence. “Have you?”    

“No.”

“Maybe it’s something we should look out for. In our patients.”

“Maybe. I knew someone who tried to have sex in zero G once,” said Abby.

“Really? What was the result?”

“Couldn’t maintain an erection. No gravity.”

Kane laughed.

“I’m serious,” continued Abby. “It’s physically impossible. Blood flows in the wrong direction.”

“Messy as well, I would imagine.”

“Well, sex is messy.”

“Yes, it is.” Kane looked at her, and she looked at him, and they both smiled.

“We’d better get on with what we’re supposed to be doing,” said Abby.

“Yes.”

Neither of them moved. Abby dropped her hand to her side, and it brushed against Kane’s. He let his fingers graze the back of it, stroking her gently. His heart was racing, because he wasn’t sure if she wanted to get this close again, and it felt daring. The sound of their breathing was loud in the quiet air. Abby curled her fingers around Kane’s, and they stood there for a second, holding hands, and then he moved his other hand around to her ass, and pulled her to him. He was hard, and she could feel it. It must have excited her, because she rubbed herself against him, and moaned.

“Good job we’re not in zero G now,” whispered Kane.

“Yes,” she said, and then she slid her hands into his hair and bent him towards her so she could kiss him. Kane had one hand on her ass, fingers running along the seam of her jeans between her legs. She groaned.

“God, I want you, Kane.” Her hands flew to his pants, trying to yank his zipper down. Kane wanted nothing more than to be free, but they were exposed here in their workroom.

“I’ll lock the door,” he said, and turned to do just that, but Abby pulled him back.

“Don’t lock it.”

“Abby! We have to.”

“Don’t lock it, Kane.”

Kane swallowed hard. “If we’re caught….”

Abby pulled him towards her. “Yes. If we’re caught….” She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him with such passion Kane was breathless. He backed her into the desk and she pulled herself up onto the edge of it. Kane fumbled with his zipper, and Abby scrambled to pull her boot off, and push her jeans and underwear down around her ankles. She shook one leg free, and Kane got his zipper undone and pushed his pants down enough to let his cock spring free. He entered her without ceremony, slid all the way in she was so wet. She wrapped her legs around his back and they fucked each other hard, coming together with a force borne of intense desire.

Abby lay back on the table, her arms flailing around for purchase. She knocked Kane’s datapad and it skidded across the table and dropped on the floor with a thud.

“Sorry,” she said.

“Fuck it,” replied Kane. He pushed her top up, grabbed a breast in each hand and kneaded them roughly. Her hands were on his hips, fingernails digging into his flesh. They were both gasping every time their bodies came together, higher and higher, faster and faster. Kane could already feel the heat building, his orgasm threatening to explode beyond his control. He reached between them, let his fingers caress Abby’s clit to the rhythm of his thrusts. She came a second before he did, holding him close to her as she cried out. Kane came in an explosive rush, fast and hot and intense.

Abby flopped back onto the table, arms flung out, breathing heavily. Kane withdrew from her and looked around at the door. Anyone could have been standing there and he would not have noticed, so intent he had been on fucking her. He looked back at them, Abby lying half on the table, her pants dangling around one ankle, her boot halfway across the room. Kane’s pants were bunched around his calves, his pale ass visible to anyone who had the misfortune to open the door. What the fuck were they thinking?

Abby sat up, and slid off the table, pulling her pants back on, limping across the room to find her boot. Kane pulled his pants up, tucked his softening cock back in. Abby picked his datapad off the floor, swiped the screen.

“It’s okay,” she said, showing it to him.

Kane shook his head, and then he laughed, because the last few minutes already seemed like a crazy dream. “Did we just do that?” he said.

“I think we did.” Abby’s smile was rueful. “We’d better open the door.”

Kane frowned. “Why?”

“It’s a small room, we just had sex. If anyone came in….”

“Oh, right.”

Kane opened the door to let air in the room. Two prison guards walked past as he did so, looking at him and nodding. How close had they been to someone coming in and catching them? The thought had made Abby hot, and Kane too he had to admit. He’d never been interested in anyone watching him have sex or watching anyone else until he’d walked in that room in Sector C7. Now, he was fucking Abby on a table in their workroom without a care for who could see them. He was losing his mind over her.

When Kane turned around Abby was standing at the monitor again. It was as though the last few minutes hadn’t happened. The only sign that anything was different was her hair which was coming out of its braid in places. Kane could smell her on his fingers, though, when he rubbed his nose. He hoped he wouldn’t have to shake hands with anyone today because he was in no rush to wash her away. He stood next to her again, and she looked up at him.

“Four days,” she said.

“What?”

“We have four days, before the project ends.”

“I know.”

“Four days to do whatever we want.”

Kane felt a rush of blood to his extremities at her words. She had clearly decided to go all in with this Skybox relationship.

“If we do whatever we want the project’s going to take a lot longer than four days,” said Kane.

Abby laughed. “We still have to work.”

Kane had never felt less like working in his whole life. He’d be happy to spend the entire four days never leaving her bed.

“If we utilise maximum efficiency it will give us more downtime,” he said.

“Spoken as only you can,” replied Abby.

Kane raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. She turned away, but she was smiling. “I’m going to visit all the patients and do more checks. We’re at a crucial stage and I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Kane.

“No. If you want maximum efficiency it would be better if you stayed here and wrote up the report from yesterday.” She gathered up her datapad and headed for the door. “Besides,” she said, as she stood on the threshold, “you’re too much of a distraction. I can hardly even look at you.” With that she left, leaving Kane alone with desire stirring in his loins and no outlet for it. There was nothing to be done except immerse himself in work.

When she returned to their room a few hours later, Kane was waiting. He’d had an idea while she was with the prisoners and he’d implemented it straight away. There was no time to waste. Now he was eager to show her what he’d done.

“Hey,” she said as she walked in the room, dropping her datapad onto the table.

“Good afternoon,” replied Kane. “How were the patients?”

“Oh, fine. Well, as fine as they can be given the extreme conditions some of them are under.”

“They’ll be free soon enough,” said Kane.

“I know.”

“How was patient 103?”

“He was fine. I mentioned the spike in his vital signs in the early morning and he blushed bright red, so I didn’t push him any further.”

“Maybe he was dreaming about you,” said Kane.

“Or you.”

“I doubt that. You have an effect on the patients. I’ve seen it happen.”

Abby shrugged. “I don’t think I’ve had that kind of effect on prisoner 103. I can usually tell.”

“Can you?”

“Oh, yes. Men are so transparent.”

Kane feigned indignation. “Not all men. Some of us are inscrutable.”

Abby snorted. “So you think.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

She shook her head. “Will you ever admit it?”

Kane suspected what she was getting at, but he wasn’t about to confess unnecessarily. “There’s nothing to admit.”

“What were you saying about honesty last night? Be honest, Abby. You can say anything to me, Abby. Well that works both ways, Kane. Be honest with me.”

Kane worried his bottom lip while he contemplated her. Why was this so hard to admit? They’d fucked twice now, he’d spent two months watching her in the most intimate situations, and yet he couldn’t tell her that he’d desired her for much, much longer than that.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” he lied.

Abby sighed. “Fine. What did you get up to while I was gone? Is the report finished?”

Kane was grateful that she’d changed the subject but he was annoyed with himself for not being able to tell her the truth about his feelings.

“Yes, I finished the report, and I did something else as well.”

“What?”

“I’ve created a program that will tell us when there’s anything unusual happening with the prisoners. I’ve linked it up to both our datapads, so if we’re not in this room, or we’re busy doing something else, we don’t have to worry about neglecting the subjects.”

“Necessity really is the mother of invention,” said Abby with a laugh.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” replied Kane.

“And that was your only motivation?” said Abby.

“Well, maybe not my only motivation.”

“I see.”

Kane put his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him. “I think we’ve been efficient enough for one day.”

“Hmmm. Well I have a few things I need to finish up I’m afraid.”

Kane kissed her neck, and her throat, and then traced a line along her collarbone with his lips. “Do you have to?” he mumbled as he moved down to kiss the swell of her breasts.

“Yes,” she said, pulling away from him with a sigh. “But I’ll see you later.”

“When?” said Kane.

“Tonight. I’ll come to you.”

“You’d better.” He stood back reluctantly and frowned at her.

“I will. I promise.” She reached up and kissed him, and then she flipped open her datapad and started flicking through the screens.

Kane watched her for a moment. “I’ll leave my door unlocked,” he said, and then he left. The sooner he let her get on with her work, the sooner she would be free to meet him. He didn’t know what she had in mind, if anything, but he was ready.

\---

Kane lay on his bed, waiting for Abby to come around. He’d been on tenterhooks all evening, wondering what she had in mind for him. When his door opened, and she was standing there in her low-cut blue top and those tiny shorts from last week, Kane’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Abby! What the hell are you wearing? Someone could see you.”

“Kane, it’s one door along, and there’s no one around. That guy who was in the room four doors down, he’s gone. I heard today. I could make you scream for your life and no one would hear you.”

“Is that what you plan on doing to me?”

She took her hands from behind her back and dangled a pair of restraints in the air. “We forgot to return these.”

“You want to be restrained again?”

Abby shut the door and sat on the edge of Kane’s bed. “Oh, no. Not me.”

“Oh!”

“Are you up for that?”

A few months ago, it would have been unthinkable for Kane to consider giving control to Abby. Most of their fights in the past had been a battle of wills, each determined that the other wouldn’t get the upper hand. Since he’d walked into that room everything had changed.

“Yes, I’m up for it.”

“Good. Take your t-shirt off.”

Kane laughed at her directness. “You don’t want to talk first, ease into things?”

“Talking’s overrated. Take it off.”

Kane pulled his shirt over his head, and then moved to undo his pants. Abby reached out to stay his hand.

“That’s for me to do.” She caressed him through his pants but it was too brief a touch and Kane was aching for more. He hoped this wasn’t a sign of things to come.

“When I was restrained it was uncomfortable with my hands up over my head, so I’m going to be kinder to you.”

She straddled Kane, hovering just above his straining cock, and slipped one of the cuffs around his wrist. He realised she’d modified them so they could be tied to the bed separately. She took his hand and looped the restraint round the bed post, and then did the same to the other. Kane was left lying with his arms splayed out, as though he was tied to a cross. Abby crawled back down the bed, careful not to touch him with her body, and then knelt by his feet. She didn’t speak, just contemplated him. It made Kane nervous and excited at the same time.

“What are you going to do?” He asked.

She stretched up, raising her arms above her head, revealing those taut stomach muscles Kane loved so much, and sighed deeply.

“Well,” she said, dropping her arms again. “First of all, I’m going to get these off you.” She undid the buttons on his pants, pulled the zipper down, and Kane lifted his hips so she could ease the pants off.

“Don’t you ever wear underwear?” She said as his cock bobbed in the air.

“Not since I started this with you,” replied Kane.

Abby stroked his shaft with her thumb and forefinger, then she bent and licked the drops of his arousal that had gathered on the head. Kane’s hips bucked at the contact.

“Why is that?” She asked.

“Just one less layer to constrict me. I’m permanently uncomfortable.”

“Sorry about that,” she said, as she took the first couple of inches of his cock into her mouth and sucked him.

Kane groaned. “No, you’re not.”

Kane felt her teeth graze his cock as she smiled. It was just on the right side of painful to be pleasurable. He looked down at her; her face was obscured by her long hair and he reached out to stroke it without thinking. The cuffs bit into him as he stretched against them. “Ow!” he said.

Abby looked up. “Have I hurt you?”

“No. I forgot about these for a minute.” He pulled on the cuffs and they made the bed posts creak.

“How does it feel being on the other end of those?”

“Frustrating.”

“Mmmm. Why’s that?”

“Because I can’t touch you.”

“True. You can look though.”

“My eyes are open, and willing.”

Abby laughed. “Which do you want off first, top or bottom?”

Kane wanted it all off, wanted her as naked as he was, but if it could only be one, he’d rather save the reveal of her lower half until later. “Top.”

“Thought as much.” Abby peeled her top upwards, slowly, so slowly, revealing the swell of her breasts, and then her nipples which were hard peaks already. She stretched her arms up and then discarded the top on the bed. She tweaked her nipples while she watched him, and Kane’s cock twitched as desire raced through him. She moaned as she played with them. “It feels good,” she said. “Would you like to touch them?”

“Yes.” Kane tried to sit up but he couldn’t because Abby was pinning him into place, and the restraints gave him little movement.

“Pity.”

“What?”

“Your hands are tied.”

“My mouth is free.” Kane smirked because he knew he’d called her bluff.

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. Kane had hit the mark. “That’s very true,” she admitted.

She crawled over him until her face was level with his. Kane’s heartbeat increased in anticipation, but she stopped before his lips could reach her breasts. “But you’re not getting what you want yet.” She kissed him before he had chance to reply, sucking on his bottom lip until he could feel it swell. Then she proceeded to run her lips and her hands all over his body, following the curves of his muscles, lingering in the hollows between his joints.

“You have such broad shoulders,” she said. “I always thought there was nothing but a scrap of you beneath all that uniform, but you’re strong, and beautiful.” Kane moaned. He would never describe himself in such terms but hearing her say it flushed heat through him. She circled his nipples, running her fingers around them and down to his groin and then back up again, round and round, causing goosebumps to break out all over his skin. Kane pushed up against her, tried to manoeuvre himself so that she would put her mouth on his nipples because he was desperate for a stronger touch, but she wasn’t to be persuaded.

“Abby!”

“I said not yet.”

“Why are you torturing me?”

“I have you at my mercy after all these years. You surely didn’t think I’d go easy on you?”

Kane lay back and sighed. “No. You are never easy on me.”

“This is hard for me too.”

“How so?”

“I’ve been wanting you all afternoon. Talking to the patients I was thinking about you. Seeing that young man blush over his night dreams and all I could hear were your hurried breaths in my ear when we fucked on the table. I’ve been wet for hours.”

It felt to Kane as though all the blood in his body rushed to his cock, leaving him lightheaded and weak. He was taken aback at the strength of her desire for him. “Jesus, Abby. What are you waiting for?”

“I want to take my time with you, and besides, you owe me.”

“What do I owe you?”

“The truth.”

“About what?”

“I think you know what.” She shifted her position, sat off to the side of him. “I’m really uncomfortable in these pants. They’re damp.”

“Why don’t you take them off.”

“I think I will.” She eased the shorts down her legs and over her feet, and then, as Kane knew she would, she dangled them in front of his face, not close enough for him to smell them or touch them or do anything with them except look, and imagine. She dropped them onto the pillow next to him with a smile.

Kane shook his head. “I never knew you were such a tease.”

“You bring it out in me.”

Kane sighed. “I want to touch you. Please, Abby.”

“Soon. I’m going to touch myself first.” She sat on his thighs, and spread her legs apart, letting him take a long look at her before she stroked herself. She closed her eyes, and let her head fall back, sighing in time with her strokes. Kane prayed to all the gods he didn’t believe in that she would stop torturing him soon. His balls were aching, his cock was throbbing with desire and all he wanted was to be inside her, to feel that delicious friction as he moved in her. She wasn’t going to let that happen soon. Kane wondered if he was going to come without being touched at all. He’d never thought that possible, except for those occasional night dreams, but now he was feeling that pull, the heating of his blood, the racing of his pulse that only ever led to one thing.

“Abby.”

She opened her eyes. “What?”

“I can’t do this anymore. I need you. I need to touch you, to taste you, to be inside you. This is torture.”

She shook her head. “Not before you tell me the truth.”

“We’re not back to this again!”

She dipped her finger inside her, coating it with her juice, and then she put it in her mouth and sucked it.

“Be honest with me and I will let you have a taste.”

“Abby, c’mon!”

She shrugged, and settled further down his legs, over his calves, where she was least likely to inadvertently give him any pleasure.

“Honesty will get you everything you want, Kane. I promise.”

Kane’s sigh was long. There was no getting out of this. “What do you want to know?”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

She didn’t answer him, just looked penetratingly into his eyes. Kane gave up pretending he didn’t know what she wanted him to say.

“Since the day I met you.”

“Oh!” His answer had surprised her.

“You were already attached, so I didn’t dwell on it. Why do you want to know so badly?”

“It’s something that I’ve wondered for a long time, that’s all. I always felt there was something more.”

“But you never felt the same.” It was more a statement than a question. Kane had always thought Abby only had eyes for Jake, although recent events had contradicted that long-held belief obviously.

“There’s always been a spark between us,” she said.

“But we’re too different.”

“Not that different, in the end.”

“No, perhaps not. So, do I get my reward?”

“I’d say you’ve earned it.” She made a big show of stroking herself again, and then she leant forward and put her finger in Kane’s mouth. He took his time, licking it slowly, sucking her juices off it, and then Abby withdrew it, putting her hand on the back of his head instead and drawing him in for a deep kiss. When they paused to catch their breath, she reached behind him, fiddling with the ties that were binding him to the bedpost. Her breasts were dangling in his face and he had no choice really but to try and capture one of her nipples in his mouth. He managed it, and sucked hard, making her moan.

“Damnit, Kane. Let me get you free. I can’t do it while you’re distracting me like that.”

Kane reluctantly let her go, and her fingers were almost a blur as she undid both straps. The minute he was free Kane grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back. It was time to take back some control.

“Hey!” shouted Abby. “That’s not fair.”

“What you’ve been doing to me wasn’t fair. This is payback.”

“I’m warning you, Kane.”

Kane tried to kiss her to shut her up, but she pushed back against him and they wrestled with each other, the bed creaking as they fought for control. She was stronger than he would have imagined, and she managed to turn him so they were lying side by side. Her hands were pressing against his chest, his were on her ass. They were both breathing heavily.

“Are we really fighting for who goes on top?” said Kane between pants.

“Yes. Are you going to give in?”

“No. Are you?”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Then we have a problem,” said Kane. He could easily have her on her back if he tried. She was small and light, and though she was strong for her size, he was naturally bigger and more powerful. It felt like cheating, though. He could of course let her win, but she would see through that.

“Maybe not.” Her eyes sparkled, and she grinned, before her hand left his chest and reached down between them, stroking the tip of his cock where it was squashed against her belly. “The way we are now seems kind of neutral. Do you agree?”

Kane moaned as she touched the most sensitive part of him. He would agree to anything if it meant he could finally be inside her. “I can live with the compromise,” he said.

“Good,” said Abby, and then she lifted her leg over his hip and guided him to her entrance. “Because I can’t wait any longer.”

Kane was going to ease into her, take his time, savour the feeling, but he didn’t get the chance because Abby put both hands on his ass and pushed him towards her. He slid all the way in with a groan and Abby held him tight to her so that he was deeper than he had been before. She rocked her hips so that he was pushed out, and he withdrew all the way before entering her again. They moved together like that, building the speed and the friction. Abby was getting louder and more vocal with her pleasure.

“It feels good, Kane, so good,” she cried. “Right there, where you are. Right there.”

Kane tried to keep hitting the same spot because it was making her wetter and more open than she had been so far, and she was clearly enjoying it. He’d never been someone for whom talking about how he felt came naturally, especially at crucial moments. The dirty talk he’d indulged in with her the other night had stretched him to his creative limits. He decided to try though.

“You’re so hot, Abby. So wet.”

She groaned. “Yes. It’s you. It’s how you’ve made me.”

“You always make me hot, just looking at you.”

“Oh!” Abby cried, and then she was coming in powerful waves that squeezed his cock over and over again. Kane hung on for a few more moments before his own orgasm overtook him. They held each other tight and kissed while they came down. It was Abby who rolled onto her back. Kane stayed on his side, looking at her. Her chest was heaving, those beautiful breasts rising and falling with every breath. Her skin was flushed, and damp. She was smiling.

“Damn,” she said. “That was the best yet.”

“Really?”

“Yes. So good.” She closed her eyes. She was silent for so long Kane thought she had fallen asleep. He watched her, not daring to move in case he woke her. “I can feel your eyes on me,” she said at last.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“No. Just enjoying the peace before I have to go.”

“Do you have to go so soon?”

“You know I do.”

“Just a minute longer.”

She turned to face him, put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. “What are you going to do in this extra minute?”

“Look at you.”

“That won’t do,” she said.

“Why not?”

“Because you just admitted looking at me makes you hot. We’d need longer than a minute.”

“That can be arranged.”

She laughed. “You’d like that.” She sat up, hunted around for her shorts which were on the pillow beneath her head.

“I don’t want to put these back on.”

“You can’t go back to your room naked.”

“Watch me,” she said. And then she scooped up her top, kissed him, and ran to the door, clothes in hand. She opened it, looked outside, and without looking back, she left. Kane heard her own door open and close a micro second later. Then there was a scraping sound and a knock on the wall.

“No one saw,” she shouted through the wall, and Kane laughed so hard he thought he would pull a stomach muscle. Would she ever stop surprising him?


	13. Testing The Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby put each other to the test.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit extra!

Chapter Thirteen

Three days to go. Kane tried not to dwell on what that meant as he stood under the shower, but it was hard not to feel the weight of it, like a clock that was ticking so loudly in a room it filled the space, got inside you, under your skin. He scrubbed harder with the soap, as though that would wash away what was surely inevitable. In three days his relationship with Abby would come to an end, his sexual relationship with her at any rate, though hopefully not their new-found understanding.

He had been so eager to have this time with her he hadn’t thought about the consequences, or more truthfully, he had ignored them, pressed them back down when his logical brain had threatened to overrule his desire. His cock had won that battle, and he was not sorry about it. How could he be when he was having the best sex of his life with a woman he had always desired, even throughout all the years when he could barely stand to be in the same room as her, so infuriating was she. It was still there, the need, like a dull ache that never goes away. He got used to it, forgot it was there most of the time, until she did something, or said something, that made his blood warm.

Kane rubbed the soap in his hair, and then closed his eyes and held his face up to the water as it slaked the suds away. It was lukewarm, because the water was never hot on the Ark, but the pressure was strong, and the droplets fell on his face like pinpricks, making his skin tingle. He felt alive. He’d felt more alive since this started than he had in his life. He wasn’t even awake half the time, so tired he was from their sessions, or from lying in bed thinking about her, but being exhausted only enhanced his awareness. His blood fizzed, his muscles were tight as coiled springs, primed for action. It was as though he could see clearly for the first time. Abby brought that out in him, he couldn’t deny it. How was he supposed to give this up, to give her up?

Kane shook his head, water droplets splashing into his eyes, cool on his overheated skin. He slicked his hair back, smoothing it into place. He had to get a grip on this, because the end was the one certain thing about it. There was no point wasting what little time he had worrying. There was tonight to look forward to, and the next night, and the one after that. Lots to explore, and Abby was in charge again. Kane had given up trying to be in control. She was a force of nature, a burning sun, and he was orbiting closer and closer to her centre. It was dangerous to be so close, but the attraction was unavoidable. He was helpless before her. 

Kane lathered up the soap, coating his hand with it. He rubbed it over his belly, and down to his groin. His cock was semi-hard, and he stroked it into life. He shouldn’t be doing this, because he would be seeing her soon, and it would be better to be in a state of anticipation, but he fondled himself nevertheless. He wouldn’t let himself come, just get the blood flowing, the heat rising. A few minutes later and he was washing his juices off his hand, letting the water take the evidence away. His thoughts of her were too hot, too tempting.

He leant against the shower wall, his forehead touching the cold tile. The trouble with burning suns was if you got too close, you were obliterated, transformed into a million particles of space junk, no use to anyone. He had to guard against that. Somehow.

Kane threw his trousers and t-shirt on and hurried to his room. He hadn’t expected to be so long in the shower and now he was late to meet Abby. He opened the door and she was pacing around the room. Kane suppressed a smile. Patience had never been one of her strongest suits.

“Where the hell have you been?” she said.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kane gestured to his wet hair.

“I’ve been waiting nearly half an hour. I thought you weren’t coming!”

Kane bent down to take off his boots. “Why wouldn’t I come? This is my room.” He stood up, and crossed to her, taking her into his arms. “And you’re here.”

Her face softened, and she smiled. She put her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. Her fingers tangling in his damp curls.

“Mmmm, you smell good,” she whispered. “You should have told me you were having a shower. I could have joined you.”

Kane’s pulse quickened at the thought. “That really would have been dangerous. How would I explain having a naked Dr Griffin with me in the men’s showers?”

She kissed the line of his jaw, and down to his neck. “We wouldn’t get caught.”

Kane was certain they would get caught. It had been heart-thumping enough stroking himself knowing that someone could come in at any time. He hadn’t dared close his eyes.

Abby dropped her hands to his waist, then brought one to his front, cupping him through his pants.

“Hey?” she said, pausing her kisses so she could look at him. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” replied Kane, although he knew what she was referencing.

“You’re not as excited as you usually are.”

“I just need time.”

She stepped away from him then, a frown on her face. “No. You’re always ready. I only have to look at you and you stand to attention. What’s going on?”

Kane coughed, shuffled his feet. “I may have got carried away in the shower.”

“What?”

“You know.”

“You masturbated in the shower even though you knew you were seeing me?”

The look on Abby’s face was priceless. It was as though she didn’t know whether to be annoyed or to laugh. Kane hoped she would come down on the side of the latter.

“Yes, but I was thinking about you. I couldn’t help myself.”

She stood with her hands on her hips, surveying him, shaking her head. “I suppose I’m flattered,” she said, and then she laughed.

“It’s what you do to me,” Kane said, pulling her towards him. She laid her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

“Then I guess I need to take my time with you.”

She walked him backwards towards the bed and pushed him down on it. Then she stood back, and regarded him for a moment, before bending over to take off her boots. Her top gaped open, giving Kane a glimpse of those magnificent breasts, before she stood up.     

“Nice view,” he said. Abby raised that damn eyebrow in return, then she undid the buttons on her jeans, one by one, holding his gaze the whole time. She peeled the pants down slowly, so slowly, revealing toned thighs, sharp knees, and muscled calves. She stepped out of them, kicking them across the room.

Something was definitely stirring in Kane’s nether region. He waited for her to do the same with her top, but instead she started playing with her braid, pulling the tie off, unplaiting each strand with deft fingers, smoothing them down. When her hair was loose she ran her fingers through it, then shook it. A pulse of heat shot through Kane. He was still getting used to seeing her with it untamed. She smiled, and then she lifted her top, her stomach muscles stretching, her ribcage expanding as she pulled it up and over her head. Her hair fell onto her chest, its long strands teasing her nipples. Kane gazed at her unapologetically, taking in every contour, every line, every mark on her body, because he could. So small she was, slim but strong, completely in control of herself, and him.

She didn’t move, just let him look. She showed no sign of taking off her panties. “What about those?” Kane asked.

“You don’t get to see it all just yet. Bad boys don’t get rewards.”

“That’s not fair.”

“You’ve brought this on yourself.”

Kane couldn’t argue with that. “Will you at least come here?” He scooted across to the far side of the bed, leaving room for her to get in next to him, but still she didn’t move.

“Lie on your stomach,” she said.

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Kane knew there was no debating with her so he did as she told him, and lay on his stomach, his arms folded under his head. He turned so he could see her.

“What are you going to do?”

“Make you feel good, bring that tired old cock of yours to life.”

Kane laughed. “It’s already making its presence felt.”

“Then my work will be quick.”

She straddled him, and then she began to massage him, running her hands from his ass up his spine to his shoulders, and round again, and again, and again, until his skin was tingling and his muscles were so relaxed he worried he might fall asleep.

Kane groaned. “So nice,” he mumbled.

Abby settled herself higher up his thighs, so she could reach forward and kiss the back of his neck. All the tiny hairs there stood to attention at the touch of her lips. Then she trailed kisses down over his shoulder blades, into the small of his back. Her hands were on his ass, her lips tracing his vertebrae until she reached his tailbone. He thought she would stop there, but she carried on, parting his cheeks, placing kisses into the valley between them. Kane was alarmed at the thought of where she was heading.

“Abby! What are you doing?”

“I told you, I’m going to make you feel good.”

Kane twisted so he could look at her. Was she really going to do what he thought she was going to do? “I don’t know.”

“Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

“It’s not that.”

Abby rubbed her finger along Kane’s perineum, leaving him in no doubt as to her intentions. He groaned.

“Have you done this before?”

Kane lay back down on his folded arms. He didn’t answer her, wasn’t at all sure he wanted to be having this conversation.

“Have you?” Abby was persistent, he had to give her that.

“Yes.”

“Oh. With that woman who loved you in the guard uniform?”

“Not with her.”

“Another woman, then?”

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly another woman?”

Kane took a deep breath. “Not exactly a woman.”

“What?” Abby’s hand was resting on his cheek, her thumb stroking the crack of his ass absentmindedly. “You’ve had sex with a man?”

“No. Not sex.”

“Not sex? What was it then?”

“It was a long time ago.”

Abby leant forward, and stroked his hair, pushing a strand of it off his face.

“Tell me.”

“I was young, just starting out in the Guard. I met someone, a guy. We fooled around.”

“Fooled around in what way?” She started stroking his ass, her thumbs opening up his cheeks again, getting closer and closer to the place she wanted to be.

“He would masturbate me to orgasm and I did the same to him.”

“You have a way with words, Kane.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I know. It’s just…. Never mind. What else?”

“Nothing really. One day we were messing around and he was on top of me and he put his finger in my ass, to see what it was like I suppose, and it was awkward and embarrassing, and we didn’t do it again. That’s it.”

“I had no idea you were attracted to men.”

“I’m not, generally speaking. I was curious. I wanted to know about my body and I liked him, and we gave each other pleasure, and that was all there was to it. I’ve never wanted to repeat it.”

“Do you still see him?”

“No.” Kane tried to imbue the word with an air of finality. That was a subject he had no intention of visiting with Abby. Especially with Abby, and especially not now.

“It won’t be awkward with me, I promise you.”

Kane was silent in response because she was bringing up memories he’d forgotten, or repressed, and he didn’t know what to think or feel about what she wanted to do.

Abby must have sensed his reticence, because she leant forward again, her breasts pressing into his back, and whispered into his ear. “Let me make you feel good.”

Kane nodded, and closed his eyes as Abby kissed her way back down his body, nipping and sucking at his skin, making him shiver. She parted his cheeks, and then he felt the wet heat of her tongue on him, the tip of it circling him, dipping in and out, opening him up. Heat shot through him like a thousand burning arrows. He groaned.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He felt her reach between them, her hand inside her pants, down to her sex, and then her finger replaced her tongue, wet and sticky. She slid it a tiny way in, and then out again, and Kane found it hard to breathe suddenly.

“I love the thought of you with another man,” she whispered. “His cock in your hand.”

Fuck, and fuck and fuck. Kane’s blood had raced south a long time ago, and now it was throbbing in his cock. He turned slightly so he could reach his cock and stroke it. Abby’s finger slid further into his ass, and then she crooked it and pressed down, and Kane cried out the pleasure was so intense.

“Touching him, stroking him,” she continued, her voice so low he could hardly hear her, it was just a vibration against his back. “Like you’re doing now.”

“You’re going to kill me,” said Kane.

“But what a way to go,” she said, and then she added another finger, and fucked him slowly, in and out, in and out, pressing down on his prostate with every stroke. Kane barely had to touch his cock, an orgasm was building within him that was more powerful than any he had felt before. One more stroke, one more press of her fingers and he was coming so hard it was like an explosion of heat, and every cell in his body was on fire because of it. Everything went black, and when he came back to himself, his body was still throbbing, the pulses in his ass finally slowing, easing until he was relaxed again.

He turned onto his back and Abby settled in the crook of his arm, her hand on his stomach, playing with the thin line of hairs there.

“I told you it would feel good,” she said.

Kane didn’t know what to say. No one had ever paid that much attention to his pleasure, not since those early days. He was lost for words. He pulled her closer to him, pressed a kiss to her head.

“Thank you,” he said.

“There are some advantages to being a doctor.”

“Yes.”

He fell silent, and Abby didn’t speak either. They lay in each other’s arms, and Kane must have drifted off because the next time he looked Abby was sitting in his chair, watching him. She smiled when she saw he was awake.

“Hey,” she said.

Kane smiled. “Hey.”

“You didn’t deserve that after what you did in the shower.” She was still smiling.

“I know. Come back to bed.”

This time when Kane made room for her she got in next to him, and they lay facing each other. Abby placed her hand on his face, fingers mapping his bones as though she was learning him, committing him to her memory.

“You have a beautiful nose,” she said as she traced the outline of it.

“It’s crooked,” said Kane.

“Hardly! It’s strong, maybe a little quirky. Like you.”

Kane smiled at her description of him. “You wouldn’t have called me that a few months ago.”

“You’ve always been strong and quirky. I just didn’t find it as attractive as I do now.”

“What has changed?”

“Nothing. It’s just….I see you more clearly, I suppose.”

She rubbed her finger along his bottom lip, pulled it down and pressed a kiss on the inside. It tickled.

“Kane?”

“Hmmm?”

“You said you don’t see him now, the boy from your youth?”

Kane frowned at the turn in the conversation. Why was she bringing this up again?

“No.”

“So he’s not in the guard anymore?”

“Why do you want to know, Abby?”

“I’m curious, that’s all, about who he is, what kind of man Marcus Kane took a shine to.”

“He was just a boy I once knew, nothing more.”

“He was not just a boy, Kane. You had a relationship with him!”

“It was teenage fumbling.”

“Do I know him, is that why you won’t tell me?”

“I’d almost forgotten how infuriating you can be!”

Abby laughed. “Also stubborn and unrelenting.”

Kane smiled. “Yes.” He sighed. “His name was James. We were eighteen. You don’t know him. He was from Tesla Station, and I don’t see him anymore because he died.” That knocked the smile off Abby’s face, but it didn’t make Kane feel good. He hadn’t wanted to tell her, didn’t want the look that was crossing her face now, of pity, and empathy, and all the emotions that made Abby who she was.

“I’m so sorry, Marcus. I had no idea.” She put her hand on his arm. “When did it happen?”

“A long time ago, about ten years after we knew each other.”

“Was he ill?”

“No.” Kane coughed to clear his throat. This was the conversation he had hoped to avoid, although he realised now that was always going to be impossible. The moment he told Abby about James he should have known she would be like a dog with a bone, determined to get to the heart of him.

“What then?”

“He was floated.”

“Oh.” Abby’s face was a picture of confusion, and then her eyes grew wide. “Oh! You didn’t….”

“No! It wasn’t me. What do you take me for?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…. What did he do?”

“He stole, and he was growing hallucinogens on Farm Station, and he got caught. He was always wayward.”

“That’s… I’m sorry that happened, Marcus.”

“He broke the rules.”

“Yes, but still. He was your friend.”

“Yes. Well. That’s the story anyway.”

Abby nodded, and was silent for a moment, but she wanted to say something, Kane could tell. He didn’t have to wait long.

“So he was wayward? You fell for a bad boy?” She smiled, and Kane rolled his eyes.

“He was spirited and that had an attraction.”

“Because he was the opposite to you.”

“Are you saying I’m boring, because I would invite you to cast your memory back over the last couple of months.”

“No. I’ve told you before you’re not boring. It’s just a surprise, that’s all. That you would like someone like that.”

Kane raised both eyebrows at her. “Current evidence might suggest it was not a one-off.”

Two high spots of colour appeared on Abby’s cheeks at his words. “And here was me thinking it was just my breasts that attracted you.”

“They are one of your most striking features.”

“You’ve always liked them.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen you looking. For years now.”

Kane laughed. “I thought I was being discrete.”

“Never.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I always enjoyed seeing you squirm in your seat. Sometimes, when I was really mad with you, I would wear the lowest cut top I could find, just to put you off your game.”

Kane pulled her to him, his hands pressing into the small of her back. He kissed her. “You were always my favourite distraction.”

He flipped her onto her back, pinned her to the bed.

“Now it’s your turn.”

“About time.” Abby laughed. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to make you scream.”

She shook her head. “No way. You can’t. I’m not a screamer.”

“I think I can, but you will need to be brave.”

“Brave? What the hell are you planning?” Abby squeezed her legs together as though to protect herself.

“Nothing that will hurt you, but it will be agonising before you get the pleasure.”

“You’re not selling this to me, Kane.”

“It will be worth it, Abby. I promise.”

“Tell me what it is, and I’ll think about it.” 

“You remember the first time we had sex, when I went down on you.”

“Of course.”

“You didn’t like it when I sucked your clit.”

“No. I’m too sensitive for that.”

“You just think you are. I can get you past that.”

She glared at him. “No, no, no, no, no. I know my own damned clit, Kane. There’s no way.”

“There is. It’s a wildly excruciating ride but the end of the journey is worth the pain. You have to trust me.”

Abby shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“That’s what I said to you earlier, and you said to trust you, that you knew what you were doing, and you did. Well let me return the favour.”

Abby took a deep breath, and frowned at Kane.

“Look,” he continued. “If you really don’t like it, and you can’t push through it, then just say Jaha and I’ll stop.”

“Jaha?”

“Yes. That’s guaranteed to put me off.”

Abby laughed. “What am I letting myself in for here?” she said through gritted teeth.

“Nothing you can’t handle. Trust me.”

“I do. I do trust you.”

“Lie back and think of the outstanding orgasm you’re going to have at the end of this, and the man who’s going to give it to you.”

“You’re so full of yourself.” She ruffled his hair, smiling, and then she lay back on the bed. “Okay, bring it on.”

“I have to warm you up first.”

“I’m already hot.”

“I can see that.” Kane peeled her panties down and dropped them on the floor. He went to work on her body first, massaging her, as she had done to him, warming up her muscles, kissing and stroking all her sensitive areas. He wanted her relaxed and used to his touch. When she was sighing with pleasure he moved down to her sex, kissing the inside of her thighs, before moving to his ultimate goal. He licked every part of her, sucking gently at her lips, bringing the blood to her, making her swell. She was moaning loudly now.

“This isn’t so bad, Kane.”

“This is just the warm up.”

“Oh, God.”

Kane smiled as he continued his ministrations. He hoped he was right about what he was doing. He’d promised her a lot, and now he had to deliver. He licked her clitoris, putting gentle pressure on it, sucking it lightly. Her legs quivered, and she put her hands on his head, fingers curling through his hair.

Then he increased the pressure, and she bucked up against him. “Aargh” she cried.

“Push through it.”

“Oh, God, God.”

Kane, softened his touch for a moment, let her breathe, and then he started again, sucking and licking alternately. Abby’s thighs were clasping the side of his head as she clenched her muscles. Her fingers had grasped his hair and she was pulling on it. It was painful, but Kane ignored it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried. “I can’t.”

“You can,” Kane mumbled as he licked her harder, and harder.

“I can’t. Stop, Kane. Stop. Please.”

She hadn’t said the safe word, so he didn’t stop. Her body was shaking with tension from trying to overcome the agony. She’d lasted this long, though, and Kane knew she would make it, even if she didn’t believe it herself. The best was yet to come. Literally. Her cries had become one long shout of anguish as she let her feelings out, and then there was a change. He could feel it under his tongue as regular contractions started to come in waves that had her bucking her hips, and hear it in her voice as her cry became a single, long, high-pitched “Ohhhhhh!”

The moment she came was one huge contraction, like an explosion he could feel under his tongue. His nose and his lips were covered in her juices. He stopped licking her before she became over sensitised and wriggled out from between her legs. She was lying with her arms flung out, her legs shaking, her stomach muscles quivering. Kane was proud that he’d reduced her to this. He waited for her to come back to herself. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him and shaking her head.

“What the hell was that?”

“You tell me.”

“Jesus, Kane. Never, ever in my life. Never.” She breathed out, long and slow, still shaking her head.

“Was it worth it?”

Her laugh had a crazed edge to it. “Oh, yes, but I wouldn’t want to do it too often. It was agony, like balancing on the edge of a knife, and then it was so hot. So intense. A literal explosion at the end. Wow.”

Kane sucked in a deep breath, puffed his chest out. He smiled at her.

“Look at you,” she said. “All smug and proud.”

“I just wanted to give you some of what you gave me.”

“Well, you did that alright.”

Kane crawled up the bed so he could lie next to her. Abby turned onto her side and laid her head on his chest, her hand resting on his stomach, tracing lazy circles in his flesh. Kane put his arm around her, drew her closer.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to put any pants on for a while. Everything down there feels about ten times its normal size.”

“I’m okay with you pantless,” said Kane. “And shirtless. In fact, we should spend the next two days naked.”

“Hmmm,” she said, her voice a whisper. Her hand stilled on his stomach, and her breathing slowed. She’d drifted to sleep. Kane let himself go as well, soothed by the warmth of her body, the rise and fall of her breathing.

A loud banging on his door woke him with a start. He sat up, and Abby groaned as she came around. “What the hell?” she said.

“Councillor Kane!” An urgent voice sounded through the door. “Are you there?”

Shit. Kane looked at Abby in horror. “I’ll see what they want,” he whispered.

He pulled on his pants and went to the door, opening it just a crack so the visitor couldn’t see into the room. One of the young prison guards was standing with his hand raised about to knock again.

“What is it?” said Kane, angry and still confused from having been woken abruptly.

“Sir. I’m looking for Doctor Griffin. Have you seen her? She’s not answering her door.”

Kane heard the bed creak as Abby must have sat up. He shifted uncomfortably, hoping the guard hadn’t heard it too. He showed no sign of it, but then they were trained to be inscrutable as Kane well knew.

“What do you want Doctor Griffin for?”

“There’s a problem with one of the prisoners in your experiment, Sir. She’s needed. It’s urgent.”

“Perhaps she’s in the shower or the latrines. Why don’t you look there? I’ll try to find her as well. Which subject is it?”

“It’s Major Byrne, Sir.”

Fuck. Their most at-risk patient. The bed creaked again, and he could hear Abby shuffling around the room, gathering her clothes together.

“What are you waiting for, son? Go and search the communal areas.”

The guard left, and Kane shut the door. Abby was pulling her boots on. “I thought you’d designed a program so we’d know about any problems,” she said as she hopped around trying to get her foot into one of the boots.

“I did. I don’t know what happened.” Kane searched his desk for his datapad. It was hidden beneath his jacket which he’d flung on there earlier in his rush to get to the shower and back before Abby arrived. He swiped the screen. An alarm was flashing, but there was no sound. He showed it to Abby.

“The sound isn’t working.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” said Abby. “We have to get to Byrne. Hurry up and get dressed.”

Kane pulled on his boots and was still trying to get one arm through his t-shirt as Abby opened the door and dragged him through.

\---

Two hours later and they were sitting in their workroom, watching the monitors. Abby had insisted they come back here after she’d stabilised Byrne. Kane wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, preferably with Abby, but there was no changing her mind once she’d made it up.

“Why the hell did you switch the sound off your datapad, Kane?” Abby had not been in the best of moods since she’d treated Byrne for a seizure. A black cloud had descended over her, and it extended to Kane every time she looked at him.

“I didn’t. Why would I do that?”

“So you wouldn’t be interrupted when you were getting your leg over. I don’t know.”

“Abby, I would never do that. Our patients are important to me too, you know.”

“Yes. I know. Sorry. Well what happened?”

Kane had both their datapads on the table in front of him. Abby’s was working fine but she’d left it in her room earlier, which was why they hadn’t heard the alarm. The sound on Kane’s wasn’t working even though the control panel said it was. When he looked closely at the machine there was a crack in the casing.

“I think it may have been damaged when it fell onto the floor,” he said.

Abby looked confused. “When?”

“The other day, when we were in here. Together.”

“Oh. Oh!” Realisation dawned. “It’s my fault, then. I broke it.”

“It’s not your fault. We were both involved in what caused it to fall.”

“I was careless.”

“We both were.”

Abby nodded but Kane could tell she was blaming herself alone. There was nothing he could say to soothe her that he hadn’t already said, so he closed his pad. He rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers, and she uncurled her fist, letting him thread his fingers through hers. He squeezed her, and she squeezed back, and then she pulled away.

“I think we should take Byrne out of the project.”

“Do you have everything you need from her?”

Abby was silent, which was an answer in itself.

“It’s only two more days, Abby.”

“That was a close call, Kane.”

“No. She’s in safe hands. She’s in your hands.”

“Don’t try and mollify me.”

“I’m not. We’re so close now.”

“How close we are is irrelevant. Her life is at stake here.”

“She knew what she was getting into. She accepted the risks.”

Abby turned to look at him, anger clouding her face. “How can you sit there and say that so blithely? She accepted the risks so therefore it’s okay if she dies?”

“That is NOT what I meant!”

“Well, what DO you mean, Kane? What is an acceptable outcome for you? Where are the limits for Marcus Kane?”

Kane knew he was on dangerous ground here. She was mad as hell, more with herself than with him he suspected, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t putting him right in the firing line.

“Our existence teeters constantly on the edge of disaster, you know that. We are the last of the human race, Abby. It’s our duty to protect ourselves, to ensure our survival.”

“At any cost?”

“What is the cost of one life against that of thousands?”

“I can’t accept that. Every life is precious. You can’t choose one above another.”

“That’s a naïve answer. Are you saying you would sacrifice thousands to save one? Because if you follow your line of thought to its conclusion, that is the consequence of taking no action.”  

She stood up, went to the monitors, paced back and forth in front of them.

“If the only way we can survive is to sacrifice our people, then maybe we don’t deserve to live.”

Kane stood up as well, because he felt at a disadvantage sitting down. “We don’t have a right to life, Abby. It’s not a gift that is earned, it’s not a reward that is deserved. It’s not even a choice that we make; that is done for us before we even exist.”

“But we are here, Kane. We do exist, and no one should be able to take that away. What we do with the life that is given to us is surely the most important thing we can do. Why else are we here but to care for each other and to survive?”

“I agree. Survival is the aim of life, that of ourselves and our people. I can tell you something. If someone threatened Clarke, tried to kill her, you would do anything to protect her. You wouldn’t give that person a second thought. Where’s their right to life then? Why don’t they matter as much as she does? Because you don’t love them, they’re not part of you? You know I’m right, Abby.”

Abby shook her head. “You make it sound simple. It’s not.”

“It is simple. If Clarke and I were together now, and someone had a gun to our heads and gave you a choice, you wouldn’t pick me. I’m not saying it wouldn’t be hard, that you wouldn’t feel guilty afterwards, but you know what you’d do.”

“Kane.”

“Be honest, Abby.”

“We’re getting away from the problem at hand.”

“No, we’re not. Byrne is me, the rest of the population is Clarke. Make a choice.”

Tears were pricking Abby’s eyes, making them sparkle in the blue light of the monitors. She worried her lip, fingers pulling at it, pinching the corners. Her sigh was deep and long.

“One more incident and she’s out of the project. And you’d better fix your damn datapad.”

She picked up her tablet and left the room. Kane didn’t try to follow her. It was better to leave her alone, to get some rest. He sat in his chair and stared at the vital signs of all the prisoners. Human life was insignificant, a tiny pulse of light in a vast dark universe. So small it couldn’t be seen unless you were right amongst it. Would the human light be missed if it blinked out of existence? Probably not, and yet they were compelled to survive, to perpetuate themselves. Kane didn’t have a child, no blood to pass down, no line to continue. He had no vested interest in the survival of the human race, and yet it was what drove him, motivated him to get up every day and face each challenge. It was a shared trait, perhaps, a common strand of DNA they all had.

There was no great moral dilemma for him like there was for Abby. One person was no better than the next, and if he had to make a choice he would choose what was best for the majority. As he settled down to watch the monitors his mind drifted away, and he saw Abby in place of Byrne. She was the sacrifice to be made to save the people. He only had to press a button and her light would be extinguished forever. He woke with a start, his hands sweaty, his throat dry. He shook his head to clear it. There was no point thinking about a choice he didn’t have to make, and hopefully never would.


	14. Fly Me To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby play among the stars

Something was tickling Kane’s face, and he reached up to swat it away. He encountered warm skin, and when he opened his eyes Abby was looking down at him, her hand on his brow, brushing his hair away from his eyes. He was confused for a moment, and then his surroundings came into focus. He was still in the workroom, sitting in his chair; he must have fallen asleep while watching the monitors.

“Morning,” said Abby. “I’m sorry to wake you.” She dropped her hand from his face and took her seat next to him.

“It’s a nice way to be awakened.” Kane stretched his limbs and yawned. “What time is it?”

“Early. Just after six.”

Kane yawned again. It was only about four hours since she’d left. “You can’t have had much sleep.”

“Nor you by the looks of it. Have you been in here all night?”

“Yes. I thought I’d monitor the patients after you left, and I guess I fell asleep.”

Abby put her hand on his, squeezed it. “That was good of you.”

Kane shrugged. He was glad to see she was in a better mood. “I’m surprised you’re talking to me. You left in a rush last night.”

Abby shrugged as well. “I figured I could waste our precious time being mad at everything or I could move on. Besides, none of it was your fault. You were right, we all knew the risks involved.”

Kane didn’t reply, he just leant towards her and kissed her. He didn’t intend it to be anything more than a gentle kiss on her lips, but Abby responded, her hand moving to the back of his head, pulling him further in. Like every time they kissed it deepened quickly, until they were moaning, and pressing as close to each other as they could get given the awkwardness of still being sat in their chairs.

“Do you want to go to bed?” mumbled Kane, as Abby kissed the side of his mouth.

“We shouldn’t.”

“If we’re quick.”

“I suppose it’s still early.”

Kane stood up and grasped her hand. “Bring your datapad,” he said, and then he dragged her to the door. There was no one in the hallway, and they practically ran to his room. Once the door was shut there was no time for niceties, no slow strip tease, no gentle caressing of each other’s bodies. Their clothes fell in a tangled pile on the floor. Abby got into his bed and pulled Kane on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his back and he pushed inside her. They both groaned. Kane’s thrusts were fast, and chaotic. Abby rose to meet him, her pelvis grinding against him as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. It was as though they wanted to obliterate themselves, get lost in each other so that the outside world and all its problems disappeared if only for those few moments. Or maybe it was simply a need to fuck, to come, to live. Abby clung to Kane as she came, her fingernails digging painfully into his back. His release was quick, and sharp.

Afterwards they lay on their backs breathing heavily, not speaking. Kane felt as though he could drift to sleep and he was just closing his eyes when Abby sat up.

“We should get to work.”

She got up and started separating her clothes from his in the pile on the floor. She threw his pants and his shirt onto the bed, not in an aggressive way, but nevertheless Kane felt as though some of the shadow that had fallen on them last night had returned.

“Abby….” He started to say.

“It’s okay.” She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned across to kiss him. “It will all be okay.”

Kane wasn’t sure whether she was talking about the experiment, or them. Either way Abby sounded like she was trying hard to convince herself that everything was going to be fine. Kane wasn’t so sure.

“Oh, hey,” she said in a brighter tone. “I found a message this morning, from Seymour. You probably have one too. We’re invited to a gathering this evening.”

“What kind of a gathering?”

“A celebration I suppose, I’m not sure. For the end of the project.”

Kane frowned. “Do we have to go?”

“I don’t see how we can get out of it.”

Kane didn’t speak but he was annoyed. They had such little time together as it was. He didn’t want to waste it in the company of people in whom he had no interest.

Abby kissed him again. “I know,” she said. “I do know.” She sighed, and then she got up off the bed and opened the door to check the hallway. “I’ll see you back in the room.” She left Kane to slowly pull on his pants and t-shirt. For a brief moment he contemplated getting back into bed and pulling the covers over his head, shutting it all out, but then he forced himself to stand up, to brush and gel his unruly hair, and go back out to face the day.

This was the last day the prisoners would be subjected to the oxygen deprivation and Kane didn’t see much of Abby because she was constantly with her patients, checking them, no doubt soothing those in the worst condition. She returned briefly to update Kane on Byrne, who was stable. The following day she would put the prisoners on a regime to bring them back to health which the guards would monitor, and that would be their last full day on Prison Station.

Kane spent most of the day in their workroom, pulling together all the data they had collected, organising it ready for their analysis when they returned home. He made one brief excursion because he’d had an idea for when they were free of the gathering and he wanted to check that his memory was not playing tricks on him. It wasn’t, and excitement built up in him as the day went on. The party was something to be endured until he could get to the real highlight of the evening. Abby would be surprised, he was certain of that.

\---

They had arranged to go to the gathering together, and Kane knocked on Abby’s door promptly at twenty hundred hours. She opened it after a few seconds and waved him inside.

“I won’t be a minute,” she said. She was wearing her low-cut dark blue sweater and grey jeans. Her hair was braided and neat. She was hunting around under her bed, presumably for her other boot as she was only wearing one.

Kane looked around. He hadn’t been there since the night they’d had their last threesome with Jake. The picture of Abby, Clarke and Jake wasn’t on her shelf. He scanned the rest of the room, but it was nowhere to be seen. Did she feel guilty when she walked in her room after being with Kane and saw that picture? Was that why it was gone, or had something happened between her and Jake? She hadn’t mentioned him since the night he’d cancelled their session, and Kane hadn’t dared to ask. He’d tried not to think about Jake at all since the night Abby first came to him; it made everything too complicated. He wanted Abby more than he cared about Jake. It wasn’t nice, he knew that, but he’d been honest about it from the start. Abby’s motivations were less clear. Kane had thought he was simply an itch she needed to scratch, but now he wasn’t so sure. Abby stood up from the floor, waving her boot at him in triumph.

“I don’t know how it got all the way under there,” she said as she pulled it on.

A shiver of anticipation ran through Kane as he watched her fasten the straps on the boot. Perhaps tonight he would ask her to wear them when they had sex.

“Perhaps you kicked it off in a moment of anger,” he said, smiling.

“Very probably. You look handsome.” She brushed something off Kane’s collar, and then stood back to survey him.

Kane was wearing his guard’s uniform, and it was weighing heavy on him. He’d got used to wearing more casual attire every day and now he felt constricted, hemmed in.

“So do you,” he replied.

Abby laughed. “I look handsome?”

“Yes. Well, you know what I mean.”

“Do I? Why don’t you say it, Kane? Give me a compliment. I know you can do it.”

Kane sighed. “We’re going to be late.”

“We’re the main attraction, they can wait for us. I’ve said a lot of things to you, about your strong body, and your beautiful cock.”

“I know.”

“I think the only thing we’ve agreed on that you like about me is my breasts.”

“They’re not the only thing I like.” Kane shifted uncomfortably. He disliked these kinds of conversations. They had no value that he could see. Actions spoke louder than words and if he wasn’t attracted to Abby he wouldn’t be fucking her. He knew she was teasing him, because she was confident in herself and she didn’t need to hear such things from him, but she was clearly going to take this to its conclusion just to make him squirm.

“Then tell me what else you like.”

“I will tell you later.”

“Will you?”

“Yes.”

“When.”

“When we’re alone. I have a surprise for you anyway,” he said, changing the subject.

“Oh! What’s that?”

“A surprise, like I said. Now can we go?”

“Very well. Lead on.” She linked her arm through his, and Kane looked at her in confusion.

“We can’t go arm in arm!”

“We can until we get out of the door.” She had a mischievous grin on her face, and Kane had a feeling he was going to be in for an interesting night.

She held on to him until they stepped over the threshold, and then she gave him a quick kiss before striding ahead of him down the hallway. Kane followed her, catching her up with three long strides. He pushed ahead of her just as they got to the door of the Mess and felt her dig him hard in the ribs as she followed behind. He smirked, although she couldn’t see him. Seymour was standing at the bar, drink in hand, and he waved to them.

“Sir, Doctor Griffin. Thank you for coming.”

Kane nodded. “Seymour.”

Abby shook hands with Seymour. “Captain. Thank you for doing this for us.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Yes. Anything alcoholic,” said Abby.

“Has it been that bad?” replied Seymour.

“I’m just relieved that it’s nearly the end for the prisoners. It has been a stressful couple of weeks for everyone.”

“Well, it’s over now. You can go home and forget all about what happened here. Kane, what can I get you?”

“The same as Abby.”

Seymour turned to get the attention of the barman, and Kane looked at Abby. “How long do we have to stay?”

“We’ve only just arrived! Push through it, Kane.”

Kane stared at her, and she smirked at him. He shook his head. “You’re….” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Seymour returned with their drinks.

“So,” said Seymour as he gave Abby her drink. “How have you two been getting along?”

“Well, we’re still alive, so that’s something.” Abby looked at Kane, rubbing her hand over his bicep as she smiled at him.

Kane smiled back. “I think these two weeks have gone better than either of us could have imagined.”

Abby shook her head slightly, but she was trying not to laugh. Kane kept his eyes boring into hers to make her squirm. She resisted though.

“The experiment has been a great success,” she said.

“I’m glad.” Seymour’s voice made Kane look away from Abby. “You have a husband, Doctor Griffin, and is it a daughter you have? You’ll be glad to get back to them.”

“Err, yes. Clarke. She’s fifteen. Do you have a child?”

Kane admired the way Abby deflected Seymour’s comment about Jake. Would she be glad to get back to him? Were they even still together? They must be, otherwise she wouldn’t have limited her time with Kane to the four days in the Skybox, if that was still the plan. They hadn’t discussed what would happen after they left Prison Station. Kane didn’t want to think about it and he presumed neither did Abby.

“No,” replied Seymour. “Married to the job I’m afraid. It’s the curse of this position, isn’t it, Sir?”

“It requires sacrifices, I suppose.”

Seymour nodded. “If you have a moment, Doctor Griffin, I have a small side project I’d like to show you. I’m sure you don’t mind if I take her away for a while, Sir, do you?”

Kane minded a great deal, but of course he couldn’t say so.

“It’s fine,” he said. He watched as Seymour led Abby to the other side of the room. She turned to look back at Kane, giving him a rueful smile. Kane finished his drink and then stood with his arms behind his back surveying the room. Every guard here he’d had a hand in appointing. He didn’t know any of them personally, though, just their work history and performance. He looked across to where Abby was standing with Seymour. She was laughing at something he was saying. A small group of people were gathered around them. She was so at ease with people, whereas Kane had little time for others. There were few people whose company he enjoyed. As he was watching, she turned, scanning the crowd until she saw him, then he could see her smile from across the room. His heart beat faster, and adrenaline flushed through him, making his palms sweaty. He brushed his hands on his pants and ignored what his body was telling him. There was no time to dwell on that.

One of the guards and his wife approached Kane and attempted to engage him in conversation while he was watching Abby. He gave a couple of one-word answers to be polite and waited for them to lose interest, which they did quickly. He heard the wife muttering about his rudeness, but he dismissed it from his mind. Other peoples’ opinions of him were of no consequence.

Behind his back, Kane was fiddling with his fingers, crossing his thumbs, picking at small patches of dry skin near his fingernails. His frustration was mounting. What were they talking about over there? What was keeping Abby? He could go across, find out for himself, but Seymour had made a show of taking Abby away from him, and given Kane a curious look as he was doing so. Kane thought it best to remain where he was and try to look patient even though his every nerve was on fire with a strange mixture of annoyance and anticipation.

At last the group came back over to Kane.

“Thank you for showing me the project, Captain. I wish you well with it,” said Abby.

“You will send me over the materials I need?”

“I will, as soon as I get back to Medical.”

Kane was interested to know what they were talking about, but didn’t want to appear to be, so he kept quiet. Seymour offered to get them another drink. Abby agreed, but Kane shook his head.

“Don’t drink too much,” he said when Seymour’s back was turned.

Abby waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Why not?”

Kane leaned in so only she could hear him. “Because I have plans for you.”

The look in Abby’s eyes Kane could hardly describe, it was a mix of amusement, challenge and desire. It made Kane’s blood hot.

“Maybe I have plans for you,” she whispered.

“They won’t be as good as mine.”

“We shall see.”

“Yes, we will.”

A cough interrupted their whispering and Kane turned to see Seymour looking at them with a frown on his face, Abby’s drink in his hand. He gave it to her and she thanked him. They made small talk for what felt to Kane like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Then Abby saw a patient she wanted to catch up with and left again. “Soon,” she mouthed as she went to talk to the man. Kane was left alone with Seymour.

“Doctor Griffin is an attractive woman,” said Seymour, apropos of nothing.

“Yes,” said Kane, because there was no point denying an obvious truth.

“Her husband must be missing her.”

Kane shrugged. “I wouldn’t know about that.”

“You too have become closer over the last two weeks, that is obvious.”

A shiver ran through Kane. “Is it?” he asked in as casual a tone as he could muster given his entire body had gone cold and rigid.

“To me. And perhaps to her husband, when you next see him.”

“I really don’t….”

“It’s just an observation, Sir, nothing more. You will forgive me for speaking freely.”

Kane nodded. He was unable to form any more words because his mouth was dry.

“Very well then.” Seymour nodded at Kane and smiled. “I must go and speak to some colleagues.”

He turned and left before Kane could speak or nod or do anything. He went to the bar and downed a shot of moonshine to lubricate his throat. Abby came back, all smiles until she saw Kane’s face and then her smile faltered.

“What’s the matter?”

“Seymour knows,” he whispered.

Abby looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean, he knows? Knows what?”

“About us. He knows. He hasn’t said anything directly, but he hinted at it.”

“What did he say?”

“That it was obvious to him we had grown close.” Kane left out the part about it probably being obvious to Jake as well.

“Shit!”

“Shush!” Kane looked around. She had said that too loudly, and a couple of guards who were close to them were looking. Kane took her by the elbow and ushered her further into the corner of the room.

“Will he say anything?” Abby was now looking fearful, her brow furrowed, her mouth set in a thin line.

“To whom? He doesn’t know Jake.”

“He knows Jaha.”

“What can he say? He’s no more interested in spreading scuttlebutt than I would be.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am. Just try to keep your hands off me until we’re out of here and we’ll be fine.”

Abby gave him a look that would burn a hole in the sun. Kane withstood it, tried to deflect it with a raised eyebrow.

Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. “Half an hour,” she said.

“Half an hour what?”

“Then we can leave.”

“Together? Won’t that look suspicious now?”

“I thought it didn’t matter? And you’ve been desperate to leave since before we arrived.”

“I know. But….”

“But what?”

“We need a diversion.”

“Hmmm.” Abby pondered for a moment. “Set the alarm off, on my datapad.”

“So that we have to go and check on a prisoner?” Kane admired Abby’s ingenuity.

“Yes. Then it won’t look suspicious. Can you do it?”

“Yes, I can do it. I can set a timer. Give it to me.”

Abby handed him the tablet and Kane hurriedly swiped through to the program’s control panel and set the alarm. He returned the tablet to Abby and their hands touched and lingered. Kane stroked the back of her hand with his fingers.

“Half an hour,” he said.

“Half an hour,” she replied, and they smiled at each other.

Kane turned to go back to his position against the wall, and saw that Seymour was watching them from across the room. Kane held his head high, as though nothing untoward was happening. It was a bluff and they both knew it, but without proof, there was nothing the captain could do.

Abby stayed away from him and Seymour, mingling with some of the guards who had assisted her with the subjects. Kane stood alone, close to the exit, and waited. How had Seymour found out about them? What had he seen that made him wonder? Kane thought back over the evening, to the playful mood Abby had been in, her casual touching of his arm, the way she had looked at him, the way he had looked at her, their whispers. Fuck! They might as well have hung a sign around their necks. Now that made two people who potentially knew about their affair. Seymour, and the guard who had come looking for Abby. He must have heard her moving around the room, it would have been impossible not to. They would have to be more careful.

It wasn’t long before Abby was marching towards him, waving her datapad in the air.

“We need to go, Kane,” she said. “There’s a problem with one of the patients.”

“What’s the problem?” said Kane, as Seymour appeared within earshot.

Abby looked blankly at him. They hadn’t thought of a problem. “Spiking vital signs,” she said at last.

“Not that again,” replied Kane with a roll of his eyes.

Seymour reached them. “Is everything okay?”

“Potentially,” said Abby. “One of the patients is displaying arrhythmia. We need to check it out.”

“Do you need me or one of my guards?”

“No,” said Kane. “It’s happened before. It’s more than likely nothing.”

“We should go, Kane,” said Abby.

“Yes.”

He ushered her out of the door, closing it behind him so Seymour wasn’t tempted to follow them. He doubted the captain was fooled, but he didn’t care; that ship had sailed. They were free at last. They walked in the direction of the cells, in case anyone was looking, but no one came after them. When they got to the end of the hallway, Kane took Abby’s elbow and steered her to the right instead of the left and the prisoners.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, I told you.”

A short way along the next hallway and there was a door to the left. Kane punched a code and they went through. The door shut behind them, and Kane stopped. Abby went ahead, and then turned when she realised he wasn’t with her.

“What?” she said.

“Come here.”

“Is this the surprise?” She looked around the hallway, which was the same as every other hallway on the Ark, grey, dark and slowly decaying, its guts on display, thick cables and delicate wires hanging loose.

“No. Come here.”

She walked towards him and as soon as she was within arm’s length Kane grabbed her and brought her to him.

“I just can’t wait any longer to do this.” He put his hands in her hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She put her hands on his ass and pressed him to her.

When they broke apart Kane sighed. “It was torture in there.”

“I know. But we’re free now. What’s this surprise, Kane, I’m on tenterhooks here?”

“We’re nearly there.”

Kane took her hand and started to move away, but Abby held him back.

“What if someone sees us?”

“No one will see us. This area is restricted. There’s only two people on the Ark who have the code, and we left the other one at the party.”

They walked hand in hand down the hallway. Kane didn’t think he’d held hands with a woman since he was a young man, if he’d even done it then. He couldn’t remember. Abby’s hand was so small in his. He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed and she squeezed him back. Two more turns and they were at the end of the hallway. They were only a few steps away from Kane’s surprise.

Kane keyed another code into the door and pulled Abby through to the other side. The room was poorly lit and contained nothing but a ladder.

“What the hell?” said Abby. “Where are we?”

“You’ll see. I’ll go first.” Kane climbed a few rungs of the ladder and then reached up to punch the final code. A hatch slid back and Kane climbed through the opening. “Come on up.” He reached down to help Abby through the hatch.

“You certainly know how to build anticipation, Kane. Why is it so dark?”

Kane didn’t answer. He pressed a button and the hatch slid closed, leaving them in total darkness. He stood up, and then groped around for Abby’s hand. He encountered the top of her head.

“Hold my hand,” he said.

She reached up and grasped his fingers, and he pulled her up. With his other hand he felt along the wall for the switch. He knew where it was because he had come up here earlier in the day and worked out how far it was from the hatch entrance. There was a light switch in the room below which would make life much easier, but he didn’t use that because it would spoil the reveal.

“Get ready.”

Abby squeezed his hand in response, and Kane flicked the switch. There was a grinding noise as the mechanism kicked into life.

“What is that?” asked Abby.

“Shutters.”

“Shutters?”

“Yes. Just wait.”

Light started to creep into the room from all directions, a blue light that got brighter as the shutters dropped.

Kane watched Abby as his surprise was revealed. She gasped, her eyes wide as she took in the view. “Wow!”

“Yeah,” replied Kane, smiling at her, although she couldn’t see him. Her hand was gripping his, her slender fingers surprisingly strong.

“It’s like we’re surrounded by the Earth. It’s beautiful.”

“You feel like you can touch it, don’t you?”

“Yes. Where are we?”

“The cupola. It’s an observation room or was. It hasn’t been in use for decades.”

“So many windows. They’re huge! I had no idea this existed.” She dropped his hand and walked over to the side of the room that had the view of the Earth. She put her hand on the glass.

“They’re the largest panes of glass anywhere on the Ark. Six floor to ceiling windows and the circular one above us.”

“Wow, just wow.”

Kane moved behind Abby, put his hands around her waist, his palms resting on her stomach. She covered his hands with hers. Kane kissed the side of her neck.

“Impressive, isn’t it?”

“Very. How did you find this?”

“I was shown it when I became Head of the Guard. There’s nowhere on the Ark I don’t have access to.”

“I bet there isn’t.”

“Including you,” he said, and he slipped a hand lower, caressing her through her pants, pressing his fingers into the seam between her legs.

“Is this the real surprise?” she said as she pushed back against him.

“Not sure it’s a surprise anymore,” he murmured, as he took hold of her braid and started to undo it, his fingers teasing out the strands of hair, brushing them loose.

“Marcus Kane playing with my hair would count as a surprise.”

“I like it loose. It’s maybe the fourth or fifth thing about you that I like.”

“Breasts being number one presumably. What’s two, three and maybe four?”

“I didn’t say breasts were number one, though definitely top two.” He lifted her shirt as he spoke, taking a breast in each hand and kneading them lightly, tweaking her nipples. Abby moaned.

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Mmm,” said Kane. “They’re perfect for me. I always knew they would be.”

Abby groaned.

“Lift your arms up,” Kane said, and Abby did as he asked. Kane pulled her shirt over her head. He brushed her hair to one side so he could get access to the back of her neck, and he kissed her there, bending her forward slightly so he could go lower, down into the hollow between her shoulder blades, and back up again. Abby put her hands against the glass to steady herself.

“You still haven’t said what’s three and four.”

“I’m coming to those. Lift your leg.”

Abby kicked her leg back and Kane undid the buckles on her boot before pulling the boot off and standing it next to them. He did the same with the other leg and then he reached around to the front of her jeans and unzipped her. He eased her pants and underwear down at the same time then he stood back to admire the view. A naked Abby was a wonderful sight. Kane’s cock pulsed, pushing against his pants. He squeezed it a couple of times and then he went back to Abby, running a hand down her back from her shoulders, along the notches of her spine, and over the curve of her ass to her sex. He rubbed his fingers over her lips, and then dipped them inside her. She was so wet, as she always was.

“This is number three.” He licked one finger and offered the other to her, and she sucked it. “The taste of you.”

Abby drew in a deep breath. “Kane. God.”

Kane sank to his knees. He lifted Abby’s leg, stretching her, opening her up to his eager tongue. He buried it inside her, fucking her with it, licking and sucking her until her moans became cries. She leaned further forward, pushing her ass towards him, giving him better access. Kane replaced his tongue with his finger, and then another, thrusting them in and out, searching for that rough part of her, the part that would make her quiver deep inside. He found it and stroked it with every thrust.

“Oh, God. Oh, God, Kane.” Abby brought her hand to her clit, circling it, faster and faster. Kane fucked her harder, not letting up his pace, and was rewarded with a cry of his name, the rhythmic clenching of her muscles around his fingers as she came. He lapped up her juices, then kissed her sex before getting slowly to his feet.

Abby had her forehead to the glass, her hands splayed on it. She was breathing heavily, misting the window. A storm was raging on the earth below, swirls of white cloud spiralling into a central eye. Abby was oblivious to it, because her eyes were closed.

“I like number three too,” she said.

Kane laughed. Abby turned, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, so he got to taste her all over again.

“There’s a definite imbalance here,” Abby said a minute later. “You’re still fully dressed and I’m completely naked.”

“I see no problem with that,” replied Kane.

“Well I do! I want to see you.”

“We haven’t got to number four yet.”

“What is it?”

“Those,” said Kane, pointing to her boots.

“My boots?”

“Well your legs, but particularly your legs in your boots.”

“Ah.” Abby smirked. “You want me to put them on?”

“If you would.”

“Will you take your clothes off if I do?”

“You can take them off for me, if you like.”

“That seems like a good bargain.”

She bent down and pulled on each boot slowly, taking her time doing up the straps. Kane’s cock was alive beneath his pants. He was desperate to touch it but was forcing himself to wait. The anticipation was making it all the sweeter.

When the last strap was tightened Abby stood up and faced Kane. He looked her up and down, taking in all the things he loved about her, her hair tangled and wild, her full breasts, flat stomach and those legs. How anyone so short could have such long legs Kane didn’t know. The boots were the icing on the cake. Knee high and covered in buckles they gave her authority, and that didn’t change even though the rest of her was stark naked. Kane sighed with pleasure, and finally looked up at her face. Abby withstood his gaze with good humour, a smile on her face, her eyes sparkling, eyebrow raised.

She shook her head. “You are a constant surprise,” she said.

“Time for you to get your reward,” said Kane.

“What’s that?”

Kane gestured to his uniform.

“Oh, yes. Come here then.”

He moved closer to her, and Abby started to undo his jacket.

“There’s a lot of buttons and zips on this thing.”

“Yes.”

She finally got the zipper undone after a lot of fumbling, and Kane shrugged his arms out of his jacket.

“Oh, you’re wearing your grey t-shirt.”

“Yes.” Kane wasn’t sure what she meant by that comment. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing at all. I like it. It’s form fitting.” She ran her hands over it, stroking his nipples into life with her thumbs before she pulled the shirt over his head. Then she bent her head to them and sucked them, making him groan. Her fingers were undoing his zipper, and when she’d got it down she stood back and pulled his pants over his hips and down to the top of his boots. His cock sprang up, and Abby took it in hand, stroking it.

“I can’t deny this is my favourite part of you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Very nice.” She gave it one long stroke and then she got on her knees, undid the laces on his boots and took them off. Kane stepped out of his pants.

“Do you want me to put my boots back on?” he said with a grin.

“No. I prefer you sans everything.”

She stayed on her knees, stroking his cock, and then leant towards him and licked the tip, her tongue swirling round and round the head. Kane’s hips bucked involuntarily.

“Fuck.”

Abby took him further into her mouth, sucking at him rhythmically. Kane let his head fall back, closed his eyes. She was good at this, knowing when to lick and when to suck, where the most sensitive parts of him were. It felt so good Kane was tempted to let her finish him this way, but the desire to be inside her was greater.

He put his hand on her head. “Abby.”

“Shush,” she mumbled.

“You have to stop. I’m getting close.”

She stopped what she was doing for a moment, looked up at him. “So get close.”

“No. I have plans for you.”

“We have time. Let me do this.”

“I’m serious.”

“Kane. I want to make you come this way. Now shut up and enjoy it.”

Kane surrendered to her. He leant his back against the glass and looked up through the circular window. Abby put him in her mouth and sucked him while she caressed his balls. Kane gave himself over to the feelings she was building up in him. He watched the earth inch slowly across the window. They were somewhere over Europe when he came, emptying into Abby’s mouth, his fingers tangled in her hair, his legs shaking with the force of his release. His vision dimmed, became as black as space for a minute, and then he was back in the room with her. Abby was standing in front of him, a triumphant smile on her face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for about two months now,” she said.

“Really?”

“Yes, ever since…. Well, since the start.”

Kane suspected she had been going to say ever since that night she sucked Jake and teased Kane with her actions, but she had obviously thought better of it, not wanting to bring the spectre of her husband into this bubble they were living in.

“I need a rest,” said Kane. He arranged their clothes on the floor and lay down, gesturing to Abby to join him. They lay looking up through the windows, bathed in the bright blue light of the earth above and in front of them. The blackness of space behind them.

“You wouldn’t think there was anything wrong with it looking from here,” said Abby.

“It’s halfway to healing itself. I remember when I was young, there was still a lot of brown, more barren areas than there are now.”

“I can’t imagine you as a young boy, somehow.”

“I can assure you I was.”

“How old were you when we first met?”

“Twenty-two, or three I guess. I’d just started my commission in the Guard.”

“Ah, yes. You were a skinny thing, all nose and cheekbones.”

Kane laughed. “You were big hair and attitude.”

“I was. Still am.”

“Yes.” They looked at each other and smiled. “It’s a long time ago now,” said Kane.

“Hey, we’re not that old!”

“No. Still, I never thought I’d one day have you.”

Abby was silent, staring out into space, and Kane regretted his candour. It was never a good idea to revisit the past, to reveal what should remain buried.

“Does it ever make you sad, knowing you will never stand on the Earth, never know what it’s like to breathe clean air, smell the grass and the ocean?”

Kane was grateful that Abby had changed the subject. “It doesn’t make me sad because I know it will never happen. That’s just a waste of time and energy.”

“But you would like to go, if you could?”

“Of course. I wonder what it would be like to step on the Earth, but I don’t lose sleep over the fact that I’ll never do it.”

Abby sighed. “It makes me sad sometimes. Well not sad, wistful maybe.”

“You will go one day, or a part of you will, in your grandchild.”

“That’s if Clarke has a child.”

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“You don’t have one.”

“I told you, children aren’t for me, but Clarke’s caring and empathetic like you. She’ll want a child.”

Abby leaned into Kane, put her head on his chest. “You’re caring and empathetic too.”

“For a limited time maybe, then I lose patience.”

He felt Abby smile against his chest. Her hand was stroking his belly, and then it moved lower, to caress his cock, which had not yet recovered.

“Your cock is nice even when it’s sleeping. So many of them aren’t, they’re small wrinkly things. Yours is long even at rest.”

Kane stroked her hair. “Seen a lot of cocks have you?”

“Well yes. It’s my job.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Kane laughed.

“What did you think I meant?”

“I don’t know. I’m not acquainted with your personal history.”

Abby propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. She had a spark of anger or something else, maybe hurt, in her eyes. Kane knew he’d said the wrong thing.

“I have never. This is.” She sighed. “I don’t make a habit of this,” she said finally.

“I know.”

“You’re the only one.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant that. I just meant in your youth, your distant past.”

“Oh.” She laid back down on his chest. “Sorry.”

Kane kissed the top of her head in reply. Nearly twenty years they had known each other, and yet they knew so little. It was probably his fault, he had shut himself off like he did with everyone. Emotional entanglements only led to trouble and he had made sure to avoid them, until now. Now, he and Abby were weaving a web at the centre of which was their complete denial that the web existed, but the reality would have to be faced soon, and time was running out. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind again, because he wasn’t ready for it to intrude on his happiness just yet. Now was for fun, and pleasure. Abby was stroking his cock again, bringing it to life.

“We never got to number one,” she said.

“What’s that?” Kane was only half listening; he was lost in the sensations her hand was awakening in him.

“The number one thing you like about me. We’ve had hair, legs, taste, and breasts in that order. What’s number one?”

Kane flipped her on her back, rubbed his cock against her sex, between her lips, making himself harder and Abby wetter.

“You’ll have to wait to find that out.”

“Until when?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair. Get up.” Kane stood up and held his hand out for Abby. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, bringing her towards him so he could kiss her. She rubbed herself against him, lifted her leg and tried to angle it so she could get the tip of him inside her.

“Not here. By the window.” They moved to the window and Kane turned Abby so her back was to him again. “You may as well enjoy the view.”

Kane had his own view to enjoy, the sight of Abby naked apart from her boots, bending forward against the window, waiting for him. Kane stroked his cock and then bent his knees and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed up into her and Abby fell forward against the glass. “Oh!” she said. He moved slowly in her at first, withdrawing most of the way and then slamming back in. Abby gripped a handle by the side of the window to steady herself. Her breasts were squashed against the glass, her other hand splayed out so she could push back against him, help him get as deep as he could. Kane increased his rhythm, his hips rocking faster and faster, pushing Abby against the glass with every thrust.

“I hope this window can take it,” she said between breaths.

“If not it will be a spectacular death,” said Kane, and Abby laughed.  

He put one hand on the glass to steady himself, and brought the other round to Abby’s sex, circling her clit, making her gasp with every thrust of his cock, every touch of his fingers.

“Oh, you make me feel so good,” she cried, and then she was coming around him. Kane grabbed her hips, pulled her back towards him, and continued his thrusts, angling his cock so he could hit the sweet spot inside her. She cried out again, her muscles contracting so strongly it tipped Kane over the edge, and he emptied into her, his release longer and more intense than the one before. He wrapped his arms around her, held her tight, and Abby put her arms over his. They stood like that for a while, looking out onto the Earth. They were over water now, the Caribbean Kane thought, with its blue green sea and dotted islands.

Abby stroked the back of his hand. “So beautiful,” she said. Kane didn’t know if she was referring to the view or something else. He didn’t ask; it was better not to know.

“Did the earth move for you?” he said, and Abby laughed so hard she was shaking in his arms.

She manoeuvred so she was facing him. “You’re something else, Marcus Kane.”

“So are you.” They kissed again.

“Thank you for bringing me here. It’s been wonderful. The view and the sex.” She grinned at him.

“I suppose we should go,” said Kane. “It must be late.”

“Yes. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Last day.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

They looked at each other. Abby’s eyes were dark, her eyebrows knitted into a half frown.

“I’ll never forget today. It’s been one of the best days of my life,” she said, and then she gathered her clothes together, and took off her boots so she could pull her pants on. She kept her head down, and Kane didn’t look at her. He put his own clothes on, fastened himself back up into his guard’s uniform.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked when he thought he’d given her sufficient time to collect her emotions.

“As I’ll ever be,” she said. Kane opened the hatch and Abby disappeared through it. He closed the shutters, plunging their little paradise into darkness, for who knew how long, maybe forever. He followed Abby down the hatch and they made their way back to their rooms. It was a heart-stopping journey, because they had no reason to be out in these hallways at this hour, and Kane had no excuse prepared. They didn’t see anyone, though, and were soon back in their own hallway. They paused outside Abby’s door. She faced Kane.

“Thanks again.” She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love that you did that for me.” She opened her door and slipped inside.

Kane stood for a moment and stared at the grey metal. For a split second when she’d started to speak, he’d wondered what the rest of the sentence was going to be. He shook his head. You’re going soft, Kane, he told himself. He went to his room and tried to get some much-needed sleep. He wanted to be fresh for the morning, for their final day, and night.


	15. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four arrives, and the clock ticks down the hours...

Kane rose early. He’d slept well in the few hours he’d had, and he was eager for their last day to be as long as possible. When he entered their workroom Abby wasn’t there, and disappointment washed over him, but the feeling didn’t last long because only a couple of minutes later the door opened and she walked in.

She smiled at him. “You’re here early.”

“I’ve been here ages, waiting for you.”

“No you haven’t. I heard your door close a couple of minutes ago.”

“You caught me.” Kane smiled, and he pulled her towards him, trying to kiss her but Abby put her hands on his chest to keep him away.

“I’m not kissing you,” she said.

“Why not?”

“Because you know what happens when we do that.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes you do. We get carried away.”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that.”

“We have a lot to do today.”

“So?”

“So, there’s no time to go back to bed.”

“Who says we have to go to bed?” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, put his fingers in her hair, and brought her to him. He kissed her, and she sighed and then gave in, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Kane only intended to tease her, to give her a taste of what was to come that night, but once she was pressed against him, when her tongue was battling with his, and her arms were holding him tightly, he lost all his good intentions. He backed her against the door, pushing her up against it.

“Kane,” Abby mumbled. “We really can’t.”

“I don’t see why not,” he said, and kissed her again while his fingers were undoing her buttons, fiddling with her zipper. She didn’t stop him. He pulled her pants down enough to get access to her and put his hand inside her underwear, fingertips sliding over her lips.

“So wet,” he whispered. He massaged her sex, hand flat against her, round and round, making her swell.

Abby moaned. “This is madness,” she said, but she didn’t pull his hand out. Instead she fumbled with his pants, pulled the zipper down, and reached in to grasp his cock, bringing it out into the cool air. She alternated stroking it with a loose fist and then a deeper massage, and Kane groaned.

“Take your boots off, get them off,” he said, and Abby bent down, undoing them quickly, kicking them away. Kane turned the lock on the door. He had no desire to be caught on their last day together. He pulled her pants down and when they were off he lifted her and pressed her against the door. She wrapped her legs around his back and he entered her, thrusting as though he was possessed. She held on to him tightly, her stifled moans soft cries of pleasure in his ear. Her fingers were splayed against his back, pushing him towards her, urging him on. It was wild, frenetic. Kane lost all sense of where he was, completely focused on his desire for Abby, his overwhelming need to be inside her, to possess her, claim her as his, if only for this moment.

His orgasm was so intense he felt faint. He could feel Abby coming around him, hear her cries but it was as though she was a long way off. Somehow he stayed upright, still pinning Abby to the door, their foreheads touching while they remembered how to breathe again. At last he let her down, and she stood a moment on shaky legs, before picking up her clothes, hunting for her boots, like she had on that first morning, the one after their first night together.

Kane pulled his pants up, zipped them. He turned to look at Abby.

“We’re like a pair of horny teenagers,” he said.

Abby shook her head “It was never like this then. Not for me.”

It hadn’t been like this ever for Kane, not even with James, but he didn’t say that out loud.

Abby brushed her fingers against his cheek, kissed him. “Time for work,” she said. “Shall we go and see our patients one last time?”

Kane nodded, because he didn’t trust himself to speak, and followed her out of the workroom.

\---

When they returned to the room a long eight hours later, Kane felt oddly like he was coming home. They had spent so much time in here, working, planning, monitoring their patients. And of course, having sex. Two of the quickest, hottest fucks Kane had ever had. He’d thought about that morning’s session frequently throughout the day, the intensity of it, like nothing he had known. It was all concentrated, he supposed, because of the timescale. He wanted to slow things down tonight, to take their time with each other, because there was a lot he wanted to commit to his memory.  

Abby flopped into her chair, legs splayed out in front of her.

“It’s over,” she said with a long sigh.

Kane went to the monitors and switched them off, the vital signs of the prisoners blinking out one by one. When the last monitor was closed down they were plunged into semi-darkness; only the white emergency light remained, casting an eerie glow around the room.

“I’ll turn the light on,” said Kane, but Abby put a hand out to stop him as he moved to pass her.

“No. Leave it. It’s relaxing like this.”

Kane sat in his chair and looked at Abby. “You’re happy that the prisoners will recover well under the care of the guards?”

“They should do. I can monitor them remotely myself, and I’ll come back next week to give them all a final health check.”

“Major Byrne seemed much better I thought.”

“Yes. Better than I could have hoped. When will the prisoners be released?”

“Soon,” replied Kane.

“They ARE going to be released, aren’t they?”

Kane put his hand on hers. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Abby nodded. She removed her hand from beneath his. “Do you want to go for a drink?”

Kane shook his head. “No. I want you to myself.”

Abby didn’t respond, wasn’t even looking at him. She rubbed her brow absentmindedly, played with the loose strands of hair that framed her face, trying to tuck them back into her braid.

“What’s the matter?” said Kane.

She still didn’t answer, and Kane waited. Finally she spoke, although she was looking at the table when she did. “It’s over.”

Kane felt a pang of emotion that tied his heart and his stomach into a knot. “Not yet. Not yet it’s not.”

He stood up, held his hand out to her. “We still have time.” Abby let him pull her up, and she put her arm around his waist as they walked to the door.

“If you’re lucky I’ll let you have another glass of my extremely rare and aged whisky,” said Kane, and Abby laughed.

“I’d rather have an extremely rare and aged Marcus Kane,” she said.

“That can be arranged. And less of the aged!”

She laughed again, and Kane put his arm around her shoulder, brought her closer to him, pressed a kiss to her head.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said, and Abby nodded.

Back in his room they were tentative, like it was the first time, only their first time had been anything but tentative. Kane took his time undressing Abby, revealing her inch by inch. She was wearing her blue sweater again, his favourite. It was faded and full of holes like all their clothes, but it had a V-neck and that view of her breasts he loved so much. He put a finger to one of the holes, on the swell of her breast, felt the warm skin beneath. He’d always wanted to do that, all those years sitting opposite her, thinking he was being discrete, fantasising about touching her like he was now. He kept his finger in the hole, and let his thumb stroke her nipple beneath, bringing it to a hard peak.

Abby pressed herself against his thumb and sighed. She leaned towards him, put her hands either side of his face and kissed him, long, and sweet, her fingers stroking the tips of his ears, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. Kane tried not to let the kiss slide into that sense of urgency, that intense NEED that made him want to take her there and then, but it was hard. He broke the kiss, pulled her shirt over her head before she could protest.

“I will always love this view,” he said, before bending to suck her nipples, his hands massaging her breasts, his tongue flicking at her, making her moan with pleasure.

Her hand moved to his groin, rubbing his cock through his pants.

“No shower sex to get in the way this time,” she said.

Kane smiled against her nipple. He let it fall out of his mouth. “I didn’t get a chance.”

“I wouldn’t have let you. Hold your arms up.” She pulled Kane’s sweater over his head, caressed his nipples until he moaned. “You’re so sensitive here. You’ve got goosebumps.”

“You know how to treat them.”

“I do.” She treated them with care and attention, bringing Kane to a fever pitch of desire with her tongue. His cock was desperate to escape the confines of his pants. As if she could read his mind, Abby reached down and stroked him, before unzipping his pants and pushing them as far down as she could. Kane took them the rest of the way and stepped out of them. Abby stroked his cock from root to tip with long, firm strokes.

Kane groaned. “Let’s get these off you,” he said, and he unbuttoned her jeans, pulled them down to her ankles. She kicked them away. Kane led Abby to his bed, and lay down on it, pulling her towards him, but she didn’t get in next to him. Instead she straddled his chest, but facing away, and bent forward to take his cock in her mouth. Her ass was wriggling in front of his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Do the same to me,” she mumbled with her mouth full of his cock.

“What?”

“Lick me.”

Kane had never done this before, and it was awkward. He had to stretch his neck to reach her. He grabbed his pillow and folded it to support him

“Come back a bit.”

Abby adjusted her position so that Kane could reach her more easily with his mouth. The sight of her from this angle was almost too much. He spread her cheeks apart, opening her up to him. He rubbed his nose against her lips, inhaling the scent of her, imprinting it on his memory one more time, and then gave her one long lick. Abby’s moan vibrated around his cock. It sent a shiver through him. She pushed back against his tongue, and Kane buried it inside her. He didn’t have to do much work because Abby ground against him, driving him down into the pillow, guiding him to the places she wanted his tongue most. She had his cock in her hand, with just the tip in her mouth, and she squeezed it every time Kane gave her an intense tonguing. The dual sensation of tasting her and having his cock sucked was overwhelming. Kane hardly knew where to concentrate most.

Abby slowed her pace, bent forward to take him fully into her mouth. Her breasts were brushing against his belly, her long hair tickling his thighs. Kane licked her gently, closing his eyes and enjoying the feelings she was building up in him.

“I’m not going to last, Abby,” he said, as the first waves of orgasm threatened to take him over.

“S’okay,” she murmured.

He tried to hold back but there was no stopping it once it had started, and he thrust into her mouth as he came. He lay back on the pillow, his head rushing, his body flooded with pleasure, and happiness.

“Don’t get too comfy,” Abby said with a smile in her voice.

Kane circled her clit with his thumb while he recovered. Abby gave him a moment and then she moved closer to him and ground against his face. Kane was buried in her; nose, lips, tongue, all covered in her juices. It was delicious. He gave her everything he had, edging her closer and closer to the drop, and when she started to fall he held on to her, lapping at her until every last wave of her climax had dissipated. She collapsed on top of him.

“You are so good at that,” she said when her breathing normalised. “So good.”

“It’s my pleasure, in every sense of the word.”

Abby turned onto her back, still at the opposite end of him, and rubbed her foot against his shoulder.

“What?” said Kane.

“Nothing.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. Really. I just wanted to touch you.”

“Oh. Are your feet ticklish?”

“No. Why?”

Kane moved her foot onto his chest and massaged it. He’d learned how to do this to himself after long days spent patrolling the Ark in heavy leather boots, and he had yet to meet a woman who didn’t enjoy it. Abby was no exception. She sighed. “That’s nice.”

“Such small feet,” he said.

“Generally a small person,” she replied.

“Yes.” Kane laughed. “And yet so mighty.”

She kicked at him and he grabbed her to keep her still. “Be careful or I won’t do the other foot.”

“Sorry,” she said, and she inched across the bed so she could get her other leg onto his chest. Kane took it and gave it the same attention as the first.

Abby lay back and stared at the ceiling. “When Jaha suggested this project I never thought we’d end up like this.”

“Not even for a second? In your deepest, darkest fantasy?”

“Very deep and dark.” Abby laughed. “No, I mean, well I had wondered what it would be like, to have sex with you. I will admit that, just this once.” She smiled. “It’s just, I never thought it would be like this.” She waved a hand over the two of them.

“Good, you mean,” said Kane with a half-smile. He wasn’t sure what she was trying to say.

“Beautiful.”

“Ah. You thought I was wham, bam, thank you ma’am.”

Abby smiled. “Well, yeah. I thought you would be good because you are meticulous and pay attention to detail, but that you would also be, I don’t know, efficient.”

Kane smiled inwardly at her description of him. She wasn’t too far wrong; he had never felt any lasting connection with the women he’d been with before now. “Was that what you wanted?”

He saw her shoulders heave in a shrug. She turned away so he couldn’t see her face.

“You just wanted a fuck?” he said, not wanting to drop the subject now she’d brought it up.

“I guess. Maybe.”

“Well that’s all we’re doing, isn’t it? Fucking.”

“Is it?”

It was Kane’s turn to shrug, because he felt like he was treading on shaky ground here, not certain what she wanted him to say, and whether what he wanted to say she would wish to hear.

“It’s been more than just fucking,” she said at last.

“Yes.”

Abby sighed, and then fell silent. Kane went over her words, tried to figure out what she was trying to say, or more pointedly what she wanted him to do with what she had said. Did she not want this to be over? Did she want to continue when they got home? Was she saying that she cared for him, more than as the friends they were becoming? Did he want that? Want her in that way? He sighed too. This would have been a lot simpler if it had stayed as just sex.

“I’m ready for that whisky you promised,” said Abby in a quiet voice.

“I’ll get it.” Kane eased her legs off his chest and stood up. He went to his table and poured them both a large whisky. When he turned around Abby was sat on the edge of the bed, watching him.

She shook her head, smiling.

“What? said Kane as he handed her a glass.

“You really are a wonderful sight.”

He sat next to her, clinked his glass against hers.

“You know what I think about you.”

Abby took a sip of the whisky, savouring it like he’d shown her. “That reminds me.”

“About what?

“You still have to tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“What’s number one.”

“Number one?” Kane pretended not to know what she was talking about, but of course he did. He was trying to delay it, because he didn’t know how to put into words what he liked the most, or even if he should say it after the conversation they just had.

“Hair, legs, taste, breasts….”

“Oh, that!”

Abby hit him playfully in the arm. “You knew what I meant.”

“Yes, I did.” Kane took her drink out of her hand, placed it beneath the bed. “Lie back.”

Abby looked at him quizzically, but she did as he said.

Kane turned so he was looking at her.

“I like your strength. You’re strong in body and mind and spirit.” He placed his hand on her stomach. “You’re strong here, in your core. I always knew that, but now I know something else.”

“What’s that?” said Abby.

“That you can be vulnerable.” He ran his fingers over the area that was ticklish and smiled when her muscles contracted beneath his touch and she jumped.

“You like me vulnerable?”

“No, I like that you can be, and that you have let me see it.”

Abby’s face crumpled, and tears sprang to her eyes. “Kane.”

“It’s the thing I like most about you, now that I know you.” He leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. He got in beside her, put his arm around her back, pressing her to him.

“I didn’t know it would be like this with you either,” he whispered, and Abby gave a small cry that Kane wasn’t sure was of desire or something else. He covered her mouth with his to stifle any further cries, and they kissed until the only sound was their moaning as passion overtook them. They rolled around the bed, changing positions until Abby ended up on top. She leant forward, her breasts dangling tantalisingly in front of him, and rubbed herself over his cock, up and down, bringing him to life again. Kane caressed her breasts, tracing circles around the aureole, thumbing her nipples. She leaned closer to him so he could take one in his mouth, and he sucked and licked each nipple until they had turned a deep pink and were standing hard and proud.

Abby continued to rub herself over him, and then on the last stroke she let the tip of him slip inside her, and then out again. She repeated this until Kane thought he would lose his mind. The next time she took him inside he gripped her ass, trying to hold her in place.

“Come on, Abby,” he said when she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

“Patience.”

“I have none.”

“what’s your rush?”

“It’s not my rush, it’s my cock. It wants only one thing.”

Her breasts shook as she laughed, and the sight only made Kane more desperate. “Please, Abby.”

She sat back and regarded him, those dark eyes sparkling with mirth, and mischief. Then she angled herself so that the head of his cock was just inside her entrance, and finally, slowly, took him all the way inside.

“Is that better?”

“Mmmm. Much” Kane stroked her ass, hands cupping each cheek, fingers trailing into the valley between them. Abby put her hands on his chest and rode him, her body rising and falling around him. She didn’t take her eyes off his, and Kane got so hot underneath her gaze it felt as though his entire body was pulsing with desire.

“I thought I was the one doing the watching,” he murmured.

“It was never just you.”

A wave of heat and desire flowed through Kane at her words. He moved his hands to her sex, his thumbs rubbing over her lips, circling her clit. She was close to coming, her body opening up to him, her clitoris slippery and soft. She increased her rhythm and Kane did too, making the same circles over and over again until he could feel the heat coming off her in waves, her muscles clenching around his cock. Her thighs were shaking and she collapsed on top of him. Kane flipped her onto her back and took over the thrusting. She wrapped herself around him, heels digging into his back, arms tight around his neck. She’d closed her eyes at the point of orgasm, but now she opened them again, and they stared at each other until Kane came so hard it was like he exploded within her.

He rolled onto his side and Abby rolled with him. They lay face to face, in each other’s arms. Her eyes were dark and damp, and Kane couldn’t look at her any longer. She buried her face in his neck, and Kane rested his chin on top of her head. He knew what she was thinking. This was the last time. Kane’s limbs were heavy, leaden. His heart rate had slowed and he felt sluggish. He couldn’t move, because that would mean taking action, and he wanted to delay that for as long as possible.

It was Abby who moved first. She removed her arms from around his back, opening up a gap between them. Her lips were moving, as though she was starting to form words, but no sound came out. Kane kissed her, cutting off the unspoken words, savouring the smoky taste of her mouth, committing it to his memory. Abby broke the kiss and sat up. Kane had no choice but to move too, and he sat so he was facing her on the bed. She gave him a half-smile, and a sigh.

“Amazing, as always.”

“Yes.”

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, giving Kane one last look at his favourite view.

“I’m tired,” she said.

“It’s been a long day.”

They fell silent again. Kane wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what, and it didn’t matter anyway. What could he say that would change what was happening tomorrow? It was over.

“I guess I should go,” Abby said, and she stroked his face, giving him a sad smile, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Kane had known this moment would come, of course he had; the sound of the clock ticking had grown louder with each passing day, and hour, until they were into minutes, seconds even. Now that the time was up he couldn’t accept it. This couldn’t be the last time he would ever be with her like this. There was still time.

He put his hand out to stop her getting up. “Stay,” he said.

“I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“Just this one time. It’s the last time.”

Abby’s face was alive with the conflicting emotions that were running through her.

“I don’t know, Kane. It’s too….”

“Please, Abby. I want to spend the night with you. I want to have lazy morning sex with you. There’s time yet. You said we could do whatever we want in these four days. This is what I want. The last thing.”

“It’s two things,” she said, but a smile was tugging at the edges of her lips.

“Morning sex is the best sex,” replied Kane, as he traced a pattern on the warm skin of her breast with his finger. “It’s slow, and languid, and brings every part of you to life.”

“That does sound difficult to resist.”

“Then don’t.”

Her brow was furrowed with indecision, and then she nodded, and Kane scooted over to the wall, making as much room as he could for her in his small bed. She laid her head on his chest, and Kane stroked her hair.

“It will be alright,” he said, echoing her words to him of yesterday.

She nodded, and curled into him, her arm across his belly. Kane lay back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of her breathing as it softened and slowed. They were only prolonging the inevitable, and perhaps making it harder when the time came, but he pushed that thought from his mind. Tomorrow would be here soon enough. He’d face it then. For now, he was determined to enjoy this moment, to savour the warmth of her body against his, the tickle of her breath on his chest. He stroked her arm and she sighed. Kane’s chest tightened and his heart skipped a beat. You’re a damned fool he thought, and then he closed his eyes, and let sleep take him into the morning, and everything that would bring.


	16. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby wake up together for the first and probably last time.

When Kane opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the wall. He was squashed up against it and for a moment he couldn’t understand why he felt so hemmed in. Then the bed creaked without him moving, and he became aware of a warm body wedged against his. Abby. He turned so he could see her. She was curled on her side with her back to him. Her hair was splayed all over the pillow, obscuring her face. Her arm was above the cover, hand resting on her pillow. Kane stroked her hair, but gently so that she would not wake. She shifted in her sleep, her ass pressing against him, rousing him in more ways than one. It had been a long time since he’d woken up next to a woman like this, and never one that he’d felt this way about. She had got under his skin, like an itch he couldn’t help but scratch, annoying and pleasurable at the same time. If he were another kind of man….

Abby stirred and stretched her legs out, rubbing against him as she did. Kane stifled a groan.

“Someone’s awake,” she whispered.

“Yes.” Kane moved her hair from her face, leaned in so he could kiss her cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning.” She reached back with her arm, finding his thigh, and stroked it.

Kane put his hand on top of hers, then moved it so it was resting on her belly beneath his. He pulled her back closer to him, and she wriggled so that his cock slipped between her cheeks. She gave a half moan, half sigh.

“I love that,” she said.

“What?”

"The feel of your cock pulsing, the strength of your desire.”

“Because of you.” Kane laced his fingers through hers, brought her hand to her sex, pressing it against her, bending her fingers so they slid between her lips to where she was swollen and wet.

“This is what I love,” he said. He massaged her slowly with their joint hands, round and round, keeping up the same rhythm, the same pressure. Abby’s breathing rose in speed and pitch, every breath a sigh, a soft moan. Kane increased his pace in increments, slowly, slowly, building up the tension in Abby’s sex.

“Oh, I’m coming,” she whispered. “Oh, Kane!” She cried out, bucking against their hands, and he pressed down on her mound with their palms, causing aftershocks of pleasure to pulse through her.

She stilled, and they lay unmoving, Kane’s hand still covering hers, still on her sex.

“What a way to wake up,” she said.

“The best way.” Kane kissed her neck, and she started to turn so she could face him. “No. Stay as you are.” He adjusted his position so he could angle himself at her entrance, and then eased into her, slowly, inch by inch, enjoying the tightness of her, the way she expanded to take him in. She pushed her ass back against his groin, helping him slide the last couple of inches until he was buried completely within her. They both sighed. It was like coming home, familiar now, but still new, still exciting. A new position, a new sensation, a different moan when he touched a part of her he hadn’t before. There was so much still to learn about each other, but they were running out of time, had run out of time.

He closed his mind to that thought, didn’t want it intruding on these last moments. He started to move in her, as slow as he could manage, taking in every sound their bodies made as they came together, the slap of flesh against flesh, the timbre of their joined breaths. Her hair brushed against his lips and nose, soft and herb-scented. He kissed it, held his lips against it longer than was necessary, breathing her in. Abby turned, angled her neck so she could reach him with her lips, and they kissed. She whispered his name, his true name, “Marcus,” and he kissed her harder to prevent whatever she was going to say next. Using that name, it could only be something that neither of them should say or hear if they were to survive this in one piece.

“Shush,” he said, and then he brought his hand to her breasts, caressed her nipples in time to his thrusts. They fucked like that, lazily, tenderly, until Abby reached a plateau, her muscles tightening, limbs stretching against him. Kane tried to hold her there, keep her from coming until he was ready. He increased his thrusts, Abby squeezed him to the same rhythm, and then they were both coming, a long, deep orgasm for Kane that flowed through all his nerve endings, to every limb, and up into his brain, flooding it with warmth and light. Abby was shuddering against him, heat pouring from her. He held her tight against him. They didn’t move, didn’t speak.

After a long moment Abby turned in his arms so she was facing him. She looked at him, frowned, and then smiled, her eyes twinkling. Kane had no idea what was amusing her.

“What is it?”

“Your hair.”

“Oh.” Kane could well imagine what he looked like, he had to see himself in the mirror every morning after all.

“It’s all over the place.” She put her hand to his head, running her fingers through the spikes and curls he always had when he woke up. “Kinky!”

Kane laughed. “Yes. It’s unruly if I don’t tame it.”

“You’ve always had one curl that escapes sometimes. This one here.” She stroked a length of his hair, pulled it out of his eyes. “I always knew when you were feeling pressure because this would flop down from you constantly touching it.”

“I don’t do that!”

“Yes, you do.”

Kane looked at her as she played with his hair. How long had she been watching him, noticing him, thinking about him? All those years sat across the table from each other, were they both thinking the same things? He doubted it. She was observant, that’s all, like any scientist.

“It’s softer than I imagined, your hair I mean. I always thought it would be stiff and unyielding.”

“Like me?”

Abby laughed. “You said it.”

“I just keep everything under control, that’s all.”

“You do. Well, not everything.” She smirked.

“Not when you’re around.”

“Mmmm.” She kissed him, a deep kiss that had them gripping each other tightly.

When she broke apart from him she sighed deeply, and Kane knew that was the last time, that the end had come. The emotions that washed through him were surprisingly painful, twisting in his stomach, making his muscles tense, his heart tight in his chest. He didn’t want this to end.

“We should get ready to leave,” Abby said. She didn’t look at him when she spoke. She was looking down, her messy hair shielding her face, and then she turned to swing her legs over the edge of the bed and Kane stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Not yet.”

She didn’t turn back. “We have to.”

“Why?”

“You know why.” Her voice was shaky. She didn’t want this to end any more than he did, he was certain of it.

“No, I don’t. Why do we have to stop?”

She turned to look at him then, her face contorted with the different emotions that must be coursing through her. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s carry this on, when we get back.”

“Kane, no. Come on. We can’t.” Abby took a deep, faltering breath. “You’re asking me to cheat on Jake!”

Kane shook his head, perplexed at her logic. “What do you think we’ve been doing? We’ve been cheating for nearly a week now, longer than that really, in our minds. You cheated on Jake the minute you gave me your panties.”

Tears sprang to her eyes and Kane felt bad that he’d caused them, but she had to face the truth. She was a cheat, they both were.

“I know, I know. I do know. It’s just. I thought. If it was just here, if it was just now, then it didn’t count. I mean I know that it does, of course it does, but.” She put her hands to her face. Kane pulled them away, but held onto them, stroking the backs with his thumbs.

“Don’t hide from it. You wanted me, and you didn’t want to lose Jake, so you put us into separate boxes to allow yourself to get what you wanted. I understand that. It’s okay, Abby.”

“It’s not okay. How is any of this okay?”

“Because I’m not judging you, and I won’t ask any more of you than this. It will stay between us. Jake won’t know about it, and it won’t hurt him. You managed to separate your feelings while we were here. You can do it when we’re back home. A compartment for each aspect of your life. That’s what you wanted.”

“It’s not that simple, Kane.”

“I don’t see why it’s not. What’s different?”

“Everything! Here I go back to my room, get in bed alone. Do you think I can have sex with you and then go home and get in bed next to my husband like nothing has happened? With the ghost of you still inside me? I can’t do it.” She cried then, silent tears that rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto Kane’s hands where he was holding hers. When she pulled her hands from his to cover her face he didn’t stop her.

He knew she was speaking the truth. She was principled, despite her recent actions. It was a step too far. He didn’t want to accept it, because it meant it was final. This really was the end.

“I’m not ready to let this go. To let you go,” he said, his voice betraying his desperation. He didn’t care that he sounded needy. It was a last forlorn roll of the dice.

She wiped her tears away, sat up straight. She’d made up her mind. “You have to.”

“Abby. I….”

She put her thumbs on his lips to stop his next words. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is. Please, Marcus.”

Kane kissed her thumbs, and then she pulled them away and got off the bed. He watched her hunt around for her clothes, pulling them back on, covering herself up. She went to the door, and then turned back to look at him.

“I’ll get my things together, and then we can go. Come and get me when you’re ready.”

The irony in that last sentence was not lost on Kane, but he merely nodded his agreement. Abby sighed again. She had her hand on the door but she was clearly reluctant to open it.

“I feel the same,” Abby continued. “I do. It’s for the best. We both know that.”

Kane didn’t think that, but he nodded and smiled for her benefit. “I know,” he lied. It was what she wanted to hear. She looked long at him, and then she opened the door and left.

Kane got out of the bed for the last time, stripped the sheets and balled them up, leaving them in the corner of the room for the orderly to collect. He didn’t want to leave them on the bed, the evidence of their passion still visible. He didn’t have much to pack and it only took a few minutes to get dressed, calm his unruly hair, and put his spare clothes and his whisky neatly into his backpack. He gave the room a quick glance before he left. So much had happened here, the best days of his life. He had to think of it that way and move on.

He knocked on Abby’s door. She must have been waiting on the other side, because she opened it immediately.

“Hey,” she said with a shy smile.

“We should go and see Seymour before we leave,” said Kane, deciding that being business-like was the best way to get through this.

“Oh. Okay. Yes.” Abby looked disappointed with him, but Kane didn’t know why. What did she expect him to do, be grateful now for every smile she bestowed on him? She couldn’t have it both ways. He knew that was a mean thought, and a part of him didn’t care. The other part, though, the part that couldn’t look at her without wanting to take her into his arms, softened. He gave her the best smile he could muster.

“It won’t take a minute, and then we can go home.”

“Okay.” She picked up her bag and closed the door behind her. They walked to the Captain’s office in silence, and Kane wondered if this was their future now. Awkward silences, pretending that there was nothing between them, that nothing had happened. He’d rather never speak to her again than have this.

Seymour greeted them with a smile that faltered when they stood before him.

“This is the end, then,” he said.

“Yes,” said Abby.

Kane didn’t speak.

“Right then.” Seymour frowned. “Everything alright? You’re happy with the prisoners, their health?”

“I am,” said Abby. “You are going to release them, aren’t you?”

“I told you I’d make sure of that,” said Kane.

“I know. I’m just checking.”

“There’s no need to check.”

“No. Of course. I’m sorry.” She looked up at him, a confused look on her face, and Kane had to look away because she was eroding his resolve to be detached and matter-of-fact about this whole business.

“Thank you for hosting us, Seymour. The accommodations were most satisfactory.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Doctor Griffin will return next week to check on the prisoners.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Abby turn to look at him but he didn’t look at her, he couldn’t. He could feel Seymour’s eyes on him, and Abby’s, and he stood straight, staring ahead, blocking them both out of his mind.

“I’ll contact you regarding the date of my visit,” said Abby to Seymour, “and I’ll be in regular touch with the guards as I monitor the patients remotely.”

“Very well. I’ll look forward to seeing you again.” Seymour nodded at them. “Will you be returning with Doctor Griffin, Sir?”

“I doubt it,” said Kane. “I’m not needed.” He heard Abby take a sharp breath, but he ignored it. “We should go,” he said to her.

“Yes. Okay. Goodbye Captain.”

Kane was already out of the door when Seymour said his farewell, and he didn’t turn back. He strode down the hallway, with the clip of Abby’s boots echoing in his ears as she tried to catch up with him. She reached him as he waited for a code to be activated by the guards at the exit of Prison Station.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she said, in a voice that was higher and more strained than usual.

“What do you mean?”

“You were short with me, and you called me Doctor Griffin.”

“I wasn’t short with you. I was annoyed that you didn’t trust my word when I said I would make sure the prisoners were released.”

“I’m sorry about that. I. It’s just. It’s important to me, that’s all. I just wanted to make sure.”    

“There was no need.”

“No. I see that now.” She put her hand on his arm and Kane resisted the urge to shrug it off because he knew it would look petty, and all he was trying to do was to get through this journey home, because being with her, looking at her, having her next to him and knowing that he could never again touch her or tease her or laugh with her was more torturous than he would ever have thought possible. He wanted to shut her out of his mind, and his heart, and his body, and he hated himself for feeling like that.

The door opened and he held it for Abby. She smiled at him as she went through, a tentative smile that made him feel guilty. He sighed as the door shut behind him and they left their Skybox hideaway forever. She waited for him, so they could walk side by side. He looked down at her, at her messy braid with the loose hairs that refused to remain plaited, and her long legs that still had to take two strides to every one of Kane’s.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

They walked in silence for a while, but it wasn’t as awkward as before. There was a subject Kane wanted to broach with Abby, but their last few days in the Skybox had not been the time to do it. As they approached Alpha Station, getting closer and closer to home, he knew that if he didn’t do it now, he never would.

“Will Jake be at home when you get there?”

She seemed surprised at the question. “Err. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Haven’t you spoken to him?”

“Not recently.” She put her head down, not looking at Kane, and walked ahead but Kane stopped, and when she realised he wasn’t next to her she stopped as well.

Kane closed the gap between them. “When was the last time you spoke to him?”

“The night he cancelled our session.”

Kane was surprised. That was nearly a week ago. He was going to express his surprise but the look of guilt and shame on Abby’s face made him pause.

“Okay,” he said, to fill the silence.

“I meant to. I just kept thinking, well I will do it tomorrow, and then the next day came and I couldn’t do it, and it just went on like that.”

“You have to face him, Abby.”

“I know. He hasn’t contacted me either.”

“Why is that?”

“He’s been busy. And he’s annoyed with me.”

“Do you think he suspects?”

“About us? No.”

“Then why’s he annoyed with you?”

She took a deep breath. “I told you I felt like he was trying to control me.”

“Yes.”

“Well we fought pretty hard about that. I probably said some things I shouldn’t have. You know me.”

Kane smiled. “I do.”

“Yeah.” She gave a half laugh.

Kane thought there was more to this breakdown in their relationship than she was letting on, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it with her. “You said things have been strained for a while.”

“Months, maybe a year. We have disagreed on a lot of things, and…. Why do you want to know all this?”

“I just want to know what you’re going back to, that you’ll be okay.”

“I’m not going to leave him, if that’s what you’re really asking.”

“That’s not what I. Jesus, Abby. My relationship with you is not just about getting you into bed. Is that what you think?”

Two of Kane’s guards walked past as they were stood in the middle of the hallway and nodded at Kane. In the distance, more people were approaching. It must be a shift change. He opened the door behind him, grabbed Abby’s arm and pulled her through into the empty room.

“Kane!” Abby shook his hand off her arm and scowled at him.

“What else aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing.”

“There must be something. Since this started I’ve wondered why but I didn’t dare to ask. Why would you cheat on Jake with me? What has gone so wrong to lead you to this?”

Abby seemed to physically shrink as she leant against the doorway, pressing herself back as if she could melt into the metal and disappear. She was silent for so long he thought she was never going to speak to him again.

“It was a lot of things, and they made me unhappy. We were both unhappy. When you came along I guess we needed to shake things up, thought it would fix what was wrong.”

“And it didn’t.”

She looked at him incredulously, her head shaking, and gave a small laugh. “What do you think?” She shook her head again. “Jake got jealous, and I, well you know that part. I guess in the end we needed a break from each other.”

“And I was a convenient distraction.”

“You were more than that. Much more.”

“It’s okay, Abby.”

“No.” She brought her hands to his face, stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs. Kane went hot and cold at the same time, goosebumps appearing on his flesh, fire in his veins. “I wanted you. I wanted you, Kane. So much.”

Kane put his hands in her hair, and brought her lips to his, kissing her, pouring all the pain and passion and need he was feeling into it. She returned the kiss wrapping herself around him, holding him tight, until finally she broke it off. He thought she would move away, but she laid her head on his chest, put her arms around his back in a hug. Kane kissed her hair.

“How are we going to survive this?” he whispered.

“I don’t know,” she mumbled into his jacket. “But we have to try.”

She reached up and gave him a brief kiss, and a sad smile, and then she opened the door and Kane followed her back out into the hallway. His mood was lighter, even though nothing had really changed. It had seemed easy for her that morning, to switch off, to put Kane back into his box now that she’d finished playing with him, shut the lid and never think about him in that way again. He’d assumed he would be able to do that himself, because he was well practiced at it in other areas of his life, but trust her to be the one to find the crack in his armour. The thought made him smile, and of course Abby noticed.

“What are you smiling at?”

“I was just thinking of all the ways I can torture you next time we’re in the Council chamber.” He raised his eyebrow in a smirk.

Abby grinned. “You think you can beat me?”

“Definitely.”

She nodded. “I just have three words for you.”

“What are they?”

“Low cut top.”

Kane laughed. “That’s two words actually. Low-cut should be hyphenated.”

“You’ll still be a puddle.”

“I expect you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Kane didn’t answer, but they were both smiling as they entered Alpha Station. They paused at the junction of their respective hallways.

“I’m going to go home before I go to Medical,” said Abby, “see if Clarke is there.”

“She’ll have missed you.”

“I doubt it. She’s only responded to one of my messages all fortnight.”

“Teenagers,” said Kane, as though he had any great insight into them.

“Yes.”

He nodded, and they stood there, as awkward as two teenagers at the end of a first date.

“You should go,” he said.

“Yes. Oh! When do you want to start the data analysis?”

“The day after tomorrow, once we’ve caught up with everything else.”

“Okay. There’s that to look forward to then.”

“Yes. There is.”

She nodded, sighed, and then she turned and walked down the hallway. Kane watched her go. He wasn’t sure that spending more time together in a quiet room was something to look forward to. It would be more akin to being tortured, but it was something they had to do. He turned away from the path that led to his room and headed for Go-Sci instead. May as well get straight back to work. The distraction would be just what he needed.

Kane worked all day and into the evening, which meant everyone around him had to work late as well. There was a lot to catch up on after two weeks away, but he was running out of excuses to keep working by the time Sinclair finally mustered the courage to say something. Kane agreed to let everyone go home, and he realised that he could delay his own departure no longer. He was so tired he could fall asleep on his feet. Two weeks of early mornings, long days working, and late nights with Abby had taken their toll. He returned to his room, kicking off his boots and leaving them where they fell. He emptied his backpack on the bed, hung up his uniform, put his whisky bottle back on his table. The restraints Abby had modified were in the bottom of the bag. He turned them over in his hands, remembering how it had felt to surrender control to her completely. Exciting, liberating, and intensely frustrating at the same time. He’d surrendered more than just his body to her over the last week; she’d taken a cold, dark part of him and breathed warmth and life into it, and he’d let her, even though he’d known it couldn’t last. He looked around his room, at the cold grey walls, his sparse belongings, the absence of anything personal. He’d always liked it this way, but now it seemed sterile, devoid of life.

Kane sighed. He tucked the restraints under his pillow. It was a stupid and sentimental thing to do, but it gave him a strange comfort to have something they had shared close to him. He stripped off his clothes, got in bed and pulled the cover up to his chin. They’d spent one whole night together, and not even in this bed, and yet he felt her absence, missed her hair tickling his face, her warm body pressed against his. What was Abby doing now? Was she in bed with Jake? Were they talking to each other? Was she having sex with him, telling him she’d missed him, that she loved him? Kane turned over to face the wall. He had to stop thinking like this because it only led to trouble. Tomorrow he would get up and he would start a new day and a new section of his life where his time in the Skybox with Abby was a fond memory, an experience he was lucky to have had, and that was all. It was time to move on.


	17. Music is the Food of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Kane try to move on but it's proving easier for one than the other, or so it seems.

The first day of Kane’s new life went well and he managed to get on with his work with few distractions. He thought about Abby a lot, but that was to be expected because it was still so recent, and new. On the second day he woke with an erection, and gave himself a few strokes, but his heart wasn’t in it. It didn’t feel right conjuring images of Abby, and she’d been his main inspiration for months now. He felt lost without her. He sincerely hoped this feeling wouldn’t last; he’d enjoyed too many great orgasms recently to live without them for long.

He was on top form when he entered the workroom they’d been allocated for their data analysis, feeling confident, ready for anything. It was a shock, therefore, when Abby walked through the door with her jacket buttoned up as high as it would go. Never in the history of him knowing her had she covered herself up so much. He stared at her, not understanding why she had felt the need to dress this way.

“What?” she said, as his gaze had clearly unnerved her.

“That.” Kane waved at her clothing.

Abby put her hands to her chest defensively, pulled her jacket tighter.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Kane shook his head. “I’m not going to jump on you every time I see your breasts you know.”

“I know that.”

“I’m capable of controlling myself.”

“Yes.”

“Then why? What happened to torturing me with a low-cut top?”

Abby was silent for a moment, and then she sighed. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I just thought it would be best to avoid unnecessary distractions.”

“You’ve always been a distraction, I told you that. Besides, I can see you anytime I want in my memory, and I do.”

A flush spread across Abby’s cheeks. “It was a mistake. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Take your jacket off.”

She hesitated, looking at him with a conflicted gaze.

“It’s warm in here. Take it off.” Kane took his own jacket off, hung it on the back of his chair. He had on the grey t-shirt that she’d said she’d liked. If she’d asked him if that was a coincidence he would have said yes, but it was not. He’d chosen to wear it this morning, pulled it over his head, looked at himself in the mirror, at the way it stretched over his biceps, clung to his torso. He’d told himself he was being stupid, but he’d gone ahead and worn it anyway. He’d played with the curl that she liked as well, teasing it loose, letting it flop into his eye even though it was as annoying as hell. He was discovering that it was truly amazing the lengths to which you would go to convince yourself that what you were doing was perfectly normal, and of no consequence. It was like a kind of double-speak, or double-thought. Kane was mastering the technique quickly.

Abby removed her jacket and hung it on her chair like Kane had done. She was wearing the brown top that seemed like it was more holes than material. Kane made sure he looked only at her eyes, but he could see the rest in his peripheral vision, and it was warming his blood despite his righteous protestations to Abby.

“Shall we make a start?” said Abby, interrupting his reverie.

He smiled at her. “Let’s.”

Kane pulled up the data on his tablet and projected it onto the monitors in front of them. “I’ve already done some preliminary organising of the data and some modelling.” He pointed to the screen and Abby moved her chair closer to his so she could see better. Kane tried to ignore her proximity and instead focused his attention on the monitors.

“When did you do all this?” said Abby, in a surprised tone.

“Mostly on our last day, when you were visiting the prisoners, and then some last night. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.”

Kane could feel her eyes on him, but he kept staring at the monitor.

“Well, thank you,” continued Abby. “You’ve saved us a lot of time.”

Kane nodded. Suddenly his efficiency didn’t seem like such a good idea after all, or maybe it was. The less time spent working this closely with Abby the better. Probably.

“I was thinking we could split up the data, do some independent analysis and then look at our results together later,” said Kane.

“I see. Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Do you mean independent of this room?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean do you want me to go away and analyse the data by myself and then we can meet up again when we’re ready?”

Kane finally took his eyes off the monitor and looked at Abby. “Is that what you want to do?” he said.

“I’m happy to do that, if you think it’s best. I just thought. Well, if we had questions, then it would be easier if we were working together and could just discuss them. More efficient.”

“I’m all for efficiency,” replied Kane.

“Okay then.” Abby smiled, and settled into her chair. “How do you want to split the patients?”

“Why don’t you take the more problematic ones. You understand better what you’re looking for than I do.”

“I’m happy with that.”

Kane messaged the relevant files to Abby and they worked in a companionable silence for a couple of hours.

Kane was deep in thought about one of the prisoner’s data when Abby nudged his arm.

“Huh?” he said, having almost forgotten she was there, so engrossed they both were in their work.

“I’m looking at the data from prisoner 103.”

“Okay.” Kane leant across to look at Abby’s tablet. “What about it?”

“The spike in his vital signs.”

“Yes.” Kane wasn’t sure where Abby was going with this conversation.

“You remember that day?”

Kane would never forget that day. It was the morning after their first night together, and they’d fucked on the table in their workroom, a room not dissimilar to the one they were in now. A flash of heat coursed through him. Why had she brought this up?

“Of course I remember,” he said, in as casual a tone as he could manage.

Abby gave a little half-laugh, half-sigh. “Yes,” she said.

Kane looked at her but she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at her datapad, her finger caressing the graph that showed prisoner 103’s information. Was she thinking about that morning, about what they had done together? Why was she torturing herself like this, and why did she have to remind Kane as if he needed reminding, especially when they were in a similar situation?

He decided not to answer her, to get back to his work, but it was difficult because now he had that image of her sprawled across the table in his mind, and it was rousing him. He shifted uncomfortably, wanted to rearrange himself so his cock wasn’t pressed so painfully against the seam of his pants, but he didn’t dare, because then she would know his thoughts. Only a couple of days ago he would have been able to reach across and kiss her, let her feel his desire, take her again on this table if he’d wanted to. His mind saw that happening, saw how the next few moments could play out. If he reached out to her now, would it happen? Would she welcome his touch, his kiss, would they let their passion overwhelm them like they had so many times before? He stole a glance at her. She was typing on her tablet, smiling to herself, seemingly unaware of the turmoil she had caused to Kane’s equilibrium.

Kane went back to his task, made graph after unnecessary graph just to give his mind something else to focus on, and eventually his erection subsided and he was able to get back to work properly. He determined not to look at Abby again unless he absolutely had to.

An hour went by and then he could sense Abby getting restless. She was wriggling in her chair, stretching her arms out in a yawn. Kane stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m hungry,” she said.

Kane looked at the time on his monitor. “It is past lunchtime.”

“Hmmm,” said Abby, in reply.

“Do you want me to get us something?”

“Would you?”

“If you want.”

“Then yes.”

“Dry biscuit or dry biscuit?” said Kane.

“Ooh. Surprise me.”

Kane laughed, then he got up and left the room to get them some food. When he returned, Abby was pacing the room.

“Are you that hungry?” said Kane.

“No. I just needed to stretch my legs.”

He put the food on the table away from their monitors so they wouldn’t get crumbs on the equipment, and sat down. Abby sat next to him, and he pushed her plate towards her. She examined it.

“Ah. I see you brought dry biscuit.”

“It was a difficult choice,” replied Kane.

“You did well.”

Kane contemplated Abby while he ate. She had relaxed after the early-morning debacle with her jacket. Kane wondered if he should mention a topic that was burning a hole in his brain the desire to know was so great. He decided to risk it.

“Did you see Jake when you got home?”

Abby had a mouth full of biscuit when he asked, and she took her time chewing it.

“Later that night.”

Kane nodded, took a bite of his own biscuit, chewed it slowly. “How was he?”

“He was okay. He was fine.”

That was a non-committal answer if Kane had ever heard one. She was forcing him to push for the information he wanted.

“How was it for you, seeing him again?”

Abby played with her biscuit, breaking it up into small pieces like she had the morning after she and Jake had argued.

“Awkward,” she said, popping a morsel into her mouth.

“Right,” said Kane, thinking that it was perhaps best not to pursue this any further. She clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Abby looked keenly at him, her brown eyes piercing into his, trying to discern what was at the heart of his questioning.

“There’s something on your mind, isn’t there? I’ve felt it all morning.”

Her words surprised Kane. He’d thought he’d been a model of restraint and control, that he’d succeeded in masking his inner turmoil with a cool but friendly demeanour. Clearly he had failed. Now that it came to it he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask her what he wanted to ask her, because he might not like the answer she gave.

“What is it?” continued Abby. “Tell me.”

Kane took a deep breath. “I was just thinking. I wondered. If you were with Jake. Whether.” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Couldn’t say the words out loud to her.

“Whether I had sex with him?” Abby finished the sentence for him.

“Yes,” said Kane, both relieved and uncertain at the same time. Abby’s face was not a happy one.

“You don’t have the right to ask me that.”

Kane was indignant. “I wasn’t going to. You made me.”

“You were going to ask me. I knew there was something. It was only a matter of time and having the balls.”

Kane couldn’t really argue with that. The question has been on his mind since that first night back, and as hard as he had tried, he’d been unable to shake the image of them together that had taken up residence in his mind’s eye.

“I know I have no right.”

“You’re not my husband, Kane.”

“I know.”

“He’s the one with the rights, not you.”

“Yes.” Kane nodded, wished he could go back in time to when he entered the room with the biscuits and stick to a conversation about data, or Clarke, or quantum physics. Anything but this.

Abby was silent for a long time. She crushed her biscuit with her thumb until it was just crumbs. Kane guessed she was thinking about him as she did it.

“I didn’t. We haven’t,” she said finally.

“Okay,” replied Kane, not daring to ask her any more.

“But we talked, a little.”

“You just need time,” said Kane, wondering when he had become a counsellor to Abby’s marriage.

“Well, he’s away again, so time’s one thing we have a lot of.”

“He’s away? Where?”

“Tesla Station. Jaha has him looking into the power supply and ways to conserve energy.”

“Oh. For how long?”

“A couple of days probably, maybe more. It depends on what he finds.”

“Okay. Well, I guess we should get back to our analysis. There’s little time to waste.”

“I guess we should.”

They resumed their seats and for the rest of the afternoon their conversations were limited to the work in hand. Kane couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d said about her and Jake. They hadn’t had sex, and he was gone again already. What did that mean? Why hadn’t she had sex with him? If she were Kane’s wife and he hadn’t seen her for over a week he would have barely been able to wait until she was through the door. Maybe that’s what happened when you were married for as long as they’d been, the excitement wore off. If someone was potentially available to you all the time, did you get complacent, did the overwhelming need to have them all the time disappear? Another good reason never to get married. Jake didn’t know what he had; the man was an idiot in Kane’s eyes.

He glanced at Abby, who had her head down, eyes fixed on her datapad. With Jake away, would she be willing to meet with Kane, come to his room? She’d said she couldn’t go back to Jake after being with him, but if Jake wasn’t there? She was clearly still thinking about their time in the Skybox, or why else bring up that morning with prisoner 103? Was she trying to tell him that she still wanted him too? He shouldn’t push her, he should respect her wishes, but he already knew that he was going to try. One last roll of the dice, and this time, he wasn’t going to play nice. It was time to put all their cards on the table.

“You’ve had this all your own way so far, you know,” he said, his voice sounding loud in the silent room.

Abby looked up, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“I mean everything has been on your terms. How long we had together, whether it happened in the first place, that it can’t continue. That I have to accept it, have to ‘try’ to stop wanting you. Well, I can’t.”

Abby looked shell-shocked at Kane’s outburst. He was surprised that his words came out so vehemently himself, but he was fed up of the see-saw of emotions she was putting him through.

“Kane!”

“I’m sorry, Abby, but I said I wasn’t ready to let you go and I’m not. We had six great days together and then suddenly I’m expected to just switch it off, forget it ever happened, to not hunger for you every minute of the day. I thought I could do it, but I can’t. I’m not like you.”

Abby’s mouth was wide and so were her eyes, but there was steel in them, that glint he’d seen many times before when she was so angry she could hardly contain herself. Well Kane had the same steel in his eyes, and a fire in his belly that he wasn’t going to let her extinguish.

“What do you mean you’re not like me? What am I like?”

“Coming here buttoned up, saying you want to avoid distracting me, then deliberately reminding me of one of our times together, one of the hottest ones, then turning back to your monitor like you haven’t just left me with a painful erection because all I can do is think about you. Then when I dare to question you about Jake you say it’s none of my business. All the while you don’t seem bothered by any of this.”

Abby was quiet, but it was a seething quiet, where she was battling to keep control of her emotions Kane could tell. He’d seen it before.

“You knew the terms. You accepted them.”

“I did, but we both know it went beyond what we intended. It was more than just fucking. Far more.”

“I know that. I’ve admitted that to you.”

“Then how come you can just turn off your needs and desires like you have?”

“You really think I’ve done that?”

“That’s how it seems, yes.”

Abby shook her head. “We may have got pretty intimate this last week but it’s clear you don’t know me at all. What do you want from me, Kane? Do you want me to leave Jake, move in with you, me and Clarke?”

“No, I don’t want that.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I… I don’t know. I just want things to carry on as they are. I still want you.”

Abby sighed. “I want you too. I do, but this is an impossible situation I’m in. I’m with my husband and I feel like I’m cheating on you. I’m with you and I’m definitely cheating on my husband. It’s alright for you. You don’t have anyone else to consider in this. There’s no one for you to hurt.”

Kane bridled at her comment, because it made him sound pathetic and alone, which he’d never considered himself before, but now his life looked devoid of any joy beneath Abby’s microscope.

“At least you have someone to go back to, distractions.”

Abby put her head in her hands. “God, this is a fucking mess.”

Kane was concerned he’d gone too far, was making her want to cut him out of her life for good. “It’s just two people wanting each other. It doesn’t have to be complicated. It only got complicated when we ended it.”

“No, it got complicated when we came back to our real lives and the other people in them.”

“Those people were there all along, Abby.”

Kane took her hand away from her face, caressed the back of it with his thumb, then he brought it to his lips and kissed it. “I need you,” he said.

“You are making this impossible.” Abby looked at him with large damp eyes, and Kane felt guilty, but she hadn’t taken her hand away from his, and that gave him hope.

“Come to my quarters tonight. Be with me.”

“I can’t.”

“You can. You said you couldn’t be with Jake after I’d been inside you, but he won’t be at home, will he? It will be like it was in the Skybox.”

“We can’t have an affair, Kane.”

“We’re already having an affair, Abby, in thought and deed.”

She shook her head. “No. No. I have to be strong. I can’t do it. I won’t do it.”

Kane caressed her face, wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “Come to my quarters tonight.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then he got up and grabbed his jacket, headed for the door. “I’ll be waiting for you.” He opened the door and left the room before she could say anything else. His heart was pounding in his chest. He’d played his best cards, and it was a bluff, a gamble that she wouldn’t be able to resist him any more than he could resist her. Time would tell whether it would pay off.

\---

Kane had worked in Go-Sci as late as possible so he wouldn’t have too long to sit around and wait for Abby, but even so the evening dragged so slowly it felt like a lifetime of evenings all crammed into one. He put on some classical music, Vaughan Williams, to soothe him and pass the time. A whisky sat poured but undrunk on his table. The edges of his fingernails were devoid of skin he’d picked them so much. It was a filthy habit he hated in himself, but it settled his nerves on those rare occasions he felt uneasy. This was definitely one of those. He’d gambled everything that she’d turn up. If she didn’t, then he would have to face up to the fact that he’d fallen harder for her than she had for him. Their relationship would be over for good.

Kane deliberately didn’t look at a clock, but he’d listened to Symphony No 3 Pastoral twice before he considered giving up on Abby and going to bed. The knock at his door was quiet, and for a second he thought the noise was part of the music. Then it came again, louder, and he got up and wrenched the door open. Abby was standing on the threshold, her face a mixture of so many emotions it made Kane’s heart swell painfully. He pulled her into his room.

“I knew you’d come,” he said as he took her into his arms.

“I had to.”

Kane kissed her and she put her arms around him, held him tight. “We’re going to make ourselves miserable,” she whispered.

“I don’t care.”

When they broke apart they stood for a moment, looking at each other. Kane smiled at her, trying to make her feel at ease.

“Welcome to my home,” he said, as he took her hand and brought her further into his quarters.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here,” said Abby as she looked around. “It’s very you.”

Kane laughed. “I’m a fan of minimalism.”

“Clearly,” said Abby.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please.” She wandered around the room; it was large by Ark standards, much larger than the quarters she had, which Kane had been to a few times in the past, mostly to see Jake. Abby opened a door and peered into the room beyond. “You have your own shower!”

“Perks of being second-in-command,” said Kane with a smile.

“I have to use the communal ones,” she said.

“Hmm, I suppose you do. You and the other women.”

Abby looked at Kane, saw his raised eyebrow, the smirk on his face. “We don’t soap each other up while jets of water rain down on our breasts you know.”

“Don’t spoil a long-held fantasy, Abby, come on!”

Abby laughed. “Men are all the same.”

“We’re simple creatures at heart,” said Kane.

“Yes.”

Kane gave Abby her drink and she took a long sip. “Oh, I’ve needed that.”

“Maybe you could try out my shower for yourself, in the morning.”

Abby frowned. “I can’t stay the night.”

“Why not? Is Clarke expecting you?”

“No, she has a sleepover.”

“Then you can stay.”

“I can’t, Kane. What if someone sees me sneaking out in the morning?”

“What if someone sees you sneaking out in the middle of the night? You’re here now. You have to take the risk of leaving some time, might as well make it worth it.”

Abby took another sip of her drink while she contemplated his suggestion. “We’ll see,” she said, and Kane knew she’d be spending the night.

Kane went over to his music player, flicked through his tracks, looking for the right piece, one that would set the mood. He couldn’t decide between Beethoven or Ravel, so he programmed them both. Ravel’s _Piano Concerto in G Major_ came on first. He turned to look at Abby, and discovered she was looking at him, a gentle smile on her face.

“What?” he said.

She shook her head, still smiling. “You.”

Kane crossed to her, took her drink from her hand and set it down on the table next to his untouched one. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he said, and then he put his hands in her hair, running his fingers through the long, soft strands, and brought her to him. Their kiss was long and deep, and she tasted of smoke and whisky. Whenever he drank Scotch now he would think of her. They undressed each other slowly, caressing each area of bare skin as it was revealed. Abby pressed soft kisses all over Kane’s chest, her fingers following the ghost of her lips, drawing a series of moans from Kane. She went lower, bending her knees so she could follow the line of hairs to his groin. She took his cock in her hand, kissed the tip. It jumped and pulsed and Kane groaned.

“What do you like best?” she asked as she got on her knees.

“Anything if you’re doing it,” he replied.

She looked up at him and smiled. “I’m serious. What do you want me to do?”

“Concentrate on the head, licking and sucking.”

“Okay.”

Kane leant back against his desk, put his hands flat on the surface to support himself while Abby took his cock in her mouth and sucked it like he’d suggested. Her tongue was alternately soft and firm, circling him, licking the sides, dipping into the slit on the top which caused Kane to cry out. He closed his eyes, thought of nothing but what she was doing, how she was making him feel.

“I’m going to come,” he said to warn her, as his orgasm began to build.

Abby sucked him harder, massaging the base of his cock with her hand and he cried out again as he came, his hips bucking towards her. Abby sucked him gently until he was spent, then she stood up and leaned in to kiss him. He could taste himself on her lips, salty and earthy. They weren’t much different when it came down to it, men and women, made from the same basic materials.

“You do like it that way,” said Abby, when they stopped kissing. “That’s the quickest you’ve ever come.”

“Well I have been yearning for it all day, since we got home in fact.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t take care of yourself, especially as you have your own shower.” She smirked at him.

Kane raised his eyebrow at her reference to his activities in the Skybox. “I tried, yesterday, but it didn’t feel right.”

“Oh.” Abby looked concerned, but Kane didn’t want to go there right now, spoil the moment. He wished he hadn’t admitted that to her.

“Never mind that. Get up on the table.” Kane moved his few possessions from the table to the floor to clear space for her.

“On the table?” Abby laughed. “Is this because of what I reminded you of earlier?”

“No. I just want to have you all over this room, on every surface.”

“It’s going to be a long night.”

“I hope so.”

Abby took a sharp breath, a flush appearing across her cheeks. Kane smiled. Abby got up on the table, and Kane pulled her forward so she was resting near the edge. He spread her legs, stood within the vee of them and kissed her, his thumbs massaging her nipples into stiff peaks. When he judged she was sufficiently aroused he got to his knees, spread her legs wider, and looked at her. He ran his fingers over her lips, parting them, uncovering the layers within, tracing the shape of her. Abby looked down at him.

“What are you doing down there?”

“Looking at you.”

Abby laughed softly, and he felt her fingers in his hair, stroking him. “Do you like what you see?”

“Yes,” said Kane, and then he put his tongue on her, licked her from ass to clit, and Abby let out a loud groan. She lay back on the table, and Kane put one hand on her mound, his thumb caressing her clitoris while his tongue explored every other part of her, edging her slowly, slowly, slowly to a climax, stopping when he thought she was close, ignoring her protestations, then starting again. His tongue replaced his thumb on her clit, and he circled it with that gentle pressure she liked, building and building until she was throbbing and moaning, and then he got into a rhythm that he knew would make her come. He held onto her as she bucked against him, lapping up her juices, savouring them, having decided to treat every moment with her like it was the last time, just in case it was.

He raised himself slowly, his knees creaking, back twinging. Abby was still lying on the table, her legs dangling over the edge, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. Kane leant over her, kissed the flat of her stomach. Abby sighed, and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

“So good,” she said. “So good.”

Kane helped her sit up properly, stood within the vee of her legs like before, put his arms around her back, hands on her ass and scooted her closer to him.

“I didn’t think I’d get to do that again.”

Abby’s smile was rueful at first, but then it widened, and she reached up to touch his wayward curl. “If you could only do one thing with me, would that be it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re not saying I can only do one thing are you? Because that would be harsh.”

She laughed. “No. God, no. I just wondered.”

“All those weeks watching you I wanted to taste you more than anything else; it was all I thought about when I was alone. But if there was only one thing, I don’t think I could bear not to be inside you.”

“I think that’s what I would want most too. Not that you’re not great with your mouth because I think we’ve established that you are.”

Kane grinned. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I do.” Abby smiled.

“But my cock is better,” said Kane, pulling her closer, kissing her cheek, trailing kisses along her jawbone, along the curve of her throat.

“Well, yes, but it’s not just that.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. The intimacy I guess. You can’t get any closer to someone than when you’re joined together.”

“Plenty of people have sex without intimacy.”

“Yes, but it’s not like that with you.” She put her hands on his chest, played with the sparse hairs scattered across it.

Kane kissed her head. “I know. It would be easier if it was.”

“Yes.” Abby shivered.

“Shall we get in bed for a while, get under the covers, warm you up?”

“You can warm me up another way if you like.”

Kane laughed. “Oh, I intend to, but I need more recovery time. Tired old cock and all that.”

Kane helped Abby jump down off the table and led her to his bed. He pulled back the cover and she got in, scooting over to the wall to make room for him. He lay down next to her and held his arm out and she curled into him, her head on his chest. He pulled the cover over them. Two nights ago when he’d got in this bed he’d felt the loss of her keenly, even though she’d never been in it. Now she was here, and he was determined to enjoy that even though there was a nagging thought at the back of his mind about how much worse it was going to be when she’d gone but the scent of her was still here, the memory of her everywhere he turned. He locked that thought away in his mind.

The music had long since ended and he picked up his remote from the side of the bed.

“Do you want some more music?”

“Yes.”

“Any requests?”

“I don’t really know classical music. Something soothing.”

“Hmm. Okay. Not Wagner then,” Kane said with a laugh.

“Is he your favourite?” Abby was making small circles around his nipple with her fingertips, lighter than a feather, teasing, causing goosebumps to break out in his flesh.

“Not particularly. I do like the German composers, Wagner, Beethoven, Handel, but not exclusively. It depends on my mood.”

“What’s your mood now?”

Kane ran his hand down Abby’s arm and over her hip. He stroked her thigh, grazing the curve of her ass with his fingers.

“Ravel. I played some earlier.”

Abby sighed at Kane’s touch. “I liked that. It was sexy.”

“Yes, it was. Very.”

“Play some more then.”

Kane flicked through on his remote until he found a Ravel compilation and hit play and soaring strings filled the air. He turned down the sound so it wouldn’t drown out their conversation. “The French know how to make music,” he said.

“I only ever hear Clarke’s pop music, and I shut my ears to that,” said Abby. “Where does this love of classical music come from?”

“My father, I suppose. He only ever played classical music in our home. I didn’t know there was other music until I joined the guards and lived with other people. This is his collection. I inherited it.”

“I always thought you were cultured, like a cut above the rest of us. When I first met you I thought your love of this music was an affectation, to make you seem better than everyone else.”

“That’s your own fear of being mediocre talking.”

“Don’t pull your punches, Kane!”

“I don’t mean anything bad by it. When you think someone is better than you it tells you more about how you see yourself than who they actually are.”

“Maybe.” Abby moved her hand from Kane’s nipple to his stomach, tracing wide circles over it, going close to his groin but not close enough for his liking. “Do you think I’m mediocre?”

Kane took hold of Abby’s leg, lifted it so it was resting across his. “I think you’re extraordinary.”

Abby took a deep, shaky breath. “You’re a constant revelation,” she said, and then she kissed him, a deep kiss full of need and desire that had them pressing their bodies together, hands roaming each other’s lines and curves. Kane pressed his fingers into the cleft between Abby’s cheeks, seeking out her sex, rubbing between her lips, letting a fingertip slip inside her.

“Oh!”

“Mmm.”

Kane’s caresses were lazy, not intended to stir her up too much, but Abby had other ideas, and her hand was stroking his cock, making it jump and swell beneath her touch.

“What about you?” said Kane, trying to slow her down because he wanted this moment of anticipation, the excitement of what might be about to happen, to last as long as possible.

“What about me?”

“If you’re so uncultured what do you like to do when you have spare time?”

“What’s spare time? I’m either working or I’m a mom.”

“You don’t have any hobbies?”

“I read medical textbooks and I’m studying engineering.”

“Engineering?”

“Yes, I enjoy it. It’s like surgery only there’s no risk of killing people.”

Kane laughed so hard his body was shaking and Abby was bouncing up and down on his chest. She laughed as well, and Kane’s throat was aching from the strain of trying to keep quiet in case his next-door neighbour could hear.

“I don’t think I’ve laughed as much in forty years as I have with you these last couple of weeks,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“That’s sad, Kane.”

“Yes. Oh, God.” His laughter finally subsided into a series of hiccups and Abby rubbed his chest until he calmed down.

“It wasn’t even that funny,” she said, smiling.

“I know. You’re making me crazy.”

“Am I?”

“You know you are.”

Abby rolled over until she was lying on top of Kane, her breasts squashed against his chest, her groin grinding against his. Kane moaned as she adjusted her position, made herself comfortable.

“How crazy?” she said, rubbing herself along his cock. It was a delicious torture, her sex sliding against his, her hard nipples brushing his sensitive ones.

“I’d do anything for you,” he whispered.

The snare drums that signalled the start of Ravel’s Bolero began as Abby manoeuvred until she was hovering above his cock.

“I’m going to fuck you,” she whispered back, and then she lowered herself onto him. She moved slowly, copying the rhythm of the music, leaning forward, her breasts in his face, her hair hanging loose, covering them both. Kane caught a nipple in his mouth, sucked on it, brought his hand to her other breast, caressed it, making Abby moan. She leant further forward, put her hands on either side of his face and moved him away from her breasts, tilting him so she could kiss him, her tongue chasing his, deep, deep into his mouth. Kane put his hands on her back, pressing her closer and closer to him. They were breathless when they parted.

Abby shifted position, leant back, and Kane bent his knees to support her. She rested her weight against him, and let herself fall back, her hair tickling his calves, her hands placed flat on the bed either side of his thighs so she could slide up and down his cock. Kane ran his hands down her body, over the swell of her breasts, fingers playing over her ribs like on the keys of a piano, down to her stomach, where the muscles were stretched out, as taut as violin strings. She was beautiful, an entire orchestra for him to play with. He thrust up into her, and they moved together in perfect harmony, increasing their tempo, building to a crescendo. Kane thumbed her clitoris, and she flung her head as far back as it would go, riding him faster and faster until she was pulsing around him and Kane was exploding inside her.

“Fuck,” was the only word he could manage.

“Yes,” panted Abby. She held out her hand to Kane and he pulled her up and towards him.

“You’re amazing,” he said.

“So are you.” She climbed off him and flopped down onto the bed beside him. “I’m going to ache in the morning.”

Kane laughed, and she turned to face him, put her hands either side of his face again and kissed him. This was her go-to move after sex Kane was beginning to realise. She flopped back again and they lay side by side, bodies hot and sweaty where they were touching. Kane closed his eyes, replayed the last half hour. He’d never known anything like it, or anyone like her, how they were together, how she made him feel. Was this love? Was this what being in love felt like? He didn’t know, had nothing really to compare it to. All he did know was that it was overwhelming, and that he was lost to it.

Abby curled into him. “I need to rest a while,” she said.

“Me too,” replied Kane.

“Hmm.”

He put his arm around her, held her while she drifted to sleep. It was a while before he slept, his mind whirring with thoughts about Abby, and what this all meant, about the road they had embarked upon that would surely lead to nothing but pain in the long run, and even though they both knew this, they were blundering down it regardless. Kane had taken the lead, pushing Abby to come on the journey with him, and he had to take the blame for a large part of what was to come. If they could just have a few more moments like this, before it all came crashing down, then Kane would be happy. At least that was what he told himself, as he finally let himself drift into a much-needed sleep.


	18. Homo Domesticus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby get comfortable as their affair heats up.

When Kane opened his eyes, he found he was staring into a blank space where Abby should be. For a moment, he thought she had left in the night, but when he sat up and looked around the room he saw her standing naked at his window, sipping her cup of whisky and staring out into space. The bed creaked as he swung his legs over the side, and she turned to look at him.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey.” Kane crossed to her, put his arms around her from behind, hands resting over her stomach. She was still warm, so she mustn’t have been up for long. He kissed the back of her head. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking. Remembering.”

“Remembering what?” Kane avoided asking her what she was thinking about in case it was something he didn’t want to hear or would spoil the mood.

“That night, in the cupola.”

“Ah, yes. That was a good night.”

“It was a great night. I had no idea you were romantic like that.”

“Hmm. If I’m honest, I’m not sure romance was on my mind when I chose it.”

Abby turned in his arms so she could look at him. “What was?”

“I wanted to see if the room was as I remembered it, and when I saw those windows I thought ‘I need to have her up against those, where the whole world can see us’.”

Abby laughed. “I think you’re being unfair to yourself. You made me wait for the reveal of the view, and that was beautiful and romantic to me.”

Kane put a finger to her lips. “Shush. Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect.”

Abby kissed his finger. “Well here we are again in front of a window.”

“We are.”

She bent down to set her whisky tumbler on the floor. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Kane put his hands on the cheeks of her ass, bringing her closer to him. “I’m going to enjoy the view myself this time.”

He lifted her, positioned her so that his cock could slide easily inside her. She wrapped her legs around his back, put her arms around his neck and clung on while he pressed her against the window and fucked her, every thrust slamming her against the glass, Kane trusting in the integrity of the Ark once again.

“It’s a good job you’re light,” he said afterwards, when they were both on their feet, panting with the effort it took to fuck in that position.

“Hard work is it, at your age?”

“You should try it someday. It’s a lot of complicated moves to accomplish at the same time. My advanced age has nothing to do with it.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Will what?”

“Try it someday.”

Kane wasn’t sure he understood what she meant. “How can you?”

Abby laughed, ran her thumb over his bottom lip and kissed him. “For someone so experienced, you’re very naïve sometimes.”

“I don’t have the benefit of your vast gynaecological knowledge.”

“It would be my engineering skills I’d be putting to use, not my medical ones.”

Kane considered her words for a moment, trying to figure out to what she was referring. She was smirking, her eyes shining with mirth and a hint of gentle mockery while she watched him cogitate. At last, the penny dropped.

“Oh!” he said.

“Finally!” she replied, shaking her head in amusement.

“Oh, no. Hang on a minute. Where would you? No! You wouldn’t?”

“Might be fun to try.”

Kane wasn’t at all convinced about that. The muscles in his ass contracted in alarm at just the thought.

“I’d have to drink a lot of whisky.”

“Well don’t get all puckered up about it. I’m just teasing you.”

Abby took his hand and led him back to bed. Kane thought she was only half-teasing, and that the thought was now lodged in the back of her mind. He hoped she’d be too busy in Medical to have time to engineer anything. He wasn’t relishing the thought of what she had proposed even though her fingers in his ass had been a revelation, but he didn’t want to seem faint-hearted to Abby.

They got in bed and Kane held his arm out for her to curl into him like she always did, but she didn’t move. Instead she held her arm out to him. “No, you come here,” she said. Kane hesitated; he was completely unaccustomed to being the one held, and it was strange to contemplate, too intimate somehow.

“Come on,” Abby repeated. “I don’t bite.”

Kane moved closer to her, placed his head on her chest. Abby caressed his hair. “You’re a funny guy, aren’t you?” she said in a soft, sleepy voice. “Has no woman ever loved you before?”

Kane swallowed hard at her words. He wasn’t sure if she realised exactly what she’d said, so he kept quiet. He put his arm across her stomach, his fingers grazing her hipbone. He could feel her heart pounding where his ear rested above it, faster than it should be. Maybe she did know what she’d said.

“There’s been no one like you,” was the only reply he could manage.

She kissed the top of his head. “Let’s get some sleep,” she said.

“Shower in the morning,” mumbled Kane.

“It already is the morning, but maybe, if you’re lucky.”

Kane smiled. He wasn’t sure he could sleep in this position, so unnatural it felt, but exhaustion trumped comfort, and he fell into a deep slumber.

When he next woke Abby was still in the bed with him, lying on her back, one arm flung over his chest, the other pressed against the wall. She was still sleeping. Kane didn’t want to move in case he woke her, but he was desperate for a pee. He brushed strands of her hair from his face and lifted her arm as slowly as he could manage, so he could slip out from under it and get to the bathroom. When he returned she had turned over and curled into the space he had left, leaving no room for him to get back in bed without disturbing her. He looked at the clock; there were only a few minutes left before he had to get up anyway. He moved around his room quietly, restoring the items he’d removed from his table when he’d sat her on it yesterday, picking up her tumbler from the floor in front of the window. He gathered her clothes, folded them and put them on a chair, arranged her boots next to his, and smiled at the size difference. He always forgot how small she was, because she was such a force to be reckoned with all the damned time.

A buzzing noise shook Kane from his reverie and for a second he didn’t know what it was. He looked around the room and saw Abby stirring, and realised it was his alarm clock that was making the noise. He crossed to the bed and switched it off. Abby looked up at him.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Kane leant in and kissed her.

“How long have you been up?” she said, yawning.

“A few minutes.”

“Come back to bed.” She moved over, patted the mattress.

Kane shook his head, not without regret. “There’s no time for that. We have a Council meeting in less than an hour.”

“Damn, I forgot about that.”

“We need to get ready.”

Abby wasn’t showing any signs of moving, and Kane was getting concerned that they’d be late. His morning routine was timed so that he would always be exactly where he should be when he should be. He wasn’t used to having distractions like this. He was beginning to see why Abby was always late to everything.

“I’m going to grab a shower,” he said, in the hope that would encourage her to get out of bed and get moving.

“Oh, yes! The shower. I’ll join you.” She flung the cover back and stood up in all her naked glory, and Kane knew they were going to be late to the meeting.

“We’ll be late,” he said, even though there was no point.

“If we shower together, then we’ll save time,” said Abby, taking his hand.

“So, we’re just going to shower, then go,” said Kane with a smile.

“Oh, I think you want to do more than just shower,” she said, looking down at his cock which had stirred into life the minute she got out of bed.

“We have to be quick.”

Abby merely raised an eyebrow in return and led him into the bathroom. She switched on the water and as soon as it was warm enough she dragged Kane into the shower and pressed him against the tile, kissing him until neither of them could breathe.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since you walked in your room all damp and tousled from your naughty shower,” she said as her hands played in his hair.

“Me too,” said Kane. “Lift your leg up.” He was trying to arrange their bodies so he could enter her while standing up together but she was so much shorter it was awkward.

“What’s your rush?” replied Abby as she grabbed his soap and started lathering it up.

“I said we have to be quick. The meeting, remember?”

“There’s time enough. Bend your head a little.” Kane gave up trying to rush her and did as she asked. She reached up and rubbed her soapy fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and it felt so good Kane groaned. She lathered up more soap, and ran her hands over his chest, down to his groin, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it. Kane leant back against the tile and closed his eyes, letting the water splash over his face, enjoying the touch of her hands as they caressed him.

“My turn,” she said, and Kane opened his eyes to see her holding the soap out to him. He took it, lathered it up like she had done.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” he said, not quite sure exactly what she wanted him to do.

“Do you mind?”

“No.” Kane massaged her hair with soapy fingers as she had done to him. This was a level of intimacy he had not reached with a woman before and he felt awkward, clumsy. Abby didn’t seem to notice, because she was sighing.

“That’s nice,” she said.

Kane let the water rinse the soap from her hair and he moved instead to her breasts, running the bar of soap itself between them, rubbing it over her nipples until she was moaning. He lathered up the soap again, reaching lower, down over her stomach to her groin, his fingers moving over her lips, parting them. She groaned as he slipped a finger inside her, then another, fucking her with them as she looked into his eyes, their bodies pressed together.

Kane kissed her, and then he turned her so she was facing the wall. She braced herself against the tile, pushed her ass out towards him, and Kane entered her, thrusting into her, one hand on the tile next to hers, the other on her ass to guide him. The water bounced off them, stinging Kane’s back as he bent over Abby. He put his other hand on the tile, and Abby pushed back as he pushed forward, and they fucked each other hard and fast. It was frantic after such a slow build-up. She put her hand between her legs, stroked herself to their rhythm, and it wasn’t long before they were both coming in breathless gasps of pleasure. Kane put his arms around her, kissed the back of her neck as the water pounded down on them, washing the evidence of their passion away.

Abby turned in Kane’s arms, kissed him. “Another great way to start the day.”

“Mmm, it was. We should get going though.” Kane had no idea how long they’d been in the shower, but they had to make a move otherwise they would both be so late it would be suspicious.

Abby sighed, but she switched off the water, stole Kane’s towel and dried herself with it before handing it to him damp, and mostly useless.

“Thanks!” he said.

She simply smirked in return and left him to finish drying himself as best he could. When he entered his room she was standing looking at her pile of clothes on the chair.

“I forgot to bring clean underwear,” she said with a frown.

“Oh. You’ll have to go commando.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “I’m not going commando, that would be really uncomfortable. It’s not like it is for you men. I’ll have to borrow a pair of your underpants, assuming you own any.”

“My underpants?” Kane’s surprise must have showed on his face because Abby laughed.

“What’s the problem. Do you have any?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well then.” She gestured to his cupboard and Kane went over and selected the smallest pair of shorts he owned. This was a first in his long history with women and he was taken aback at the thought of her wearing something of his, something so intimate. He handed the shorts to Abby and she pulled them up over her hips. They were too big for her but there was something undeniably sexy about her standing there in his underpants, a wicked smile on her face. He knew the knowledge of what she was wearing underneath her jeans was going to cause him problems all day.

“They suit you,” he said, putting his arms around her, pressing her to him, his hands on her ass, caressing her cheeks through the material.  

She kissed him. “I have to finish getting ready.” She pulled on her top and her jeans and then she moved to stand in front of his mirror.

Kane sat on his bed and watched Abby as she dried her long hair, brushing it into submission with his hairbrush. She parted the strands, twisted them together, her fingers almost a blur as she deftly created the braid that was so familiar to him. It was fascinating to see her in action. Something in his heart twisted at the sight of her going through her morning routine, as though waking up with him and getting ready for the day ahead was the most natural thing in the world. It was far from it, and Kane reminded himself of that. This was not something that could or should happen regularly. It wasn’t something he’d ever wanted, and no matter how attractive it was to have her here, how warm and comfortable it made him feel, it was not meant to be in the long run. Remember that, he told himself again. 

Abby turned, and smiled, and Kane suppressed all the previous thoughts, and smiled back.

“I should go first,” she said. “We can’t be seen together.”

“I’ll check the hallway.” Kane opened his door and looked up and down the hall. There was no one in sight and he beckoned to Abby. “It’s clear.”

She moved towards him, poked her own head around the door to doublecheck, and then kissed him. “See you in a few minutes,” she said, and then she was off down the hallway at a march.

Kane went back into his room, picked up the brush she’d been using. It was covered in her long, brown hairs. He considered picking them all out, and then he shrugged. What the hell, it was only a few hairs. He pulled the brush through his hair, gelled his stubborn waves, and was ready to go. He glanced at the clock on his way out. He was already five minutes late and it was a ten-minute walk to the Council chamber.

When Kane entered the Council chamber everyone was there. Abby was in her usual seat and she watched him without expression as he pulled out his chair and sat down.

“Thank you for joining us, Kane,” said Jaha.

“My apologies, Sir.”

Kane didn’t offer an explanation, because he didn’t have one, and he didn’t think telling the Council he was late because he was fucking Abby in the shower would go down well. Fortunately, Jaha didn’t press him for a reason.

“Abby was telling us you’ve started your data analysis following your visit to Prison Station.”

“We have. We’ve… err, we’ve….” Kane paused because across from him Abby had leaned forward, her folded arms pulling her top down even more than usual, so Kane could see the full curve of her breasts. Her nipples were hard, pushing at the material, and Kane caught his breath. The eyes of his fellow councillors all turned on him as he stuttered.

“You’ve what?” said Jaha impatiently.

“Are you unwell, Councillor?” said Abby. “You look flushed.”

Jaha turned to look at Abby as she spoke, but by then she had sat up straight with her arms folded in front of her tell-tale nipples.

Kane’s face was suddenly feeling very warm. Abby thought she was being clever, teasing him in public. Well he could play that game.

“I am feeling hot,” said Kane, “and swollen.” He stared at Abby, rubbing his neck in an exaggerated manner, although of course that was not where he was swollen.

Abby’s eyebrow raise was almost imperceptible. “Perhaps you should stay behind after the meeting, let me take a look at you.”

“I’m sure there’s no need for that,” said Kane.

“It’s no trouble,” replied Abby with a smile.

“Perhaps you should let Abby examine you, Kane,” said Jaha. “We don’t want you coming down with anything. There’s a lot of work to do.”

“Of course, Sir, if you insist.” Kane coughed and rubbed his throat again for good measure. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Abby smirking. She was going to pay for this, one way or another.

“Now can we get on with the meeting. There have been enough delays as it is.” Jaha looked pointedly at Kane, who bowed his head in acknowledgement of blame.

Kane managed to get through his report on the current progress with the prisoner experiment without any further embarrassments. Abby teased him the entire length of the meeting in various ways. She ran her fingers over her décolletage, played with her bottom lip, sucked her finger numerous times all the while staring at him. Kane was so hard by the end of the meeting he didn’t dare stand up when his fellow councillors did; instead he faked a coughing fit and Jaha patted him on the back as he left.

“Let Abby take a good look at you, Kane,” he said.

“Don’t worry, Thelonious. I’ll give him a thorough examination.”

Jaha nodded and left.

Kane looked at Abby. “What the hell were you doing?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kane stood up and Abby’s eyes drifted to the obvious bulge in his pants. “You’d better let me examine you. Chancellor’s orders,” she said with a smile.

“You’re incorrigible,” said Kane. “What if anyone had seen you?”

“I made sure no one was looking, except you, and that wasn’t hard because you barely took your eyes off me the whole meeting.”

“I was constantly wondering what you were going to do next!”

Abby closed the gap between them, put her hand on the bulge in his pants, rubbed it. Kane groaned.

“You definitely seem swollen, Councillor,” she said. “Maybe I should take a closer look?”

“In here?” Kane looked around, checking to see if the door was shut.

“That’s where we are.”

“What if someone comes in?” Kane was aghast at the thought of her doing anything to him in the Council chamber, but Abby was already undoing his pants, pulling the zipper down.

“No one will come in,” she said as she took out his cock and stroked it.

Kane moaned. “You can’t know that.”

“They’ve all gone to lunch. Nothing ever disturbs that.”

She sank to her knees and Kane stood in the middle of the Council chamber, one hand gripping the back of his chair, the other tangled in Abby’s hair while she sucked him. He was on edge the entire time, listening for the slightest sound. If someone came in there was no way they could explain this. His climax was swift, and intense, the danger making his heart beat faster, his blood pump harder. Abby stood up and kissed him with lips that tasted of his desire.

“Now me,” she said, and she undid her pants, pulling them open so he could see the underpants she was wearing, his underpants. She took his hand, guided his fingers through the flap in the front of the pants. “I’m afraid I’ve got them a bit damp.”

Kane groaned at her words. What was she doing to him? He felt her wetness, his fingers sliding so easily along her lips. He stood closer to her, so her breasts were pressing against his chest, and then he massaged her sex with his fingers, watching her expression the whole time, forcing her to look at him, to hold his gaze. She came with a deep sigh, shuddering beneath his fingers.

“You’re going to be my undoing,” Kane said to her, and then he sucked his fingers clean.

“You have already undone me,” she replied as she zipped up her pants.

“This Council chamber is never going to be the same again.” Kane ran his other hand through his hair, smoothing it down. It was another of his self-calming habits, which he now knew he did thanks to Abby informing him.

“It will be a lot less boring,” said Abby, and Kane had to laugh.

“What are you doing now?”

“I have to go to Medical.”

“Will I see you later?”

“I don’t know. I have to check my messages, see if… see if there has been an update.”

“You can mention his name, you know,” said Kane as he stroked her face.

“It doesn’t feel right,” said Abby.

“Okay. Will you let me know, one way or the other?”

“I’ll try.” Abby reached up and gave him a long, sweet kiss, and then she left the chamber. Kane sat back in his seat, leant on the table, his head in his hands. What they had just done was crazy, the most dangerous thing yet. It was one thing risking being caught on Prison Station where Kane had a chance of controlling the outcome with people who were under his command, it was another to risk it in the Council chamber, the place where they did their most important work, where any of the most senior people on the Ark could walk in at any moment. He should have stopped her, should have said no, but he hadn’t. He was addicted to her and he was starting to be addicted to the risks they were taking, and that was not good. They had to stop this before it got too far. Next time he saw Abby he would tell her they were only to meet in his room from now on. It was the safest choice.

When Kane returned to his quarters that evening he hadn’t heard from Abby, had no idea if she was coming around. He straightened the bed, rinsed their whisky tumblers in the bathroom, wiped the shower down, and hung his towel more neatly on the rail. He was about to sit at his desk to do some work when there was a knock at the door. He jumped up, opened it with a smile on his face, but it wasn’t Abby standing there, it was a young boy.

“I have a package for you, Sir, from Doctor Griffin.”

“Thank you.” Kane shut the door and took the package over to his desk. He slit the seal on the metal tube and tipped the contents onto the surface. There was a note with Abby’s handwriting, and his underwear.

 _I’m needed at home. I couldn’t keep these around for obvious reasons. Abby_.

Kane picked up the pants, examined them. They hadn’t been laundered. His pulse quickened at the memory of her wearing them, of what he had done to her while she was wearing them. He took a deep breath, then went over to his bed, lifted his pillow and removed the restraints, putting them on the floor beneath the frame. He tucked the pants beneath his pillow and then he picked up his datapad, sent her a brief message.

 _I’m still feeling unwell. I would prefer if we worked from my quarters tomorrow if that’s alright with you. Kane_.

There was no reply, but he didn’t expect one. If she wasn’t alone, then she probably had the datapad switched off. If she wasn’t alone, was it Clarke who needed her, or Jake? Don’t go there, Kane. Don’t even set foot on that road. He poured himself a whisky, put some Beethoven on the music player, and settled down to work.


	19. Days Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby spend the day together locked in Kane's quarters.

Kane rose early and the first thing he did was check his messages. There was still nothing from Abby, but he couldn’t see why she wouldn’t turn up; they were scheduled to work on the data today anyway. It was only the venue that had changed. He dressed casually in his light grey t-shirt and black pants. He left his hair ungelled because the truth was he didn’t plan on doing much work today. He wanted to spend a day with Abby uninterrupted by other people, or fears of being caught. A day when they could do what they wanted when they wanted. He hoped she would feel the same, that this wouldn’t be a day when she had to go home to Jake and didn’t want to be with Kane in a sexual way. There was no way he could sit next to her all day long and not touch her. He’d tried that and it hadn’t worked.

He was clearing space for her to work at his desk when the knock came at his door. He opened it and her smiling face made him smile and he found he was looking forward to the day ahead no matter what. She was wearing her lab coat over her grey jeans and blue top.

“Morning, Councillor,” she said as she brushed past him to enter his quarters, the touch of her body setting Kane’s every nerve on fire.

“Morning, Councillor,” he replied. He shut the door and stood against it.

“Are you still feeling unwell?” Abby said as she set her datapad on his desk.

“I’m definitely hot again,” replied Kane. “Feverish, in fact.”

Abby put her hand on his forehead. “You do feel warm. Perhaps you should be in bed.”

“If that’s what the doctor orders.”

“I would have to examine you before prescribing any remedy.”

“Should I undress?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

Kane undressed while Abby watched. She looked him up and down slowly as he stood naked in front of her, a smile on her face.

“What about you?” said Kane.

“What about me?”

“It might be easier to examine me if you weren’t so encumbered with all those clothes.”

“I have to protect myself from any germs you might have. I’d have to at least wear my lab coat.”

“That would be acceptable.”

“Turn away then while I prepare myself.”

“What? Why?”

“The patient can’t see the doctor naked. It’s unethical.”

Kane rolled his eyes but he turned his back to her as requested. When she said she was ready he turned around again and she was clothed only in her blue lab coat and her boots. The coat was buttoned up but it gave a tantalising glimpse of the swell of her breasts and the bare skin between her knees and the top of her boots. Kane’s cock twitched, and Abby smiled.

“Would you lie on the bed, please,” she said, and Kane got on top of the cover and stretched out.

“You’re not going to probe me with anything, are you?”

“I have to take your temperature somehow.” Abby leant over Kane, put her hand on his brow again. Her coat gaped, and Kane could see the valley between her breasts.

“You can do it by touch,” he said.

“That’s one way. The lips are best at telling the temperature though. I’ll have to kiss various parts of you to get an average. Is that alright?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“I’ll start with your brow and work my way down.”

She kissed his forehead, and the bridge of his nose, placed a kiss either side of his mouth.

“Definitely warmer than average,” she said before moving down to his neck and then to his chest, her lips brushing each nipple so delicately Kane shivered. She continued kissing her way down his body, over his ribs and his stomach, down to his groin. “Getting warmer,” she said, before her lips grazed the root of his cock and then headed either side, to his inner thighs. Kane pushed up towards her mouth, trying to get her to kiss him where he wanted it most, but she wasn’t to be persuaded. She put a hand on his stomach, holding him down.

“Lie still. You shouldn’t be exerting yourself.”

“Abby….”

“It’s Doctor Griffin to you.”

“Doctor Griffin. I feel you are missing the most crucial area for temperature analysis.”

She looked up at him. “Do you? I didn’t realise you had a medical degree, Councillor Kane. Now please, lie still and do as I say.”

Kane lay back and tried not to think about how good her lips would feel wrapped around his cock. Abby continued down his body, over his calves to the top of his feet. When she’d reached his toes, she sat on her heels and looked at him.

“An average temperature of 38.4°C I would say. That is higher than it should be.”

“What do you think is the cause?”

“I can’t say without further examination. I need to test your responses. Are you comfortable?” Abby sat on the bed next to him and undid the top two buttons on her coat. She leaned over him so she could adjust his pillow and Kane got a full view of her breasts as they pushed against the fabric of her coat. He reached up to touch her, and she let him put his hand inside her coat, stroke the swell of her breast, thumb the hard peak of her nipple before removing his hand and placing it on his chest.

“Your response to visual stimuli is within appropriate ranges,” she said.

Kane suppressed a smile. Her manner was efficient and professional as though she was giving him a genuine medical examination and not driving him crazy with her teasing touches and glimpses of soft flesh. He supposed she couldn’t help slipping into doctor mode despite the circumstances. It made this whole scenario all the hotter for Kane. He was desperate for a more intimate touch from her but at the same time he couldn’t wait to see what she would do or say next.

“Next I need to test your response to hot and cold. For this you need to be blindfolded otherwise you could cheat.”

“I won’t cheat,” said Kane, wondering how she was going to test him.

“You will.” Abby got up and went over to Kane’s cupboard, rummaging around in it until she found an old sweater. She folded it and put it over his eyes, tying the arms together to hold it in place. Kane was plunged into darkness and it was a strange feeling to be blind to what she was doing. He heard the bathroom door open and close, then open again, listened intently as her boots clipped across the floor back to his bedside. The bed dipped as she sat on the edge again. Kane’s heart was racing with the anticipation of what was coming next.

Abby grabbed his hand, put two of his fingers together and then plunged them into something cold and wet.

“Hot or cold?” she said.

“Definitely cold,” replied Kane as water dripped from his fingers.

“Very good.” The bed shifted as she moved closer to him. She took the same two fingers and Kane felt the softness of her lips, the warmth of her tongue as she sucked the water off them.

“What about now?”

“Warm.”

“Good.”

Kane suspected where his fingers were going to end up next and he could hardly wait. The bed creaked and a weight was lifted as Abby stood up. She still had hold of his fingers and now he felt them plunged into somewhere hot and tight and wet. He groaned, and so did Abby. She moved his fingers for him, in and out, in and out.

“Hot or cold?” she said, her voice a whisper.

“Very, very hot,” said Kane.

Abby gave a deep sigh. “Yes.” She pulled his fingers out from inside her and Kane growled with disapproval.

“Your response to temperature stimuli is also within acceptable ranges.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if there’s anything wrong with me at all,” said Kane.

“Oh, there’s definitely something wrong. My diagnosis is low blood sugar. It accounts for your fever, your trembling and your fast heartbeat.”

“Is there a cure?” said Kane, his blood heating, his cock throbbing with anticipation.

“There is. You need to eat something.”

“Oh.” Kane was still blindfolded and for a moment when he heard Abby moving he thought she was going to get some food she had somehow hidden in her clothes. Instead he found himself being pulled down the bed until his head was flat on the mattress. The bed creaked again, and he felt the weight of her as she straddled him. She shuffled forward, until her knees were either side of his head and he could smell her desire, that intoxicating musk that was unique to her. He took a deep breath, taking it all in, and then short hairs were tickling his nose, and warm, wet skin was resting against his lips. He was being smothered by her sex and it was glorious. He stuck his tongue out and ran it between her lips, parting them, getting to the juicy core of her. Abby was breathing heavily, and she leant forward to grab the bars of his bed so she could hold herself above him.

“No exerting yourself,” she panted, and she rocked back and forth over his mouth and all Kane had to do was keep his tongue there and suck at her gently whenever her clitoris passed over him. Kane grabbed hold of his cock, stroked it with a loose fist. He could feel Abby’s thighs shaking against the side of his head with the effort of holding herself and Kane knew she couldn’t keep this position for long. He bent one leg.

“Lie back against me,” he said, and she shifted position, letting her weight rest on him. He supported her with an arm across her stomach and they were able to share the work in this position, her rocking against him until she needed to rest when he took over.

Kane was desperate to know what she looked like from this angle. “Can I see you?”

“Yes.”

Kane untied his blindfold and all he could see at first were dark hairs and pale skin. He raised his eyes to see Abby flung back against his leg like she had been the other night, her lab coat unbuttoned and pushed up above her waist, her body stretched out, muscles flexing as she rocked against him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled, and she gripped him tighter with her thighs, her body starting to shake, and he let her grind her orgasm out on his tongue, holding it as stiff and still as he could as she pulsed against it. He lowered his knee and she shuffled back until she was settled over his waist. She leaned forward, the material of her lab coat brushing against his over-sensitive skin and kissed him.

“Do you feel better now?” she whispered.

“My hunger is sated, but I still feel some tension,” Kane replied.

“Of course. Well I can relieve that if you like.”

“If you would.”

“There are various methods I could use. Do you have a preference?”

Kane whispered his desire in her ear, and she gave a small laugh. “I suppose as you have been a model patient, I can do that.”

They switched positions with Abby lying on the bed and Kane poised above her. He placed his cock between her breasts and she pressed them together, squeezing him tightly. Kane thrust into the narrow gap she’d left, his cock rubbing deliciously against the soft skin. He came quickly, his juices coating her chest and it was a good orgasm, deep and long, and made all the better for it being a long-held fantasy fulfilled. He rolled onto his back, breathing deeply.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said, indicating the traces he had left all over her.

Abby laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back in a second.” She got up and went to the bathroom and when she returned she got back in bed and curled into Kane. “Has your fever gone?” she said.

“It’s amazing what a good doctor can do,” said Kane, and he kissed her.

Abby sighed happily. “Are we going to do any work today?”

“I thought we could challenge ourselves to do as much as possible during recovery time,” said Kane with a smirk.

“I do like a challenge.”

“Okay then.” Kane jumped up and went over to his desk, retrieving their datapads. “Everything we need is on here.” He got back in bed and handed Abby’s tablet to her. Abby laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just thinking back to when Jaha gave us this assignment.” She laughed again.

“And?” said Kane, her laughter making him smile.

“And you said we’d got out of the wrong side of the bed that morning because we were bickering, and I said, not the same bed."

“We did say that, yes,” said Kane, remembering how annoyed they had both been at being summoned by Jaha.

“Look at us now!”

Kane laughed. “Yes, look at us now.”

Abby smiled, put her hand on his face, stroked his cheek. He leaned in towards her and they kissed, their tablets discarded on the bed.

“I want you all the damned time,” said Abby when they parted.

“I know; I feel the same. It’s crazy.”

She sighed and picked up her tablet. “Let’s try and do something.” Kane nodded and for the next hour they discussed their findings so far, argued about one of Kane’s models for which Abby thought he’d used the wrong parameters, a fact which Kane hotly contested. He won that argument and now he was sitting at his desk typing up a short report while Abby extracted results from another set of data. He completed his findings and turned to look at Abby. She was lying on her front on his bed, propped up on her elbows, her legs kicked up in the air behind her, crossed at the ankles. She was still naked, they both were. Kane admired the form of her. She was so slim, skin stretched taut over shoulder blades that were razor-sharp. Her ribs furrows, her spine a knotted ridge that trailed down to the curve of her ass. He crossed to the bed, knelt beside her and ran his hand over her, fingers mapping every contour. He placed a kiss in the valley between her shoulder blades, and she sighed.

“What are you doing?” she said softly as she turned her head to look at him.

Her smile was so warm Kane caught his breath. His heart raced, and his hand grew sweaty where it was still resting on her back. He’d felt this before, and he couldn’t ignore the symptoms this time. He was in love with her, in love with another man’s wife, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Kane?”

“Hmmm?” He barely heard her; he was still reeling from the realisation. The thought had crept into his mind the other night, but he’d pushed it away. Now there was no denying it. He felt punch-drunk.

She turned so that she was lying on her side. “You’re trying to distract me,” she said with a grin.

Kane forced himself to focus on her, to smile. “I am. Is it working?”

“Yes, but I need to finish this paragraph.”

“Well don’t mind me,” said Kane. “Keep working.” He pointed to her datapad and Abby raised her eyebrow but turned again so she was on her front and began typing. Kane got on the bed behind her, straddled her calves and began to systematically massage every part of her he could access.

Abby groaned. “Kane! What the hell?”

“Shush. Keep working.”

“How can I concentrate when you’re doing that?”

“Try.”

She shook her head, smiling, and returned to her work, her fingers scrolling around the screen, but Kane suspected it was just for show. He massaged the cheeks of her ass, and then he ran his thumbs over her sex, opening her up to his tongue, and he licked her until she was moaning with pleasure, her datapad all but abandoned on the bed in front of her. Just as her moans were rising in pitch Kane withdrew his tongue and crawled further up the bed until he was poised above her. He spread her legs wider and entered her, just the tip of him, teasing her. She tried to push up against him but he held her down.

“You’re supposed to be working,” he said. “I expect a full report soon.”

“You are kidding?”

“No. I’m going to watch you while you work.” Kane bent forward so he was lying on top of her, his hands planted either side of her head. From this position he could fuck her slowly and see what she was doing with the datapad.

Abby laughed. “This gives a new definition to multi-tasking.”

Kane took his time fucking her, thrusting in deeply then withdrawing all the way. Abby was doing her best to type but every time he moved in her he pushed her forward and her fingers slipped off the keys. The paragraph she was composing was a string of nonsense sentences. Kane increased his tempo, and Abby gave up the pretence of typing. She arched her back to meet his thrusts, and put her hand on her sex, stroking herself to a climax that had her gasping before collapsing onto the bed. It only took a few more thrusts for Kane to find his release, and he lay on top of her for a moment, their bodies rising and falling together as they breathed heavily.

He rolled onto his back and Abby did the same, her head turned towards him.

“Do you want to see my report?” she said with a smile.

“Will it make any sense?”

“Only to us. I don’t think Jaha will appreciate it.”

Kane laughed. “No, he wouldn’t.” He stared at the ceiling, thinking how well he’d managed to distract himself, however briefly, from his realisation of earlier. He couldn’t think about it, dwell on it, because she belonged to someone else and he’d always known that. She’d asked him in their workroom the other day if he wanted her to move in with him, and he’d said no and that was still the truth. He wasn’t cut out to be a husband or a father. What did that leave? Lover? The other man? Her bit on the side? That should be enough, ideal really, and yet he couldn’t get the thought of her with Jake out of his mind. Couldn’t bear to think of him touching her, of her touching him, loving him, coming for him.

“What are you thinking about?” Abby’s voice broke into Kane’s thoughts, and he turned to look at her.

“Nothing.”

“You were. Your lips were moving like you were talking to yourself, or someone else.”

“Oh.” Was there anything she didn’t notice? Kane had always thought himself a closed book, inscrutable, unknowable, but Abby saw right through him.

“What are you thinking?” she repeated.

Kane had to come up with a reply, so he thought he might as well ask something he wanted an answer to.

“How was Clarke last night?”

“That’s not what you’re thinking about.”

“It is. You said in your note you were needed at home. I presumed it was Clarke.”

Abby eyed him for a long time before she answered, as though she was deciding whether to believe him. “It was Clarke. She was fine. She wanted us to watch a movie, claimed she didn’t miss me while I was gone, but I think she did.”

“Jake’s still on Tesla station, then?” Kane asked as casually as he could, but Abby wasn’t fooled.

“I knew that’s what you really wanted to ask. You should just come out with it, Kane, save us both the charade.”

There was nothing Kane could say because yet again she’d cut through to the core of him. She seemed to have no qualms about leaving him wide open, exposed. He gave her a half smile, and she shook her head.

“Yes, he’s still on Tesla Station.”

“When’s he back?”

Abby didn’t answer immediately, and when she did her voice was low, quiet. “Tonight.”

“Tonight?” Kane was surprised. She’d said she couldn’t be with him and then go home to Jake in the same day and yet here she was, spending the whole day with him, fucking him over and over again.

“Yes.” She turned away from Kane, looked up at the ceiling, but not before he caught the pain on her face.

“Okay,” he said, having decided not to push it any further. He grasped her hand, and she linked her fingers through his, and they lay like that, together, but in their separate worlds, until Abby spoke.

“Is it lunchtime yet?”

“You and your stomach!”

“All this sex is making me hungry.”

Kane laughed. “Okay. I’ll go get us something.”

Abby sat up. “No, you’re supposed to be unwell. I’ll go.”

She kissed him, then got out of bed and pulled her clothes on. “Any special requests?”

“I only want you.”

Abby rolled her eyes at Kane’s comment, then she opened the door and left him alone.

Kane rose and rummaged in his cupboard for some underpants and pulled them on. He sat at his desk and tried to work on his report while he waited for her to return. It was difficult to concentrate, because his mind kept returning to the fact that Jake was back tonight and Abby was here with Kane, going against everything she’d said since their last day on Prison Station. Was the lure of a day in bed with him so great that she couldn’t resist in spite of herself? She had come here that morning dressed in her lab coat when there was no need for it, in a playful mood the minute she’d walked through the door. She had already decided to have sex with him; there was no doubt in his mind about that. What did it all mean? Maybe she wasn’t expecting to have sex with Jake; maybe they weren’t yet at that stage in the renewal of their relationship. How much of that was because of the problems they already had and how much was Abby delaying things, not wanting to face the reality of sleeping with two men at the same time?

Kane couldn’t imagine what this must be like for her, what she was going through. She loved Jake, cared for him, even if they were having problems. She had a right to want to have sex with her husband, whether Kane liked it or not. Her relationship with Kane may have started as a distraction, the satisfying of a physical need but now it was more than that. He suspected she felt the same way about him as he did about her. In fact, the more he thought about it the more certain he was. Abby wasn’t someone who would take having an affair lightly. She’d never done it before and she’d tried to keep it short and discrete and now look where they were in large part thanks to Kane. She loved them both, and that must be tearing her apart.

Kane leant forward on the desk, put his head in his hands. He felt guilty, which he hadn’t hitherto. By cheating with her, he was making her lie and sneak around. He was responsible for the pain on her face earlier. Yes, she was capable of making her own decisions and nobody could make Abby Griffin do anything she didn’t want to do, but still, Kane was the reason she was doing this. He should stop it, take the responsibility for ending their relationship, but he couldn’t. It didn’t matter that it was the most logical and sensible thing to do. He knew that. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this with Abby but he did it anyway. His heart, his body, his will, something inside him, overrode his head. He was selfish, and he wanted her, wanted what they had to continue for as long as possible. He could tell himself a thousand times that no good was going to come of it, could resolve to end it, to do the right thing, and she would walk through the door and all his good intentions would disappear.

As if his words had summoned her, the door opened, and she walked in with two trays balanced on top of each other. She rolled her eyes at him as she had when she left earlier.

“Somehow word has got around that you’re unwell and the Mess gave me some soup for you. I’ve had a hell of a job getting it back here without spilling it.” She set the tray down in front of Kane. “You’d better enjoy it. You will note she didn’t give me any!”

Kane smiled. She was never sexier to him than when she was annoyed. “Who was in charge?”

“Nygel.”

Kane grimaced. “It’s probably poisoned then.”

“Why do you say that? I’ve always thought she had a soft spot for you.”

“No, she tries to bribe me so I won’t look into her dodgy dealings too closely.” Kane poked his spoon around the soup, stirring it but not eating it. “Do you want some?”

Abby laughed. “You think it’s poisoned so you offer it to me?”

“I don’t really think it’s poisoned.” He held the spoon out to Abby. “Here, try some.” He thought she would take the spoon from him but instead she took his hand and guided the spoon into her mouth, looking intently at him as she tasted the soup.

“Mmm. Delicious.”

“You’re such a tease.”

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. She sat on the chair next to Kane and they shared the soup, Kane alternately feeding himself and then Abby. He never would have believed algal soup could be sexy, but eating it this way was, and his cock grew harder with every mouthful.

“I should be ill more often,” said Kane when they’d finished. “So many treats today.”

“It’s caused some consternation in your team. I met Commander Shumway on the way to the Mess and he was very concerned to receive your message that you were unwell and working from your quarters. He threatened to come and check on you but I told him I was taking good care of you.”

“Indeed you are.” Kane leant across and kissed her. “I’m never ill and I never take a day off work, so they probably think I’m dying.”

“And all the while you’re very much alive.” Abby ran her hand over the bulge in his underpants, caressing the soft material. “And what are those?”

“It was cold sitting on the chair naked.”

“Finally, I see you in underwear! Do you own anything that isn’t black?”

“My grey t-shirt.”

“Oh, yes, the grey t-shirt.”

“You like me in that.”

“I do. I prefer you out of it, though.”

She cupped him through the material of his pants, her thumb on his cock, her fingers beneath his balls, stroking them. Kane put his hand on hers, stilling her, even though it pained him to do so.

“I really need to finish this report.”

“Do you?” Abby squeezed him, and Kane groaned.

“Yes, and so do you.”

She sighed. “Spoilsport.”

“Finish your report and there will be time to play after.”

She gave him a wry smile, then she stood up, took off her lab coat and hung it on the back of her chair. She crossed to the bed where her datapad was still lying tangled in the sheets.

“I’ll work here so I don’t distract you.”

Kane smiled. Just knowing she was lying on his bed behind him was a distraction. “Okay,” he said. “I’m sure I’ll manage.” He regretted his words when he saw Abby’s face. There was challenge in her eyes, and he decided to work as quickly as he could before she did whatever she was starting to plot in that beautiful mind.

He turned away from her, and was soon engrossed in his work, the only distractions the occasional creaking of the bed as Abby shifted her weight. An hour passed, maybe two, and Kane was putting the finishing touches to his final prisoner report when warm arms slipped around his neck, hands coming to rest on his chest, and a soft kiss was placed on his head.

“Are you finished yet?” Abby whispered.

Kane stopped typing, brought his hands up to cover Abby’s. “Nearly.”

“Close enough.” Abby pulled his chair away from his desk with Kane still sat in it, then she appeared in front of him, naked, and Kane’s heart thumped so hard against his ribcage it hurt.

“What are you…?” He never finished his sentence because Abby straddled him, her sex resting over his cock, which stirred into life. She leaned forward, took his head in her hands and kissed him, her tongue in his mouth, exploring him, tasting him. Kane gripped her ass and she rocked back and forth over his cock, rubbing against his underwear, making him groan.

“I was getting bored,” she said when she let him come up for air.

“Have you finished your report?”

“Ages ago. I’ve been watching you.”

“Have you?” Kane hadn’t sensed her eyes on him, but nothing much disturbed him when he was concentrating.

“Yes.” She reached between them, pulled his cock out of the flap in his underwear and with no ceremony whatsoever sank down on it until he was buried all the way inside her.

“Fuck!” cried Kane, from surprise as much as pleasure.

Abby didn’t speak, just smiled and leaned towards him so that his face was buried in her breasts, cutting off anything else Kane could say, if he had been able to find any words. She started to rock, and Kane guided her with his hands on her ass as she slid up and down his shaft. Her hands were on the back of his head, holding him to her, and he licked and sucked at her breasts like a man who’d been walking in the desert for days and had finally found an oasis. If a meteor struck the Ark at that moment and sent them all to oblivion he would die happy. Abby’s moans were loud and unfettered as she angled herself so that his cock hit the sweet spot in her over and again. The chair creaked as the tempo increased and they clung to each other, Kane fervently hoping it wouldn’t give in until they’d reached the climax that was building in them both. Abby came with a loud cry, crushing Kane to her as her body stiffened. He was suffocating but he didn’t care. His orgasm was intense and gratifying.

“Wow,” said Abby as she came to rest on his lap.

“Hmmm, yes,” whispered Kane as he sat back with his eyes closed, enjoying the pleasurable feelings that had flooded his body.

They stayed as they were for a few moments, Kane still inside Abby, glad that she hadn’t got off him yet because he enjoyed these moments of being one with her. Then she kissed him, and stood up, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed where they got in and lay in their usual position with Abby resting her head on Kane’s chest and his arm around her back, stroking her hair. Abby plucked at the hairs on Kane’s chest, stretching them out and letting them spring back. Kane sensed she had something on her mind, but he didn’t ask. If she wanted to talk to him, she would.

“Thank you for today,” she whispered.

“It’s not over yet,” replied Kane.

Abby didn’t answer, she just curled in tighter to him and Kane pressed her to him and they fell asleep like that.

When Kane woke he was still tired, and it was dark outside. He thought he’d slept for no more than half an hour, so it was a shock when he looked at his clock and saw that it was nearly eighteen hundred hours. They’d been asleep half the afternoon. Abby was still sleeping on his chest and he stroked her hair and her face, bringing her around. She yawned and stretched and looked up at him.

“I was having a nice dream,” she said.

“Were you? What was it?”

“We were in a woodland with tall trees that reached high into the sky. The air was sweet and fresh. It was so beautiful. We had a blanket and we were making love on it and I was looking up at the stars and the Ark passed above us. Then I woke up.”

Kane smiled at her but his heart was racing at her words. Making love? So far they’d only ever referred to what they were doing as fucking; it was less complicated that way. Abby was at her least guarded when she was sleepy he realised. This was the second time she’d used the word love at the point of waking or sleeping.

“It does sound beautiful. I hate to bring you back to reality but it’s late. We’ve slept longer than we wanted.”

“How late?”

“Eighteen hundred hours.”

“Oh, God! I was supposed to call into Medical on my way home as well. I won’t have time for that now.”

She sat up, and Kane sat up with her.

“Why won’t you have time? Do you have another appointment?”

“Er, no. It’s just. Well, you know.”

“Jake will be back,” said Kane, saying the words she was unable to say.

“Yes.”

Kane nodded. Abby climbed out of bed and rummaged around on the floor for her clothes. She was about to pull on her underwear when she paused, pants in hand. She looked at Kane.

“What? What is it?”

She didn’t speak, just stood staring at him, looking troubled. Kane got up and went over to her, put his hand on her cheek. “What’s the matter?”

“I should shower. I. I probably smell of you.”

Something in Kane’s stomach shifted, giving him a sinking feeling. They hadn’t had to face the stark reality of what they were doing before. It was clearly hitting home with Abby.

“That’s a good idea,” he said, trying to sound practical.

“Do you mind?” she said, gesturing towards his bathroom.

“Of course not.”

She nodded, dropped her clothes onto his chair and disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned, she was wrapped in his towel. Her eyes were rimmed with red and Kane didn’t think it was from the lukewarm heat of his shower.

“Will you check me?” she said in a quiet voice.

“What for?”

“For signs, marks, I don’t know. You were enthusiastic earlier.”

“Oh. Yes. Let me see.” Abby dropped the towel and Kane checked every inch of her he could see. He felt stupid for not realising what she meant. All his actions throughout the day were brought into sharp focus, and he had been reckless with her body, nipping and sucking at her delicate skin without a thought for the possible consequences. She did not belong to him. She was not his to do with what he wanted. Never had that been clearer to him than now. He stood back when he had finished.

“You’re fine,” he said with a weak smile.

“Thank you.”

Kane watched as she pulled on her clothes, covering herself up again. When she stood up straight there were tears in her eyes. Kane pulled her towards him and she put her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest.

“You’ll be okay,” he said.

“He’s going to know.”

“He won’t know. He won’t know, Abby.”

“I feel like it’s obvious, that I’m wearing a big sign around me that says I’m fucking Marcus Kane.”

Kane gave a small laugh. “That’s one thing he definitely wouldn’t believe.”

Abby gave a small laugh as well, and she pulled away from his arms. “Okay,” she said, straightening the sleeves of her lab coat.

“It will be fine. You’re strong.”

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, stroked her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. She nodded, and then she turned, picked up her datapad and headed for the door, leaving it to close behind her with a thud.

Kane picked up his towel, went into the bathroom to hang it on the rail, but he didn’t put it back straight away. He brought it to his nose and held it there. It smelled of her, and he realised that she had been right; their scents were all over each other, and for Kane that was a great joy, but for Abby it was a betrayer of her guilt. Then another realisation dawned on him. If she was concerned that Jake would notice any marks on her, then she must be expecting for him to see her body. Was she really going to go from spending the day with Kane to spending the night with Jake? Kane couldn’t imagine it, but if it was something Jake wanted how could she say no without arousing his suspicions? Kane shook his head. He couldn’t see Abby doing that, not today. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, but she probably just expected to be naked in front of her husband, when she was undressing, or sleeping, if that’s how she always was. It would be more suspicious if she changed her habits, got undressed with the shades drawn, slept in pyjamas.

Kane sighed. This was the ugly reality of an affair. They’d escaped it so far and now it had come calling. It had to be faced up to, had to be dealt with. When you break the rules, you must accept the consequences, as Kane had so vehemently pontificated all his working life. This painful mess was just one of the consequences of their behaviour, and if he wasn’t going to do the decent thing and give her up, he had to live with it.


	20. Did Someone Call For An Engineer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previously secret chapter - this contains descriptions of pegging, so if that's not your thing, move along to the following chapter and you won't miss any of the storyline.

Kane sat at his table, trying to make sense of some Council minutes, but the words were floating before his eyes, as though lifted off the screen by some invisible hand. He couldn’t concentrate, and it was all Abby’s fault. She’d messaged him earlier in the day to tell him to have a shower before she came around, and he’d been able to think of little else since. He’d done as she asked, had a long shower, cleaning every part of him as thoroughly as he could. Now he sat waiting for her, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He had a feeling he knew exactly why she’d asked him to shower, and the thought had tied his stomach in knots.

Part of him was intensely curious, that same part that had led him to experiment with James all those years ago, because of a need to know himself, know every aspect of his body, of his sexuality, what it was capable of, what he liked, what he didn’t. Another part of him was nervous, scared if he was honest, of lots of things. He didn’t want to fail in front of Abby. Didn’t want to seem inflexible, boring, staid. He was nervous about the mechanics of it, whether his body could do what she wanted, whether it would hurt. He was also scared that it would be ridiculous, that whatever she had engineered would be so incongruous as to make him laugh, and that she would be upset, disheartened, angry. None of these thoughts were putting him in the right mood for a satisfying sexual experience.

When the knock on his door came, he briefly contemplated pretending to be out, but it was a fleeting thought that he dismissed. The curious part of him took over, and he opened the door with a mix of trepidation and excitement that made his hands sweaty, and his heart race.

“Hi,” she said, smiling at him. She was dressed as usual in grey jeans and her blue sweater, her hair loose the way he liked it. She had a backpack with her, and she raised her eyebrow at him as she passed beneath his raised arm and went into his quarters. Kane’s pulse increased a hundredfold, or so it felt. There was no turning back now.

Abby dumped her backpack on Kane’s bed, and then she put her arms around him and kissed him, her hands snaking up his back and into his hair. “Mmm, soft,” she said as she ran her fingers through it. Kane hadn’t bothered to gel his hair after the shower, and its wayward curls were flopping in his eyes and annoying him, but he knew she liked it like that, so he was putting up with it.

He returned her kiss with passion, forgetting for the moments he was held tight in her arms what she was probably there to do. His cock was starting to throb and swell, as it always did the moment she touched him, or even looked at him.

“You showered then?” she said as she finally let go of him.

“Yes,” replied Kane.

“Good.”

“Abby….”

“Shush. It’s all going to be alright, Kane. I promise.”

Kane closed his eyes, took a deep breath to steel his nerves. He might as well go with the flow, try to relax, deal with whatever happened as it happened.

“What have you done?” he said, with as steady a smile as he could muster.

“Ah. I’ve been working hard. Are you ready for this?” Abby’s smile was so big it seemed to take over her entire face. Her eyes were sparkling with humour. Kane felt himself start to smile just from looking at her.

“No, but let’s see what you’ve been up to.”

She rummaged in her backpack and pulled out something rubbery that flexed as she held it. It was cock-shaped, and it looked huge to Kane.

“It’s massive!” he exclaimed. “And multi-coloured!”

“Don’t look at the colour. I had to salvage rubber from all parts of the Ark. I couldn’t get consistency.”

“Fuck, Abby. That’s huge.”

“It’s not that big,” she said with a laugh. “I based it on you but I scaled it down a touch.”

“I think you’ve been over-generous to me.”

“Nope. Get yours out and we’ll compare.”

“I….” Kane was lost for words. There was no way he was getting his cock out to compare it to this rubber version.

“It’s okay to laugh, you know. I know it looks ridiculous, but it will do the job, trust me.” She handed the cock to Kane; it was hard but flexible, and he examined it closely, fingers stroking the cold rubber. It had veins and ridges just like his own cock, a fat curved head, and it seemed impossibly long.

“Are you just going to put this in me?” Kane’s face must have been a picture because Abby laughed again. She put her hand on his cheek, gave him a soft kiss.

“First of all, I’m not just going to put it in you, I’m going to warm you up first. Secondly, I’m going to wear it. I’ve also made this.” She pulled out a mess of straps and buckles, and Kane eyed the whole contraption up with a mixture of awe at her ingenuity, and scepticism that this was ever going to work.

“Have you done this before?”

Abby shook her head. “This is the first time.”

“Fuck,” said Kane, because it was the only word that came to his mind.

“Yes,” said Abby. “I’m going to fuck you. I want you to know how it feels to have someone inside you, stretching you, filling you. It’s going to feel so good, Kane. I promise.”

A pulse of heat and desire raced through Kane at her words. He hadn’t thought of it like that, that it would be Abby inside him, being so intimate with him in this way.

“Okay,” he said, handing the cock back to Abby. “Let’s do this.”

“Put your most relaxing music on.” Kane chose Debussy, while Abby dimmed the lights in the room, pulled the shade over the window so the passing of light and dark as they orbited the Earth wouldn’t affect them.

“I feel like a teenager about to have sex for the first time,” said Kane.

“So do I,” replied Abby with a soft laugh. “I have no idea what I’m doing, how I’m supposed to move.”

“I can help you with that.”

“You can, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Come here.” Kane moved towards her and she kissed him before taking his shirt off, and then her own. She undid his pants, pulling them slowly down over his thighs and his calves until he could step out of them, then she did the same herself. Kane had no underwear for her to remove, but Abby had her black panties on. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband and pulled them down, stepping out of them to stand naked in front of Kane.

“That’s the first step,” she said, and then she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, massaging him like she had that first time, kneading every muscle until Kane was sighing with contentment.

“This isn’t so bad,” he said.

“No, it’s not. Turn over.”

She sat back so that Kane could turn onto his front, and then she resumed her position astride his thighs. Kane’s pulse picked up, because he knew where this was leading. They’d been here before. Abby continued her massage, stretching his muscles, her hands working their way down to his ass, her thumbs slipping into the crack between his cheeks, opening him up. She placed kisses everywhere her hands had been, nipping and sucking at his skin, moving lower, and lower, until she was parting his cheeks with her thumbs and then he felt her tongue on him again, the tip of it dipping inside him shooting a white heat through his veins. He couldn’t help but moan.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

“Yes. It’s good.”

“Good.” She continued licking him, opening him up, and Kane relaxed in spite of himself it was so nice. He heard the snap of a lid and tried to turn around.

“What’s that?”

“Some lube. We’re going to need more than, er, I can produce this time.”

“Okay,” said Kane, feeling apprehensive again.

“I’m just going to use my fingers, like I did before. It’s okay.”

Kane nodded and lay back down. Abby rubbed her finger over his hole, before slipping the tip of it inside him. Kane clenched involuntarily, and Abby put her other hand on his back. “Relax,” she said, but it was easier said than done because Kane had started to think about how big that rubber cock had been in comparison to her finger. She moved her finger slowly in and out, probing further with every delicate thrust. She pressed on his prostate, sending a ripple of pleasure through Kane’s ass to his cock, and he groaned.

“You feel so good,” she said. “Hot and tight.”

Kane thought he could come from this and her words alone. His cock was throbbing where it was pressed into the mattress and he longed to stroke it but he couldn’t reach it from this position. Abby added a second finger, and she pulled the two apart a little whilst inside him, stretching him. She fucked him like that, slowly, lazily, and Kane got such a rush of blood to his cock he felt faint. Then Kane felt himself stretched further and realised she had added a third finger.

“Oh, God,” he said as all of the feeling in his body seemed to be concentrated in his ass.

“Still okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Just relax awhile.” She withdrew her fingers and Kane heard her rustling around on the bed and then the bed creaked as she stood up. She was muttering under her breath. “Goddam thing,” she said.

Kane turned so he could see her. She was tangled up in her strappings; he could clearly see she had her legs in the wrong holes. “Let me help you,” he said.

“No, you just relax. I can do it.”

“I can’t relax while you’re struggling. Here.” He got off the bed and held on to her while she stepped out of the straps. Kane readjusted them, lining them up so she could step back in, and then she pulled the whole thing up around her hips and fastened the buckles.

“Now for the main event,” she said, and she grabbed hold of the rubber cock and pushed it through a gap in the front of the harness, looping it through some more straps and pulling the buckles tight. She stood and looked down at herself, and Kane looked too. Then they looked up at each other, and Kane tried not to laugh but he could see that she was trying not to laugh as well, and they ended up laughing together.

“Oh, my God,” said Abby.

“It’s… interesting,” said Kane.

Abby wriggled her hips and the cock bounced up and down and they both laughed harder.

“Sexy, right?” Abby laughed again.

“I don’t know. It is kind of hot, actually.” Kane looked her up and down. There was something about the way the harness sat on her slim hips; it gave her a boyishness that he found attractive. It was also incredibly arousing that she wanted to do this, that she’d made this contraption, spent hours no doubt designing it, perfecting it. The hottest thing of all, though, was that she had the guts to stand there wearing it, laughing at herself, yet still so determined, so confident.

Kane moved closer to her, so their bodies were touching, his cock rubbing against hers. It brought back other thoughts, other memories, and surprisingly they weren’t sad, they gave added heat to this experience. He kissed her, fiercely, wrapping himself around her until there was no space between them. She pushed him back down onto the bed, on his back. She spread his legs, then settled herself on her knees in front of him.

“Don’t you want me on my stomach?” said Kane, confused.

“No. I want to look at you while I fuck you.”

Fuck, fuck, and fuck again. Kane had not been expecting this. His cock twitched, and heat flushed through his whole body. He wanted this, he realised, more than he’d have thought possible. He breathed heavily, and Abby leant over him, pressed kisses on his nipples, over his chest, down to his cock. She took it in her mouth, sucked it a few times until Kane was moaning with pleasure. He could feel the tip of her cock between his thighs, nudging his ass. Abby opened the lube again, covered her fingers in it and slipped them inside him again. They went in easily, because he was still open from before, and everything she had said and done since then had only made him more ready. She stretched him again with her fingers, and then she withdrew them, and squeezed lube onto her cock.

She looked at him, an apprehensive look on her face for the first time that evening. Kane nodded, and she smiled.

“Bend your knees,” she said, and Kane did as she asked.

She took hold of her cock, and he felt it nudging him again, the tip of it pushing against him, trying to gain entrance. He took deep breaths, tried to relax, tried to imagine opening up to her, how it would feel to have her inside him. She was watching him, her brown eyes dark, the pupils wide. He held her gaze.

“Trust me,” she whispered.

“I do,” he said, and then she thrust forward with greater intent and he felt heat and friction as she entered him. Abby let out a moan as though she was the one being penetrated. She only went in an inch, and then she came almost all the way out, and then back in again, all the while watching him, seeking his reaction. Kane smiled so that she would know he was okay, and she pushed again. Each time she withdrew she slid further in on the return, and Kane was stretched and filled. His ass was on fire, but it was a good heat; it flowed through his limbs with every stroke she made. On the last thrust she slid all the way in, her pubis bumping against his ass. She didn’t move, just sat there on her knees with her cock all the way inside him, her mouth slightly open as she let out a deep sigh, her eyes burning a hole in him her gaze was so piercing. 

“Fuck, fuck,” said Kane.

“Alright?”

“Yes, fuck, oh, Abby.”

“I’m going to move faster now,” she said.

“Yes, okay.”

She put her hands on his inner thighs for support and moved her hips in a rhythm that was anything but smooth. “I can’t quite get the hang of this,” she said after a minute of stuttering thrusts.

“Just take your time, slow down, your body knows what to do if you don’t think too much.”

“Okay.” She slowed her pace, screwed her face up as she concentrated on finding a rhythm. Kane lay back and watched her. Her breasts were bouncing with every stroke, her hands gripping his legs as she made a supreme effort to hold herself in place. His heart was filled with an emotion so powerful he could hardly describe it. She was beautiful, intense, determined, and so fucking hot. How had they ever got from their angry, hateful exchanges to this?

Abby gradually found a more graceful way to move her hips and she fucked him with earnest, hitting that sweet spot inside Kane that was making him cry out with her every thrust the pleasure was so great. He took hold of his cock, stroked it to the metre of her thrusts. He broke out in a sweat, the orgasm that was building inside him was so intense, waves that started in his ass, accentuated by her cock as it moved within him. The pulses became stronger and his ass was gripping her, although he knew she wouldn’t be able to feel it.

“You feel so good, Abby, God,” he cried, and he grasped her arm with one hand as he came in great spurts, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Everything went black, and when he came around, Abby had withdrawn from him and she was sitting back on her heels, a broad smile on her face. Kane’s ass was throbbing, a pleasurable series of pulses still coursing through him.

“It was good, yes?” she said.

“It was. I can’t even describe it, Abby. Wow.”

She crawled up the bed and into his arms. Kane lay still, trying to get his breath back, thinking over the whole experience.

“I’m glad,” she said, and she put her head on his chest.

“Wait,” said Kane, as he realised something he should have thought about earlier.

“What?”

“What about you? You haven’t…. We’ve only concentrated on me.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” she said, and he could feel her smile into his chest. “I had a very nice orgasm from the base of the cock rubbing against me. You were just too far gone to notice.”

Kane laughed, and kissed her head. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for trusting me, for letting me do it.”

“Is it something you’ve always wanted to do?”

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like, yes.”

“But you never had the chance before now?”

“No.” Abby burrowed further into him, her arm wrapped tightly around his chest. She was still wearing the cock and it was a heavy weight against Kane’s thigh. He thought about her words; clearly she had not been able to broach this subject with Jake, or he had refused to do it.

“Was it what you expected?”

“It was better than I expected. It was amazing, and beautiful! You are amazing.” She kissed his chest. “It was harder to move my hips consistently than I thought it would be. It didn’t feel natural at all, and so tiring!”

“Yes! Now you know why we always fall asleep straight after sex.”

“That’s because you release prolactin when you ejaculate, which makes you sleepy.”

Kane laughed. “That’s one reason, maybe.” He stroked her arm. “Would you like it done to you someday, what you just did to me?”

Abby lifted her head so she could look at him. “Would you?”

“If you wanted me to.”

She laid her head back down. “I don’t know. For now I’m happy with what we did. I’m very proud of my achievement, in every way.”

“So you should be. Those hours spent studying engineering have definitely paid off.”

Her laugh rumbled against his chest, and Kane held her close before drifting off to sleep, his ass still throbbing, his heart full.

 


	21. Time (Clock of the Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kane and Abby's bubble about to burst?

Four days had passed since Kane had seen Abby, but they had the length of four weeks to Kane. It was the longest they’d been apart since they were sent to Prison Station and it was disconcerting how much he missed her. Reminders of her were everywhere. Her scent was on his sheets and his towel which he hadn’t replaced. Her long brown hairs were still tangled in his hairbrush, although he suspected some of them were now gelled to his own head, and he kept finding them in the most surprising places. The only contact they’d had since their last encounter was a brief message from Abby saying she was fine and attaching her final report. Kane’s reply had been business-like in case Jake or anyone else read her messages. He’d added her report to his and sent it to Jaha for his response.

There was a Council meeting now, and Kane was looking forward to seeing her again, but she wasn’t there when he entered the Council chamber. He took his seat, remembering what had happened the last time they’d had a meeting, when she’d knelt on the floor right where Councillor Fuji was standing now, and given Kane the most anxiety-inducing sexual experience of his life. He smiled at the memory. When everyone else was seated and Jaha entered, closing the door behind him, Kane thought Abby was late even by her standards. Jaha brought the meeting to order and gave Abby’s apologies without any further explanation. Kane spent longer than he really should wondering what had happened to her, barely listening to most of the discussion. Unable to go the rest of the day without knowing where she was, Kane approached Jaha after the meeting.

“Sir, I was surprised to see Abby wasn’t here.”

“She’s busy in Medical.” Jaha had one hand on the door ready to leave but Kane stopped him.

“Anything I should know about?”

“An outbreak of Mono I believe. It shouldn’t concern you.”

“Very well.” Kane nodded and Jaha left.

Kane stayed in the Council chamber, weighing up his options. It was a relief in one way to know she was too busy to see him. A small part of him had started to wonder if she’d made it up with Jake for good. She would have told Kane, of course, his logical brain knew that, but that brain had been invaded by feelings alien to him and was overruled constantly by other parts of his body.

He should leave her alone if she was busy. She probably wouldn’t take kindly to him barging into Medical demanding her attention, but the thought of going another day or two without seeing her at all was too much. He craved her voice, her smile, her smell, her touch. There was the not-so-small problem of disease to consider though. Kane wasn’t enamoured with the thought of putting himself in contact with any kind of bacterial infection but what else could he do? He couldn’t make her come to him; that wouldn’t be fair when she was so busy. He had no choice but to go to her territory and take the risk of getting infected. It would be worth it just to see her.

His mind made up, Kane headed for Medical. When he arrived, there was a short line of people waiting outside the door and he hesitated. Abby was busier than he’d realised. He was about to leave when the door opened, and Abby came out looking for her next patient. She saw Kane and stopped, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Councillor Kane!”

“Doctor Griffin.” Kane ran his eyes over her as she walked towards him, he couldn’t help it. She was in full doctor mode, her hair neatly braided, her lab coat flapping open, the sleeves rolled up, her stethoscope around her neck. It reminded him of the last time he was in Medical, when she took his blood pressure and he returned her panties. He’d known then there was something between them, but she’d denied there was any tension. Look at them now.

“How can I help you?” she said, a smile creasing the edges of her mouth.

Kane looked at the line of patients, who were all looking at him. He hadn’t prepared for this scenario.

“I. Er….”

“Are you here for a check-up?”

“Yes. Yes, I am, if that’s alright.” Kane was relieved she had given him a way out of the awkward situation, but it didn’t last long.

“It’s not really convenient. I’m dealing with an outbreak of Mono. Is that what you want me to check for?”

Kane’s smile tightened. “No. It’s just a general health-check, after my recent illness.”

Abby smiled, ignoring his remarks. “They call it the kissing disease, you know. Do you think there’s a chance you might have it?”

Kane’s face grew hot as one of the patients laughed and the others stared at him, no doubt enjoying the fact that Abby was embarrassing him in this way.

“I can see that this is not a good time,” he said, turning to leave. He was both annoyed with her for teasing him like this in public and desperately trying not to smile.

“Perhaps you could come back in an hour, when I’m free?”

Kane nodded, half-smiled. “That would be convenient.”

Abby nodded as well. “Good.” She turned her back on him and went over to her next patient. Kane stood for a moment, watching her disappear into Medical, and then he turned on his heels and left.

There was very little he could do in an hour so he prowled the hallways, thinking about what he was going to say to her when they were alone. Was it wise to ask about Jake? Did he even want to know? Maybe he needed to compartmentalise everything like Abby did, put Jake in a box and forget about him. If he didn’t exist, then he couldn’t be touching Abby or making love to her. Those things weren’t happening.

Satisfied with this conclusion, and deliberately not thinking it through too carefully, Kane returned to Medical. This time there was no line, and when he pushed open the door Abby was waiting, and she smiled at him.

“I missed you,” she said.

Kane strode over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her until they were breathless. “I missed you too,” he said when they parted. “You were naughty before.”

Abby smiled. “Was I?”

“You know you were.” Kane stroked the top of her breasts with his finger and she sighed and leaned into his touch. “Embarrassing me like that.”

“It’s not my fault you’re easy to tease,” she said, as she brushed her hand across the front of his pants, a light touch that had him aching for a stronger one.

“You know me, don’t you?” he said, looking into her dark eyes.

“Better than you think.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Are you alone?” Kane whispered, suddenly aware that he hadn’t considered that Jackson might be lurking in another room.

“Yes. Jackson is out on his rounds; won’t be back for a while.”

“Good,” said Kane, and he was about to lean in to kiss her again when the door banged open making them jump apart. His heart was racing as he turned to see who had entered, and whether they had seen anything. It was a young man Kane didn’t recognise.

“Mr Collins.” Abby walked over to the intruder, her stride casual, her voice even. The only thing betraying her inner turmoil was a high spot of colour on each cheek. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m here to get tested.” The young man, Collins, seemed to notice Kane for the first time, and frowned at him. Kane raised an eyebrow in return.

“Surgery is closed until fourteen hundred hours. Did you not see the notice on the door?”

Collins shook his head. Kane hadn’t seen a notice either, but he’d only had one thought on his mind when he pushed open the door.

Abby turned Collins around and pointed him at the exit. “Fourteen hundred hours.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Collins left, and Abby turned to Kane.

“That was close!” She laughed nervously. “I should have known the kids would ignore a notice.”

“We can’t do anything here,” said Kane. “It’s too risky. Anyone could walk in.”

Abby slid her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Kane’s arms snaked around her waist seemingly without any conscious thought on his part.

“Isn’t that part of the fun? Remember that first night.”

“That was a fantasy. There was nothing at stake.”

She sighed. “I know.” She dropped her arms from around him and stood back. “Guess it will have to be another time then.” She looked at him slyly and Kane’s heart skipped a beat. He’d backed himself into a corner and she knew it.

“Well….” he said.

“Well what?”

“Is there somewhere we could… somewhere less public?”

Abby shook her head. “I don’t know, Kane. Didn’t you say it’s too risky?” She smirked at him and Kane pursed his lips. She was enjoying this.

“Don’t tease, Abby. I want you, don’t make me wait.” He took her hand and kissed it, his lips leaving a soft imprint on her palm, and then the delicate skin of her wrist. She moaned.

“There’s the examination room. If the door is closed Jackson knows not to come in.”

“Take me there.”

Abby took his hand and led him across the room, through one door and then through another into a small room lined with cupboards and shelves full of stock. There was a long table in the centre of the room with a smaller one next to it full of surgical implements. The table had metal rings attached to it.

“What the hell are those?” said Kane pointing to the rings.

“Stirrups.” Abby closed the door. “For internal examination of the body.” She stood behind Kane, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back.

“Ah. Maybe I should examine you.”

“Maybe you should hurry up and fuck me. We don’t have much time.”

Kane turned in her arms. “I love it when you get straight to the point.” He laughed, and then he lifted her and placed her on the table. “Is there time for my third favourite thing?” he said as he unbuttoned her jeans.

“You won’t need much time,” said Abby as she raised her ass so he could slide her jeans and panties down in one. “I’m on the verge already.”

Kane knelt before her and spread her lips so he could look at her. “You’re not lying.” She was so wet he spent a minute just lapping at her, avoiding her clit so he could prolong the experience. He looked up at her. She had her hands flat on the table, her head flung back, eyes closed. She was still clothed on top and Kane was fully dressed. They’d just got straight to the most pressing business. Kane laughed at the thought.

“What?” said Abby, sitting up straighter so she could look down on him.

“Nothing. It’s just. We’re eager.”

“It’s been four days! I’ve been desperate for you.”

An involuntary moan came out of Kane’s mouth at her words. He spread her wider with his thumbs and licked her in big looping circles from bottom to top, trying to get as much of her under the flat of his tongue as he could. Abby came with a flush of heat and wetness, her body shaking, her cries loud. Kane stood up and held her to him, kissing her face and her neck and every inch of bare flesh available to him. He undid his pants, pushing them down enough so his cock sprang free and then he entered her where she was sitting on the table. She wrapped her legs around him and they rocked against each other, harder and harder, faster and faster until Kane was nearly out of breath. The bed was shaking, metal clanging against metal as the bolts strained against their fastenings on the floor. They clung to each other and Kane buried his face in Abby’s neck as he came with a muffled cry.

“God, my heart,” he said as it thumped against Abby’s where he held her.

“Tired old heart,” Abby said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

“You’re killing me,” he whispered.

“Hmmm,” she said, and smiled.

She jumped down off the table and pulled on her jeans. Kane had pulled up his pants and was fastening them when the door sprang open and Jackson was standing there, his eyes taking in the scene, a look of complete shock spreading across his face. Abby’s name died on his lips.

“Jackson!” Abby’s voice faltered as she said her assistant’s name. All the blood had drained from her face and Kane could see her hand shaking where it clutched one of her boots. Kane still had his fingers on the top button of his pants and he didn’t dare move, didn’t want to draw attention to his state in case there was still some reasonable explanation to be found for what they were doing.

Jackson turned and left the room without speaking. Abby dropped her boot and limped after him, calling his name. Kane fastened his pants and then followed them both. His heart was racing again, his mind a whir of possible explanations. Abby had been examining him; that was a reasonable conclusion. It explained why he was fastening his trousers. It didn’t explain their hot, sweaty faces or the fact that Abby was only wearing one boot. There was no plausible explanation for that.

When Kane reached the main room of Medical, Abby had caught up with Jackson and had one hand on his arm which he was trying to shake off.

“It’s not how it looks,” she said, the desperation in her voice betraying the lie in her words.

“It can’t be how it looks,” replied Jackson, looking at Kane with a glare so hostile Kane felt a cold shiver run through him. “If it was what it looks like, it wouldn’t be with him.” He spat out the last word and Abby glanced at Kane before turning back.

“Jackson.”

Jackson managed to shake off her hand. “Say it’s not true, Abby. Not with him. Especially not him.”

Kane was perplexed as to why Jackson should have fixated on him. He knew the boy didn’t like him, but he didn’t know why, and he certainly hadn’t realised he disliked him to this extent. Abby didn’t answer Jackson’s question. Kane wanted to say something to help her, but he thought anything he did would have the opposite effect.

“I never thought you were like this, Abby, that you would do something like this,” Jackson continued in the absence of an answer from Abby.

Abby let out a small cry and tears welled up in her eyes. Kane walked up to Jackson, stood between him and the door.

“Don’t speak to Abby like that,” he said, looming over the boy. “You have no right and she doesn’t deserve your condemnation.”

“Kane,” said Abby, her voice breaking. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. He knows nothing about this.” He turned to Jackson. “What Abby does is nothing to do with you.”

“She’s my friend, and it does have something to do with me if my friend has lost her mind.” Jackson raised himself to his full height and he was taller than Kane had realised. He’d always thought of him as a small mousy thing of little consequence.

“I’ve told you not to talk about her like that. You’d better show some damned respect.”

“I can’t believe this,” said Jackson. “When have you EVER been her friend? When have you showed her some respect? Fucking her doesn’t give you any rights either.”

“Okay,” said Abby, inserting herself between the two men. Her tears had dried and she was looking more composed. “I appreciate your concern, both of you.”

Jackson tutted and rolled his eyes, but Abby continued. “I’ll speak to you in a minute,” she said to him. She took Kane’s arm and steered him out into the hallway.

“I’m sorry, Abby. I don’t know what his problem is.”

“His problem is he’s just had a big shock and he needs time.”

“It’s more than that.”

“It’s not. Look, I’ve got this.”

“I’m not leaving you to deal with this alone.”

“You have to. You being here will just make it worse. I’m the one he’s really angry with, I’m the one who’s hurt him. I’ll deal with it.”

Kane looked around the hallway before risking taking her hand. “You don’t have anything to be ashamed of, you know.”

Tears sprang to her eyes again. “I do. I do, Kane, but it’s okay. I made my choice.” She reached up and kissed him. “I appreciate your support in there. I really do.”

Kane took a deep breath. “Will you come and see me tonight?”

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“Please. Even if it’s just for a moment, let me know how it went. With him, and, er, any other problems.”

“He won’t say anything, even though he’s hurt. I promise you.”

“Will you come, then?”

Abby nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

Kane smiled, caressed her cheek, and then he turned and strode down the hallway. He didn’t like leaving Abby alone to cope with the aftermath of this, but he knew she was right to send him away. He would only make things worse. He was angry with Jackson for what he’d said to Abby, making her feel shameful when Kane knew she was struggling to reconcile her behaviour as it was. He also felt guilty, because there was a thought pushing at the front of his brain, begging for him to give it consideration, and that was, what if this was it? What if this was the final straw for Abby, a step too far, a risk not worth taking any longer? This would be the perfect way to end it with Kane, to let him down without hurting him, to go back to her husband and her old life. All the guilt and the shame and the lies would disappear. It would be tempting for her, Kane could see that.

He should want that for her, should let her go and live her life in peace, but all he could think was that he hoped she could placate Jackson, persuade him that this wasn’t a casual relationship, that it had meaning. Maybe then he would understand, even if he didn’t like it, and Abby’s shame would be lessened by having an ally, or at least someone who didn’t judge her behaviour. He wasn’t hopeful that Jackson could be that person, though. He would find out tonight, if she came around. In the meantime, he had work to do, and it would be best to concentrate on that, use it as a distraction until he could see her again.

\---

It was late when the knock came at his door. Kane had given up on Abby and was in bed, trying to sleep and failing. He got up and padded to the door naked, hoping it was Abby and not some poor messenger who was about to see Kane in all his glory. He eased the door open a crack and Abby was there, dressed in her lab coat and clutching her medical bag. She gave him a weak smile and Kane opened the door wider to let her in. She glanced down at him as she passed, and Kane willed his cock to be good, not to betray him at this inappropriate moment. He should have put on some shorts before answering the door. He thought of all the possible diseases he’d been exposed to that day, and all was well.

“It’s late,” he said when he’d closed the door and was facing her. “Are you okay to be out?”

“I couldn’t get away any earlier. In the end I told him there was an emergency on Mecha Station, hence the bag.” She put the bag on Kane’s table and stood looking at him. “Will you hold me?” she said in a small voice so unlike her usual one.

“Of course.” Kane crossed to her and put his arms around her. She put her hands on his back and squeezed him, resting her head on his chest. Kane put a hand on the back of her head and pressed her harder to him, caressing her hair. “Was it bad?” he whispered. “I’m sorry,” he said when she nodded.

“It’s not your fault.” She drew back from him and looked up. Her eyes were damp but there were no tears.

It was very much Kane’s fault, or at least a large part of it. If he hadn’t gone there it wouldn’t have happened. He didn’t say that to her, though. Didn’t want her to have to comfort him.

“Can you stay a while?”

Abby nodded. “I have an emergency to deal with,” she said with a hollow laugh.

“This counts as an emergency,” said Kane.

“I suppose.”

He stroked her cheek. “Why don’t you come and get in bed? Not for anything like that,” he added when he saw her frown. “You can tell me about it if you want, or not. I don’t mind.”

Abby sighed “Okay.” She took off her lab coat and hung it on Kane’s chair. Then she pulled off her boots and eased her jeans down, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor. She stretched her top over her head and added that to the pile. She stood in her black vest and panties.

“I need the bathroom. I won’t be a minute.”

She disappeared into his bathroom and Kane picked up her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on his chair. He lined her boots up next to his as he had done before. There was no need to do it, but he did it anyway. He liked seeing them there, he couldn’t deny it. When she returned she’d unbraided her hair and it was kinky from being held in such a tight plait all day. Kane smiled at her.

“I do love your hair like that,” he said, because he didn’t know what else to say without either putting his foot in it or being patronising.

“I know you do.” Abby glanced at the chair where her clothes were placed and then over to her boots where they were sat next to Kane’s. She didn’t say anything, but she got under his covers and held the sheet open for Kane to crawl in next to her, and when he was lying by her side she rolled into her usual position with her head on his chest, her hand caressing his belly. It felt good to have her here like this again, better than it should do. Kane closed his eyes for a long second, breathed deeply and slowly.

“He’s not going to say anything,” said Abby after a minute of playing with the hairs on Kane’s belly.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“He cares for you.”

“We’ve been through a lot together.”

“I understand that.” He felt her nod against his chest.

“I told him the truth. Most of it.”

“Okay.” Kane wondered that the truth was to Abby. What exactly had she told Jackson? That it meant everything? Nothing? That she loved Kane? That it was just a fling? “What did you say?” he asked, because he had to.

Abby ran little circles over his belly with her fingers. Kane tried not to let it affect him, but it was difficult, and he was growing hard despite himself.

“I said that it had just happened, at first, and that we’d grown to care for each other.”

“Well, that’s true,” said Kane.

“Yes. I didn’t tell him about the watching.”

“Oh, no.”

“No. He wouldn’t understand that.”

“No, he wouldn’t.”

“He didn’t understand that I cared for you either,” she said with a small laugh.

“He doesn’t like me.”

“He doesn’t know you.”

Kane didn’t reply. There was some other reason for the depth of Jackson’s dislike, but he didn’t think this was the time to go into it.

“Why did he come in the room? I thought you said he wouldn’t if the door was shut.”

“He heard us, heard the banging, came to see what was causing it.”

“Oh.”

“I thought we would be safe in there. Safe enough, anyway.”

“We get too carried away.”

She sighed. “We do.”

Kane caressed her arm, pressed a kiss to her head. “I wouldn’t change anything,” he said. He felt Abby stiffen in his arms.

“No,” she said after a long pause.

He wanted to tell her he loved her. It was there on the tip of his tongue; he only had to shape his mouth to form the words, force the sound out, but he couldn’t do it. Was it what she wanted to hear? Was that why she had stiffened, wondering what his next words would be, hoping for them? Or maybe it would only make everything worse. What was the point when he didn’t know what he wanted to do with these feelings? He’d never told anyone he loved them, not even his parents. It wasn’t that he hadn’t loved them, just that he hadn’t been able to say it. It was too personal, like an admission of weakness, a showing of one’s hand. Once the other person knew you had such feelings, they had you. He’d never wanted to give someone else that power over him, but Abby already had it. She’d had it since the day he met her, if he was honest, or could have had it, if she’d only known. Now it was a thousand times worse. She could ruin him, if she wanted to.

Abby’s hands moved up his chest until her fingers were stroking his nipple, pinching it. Kane swallowed a moan. He wasn’t sure what she was doing or why, and he didn’t want to make the wrong move. She put one leg over his, angled herself so she was lying more on top of him. She kissed his chest, let her tongue flick out to lick his other nipple, and this time Kane’s moan was loud.

“Shush,” she said. “Don’t speak.”

She reached down, removed her panties, and then rolled completely on top of him. She pulled her vest over her head and pressed her nipples against his. It was hard for Kane not to make a sound, but he tried. He sensed this was something she wanted to do for herself, and that his participation was to be minimal. He didn’t mind that, didn’t mind if she wanted to lose herself in him. She reached between them, stroked his cock, and then angled him so that he slipped inside her. She groaned, and Kane gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t make a noise. She was still lying flat on top of him, and her movements were slow, languid. She kissed all his flesh that she could reach, from his eyebrows to his eyelids, his nose and his chin, everywhere. Kane caressed her ass, helped her to move up and down his shaft. She put her hands flat on his chest, raised herself enough so she could move more freely.

It was the slowest sex they’d ever had, building and building. Abby’s eyes were closed. Kane didn’t know where she was, or if she was even with him; she was in a world of her own. She increased her pace, her moans still soft but closer together, and when she came she shuddered for a long time, and it wasn’t until after his own orgasm that Kane realised she was crying. She lay on top of him and he put his arms around her and held her until she stopped shaking.

“We should end this,” he whispered, even though it was painful to say the words.

“Don’t say that.” She raised her head; her eyes were shining, her cheeks tear-streaked.

“It’s for the best, Abby.”

“No, it’s not. It’s not, Kane.”

“Look at you. It’s making you miserable.”

“It’s just today. It was a shock; it was emotional.”

“It’s not just today.”

“Please, Kane, don’t do this. Not now.”

“I don’t want to do it, but I don’t want to see you like this. It pains me.”

“This is life, Kane. This is a relationship. It’s the ups and downs, the rough and the smooth, the crying mess and the happiness. You have to take it all.”

Kane nodded. “Okay. I know.” But he didn’t know. They weren’t in a relationship, not a proper one. They didn’t have a life together. She was trying to have it all, and it wasn’t possible. The cracks were showing, and Kane knew this wouldn’t be the last time they had this conversation. Abby rolled back into her previous position, her head on his chest, and Kane could feel her tears as they soaked his skin. He kept his arm around her and held her until she fell asleep. He didn’t sleep himself, fearful that they would sleep the night through and she wouldn’t be able to explain her absence from home for so long. He lay awake, listening to the sound of her breathing, thinking over their entire relationship. The fact was, for all the pain there’d been, and for all that was to come, what he’d said to Abby was true. He wouldn’t change a thing.


	22. Take Another Little Piece Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking proposal turns Kane and Abby's relationship on its head. Will it be a happy ever after for our heroes?

Jackson’s discovery of their relationship made Abby more cautious than she’d been previously. When Kane had woken her in the middle of that night so she could go home at a reasonable time she hadn’t said anything, and she’d kissed him and stroked his face as she always did, but since then they hadn’t met up privately. Kane had approached her in Go-Sci and tried to arrange to see her, but she’d said the time wasn’t right. Her confidence had been knocked, he supposed, and the reality of what it meant to be caught having an affair had finally hit home. Gone was the risk-taker, the woman who wouldn’t let him lock the door, who ran naked to her room, and sank to her knees in the Council chamber. She’d said she didn’t want to end their relationship when Kane had suggested they should, but it felt like she was drawing away from him.

He told himself she was still in shock, that it was too soon to be thinking like this. Jackson was her friend, and now perhaps she felt tainted in his eyes, somehow less than she was before. Kane would have to be patient, give her time.

Another two days went by and then any decision about whether to push Abby for a meeting was taken out of Kane’s hands when he received a summons from Jaha. The Chancellor wanted to see Kane and Abby to discuss their report and its conclusions. Kane walked to Jaha’s office and Abby was waiting outside the door as she had been that first time a few weeks before. She was dressed in her lab coat and her stethoscope was around her neck.

“Hi,” she said with a small smile.

“Hi. Are you still busy with the Mono infection?” Kane indicated her stethoscope.

Abby looked down at it with surprise as though she had forgotten she was wearing it. “Oh. Not so much now. The worst of the crisis is over.”

“Good,” said Kane.

“Yes,” replied Abby. They stared at each other. “We should go in,” said Abby at last. She reached for the door but Kane put his hand on her arm.

“Abby….”

“I’m okay, Kane. Honestly.” She took his hand from her arm, but not without giving it a brief rub.

Kane followed her into the office and endured two hours of Jaha examining the details of their report. Abby was quieter than usual but not enough that anyone except Kane would notice. It was one of the most difficult meetings Kane had ever attended, because everything Jaha pointed out brought with it a memory, and Kane was getting hot under the collar. He thought Abby was feeling the same because she was fidgety, shifting around in her seat, and there was colour in her cheeks. Jaha mustn’t have noticed because he declared himself happy with their work and made a date for a Council planning meeting. He stood up, and Kane and Abby rose too. Jaha shook both their hands.

“I know it was a difficult task for you both, in many ways,” Jaha said. “You should mark the occasion. Take the afternoon off.” When Abby opened her mouth to protest, Jaha stopped her with a raised hand. “Jackson can take care of Medical. Now go.”

Kane steered Abby out of the office, his hand in the small of her back. He’d done this last time they were here as well, but this time when they closed the door behind them she turned with a neutral look instead of an angry glare.

“I should go,” she said.

“Where are you going? We have an officially-sanctioned afternoon off. Why don’t we go to the Mess, get a drink?”

Abby shook her head. “We can’t be seen drinking together.”

“Why not? No one can tell by looking at us, you know.”

“Jackson can. Seymour did.”

She’d got Kane with that reply. “Yes. Well. Come to my quarters then.”

“I can’t.”

Kane sighed. “Come on, Abby. You said you didn’t want to end this but now you’re avoiding me. It’s been six days since we saw each other properly.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” She looked around before taking his hand and squeezing it before dropping it again.

“Then come and spend some time with me.”

She shook her head again. “You know what will happen.”

“Not necessarily.”

She gave him a wry smile, a soft laugh. “I guess we should talk,” she said, which wasn’t what Kane wanted to hear.

“Yes, we should,” he replied.

“You’d better go ahead of me, then. We can’t be seen going into your quarters arm in arm.”

Kane nodded. “You will come?”

“I will.”

He walked quickly back to his quarters, brushed his teeth, straightened the cover on his bed even though it was already military-neat, and sat in his chair to wait for Abby. She knocked on his door ten minutes later. Kane opened it and she brushed past him as she always did and stood in the centre of the room. Kane closed the door, looked at her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn’t read her at all, didn’t know what she wanted. Her dark eyes stared back at him, piercing his soul.

“Would you like a drink?” he said.

“Please.”

He poured them a small whisky. “Jaha was right. We did do a good job,” he said, and he held his tumbler towards Abby’s. She clinked hers against his and they both took a sip.

“This has definitely grown on me,” said Abby.

“I told you it would.”

Abby smiled. “Are we going to stand here like two strangers at a party or shall we sit down?”

Kane laughed. “Where do you want to sit?” There were only two options, the chairs, or his bed. He was interested to see which Abby would choose. She hesitated a moment and he guessed the same thought was going through her mind.

“The bed is fine. It’s comfier.” They both took off their boots and Abby sat cross-legged at the bottom of Kane’s bed. Kane sat against his headboard, stretching his long legs towards her. The tip of his foot rested against her calf. He hoped she wouldn’t shift away because he wanted a connection with her, however tenuous. She didn’t move.

Kane thought Abby’s quip about them being like strangers was not so far from the truth. They were awkward with each other, not knowing what to say, neither willing to start the conversation. It was only a couple of weeks ago she was breezing around his quarters like she belonged here, using all his things, not caring to ask for permission, knowing she didn’t need it. Now it was silence and forced smiles. Kane couldn’t bear it any longer.

“How has the last week been?” he said.

Abby took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “Horrible. Jackson isn’t speaking to me other than for work purposes.”

“Have you tried to talk to him again?”

“Of course I have. He won’t listen; he can’t even look at me. I’ve failed him completely.”

“You haven’t failed him, Abby. He’s just realised you’re human, and he’s going to have to lower your pedestal.”

“Kane!” Abby shook her head disapprovingly at his words.

“I’m not being facetious. He worships you; anyone can see it.”

“And I’ve let him down.”

“You’re not responsible for other peoples’ expectations of you.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’ve never cared what people think of you.”

“You think I don’t care?”

Abby shrugged.

“You’re right, I don’t care,” continued Kane, “about what most people think, only those that matter. And there’s maybe two of them.”

“I’m not like you.”

“Maybe you should try to be, in this at least.”

She sighed and shook her head.

Kane rubbed his foot against her calf. “Is it so awful, the thought of being even a little like me?”

Abby leaned forward and put her fingers on a patch of Kane’s exposed leg between his sock and his pants. She stroked the bare flesh and Kane got shivers from her touch.

“No,” she said. She looked up at him, and smiled, and Kane wanted to pull her to him, take her in his arms and tell her it would be alright, but that would be a lie.

“Jackson will come around, eventually.”

“I hope so.” Abby drained her whisky, set the tumbler on the floor.

“Why don’t you come up here, next to me,” said Kane, patting her usual side of the bed. She looked at him a long time, deciding what to do, and then she crawled up the bed and put her head on his chest. Kane put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed her hair, and they lay together for a while, in a more comfortable silence. Abby was so still Kane thought she had fallen asleep, so when her voice rumbled against his chest he jumped.

“Marcus?”

“Hmmm?” Kane wasn’t overjoyed to hear her use his first name. It could only mean she wanted to say something she considered very personal.

“Do you really want this to end?”

This was the time, thought Kane. Say yes, end this, put her out of her misery, but he couldn’t do it, not when she was pressed against him, and he could feel the beat of her heart, the warmth of her body. He never should have taken her into his arms.

“No. Do you?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Then we carry on.”

Kane went to kiss her head again, but Abby looked up at him at the same time and he caught her nose. She put her hand on the side of his head and brought him to her lips.

“Make love to me,” she whispered, and Kane took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

He undressed her slowly, peeling off every layer, running his hands over the exposed skin. He stripped off his own clothes, and then he kissed every visible inch of her from head to toe, pausing at his favourite place to bring her to an orgasm that had her shuddering with pleasure, and crying out. He slid inside her, and gathered her into his arms, fucking her slowly while they held each other. She kissed his face, his lips, exploring him with her tongue, pressing him closer to her, her fingernails digging into his back as she came a second time. Kane let himself go, emptying into her with a rush of hot, sweet release. She kissed him while he softened inside her, then she turned on her side and Kane cuddled up behind her.

“That was beautiful,” she said.

“It was.” Kane kissed her shoulder, brushed her hair to one side so he could access her neck. There was a mark on the skin behind her ear; it was faded shades of purple, blue and red but mainly yellow. It was at least a few days old. Goosebumps broke out all over Kane’s body. It was the mark of Jake. Had to be.

“What’s this?”

“What?”

“This. There’s a mark on the back of your neck, like a bruise.” Kane ran his fingers over the mark, as though he could erase it somehow, and then Abby brought her hand up, brushed his fingers away and moved her hair to cover it.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” she said.

Kane could feel the tension rise in her body as she stiffened against him.

“It’s not nothing. Have you been with him?”

“Him? You mean my husband?” Abby’s voice was icy, but Kane wasn’t to be deterred. He wanted to know the truth.

“Yes, your husband.”

She was silent at first and that told Kane everything. He went cold.

“That’s not fair,” Abby said in a quiet voice.

“What isn’t?”

“The tone you just used with me.”

“I didn’t use a tone.”

“You did. It was an accusation.”

“I merely asked you a question, which you still haven’t answered.”

“You said you wouldn’t judge me.”

“Is there something to judge?”

“Oh!” Abby sucked in a breath and Kane felt a shiver go through him. He didn’t know why he’d said that.

Abby sat up, pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Kane closed his eyes. Shit. He’d fucked up dealing with this already, but there was no going back now. He sat up as well.

“Abby.”

She shook her head. “We’ve been through this before. You have no right to make me feel bad.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“Yes, you did. You said I had nothing to be ashamed of, you told Jackson not to condemn me, but you are doing it yourself.”

“I’m not.”

“It’s in your eyes, Kane; it’s in your voice.”

She got up and hunted for her clothes, pulling them on quickly. Kane jumped out of bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t stay here. I have to leave.”

“Abby, no.” Kane felt at a disadvantage arguing with her while he was naked, so he pulled on his pants and top as well. They stood in the middle of his room and glared at each other.

“I knew deep down you would judge me. You can’t help yourself.”

“I don’t know why I said that. I’m not judging you.”

“You forget that I know you, Kane, better than you think. You’re wondering how I can go from your bed to his and back again. Have I really had both of you inside me in the same day? Isn’t that what you think, what you want to know?”

Kane couldn’t answer, because it WAS what he wanted to know. He wanted to know it even though the knowledge would be painful, even though it was already tearing them apart.

“I thought so.” Abby put her hands on her hips, glowering at Kane. “Well, the answer is no. He wanted to have sex. I wanted to try, because how can I not? I’m married to him. I love him. We fooled around, but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t go through with it, so I turned my husband down. I turned my husband down because of you, and this is what I get from you.”

She headed for the door and Kane grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fought against him, but he held her tight. It pained him to use his strength against her, but he couldn’t let her go like this, because that would truly be the end.

“I’m sorry.”

“Get off me.” Abby tried to wriggle from his grasp.

“Please just listen to me. Let me explain.”

She stopped fighting and Kane loosened his grip.

“I’m not judging you. I know how hard this is for you, believe me, Abby, I do. I think of little else when you’re not with me. How you are coping, what you are doing. I do think about you being with him, yes. I think about it all the time. I don’t like the thought of him touching you, making love to you. It’s not you. It’s him.”

Abby sighed, but the anger had gone out of it. “You don’t want him to have me, but you don’t want me either, do you?”

“I do want you. All the time. You know that.”

“No, you want this. What we have now. You don’t want me. You don’t want my daughter, our things messing up your quarters, my tears, her attitude. You don’t want the mess of life, you just want the good stuff, the great sex. You want me to love you but not make any demands on you.”

“That’s…” Kane didn’t know what to say. He felt affronted that she thought him so frivolous, but there was a truth to some of her words that he couldn’t deny.

Abby took his hand. “I don’t mean to be harsh. There’s nothing wrong with wanting those things. This was never meant to be anything more than that.”

“But it is more than good stuff and great sex, Abby. I want more than that.”

“I know you do, but you don’t want it enough to take all those other things.”

"Well if I did want those things, would you be with me?"

Abby took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes grew wide. “What are you saying? Are you saying you want that?”

Kane reached out and stroked her face. “What if I do take all of you: your piles of clothes on the floor and your wet towels and your hair everywhere. What if I do take that? Will you leave Jake? Will you take me?”

Abby took a deep, shaky breath that was more like a sob. Her lips formed words, but no sound came out. She looked as though she’d been struck by an object, and she didn’t know where she was.

“Will you?” Kane repeated.

“I.” Tears welled up in Abby’s eyes.

Kane pursed his lips and nodded. His mouth was dry, and he felt sick to his stomach, but somehow he managed to speak. “I see. You don’t want me enough either.”

“Marcus.” Abby reached out to touch him, but Kane pulled away.

“No, it’s fine. I understand.” He nodded and smiled at her. It took a lot of effort to do it, because he felt an intense pressure in his chest, as though something was squeezing his heart, and it was hard to breathe. He forced himself to calm down, to retake control of his body, and his mind.   

Abby was looking at him through her tears. “Don’t do this. Don’t you dare do this.”

“I’m not doing anything, Abby. Neither of us wants the other enough. That’s quite clear.”

Tears were streaming down Abby’s cheeks now, and Kane felt them pricking the back of his own eyes, but he dug his nails into the palms of his hands where he held them behind his back.

“You’re pushing me away. You’re closing yourself off. Don’t do it, Kane.”

“There’s no point prolonging this. We’ve proven we can’t have casual sex, and you won’t leave your husband, so what is left?”

“Now wait a minute! Don’t put this all on me!” Abby was so indignant her face was warm, and her eyes were blazing.

“You were willing to put it all on me a moment ago.”

“I. Dammit, Kane. I don’t know which way is up. You have just sprung this on me. I never for a moment thought you would be willing…”

“No,” Kane interrupted her. “You didn’t think I would be willing, so you thought it would be easy to lay the blame at my door. You thought you could end this and at least one avenue of guilt will disappear. I haven’t hurt him, because he didn’t want me in the first place.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Are you going to leave Jake?”

Abby stared at him.

“Are you?” Kane repeated.

“I don’t know.”

“Then I suggest you go and think about it. Let me know what you decide.”

“You’re making the decision pretty easy right now.”

“You have to take all of me, the rough and the smooth, isn’t that what you said?”

“Ooh, that’s a low blow.”

“It’s decision time, Abby.”

She stared at him a moment longer, then she turned and opened the door, slamming it behind her. Kane stood and stared at the space she had left. What had he just done? He’d given her an ultimatum, and it had come completely out of the blue. If she said yes he was going to be a partner, and a father. His life would be changed forever. Teenagers would run amok in his quarters; he’d have to get a TV, because he knew Clarke liked to watch films and soccer. There’d be no more quiet evenings working with his favourite music in the background. He’d be picking up towels and socks and undergarments for the rest of his life. Was he ready for this? He had no idea, but ready or not, the challenge had been given, and if she accepted there was no backing down. He was in it for better or worse.

\---

Kane didn’t see or hear from Abby for two days, but he wasn’t concerned. She’d been mad as hell when she’d left, and he knew from experience it would take her some time to calm down and start to think rationally about his proposal. Kane had had time to think too, because he hadn’t meant to ask her to be with him, hadn’t even thought it was something he wanted until the words had spilled from his mouth. He still wasn’t sure. He didn’t think he had the time or the patience to be a family man. It had been nice having Abby around the few times she had stayed over. Going to sleep with her warm body in his arms and waking up next to her was a greater joy than he would ever have believed, but he wasn’t naïve. He knew that things got old, that her untidiness and her poor timekeeping and a dozen other habits she probably had that he didn’t even know about would eventually become bugbears, and sources of irritation. Knowing himself as he did he expected that would not be long in the happening.

Then there was him. Proposing that Abby move in with him had forced him to look at himself and his lifestyle. He was disciplined and particular. He liked order and certainty. His life was governed by routine. He was easily frustrated and struggled to hide it and he had high standards that few people could live up to, and so he was frequently disappointed. He would not be easy to live with. Some things would have to change, compromise reached. He thought perhaps he and Abby could manage that, for they had done it with the project and that had worked out well, but Clarke was a different story. He didn’t know much about young people, but he knew they were the centre of their own universe, and were unlikely to compromise for anyone else, and certainly not the man who’d broken up their happy family home. Clarke was the biggest problem in this scenario, but he suspected she would also be the deal breaker. No Clarke, no Abby.

Kane stood at his monitor in Go-Sci, weighing the advantages and disadvantages of such a monumental change to his life. It would be challenging, and there would be arguments and tears and probably screaming matches along the way, and that was just with Abby, but he thought he could do it. He was nearly forty years old. He’d had things his own way all his life; maybe now it was time for change.

The whoosh of the automatic door made Kane look up just as Abby walked through it, and he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline he always got when he saw her. She glanced at him but didn’t smile or acknowledge him in any way. She had Jackson in tow, which made her actions understandable. Kane supposed he was persona non grata from now on whenever her assistant was around. He watched as she walked to her own station and switched on her monitors. Jackson conversed with her for a couple of minutes and then he went to talk to Peterson. A couple of seconds after he left, a message alert flashed up on Kane’s screen. It was from Abby. He looked across to her, but she had her head down. He opened the message.

_I need to see you. It’s urgent. Abby_

Kane’s heart started to race. Was this it? Had she made her decision already?

_When and where?_

_Council Chamber. Half an hour. You leave first._

_Okay._

Kane watched her after he sent the last message and Abby looked up after receiving it. Their eyes met, and Kane smiled but she didn’t smile back. Then she glanced to her right and Kane followed her gaze. Jackson was watching them. Kane bent his head and went back to his monitor. For the next twenty minutes or so he did nothing much in the way of work except watch the clock count down the seconds at what seemed like a glacial pace. Ten minutes before the half hour deadline he left his station and made his way to the Council Chamber. He paced the room while he waited for Abby, too on edge to keep still. When the door opened, and she entered, he crossed towards her.

“Are you okay?” he said, reaching out to stroke her arm. She didn’t push him away which he thought was a good sign, particularly after the way they’d left things the other day.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Good.” Kane smiled and waited for her to speak but she just stood looking at him awkwardly. “Have you made a decision? Is that why you want to see me?”

Abby shook her head. “No, it’s not that. I haven’t… er, something else has come up.”

“What is it?”

Abby took a deep breath. “It’s Jake.”

Kane frowned. “What about Jake? Is everything okay? He hasn’t… he doesn’t know, does he?” Jake would have to know about them some time if Abby was going to leave him, but Kane wanted that to be at a time of Abby’s choosing. He didn’t want them to be found out accidentally like they had been by Jackson.

Abby put her hand on Kane’s arm, smiled weakly. “No. He doesn’t know. He wants us to have another session.” She let out a long breath after she said that and looked at Kane with desperate eyes.

Kane was confused. “What do you mean he wants another session? One of our sessions, a watching session?”

“Yes.”

Kane put his hand to his head, ran his fingers through his hair while he contemplated this. Abby looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Well, we can’t,” said Kane after a moment’s thought. “That’s all there is to it.” He nodded at Abby to confirm his decision, but she didn’t nod in return. She pulled on her bottom lip and sighed.

“We have to,” she said. “I already said yes.”

“What?” Kane was shocked at her response.

“I was put on the spot. How would it have looked if I said no? He would want to know why.”

“Is that a bad thing? Maybe this is the perfect time to tell him you’re leaving.”

“Kane, that’s…. I…. I haven’t made that decision yet. It’s only been two days. It’s a big step.”

“I know. Sorry. I’m not pushing you.”

“Thank you.”

“Abby, there’s no way we can do this.” Kane shook his head. “Why has he even asked? I thought he hated the idea of me watching you.”

“He does. He’s… he’s desperate, Kane. I think he thinks it will bring us back together. We haven’t had sex since that night on Prison Station and that’s weeks ago. Before that we never went more than a few days without it.”

“Has he not asked you about it? Haven’t you talked about your problems?”

Abby looked down at the floor. “It’s my fault. I’ve avoided it. I’ve pushed him away when he’s tried to talk, said I’m too tired.” She looked up again. “I was worried that once we started talking he would see through me, and everything would come out. I didn’t want him to find out about us.”

“Okay, okay.” Kane put his arms around her and she let him pull her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. “We’ll figure something out.”

She put her arms around his back and he held her in a tight hug. He was surprised she hadn’t talked to Jake at all. It wasn’t like Abby not to confront her problems head on, but he supposed up until now she’d been trying to live two lives, and it was more important Jake didn’t find out about Kane. He knew he’d sprung his proposal on her, and it must have been a shock to Abby, because it had been a shock to Kane. She needed time, but there was a doubt nagging at the back of Kane’s mind. He would have thought this would be a catalyst for her decision, force her to look at them both and decide which one she wanted, but she seemed only to be concerned with keeping Jake from finding out. He tried to stop these thoughts, push them down. This was when he usually started to get frustrated and take it out on others. He had to learn to stop that, to be more patient, to give other people the space they needed.

“What are we going to do, Kane?” Abby said, her words muffled against his chest. Kane drew back, made her look at him.

“If you’re not going to tell him then we have to go through with it like you said.”

“I’m sorry I said yes but I didn’t know what else to do in the moment. If I delayed him he would just be even more suspicious. I can’t keep putting him off.”

Kane sighed. She clearly wasn’t going to make her decision anytime soon. “Then you’ll have to pick a date, and I’ll be there.”

“How am I going to have sex with him in front of you?”

“I honestly don’t know, Abby, but it’s either that or you tell him the truth.”

“How the hell did this get so complicated?” She stepped back and straightened her jacket, composing herself.

“It doesn’t have to be complicated. You know what you have to do.”

“You said you wouldn’t push me.”

“I’m not. The decision is yours. You have to choose.”

She took a deep breath. “I have to go.”

Kane nodded. He thought she would just walk out of the door, but she stepped up to him and gave him a soft kiss, and then she left. Kane remained in the Council chamber. He was annoyed with her, because she had put them in this awful situation and to his mind it was easily avoided. If she made her decision now, then Jake would know, and they wouldn’t have to go through with this charade. How the hell was he supposed to sit there and watch her have sex with her husband? How was he going to get turned on? This was a nightmare.

The following day Kane received a message from Abby that the session was to go ahead tomorrow, and Kane was at a loss as to what to do. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to get an erection and that would give the game away. He searched the Ark’s archives for pornography and downloaded some to his tablet. He thought maybe he could watch it just before he went into the room and that would help. The trouble was he’d never really been interested in such things, never needed it because he had a good, active imagination and used that whenever he masturbated. Unfortunately, all his recent inspiration had been Abby, and he thought if he used her on this occasion his erection would deflate the minute he saw her with Jake, which it probably would anyway.

...

Never in Kane’s life had a day gone by so slowly as this one. He did everything he could to first of all forget about what was to happen and then to try and get in the mood. He figured if he’d already come once it would be easier to come a second time, so he played the Ravel Bolero and stroked himself while thinking about that night with Abby when she’d told him she was going to fuck him, and she had. His orgasm was hot, and easy, and he thought maybe it would be alright if he thought about her, if he closed his eyes and ignored what was happening and just thought about him and Abby and all the great sex they’d had and were going to have if they could just get through this night.

So it was a more optimistic Kane who strode down the hallway to Sector C7 bang on time at twenty-two hundred hours. Regardless of the circumstances he was looking forward to seeing her as always. He opened the door and Jake and Abby were sitting on the makeshift bed. Music was playing, and Kane recognised Debussy and it made his heart constrict because he knew Abby had picked it to relax him. He looked at Jake first, nodded a greeting, and then he looked at Abby and he knew they weren’t going to make it through the night. She was as white as a ghost and her hand was shaking where it gripped the sheet. He risked a smile because he thought she needed it, and he tried to instil confidence in her through his eyes, but it was hard because Jake was watching him. Kane sat in his chair and unzipped his jacket. He tried to look casual, but he felt sick, not for himself but for Abby.

“It’s been a while,” said Jake, and it was strange to hear his voice, to see him made flesh because Kane had spent the last couple of months erasing him from existence.

“It has.”

Jake nodded. Kane felt as though he was under the glare of a spotlight and he forced himself to stay still, not to fidget or look uncomfortable under Jake’s gaze. If there was one thing Kane was good at, it was being inscrutable. Well, to anyone except Abby.

“Do you have any requests?”

Yes, go float yourself, thought Kane without a scrap of guilt. “No. Whatever you want,” he said.

Jake turned to Abby. “What do you want to do for him?”

Abby looked at Kane. Her eyes had that tell-tale sparkle they got when she was close to tears. Kane gave her a brief nod, willing her to be strong.

“Keep it simple,” she said.

Jake began to undress Abby and Kane wanted to close his eyes but didn’t dare; instead he looked at a spot above their heads and tried to will his cock to rouse. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Abby wasn’t looking at Kane or Jake. She had her eyes closed, and she lay still, her hands clutching Jake’s arms stiffly as he kissed her. Kane stroked his cock through his pants and thought back to the time he’d taken Abby against the window in the cupola, one of his favourite memories. It was a night of firsts. The first time he’d done something romantic for someone else, the first time he’d told her what he liked about her, the first time she’d made him come with her mouth, the first time he’d wondered if she was falling in love with him, as he was with her.

These thoughts were having the opposite of the desired effect. Nothing he did would bring his cock to life. Kane started to despair, and that made matters worse. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts it took a moment to register that Jake and Abby were no longer moving in the periphery of his vision. He refocused to find Jake sat back on his heels looking from him to Abby, who was starting to sit up herself.

“What is going on here?” said Jake, his voice low and accusing.

Abby shifted uncomfortably. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Kane. Kane looked at Jake, trying to maintain as cool an exterior as he could.

“What do you mean?” he said.

“Get your cock out,” said Jake, gesturing to Kane’s pants which were still zipped.

“What?”

“Get it out; let me see it.”

“There’s nothing to see.”

“No. That’s my point.” He turned to look at Abby, “I know things have been strained between us lately but you’re like a virgin on her wedding night, scared for me to touch you. Something’s going on.”

“Nothing is going on,” said Abby but her voice was shaky, betraying her fear.

“No. Something has definitely changed. He’s usually like a dog after a bone and now it’s like he’s been castrated.”

“Don’t talk like that, Jake.” Abby put her hand on Jake’s arm, but he shrugged it off.

“Did something happen while you were away?”

“Nothing happened,” said Kane.

Jake ignored Kane, looked directly at Abby, who shrunk under his gaze. “Are you having an affair?”

“Jake. Come on.” Abby shook her head.

“You are! You’ve been fucking him. Kane of all people.”

Kane wondered if she would tell him the truth now, admit to their affair, let it all out into the open but she remained silent, shaking her head.

“No,” she said in a quiet voice.

Kane realised in that moment that she was never going to leave Jake, and his heart grew heavy, his blood becoming viscous, clogging up his veins so he was deprived of oxygen and could hardly breathe.

“I don’t believe this.” Jake got up, pulled on his pants. He paced his corner of the room. “You hate him.”

“I don’t hate him,” said Abby, giving a quick glance to Kane, and then looking back at Jake.

“You don’t hate him? You said he was dangerous, a threat to the Ark, a dictator who needed to be stopped! Then you spend two minutes in his company and you’re spreading your legs for him! Have you taken some weird pleasure in fucking your enemy?”

“That’s not….” Abby trailed off, and Jake turned on her.

“I knew something was going on between you. You were all over me until you went to Prison Station, and then it was as though you didn’t want to know. You never even messaged me.”

“You didn’t message me either.”

“I was busy.”  

“So was I.”

“Yes, and now we know who you were busy doing.”

“Jake, please.”

“You came back, and you wouldn’t let me touch you, wouldn’t talk to me, claiming you were tired all the time. I guess spending every spare minute in bed with him would make you tired!”

Kane was listening to their conversation with a growing sense of despair. It was painful to hear Abby’s views of him, to see her true feelings revealed. A part of him wanted to punish her for that, and for not choosing him. He wanted to let her take what was coming to her from Jake, but he dismissed the thought. If she had chosen Jake, then it was over for Kane, and even though he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart again and again he had no desire to see Abby hurt as well. He knew he had to do something. He stood up so he was face to face with Jake.

“It wasn’t Abby; it was me.”

“What was you?”

Kane coughed to clear his throat. “I crossed the line. I tried to make my relationship with Abby more than it was. She put me in my place. That’s what happened. That’s why this is awkward.” He gestured to the three of them.

He knew Abby was staring at him wide-eyed, could see her in his peripheral vision but he didn’t dare look at her. Instead he looked at Jake, stared him straight in the eye. Jake stared back, a frown on his face, then he turned to Abby.

“Is this true?”

Abby looked at Kane a moment longer. “It was a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” Jake was incredulous and getting angrier by the minute judging by the tone of his voice. “How does he misunderstand whether you want to fuck him or not?”

“It wasn’t a misunderstanding,” said Kane. “I wanted Abby, and I pushed myself on her, and she rejected my advances. That’s it.”

Kane didn’t see the punch coming, and it knocked him backwards. He landed in a heap on the floor, dazed. He felt his jaw and cheekbone where Jake had connected with him. It was sore, but he didn’t think there would be lasting damage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Abby move towards him, and then Jake put his arm out to stop her.

“Leave him.”

“He’s hurt.”

“He can take a punch. Leave him.”

Abby sat back on the bed, looking at Kane while she pulled on her clothes. Tears were shining in her eyes. Kane got to his feet, dusted himself down. He headed for the door. Much as he hated leaving Abby to deal with the rest of this mess he couldn’t think of an excuse to stay any longer. His rival had beaten him in the fight, and it was time to make a retreat.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Abby as he opened the door. Then he closed it behind him and walked briskly to his quarters.

Kane poured himself a large whisky and downed it in one. This hadn’t been one of the worst nights of his life, but it had come damned close. He’d lost Abby, there was no doubt about that. She’d confirmed her choice the minute she’d gone along with his lie. He’d been so certain she would choose him he hadn’t considered the alternative and it had hit him harder than Jake ever could. He was never going to be with her again. It was over.

\---

The following day there was a Council meeting and Kane had no choice but to face Abby. She sat across from him, her face pale, her eyes red and puffy. She looked at Kane and he looked at her and he couldn’t bear the way she was making him feel. He didn’t want to ever see her again and at the same time he wanted her so badly it was causing a physical ache in his body. He took deep breaths, tried to concentrate on the meeting, but her presence was like a magnet, drawing him to her and he watched her as she tried to hold herself together. What a mess they had created between them.

When the meeting was over Kane tried to leave quickly but Abby was faster than him and got to the door before he did, standing in front of it to block his exit.

“Councillor Kane, may I speak with you a moment?”

“Not now. I have another meeting to get to.”

“It won’t take long.”

Abby moved only so his fellow councillors could leave the room and when they were all gone she stood against the door so that Kane couldn’t escape.

“I’m sorry about last night, Marcus.”

Kane moved to try and open the door anyway, but she put her hand on his arm to stop him. “Please let me talk to you,” she said.

Kane removed her hand from his arm, not in an unkind way he thought, but she frowned, and her eyes started to sparkle. He looked away. He couldn’t bear having to see her at all, and certainly not on the verge of tears again.

“It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled.

“Of course it matters! It was awful, and I didn’t get a chance to speak to you about it and I’m so sorry.”

“I really have to get to my next meeting.”

“No. We can’t leave it like this.”

“What is there to talk about, Abby? You’ve made your choice.”

“I haven’t made a choice.”

“You have. You made it yesterday when you didn’t tell Jake the truth when you had the chance. You just can’t admit it to yourself.”

“That’s not true.”

Kane sighed. “I don’t know why I ever thought you would choose me. Right from the start I wondered why me. You don’t even like me really, do you? I’m a dictator, a threat to the Ark. Why would you ever want to be with someone like that?”

Abby closed her eyes, took a deep breath. “I. Look. Oh, God. Listen. That comment is out of context and it was before I got to know you. It’s…”

Kane didn’t want to hear her excuses. “It’s okay. Really.” He smiled at her, but she didn’t smile back. Her eyes were starting to sparkle not with tears but with anger.

“Don’t patronise me. How dare you take a throwaway thing I said to someone else before we got together and weigh it against all the things I have done and said since? It does NOT compare.”

“Well, I’m starting to wonder what else you’ve said about me. Why does Jackson hate me so much? I’ve never done anything to him that I’m aware of and yet he loathes me. Is that because of you, because of things you say to him?”

The words poured straight from Kane’s wounded heart to his mouth without passing through his brain. There was a part of him that knew he was wrong to be saying these things to her, knew that she didn’t feel this way about him now, but he wanted to hurt her, he wanted her to feel some of what he was feeling. He couldn’t stop himself. All his nobility of the night before had flown out of the window and there was no getting it back.

Abby was shaking her head. “I know what you’re doing, and it won’t work. I’m not letting you off that easily. The whole point of us working on that project was for us to get to know each other properly, to understand the other’s way of thinking and we did that. I see you, Kane, better than I ever have. What I’ve said in the past is irrelevant. It’s what I think now that counts, and I think you’re a fine man, noble and loyal and loving and warm and adventurous.”

“And yet you chose him.” Kane didn’t want to hear her platitudes because he thought she was trying to make herself feel better, not him.

Abby’s tears ran down her face. “He’s my husband, Kane. We have twenty years of history. He’s the father of my child.”

“I can’t compete with that.”

“It’s not a competition. It was never you or him, don’t you see that? It was both of you. Then you made me choose.”

“No. It was me. It was my arms you were in, my bed. It was him you were avoiding. When it came down to it, you just didn’t have the guts to follow through, to go with your heart.”

“You have no idea, do you? Do you even know what it means to love someone else, really love them? You don’t throw that kind of love away easily.”

“Maybe I don’t know what it means to really love someone. Tell me, Abby. Does it mean fucking someone else? Does it mean sneaking around and lying? You’re deceiving yourself if you think you love him.”

Abby took a deep, deep breath at Kane’s words. “Oh!” She breathed out. “Wow.” She put her hand over her mouth to hide her shock. “You had me fooled, Kane, you really did. You HAVE been judging me. Well, I’m surprised you want me if you think so little of me. Surely you’d be worried all the time, because if I can do that to Jake then I can do it to you. In fact, for all you know I’m running around the Ark opening my legs for anyone who’ll have me.”

Kane knew he’d gone way too far and there was no turning back. “I don’t think that. I’m sorry.” he said, but it was too little too late.

“It doesn’t matter what you think. Not anymore.” Abby turned to leave, and Kane put out his hand to stop her.

“Abby.”

She looked at him, her brown eyes filled with tears and Kane wanted to take back this entire conversation, to go back to the other night and not tell her to choose. They would be carrying on now like they were before, they’d be kissing each other instead of breaking each other’s hearts.

“I know you’re hurting,” Abby said, “and you want to hurt me. I’m sorry that it’s ended this way. It’s all my fault, and I know it is.” She reached up and caressed his cheek and Kane put his hand on top of hers and held it there. “I hope one day we can be friends again, because it was the best time. We’ll always have it.” She kissed him, and then she walked out of the door and Kane sat in his chair and put his head in his hands, wondering how the hell they had got to this. The pain was immense, making his head throb and his heart race. His whole body felt heavy, like it was weighed down, anchored to the ground and no matter how hard he fought he couldn’t get free.

He stayed in his chair a long time, going back over the last few months, trying to think of it as a good time but it was too painful. He couldn’t stand feeling this way. He stood up and smoothed his uniform down, ran a hand through his hair, tucking that wayward curl back in with the rest. It was time to stiffen his resolve, to get back to what he should be doing which was safeguarding the Ark. There would be no more emotional entanglements. He’d spent his life keeping people at arm’s length and what had happened with Abby was why. When you let someone in they hook you and they reel you in and then they hurt you, and you lose all reason, all sense of yourself. Kane was never going to let this happen to him again.

THE END

 

Thank you for ~~watching~~ reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but it was always going to end this way. It started out as a little smut fic for entertainment - a kind of no-strings-attached fantasy just like Kane and Abby were having in the story. Then somehow it morphed into something bigger and more meaningful. I wanted it to be their backstory. I wanted to explore what happened in the past to make Kane and Abby the characters we see at the start of Season 1. Where does that animosity come from? It always seemed much deeper to me than a different way of looking at things, or Kane's political ambitions, particularly for Kane. I've always thought that he has loved Abby a long time, and that even now he loves her more than she loves him. That comes from somewhere, and this fic is my attempt at an explanation. So unfortunately, no matter how much they started to fall in love with each other, and how much Kane wanted her deep down, there was only one way it could end. I had to get Kane to a point where he was hurt enough to put up his walls, to turn into the closed-up, distant man we meet in Season 1. It's not just Abby's fault, it's mine :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for enjoying this fic. I have loved reading all your comments and getting to know some new people through this story. Thanks as always to April Maple, who not only reads everything and tells me the blunt truth but who debates the characters with me and pulls me out of the mire when I'm bogged down. She is responsible for more things in this story than you will ever know.


End file.
